Fairly OddParents : The Next Generation
by Trixie21
Summary: Cosmo and Wanda's over due vacation goes byebye when they’re assigned new godchildren. But where are all the other godparents disappearing to? Chapter 28 is up and with it comes the end. It is now a complete work.
1. The Fun Begins…Or Not

Heyo! Just a few brief notes before we begin.

First off, this is strictly for fun pure and simple. I absolutely adore FOP (especially C&W), but I have a big Yu-Gi-Oh fic I work on so this is just what I do to get through the writers block that strikes when I work on that, so I ask now for your forgiveness and humble patience between new chapters that may not be appearing more than every two weeks or so. And since it just for fun, it will certainly not be quite as intense as my C&W one shot.

Second, I haven't quite caught all the FOP episodes as I've only been watching it for about 4 months now and even that is sporadic because of my life, so please don't get all serious on me if I get a minor point or two wrong. I will happily take polite corrections though.

Third, even though everyone is raving about Cosmo and Wanda going down hill towards a permanent separation thing, I remind you all to look at Channel Chasers. C&W end up becoming Godparents to Timmy's kids so they haven't split just yet. Gives me hope that they can get through their difficulties. I have my own ideas about why some of it is happening as you'll soon read. Hopefully. Besides…I'm the eternal optimist who always thinks of happy endings so that is what I prefer to write as I sit on my permanently reserved position on the big comfy couch of denial.

And finally, the chapters will be anywhere from 2 to 4 Microsoft Works pages long. It varies on my mood and inspiration. Some may be named…some may not. I haven't completely been sold on either side yet.

Okay, enough of that. Read on!

Trixie21

* * *

No, I don't own FOP or any reference to its varied characters mentioned herein, and unless the new episodes that follow 'School's Out' begin showing the love again, I wouldn't want to. So, for now, Butch Hartman can keep his name tacked on…even if it is for nothing more than the royalties at this point.

Oh…and I don't own The Big Comfy Couch either. That belongs to some broadcasting company in Tennessee I think. : )

* * *

**Fairly OddParents : The Next Generation**

**Chapter 1. The Fun Begins…Or Not**

"Sir?" began a shaking employee as he practically groveled on the floor before his boss.

"Yes!" snapped the boss, thin hair shaking from the jitters as the person held onto the sides of their well padded chair.

"Thefirst wave has just been sent out. Activation for half will commence in one week. The second half three days following."

A shaking set of thins hands steepled before a gaunt twitching face, a crooked smile forming to reveal a set of crooked teeth.

"Excellent. Continue to keep me appraised. I want to know exactly when it goes on line. I won't be caught unawares and I won't be undone this time. I'll have my revenge. I'll have it on all of them! Ha ha ha ha!"

The employee quickly rushed out leaving his boss to cackle in insane glee. He didn't need to be in there anymore and he was very happy to get out. Just being in the presence of that one was enough to send anyone over the edge and he had no wish to follow his chief down that weird road.

Nope.

None what so ever.

xxxxxxxxx

Wanda shuddered as she lifted the little manila envelope from off the table.

A summons to Jorgen's office was not something to look forward to. Not ever, and if she'd had her way she wouldn't answer the damn thing. But she was just one fairy among perhaps a few thousand, give or take, under Jorgen's command. Okay, with Cosmo she was more like two fairies, but that was beside the point. They were still technically active godparents, and they had to answer his request…even when on a very much needed and overdo break.

Fifteen god children in a row, one lasting 7 years, was a lot of god children even for the best, or worst, god parents. But ever since the 70's, things had gotten busy down there on earth. With more mothers going off to work and having careers, kids had a different lifestyle now. Many were left with terrible or uncaring babysitters, many with nasty relatives, and too many more left completely alone after school for two, three and four hours until parents were done work. That was the hardest Wanda thought. Kids that shouldn't be left alone were, and some of the things that occurred could be disastrous. So many miserable latch key kids, so few fairies.

She and Cosmo had watched three such kids in last ten years alone and reigning them in was like trying to ride a wild bull without a rope. It was darn near impossible. The last one they'd had like that had even managed to burn down the house…twice. Jorgen had gone through the kid's roof over both instances, after she and Cosmo had repaired the house after the fire of course, but it never ceased to amaze Wanda that with as much as Jorgen complained about them, he never had trouble turning them right around to go to another godchild.

'_Wanda and Cosmo'_

She smirked at the heading on the front of the envelope. Nothing from Jorgen's office ever came with Cosmo's name first. That was an invitation for disaster just waiting to happen. Let Cosmo think he was really in charge for one real moment and usually either one of two things happened. One, his ego inflated to the size of a double wide dirigible and in his haste to do his job in as dramatic a manner as possible he'd screw up royally, or two, he'd get so nervous he'd panic and just start shooting magic everywhere and screw up royally again. Not a good situation either way, though Wanda admitted that when the repercussions of which happened to none of other than Jorgen, it was worth a Level 1 or 2 probation just to be privy to its viewing.

Unfortunately, Snowball had made a thousand appearances to many for Jorgen to make the mistake of addressing such summonses with Cosmo's name first. Ah well. She could still dream.

Wanda opened the letter and read the little note card inside even though she already knew what it was going to say.

"Cosmo!" called Wanda aloud as she turned…and jumped a foot at the sight of Cosmo standing barely four inches from her, a Wisconsin Cheese hat on his head and a mile wide grin on his cherubic face.

"Wanda!" he called back merrily. "Are we ready to go?"

Wanda leaned against the table with a hand over her hammering heart as if hoping it would stop the erratic beating of the organ which, for about the millionth time now, had nearly suffered a Cosmo induced heart attack.

'Geez! How does he do that?' she wondered to herself over her husband's unpredictable ability to sneak up on her when she least suspected it. It was really an interesting thing to consider -when one had time that was-…particularly when 'Cosmo' and 'silent' were not exactly synonymous. Talk about your oxymoron's. She dismissed the thought quickly though as she took in his adorably eager face and realized she was going to have to disappoint him.

Damn she wasn't going to like this.

Fifty years straight without a break longer than a few months was too long to go without some serious down time. Especially for Cosmo. He needed to let loose completely at times or he was a complete mess. During their last long term god child he'd been a nightmare. Barely a full year and a half in and the strain had already started to show. He'd become rude, crude, insensitive, even flirtatious with other women…he had pissed her off major league on more than one occasion then, but she still had trouble blaming him. She'd been mad sure, but she understood completely. He'd been breaking down under the strain of some seriously intense and demanding wishes and the attitude of the boy in question when he was young hadn't helped.

Cosmo had to concentrate immeasurably hard to do the job even as he did do it and when he spent that much time focusing on their god children, he sometimes forgot to save any focus time for her. The result? A very nasty time for all involved and with the way time passed for them, it had been a nightmare for Wanda. Things have a tendency, when one is practically immortal, to take longer. Whether it is aging, grieving, or just dealing with the normal problems of life they just covered a larger span. The few exceptions to this was fairy pregnancy, a wonderfully few 6 months compared to the humans 9, and the first 20 years of growth were identical to the humans. The only saving grace for Wanda had been to remind herself that when enough time had passed, things would right themselves to the natural order of the universe as they always did and he would once more be the same old Cosmo he'd always been. She just had to be patient. But that was rule number 1 when it came to Cosmo, and after 9,915 years, she was a master there.

Fortunately their charge at that time had also done a great deal of growing up over the years and as he found his confidence, learned to be thoughtful of others, and needed less frivolous wishes, the load had lightened considerably and she and Cosmo found more time to relax. She could have sworn that Cosmo had breathed a very heavy sigh of relief when that had begun to happen and he started to calm down - well, as much as he could anyway - and his old happy side started to shine again. By the end of those seven years they'd been exhausted, but they came out of it pleased with the job they had done and had managed to transition into the next godchild easily enough even with only a few months break.

But there had to be a point where enough was enough and after their last godchild, the 15th in a row, she petitioned, and petitioned hard, for a very LONG break for the two of them. They both needed it.

And now it looked as though it might have to be canceled. Right when Cosmo was finally just getting back to, what was for him, normal. Of course.

Wanda gave him an almost sad look with a soft sigh.

"Our trip may have to wait, Cosmo."

His face fell to 'crushed mode' instantly, just as she knew it would, and she fervently cursed Jorgen for it in her head. Only an arrogant jerk like Jorgen would intentionally interrupt a godparent's approved time off for the sake of his own inflated opinion of power. At least he hadn't barged into their home to tell them what ever he had to say. He only did that when a fairy was on duty. Thank goodness for small favors.

"But we were supposed to leave ten minutes ago! How much longer do we have to wait?" whined Cosmo in dismal petulance.

Wanda took off Cosmo's cheese hat and placed it on the table before giving him a quick peck on the forehead, "I know its hard to be patient sweetie, but we have a summons to go and see Jorgen."

Cosmo shrank back involuntarily at the name. When it wasn't work related, Jorgen could almost be considered a friend, but when it was, he was all business and when dealing with business, he was strict. It was the strict side that terrified Cosmo no end and made him dread the name. It was precisely this that made Wanda not have any problem with seeing their commander occasionally hydra charred.

"When does he want to see us?" Cosmo asked nervously.

"As soon as we read this," answered Wanda holding the summons card up for her husband to view.

He looked down glumly.

"Can't we pretend we didn't see it and just go?"

The pink haired fairy gave him a gentle look.

"Sorry dear. You know he seals these things with magic and once the seal is broken he knows we have it."

Cosmo rolled his eyes with an unhappy grimace.

"You just haaaaad to open it, didn't you?"

"Cosmo," admonished his wife. "You know we have to."

Her husband gave a defeated sigh.

"Yeah, I know. I wish we didn't have to right now though."

"So do I dear. So do I. But we do have a job to do. We took our oath and made our promise and when he calls us in, we have to answer."

A disheartened Cosmo gave no answer.

Wanda smiled gently as she tried to cheer the depressed fairy up.

"Come on Cosmo," she started as she patted his cheek lovingly. "Maybe its nothing. Maybe we'll get in there and get out in a second and then we can head off to the cheese festival as soon as we're free."

Drooping green eyes perked up.

"You think?"

"Sure thing. As soon as we're done we'll head right out from there."

"Yay! Cheese festival look out! Here comes Cosmo!" he cheered as Wanda smiled.

No, you just couldn't keep an enthusiastic Cosmo down for long. Particularly where cheese was involved.

Cosmo and Wanda pulled out their wands and with a precision perfected through thousands of years of living and working together, they poofed simultaneously to Jorgen's office.

* * *

And there it is folks! Chapter one! I know, dull start. But I just needed to bring my two fave fairies back to you.

So who is the boss and what are they up to? What will Jorgen have to tell our heroes? And will Cosmo get to go to the cheese festival?

Find out in chapter 2!

Review please!

I would be ever so grateful if you did.

Until next time…

Trixie21

7/5/2005


	2. Off To Work We Go

Hey! Guess who's back again everyone!

No, really. Guess! Lol.

The eternal optimist who always thinks of happy endings while on her permanently reserved position on the big comfy couch of denial has another offering for you.

Only one point to mention today and it is that this (...) means that the kids are talking to each other in their own special way.

Have fun!

Trixie21

* * *

No, I don't own FOP or any reference to its varied characters mentioned herein, and unless the new episodes that follow 'School's Out' begin showing the love again, I wouldn't want to. So, for now, Butch Hartman can keep his name tacked on…even if it is for nothing more than the royalties at this point. 

Oh…and I don't own The Big Comfy Couch either. That belongs to some broadcasting company in Tennessee I think. : )

* * *

**Fairly OddParents : The Next Generation**

**Chapter 2. Off To Work We Go**

"Cosmo and Wanda, the reason I have called you in is to put you both on active god parenting duty once more," said the white haired, over sized, excessively muscled Jorgen Von Strangle from behind his immaculate desk.

As Cosmo's jaw dropped, Wanda's tightened with a heated look.

She should have known.

Damn Jorgen.

"Hey! We're supposed to be on vacation!" said Cosmo indignantly.

Wanda sighed. Amazing how he never seemed to understand anything anyone said, but he knew perfectly well when something was going to interrupt his fun. And of course this was definitely going to do just that.

"Your vacation is hereby rescinded. You have a job to do and I will not tolerate any foolishness or back talk," informed the white haired overly zealous defender of Fairy World.

"But we were going to the cheese festival!" whined Cosmo plaintively.

"Cosmo," interrupted Wanda, forcing herself to throw aside her irritation for Jorgen to be calm for her husband. "We'll go next time we're off."

She then added with an apologetic smile, "And I promise we'll leave on time next time. Okay?"

Cosmo pouted with a grumble.

"Oh…alright. If we _have_ to wait, I guess I can." He smiled slyly at his wife then. "But only if I can have all of your complimentary cheese samples from the festival too."

Happy to be able pass off something she really couldn't eat that much of anyway she readily agreed.

"As long as you trade for any chocolate you get," she winked playfully.

"Deal," beamed Cosmo happily. It certainly was a deal to him. Chocolate was all nice and good and he enjoyed a piece of it once in a while too, but it just didn't compare to cheese. Honestly, he wasn't sure what Wanda found in the stuff.

As the veins in his neck began to bulge, Jorgen growled at the two fairies that were supposed to be quaking in fear before him when at work.

"_Enough! _If you do not stop blathering on you won't live to see a cheese festival!"

Cosmo, for the first time in known history, voluntarily pulled the zipper closed on his own mouth…literally.

Jorgen nodded in satisfaction.

"Good. Now listen carefully. Your next assignment is a very important, very special job."

Wanda flicked a fine eyebrow up.

"And you're giving this to _us_ why?"

"Because you are the only godparent _team_ available at this time."

"You couldn't have stuck a couple of fairies together for this? I mean, we spend almost an entire year in the academy learning how to work together in groups and in teams you know."

"Of course I know that puny fairy! I designed the training program that has been in place since before you went! I know it inside and out."

Few people in all the universe were brave enough to even think of challenging Jorgen's opinion, and Cosmo absolutely loved the fact that his wife was one of them.

Wanda shrugged with an amused look at the smirking zipper across Cosmo's face.

"Okay," she said casually. "Just checking."

Looking as if he thought he had control over the conversation again, Jorgen continued.

"This is a special job requiring you to watch over twins."

"Mmmph ssmoo smmecaall ammoont mmaatchiiinnmm mwiiins?" Cosmo tried to ask through his zippered mouth.

Jorgen glared mercilessly and Cosmo looked at Wanda in confusion, hoping for a little help. She pointed to her mouth to which Cosmo looked down. Then, with a sheepish dip of his head, Cosmo opened the zipper across his mouth.

"What's so special about watching twins?" he re-asked.

"Right," agreed Wanda. "We've watched several sets of twins and even triplets once. Its hard, but not impossible."

"But this set is not like others. I cannot tell you all the details because we cannot risk influencing the future, but I can tell you that part of the reason for their difference from other puny human children is particularly because of one half of their parentage."

Wanda and Cosmo looked at each other before looking back at Jorgen.

"And the parent being?"

"One of your past god children. That puny trouble making human by the name of Timmy Turner."

xxxxxxxxx

Earth…2022…Dimmsdale…the Turner backyard…

Ah, the first day of summer vacation.

A traditional time of year for the kids of the world to kick back, relax, get into mischief or just have a little fun.

For one set of twins already up and playing, this is exactly what they thought they were going to have when they woke up that gorgeous morning. What they didn't know was that their nine year old lives were about to get a whole lot more interesting, and fairly…odd.

Tommy and Tammy Turner, looked at each other from over the top of a freshly dug hole with triumphant grins. They had found the treasure map just the other day stuck in between the pages of an old comic book from a collection their father had pulled out of the attic. Their father couldn't remember to what it led to, but encouraged the kids to go ahead and see if they could figure it out. And that's just what they'd done.

In fact, the moment they'd gotten up, they'd rushed through breakfast to get to the trail, had easily followed the simple directions to this exact spot, and here they now crouched with the treasure unearthed.

(Let's go show Daddy!), suggested Tammy as she smiled with a bob of her brown haired head.

Her fraternal twin Tommy smiled in return.

(Yeah!), he cheered as he and his sister jumped up quickly from the hole they'd been digging by the flower bush. Into the house they ran, Tommy almost losing his deep pink hat from atop his thick mop of black hair.

Twins throughout history have enjoyed a rather unique presence. In some cultures, twins have been honored as divine representatives, some being interpreted as gifts from deities if not the offspring of gods themselves. In some countries and past cultures they were even considered to be a sign of coming plenty and good crops. For this reason twins born were gifted above all others and many times were treated as kings and queens for much of their lives. But aside from the historical and cultural iconery, there was the also not so noticed gifts of a truly exceptional type. Twins by nature, particularly identical twins, have a strong tendency to be bonded in such a way so as to be able to feel the presence or influence of their sibling. This bond can be so strong that even when separated at birth, these twins will often gravitate towards the same interests, same type of loves and even in some cases be drawn to find each other after 30, 40 or 50 years have gone by.

These two however, were no ordinary set of twins. Not by magical standards and certainly not by human standards. This particular set of twins had a very special ability. The ability to talk to each other within their minds. Telepathy.

Though not identical twins, they'd had the capability to sense each other since the day their minds were formed enough while still in the womb, but the words through true telepathy did not come until they understood its communicative function. Before that it was nothing more than a strong sensing of each others moods and feelings. They had learned to react off of this and thus each other, and in time, when they understood speech as such, they were even able to use it to their benefit to play on their parent's occasional blind moments. Of course they loved their parents. But they were kids after all, and kids will take advantage of their parents every so often.

When at home, at school, or just in play, they used their unique talent as casually as any one would use their voice, but they shared the knowledge of it with no one but themselves. No one knew. No one seemed to have figured it out. Not even their parents. Which was all well and good as far as they were concerned. It had the advantage of not only keeping their conversations truly private, but allowed them to better hide a wonderfully sharp set of young minds behind their especially innocent sounding voices and childish facade.

It was assumed by most people that knew them, that their strangely coordinated moves and thoughts were merely evidence of a particularly strong connection and they could just know things about each other. No one had ever guessed how it really went. At least…not yet.

"Hey Daddy! What's this?" asked Tammy, the blue eyes behind her dark blue glasses sparkling, as she carried in the dirt covered old lunch box from the back yard.

Timothy Turner, or Tim as he was called by those other than his parents and wife, looked up at his children with a loving gaze from where he browsed through the morning mail. It was still a marvel to him that here he stood, at barely 30, married with two children.

His son, save for the black hair he'd garnered from his mother's genes, looked as he had as a boy right down to the buck teeth. Poor kid though. The ultrasounds had had them convinced they were having two girls and they had bought nothing but pink.

Tommy had his love of adventure and was sometimes a little too quick to act or speak. But he was a bright and rather deceptively sensitive boy and even with his rough and tumble general boy antics, he always seemed to be looking out for others.

Tammy on the other hand, was her mother down to a tee with the trade off for her father's brown hair. She was just as bright as her brother, but Tammy was the artistic and more calculating of the two. She was well settled and thoughtful in most things she took on and seldom knew failure of any sort unless she had too many ideas from which to choose. In some cases it was her tendency to over analyze that brought about her rare downfall.

She was also uniquely talented for her age in that she was very able to easily look at an issue from either side and had the makings of an impressive impartial mediator. One would hardly think that though if one were to only go by the light pink hair bands she regularly wore, her favorite pink plaid skirt and adorably soft features.

Setting the mail down he took the offered prize and looked at the faded and slightly rusty Johnny Hunt action scene before smiling broadly.

"Hey! I remember this. It's my time capsule," he said as he opened it up and peered inside.

His fingers brushed through the contents. An old TV guide, a picture of a red haired girl crossed over with red marker, a few other miscellaneous scraps of paper and items, and down at the bottom he found another picture. He plucked it out and studied the sight of him as a boy of ten standing with a teary eyed expression of unhappiness.

For a moment, Tim's adult expression looked at the picture in consternation for whatever had caused him to look so sad. A moment later however his face softened and he smiled fondly as his eyes fell upon the other occupants of the picture…two goldfish floating serenely in a bowl beside where he stood.

He said nothing for that moment as he looked down at the fish he remembered caring for as a boy. They'd been quite a pair of goldfish having lived over seven years in that bowl in his old room. He'd never heard of such a long life for a couple of fish. Usually a kid was lucky if they made it a year and even that was a rarity.

Suddenly, he started from his revere as he placed the picture in his top shirt pocket with a final tender pat and smile. He had other things to do besides reminisce about sometimes cloudy childhood memories.

"Ah well. Time to go to work."

Having caught the flash of metal and movement outside the door, Tim walked over to it.

"And time for your babysitter."

Tim opened the door and there floated one of the newest mechanical wonders of the babysitting industry, the Vic-Sit 2022.

Tommy and Tammy both eyed the green bodied, red haired, pink eyed robot warily.

(Um, bad feeling about this), stated Tommy to his sister as he glanced over at her worriedly.

(Very bad feeling), agreed Tammy.

"Hi Mr. Turner. I'm here to baby sit the little targets…I mean, the precious gifts from above. Ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha," its decidedly feminine mechanical voice droned as it glided into the house.

Tommy and Tammy both gave a little cry and flew to cling behind their dad's straight legs.

Tim looked at his petrified children for a moment, then the Vic-Bot as he rubbed his chin suspiciously.

"Hmm. There's something about this that's familiar. But I…"

Suddenly his wrist watch alarm went off and the thought, as well as his chary mood, was broken instantly as he looked at the time. Some things never change.

"Whoops. Gotta' go. I'm gonna' be late," he said as he walked to the door, his kids still attached to him.

"Bye Tammy. Bye Tommy," he said with a smile as he shook them off before walking out the door.

"Have a memorable day Mr. Turner," the Vic-Bot said with an almost evil leer.

The moment the door was closed the Vic-Bot turned to the twins with six appendages suddenly sticking out dramtically, each holding a weapon of destruction and pain. These included two flame throwers, a whirring chain saw, a circular saw, an electrified pincer claw and a rotating corkscrew.

Tommy and Tammy screeched as they rushed to the window in time to see their dad walk away.

"No! Don't leave! Take us with you!" they cried in unison, already to late.

xxxxxxxxx

From the other side of the room a pair of goldfish floated in a fishbowl, as they observed the scene before them. Unlike any other fish one might have said they had seen however, these two had especially large expressive eyes, one set decidedly bright pink, the other a bright green.

"Like father like son" remarked the pink eyed goldfish to her counterpart with a smile.

"Tell me about it," grinned the green eyed goldfish smugly even though he had almost no clue what was actually being implied.

The pink eyed fish sighed.

"Come on, Cosmo. Lets get ready."

"Right behind you, Wanda!" he chirped happily.

And with unseen poofs they were gone.

xxxxxxxxx

Vic-Bot wasted no time for pleasantries. Before Tim's car had hardly gone down the street three houses, Tommy and Tammy had already been firmly entrenched in cleaning what had been an already clean kitchen.

When they had been ordered to start the job and Tommy had mentioned the futility of cleaning an already clean room, Vic-Bot had replied, "Oh! You don't want to clean a clean room? Here then! You can clean a dirty one!"

Once said, it quickly opened up a side panel and out erupted a slew of dirt, trash, and robot oil.

Tommy and Tammy stood in shock for a moment at the sight, before Vic-Bot screeched in its robotic monotone drawl, _"Get to work!" _

The kids jumped before scrambling to grab their assorted implements of hand cleaning and begin the laborious task of clean-up.

"And no talking permitted," added the monstrosity.

No problem there.

(Nice going, Tommy!), shot Tammy.

(Its not my fault! I didn't know it would do that), he tried to argue.

(Well, maybe next time, if you don't know, don't talk.)

(Hey! I didn't ask Daddy to leave this thing here with us.)

(And neither did I, but its here and it doesn't like us, so don't make it any madder, okay?)

(Robots can get mad? I thought they weren't supposed to have emotions.)

(Well this one does and it looks like they're all bad.)

(Oh man!)

And so it went for the next hour as they tackled the disgusting kitchen. When they were done, the twins shuffled over to the robot babysitter as it reclined on their dad's favorite chair watching the Mechanic's Channel, to report that they had finished the kitchen and could they please go to their rooms to rest.

The Vic-Bot replied, "You can go to your rooms only when you have finished cleaning the bathroom."

The kids stared for a moment, Tommy wisely keeping his mouth shut this time having learned the first lesson well enough, before they trudged to the bathroom to find that this too had been rendered an absolute mess.

"Aww! Not again!" bawled Tommy in exasperation.

"No talking!" yelled the Vic-Bot from its position on the reclining chair.

(You're going to get us twice as much work if you don't stop that), chastised his sister as she grabbed a scrub brush and moved next to the toilet.

(I'm sorry! I didn't think she was going to have this already here! And I'll take the toilet. You can do the walls), said Tommy as he picked out a fresh toilet bowl freshening cake from under the sink.

(Well, just assume that she's got it in for us), replied Tammy. (Oh, and I'm doing the toilet. You can do the walls.)

(What! No way! I got dibs on the toilet)

(No, I do!), his sister argued back as she grabbed the edge of the toilet freshener's package.

(I do!), Tommy shouted mentally as he tried to pull the package out his sister's grasp.

(I do!)

(I do!)

(I do!)

(I do!)

The fight for the toilet freshener escalated to a full out tug of war, but the flimsy plastic packaging could only stand so much before it suddenly tore between them, sending a swirly green and pink colored bowl freshener high into the air. Both kids watched as the compressed crystal like cake spun several times before it began to fall. Down, down, down it came, until it fell with a splash into the toilet. There was a moment of pause were both kids sighed in relief knowing that at least they wouldn't have to clean that up off the floor. But the relief lasted only a moment, before a sudden misting of green and pink smoke and sparkling glitter arose from the bowl.

* * *

Another slow chapter, ya think? Well, I did have to introduce Tommy and Tammy. 

So, its question time all. Who do _YOU_ think should get to have the role of Mommy? Trixie or Tootie? I think it could easily go either way and be perfectly explainable. I do have a personal first choice, however I think I may leave that up to you dear readers. Your votes will decide! I could go the whole fic without mentioning who their mother really is.

So those are your choices. Trixie, Tootie or leave it a wonderful mystery.

And before anyone asks…my author name, Trixie21, implies nothing except my undying love for the old Speed Racer cartoon and the main female character by the name 'Trixie' on the show. Anyone here besides me actually know that show?

Thank you to the following reviewers for being the very first to notice this fic! Lol.

**Oneesan no Miroku Houshi **- As a fellow newbie to FOP fanfics I say good luck with your new fic. It has the potential to be something really good.

**Commander** - As always you are a paragon of writing excellence and I thank you for your encouraging reviews!

**Aerinsoul** - Love/hate relationships are some of the best kind! Glad I could get you hooked to Cosmo and Wanda!

And lastly, I made one little alteration in Chapter 1. I had it listed that Cosmo and Wanda had been married for 9,835 years, which was incorrect. At the time of the episode 'Apartnership', they had been married for 9,895 years. I guess I hit the wrong key when originally typing chapter 1 (not to mention forgetting to change the amount to reflect the passage of time) and missed it when I double and triple checked it. So anyway…add twenty years to that and we have the new grand total of 9,915 years. Wow! Go Cosmo and Wanda! Only another 85 years before they hit the 10,000 mark! Hmmm…I wonder what they would give as gifts for _that_ anniversary?

Okay, you all know the drill!

Review please!

Danke!

Trixie21

7/10/2005


	3. We’re Your Fairy Godparents!

The eternal optimist who always thinks of happy endings while on her permanently reserved position on the big comfy couch of denial has finally brought you Chapter 3.

Oh happy days! Kallu kalla!

Remember that this (…) means that the twins are talking to each other telepathically.

Have fun!

Trixie21

* * *

No, I don't own FOP or any reference to its varied characters mentioned herein, and unless the new episodes that follow 'School's Out' begin showing the love again, I wouldn't want to. So, for now, Butch Hartman can keep his name tacked on…even if it is for nothing more than the royalties at this point. 

Oh…and I don't own The Big Comfy Couch either. That belongs to some broadcasting company in Tennessee I think. : )

* * *

**Fairly OddParents : The Next Generation**

**Chapter 3. We're Your Fairy Godparents!**

The glittering cloud moved up over the toilet where it hovered for a moment, before there was a soft explosion of smoke and more glitter, and a little stage with lights appeared before the kids. The stage in itself was odd enough, what with its flashing lights and sparkling banner which read 'Fairy God Parents', but the creatures which stood, or rather floated, on the stage were the last thing either twin would have expected to ever to see.

Vibrant green eyes and slightly tousled green hair adorned the obviously male of the two, while the female sported shining pink eyes and glittering pink hair. Both carried strange star topped sticks and even worse, both had a set of pale blue translucent wings on their backs.

The green haired creature floated forward with a dramatic lean.

"I'm Cosmo!" he said cheerfully. Almost insanely cheerfully.

The pink haired female floated to his side to lean into him as they put their inside arms on each other's backs.

"And I'm Wanda!"

The two then thrust their free arms out towards the two kids as they proceeded to say in unison, _"And we're you're Fairy God Parents!"_

Tommy and Tammy looked at the two grinning, self proclaimed fairies before looking at each other.

(No…way), thought Tommy.

(Double), returned Tammy.

The two kids stood staring at each other as Cosmo and Wanda stayed frozen in their introduction pose. There was a long, long silence, before Cosmo, unable to take it anymore and fearing the silence as a rejection, tried to whisper anxiously, "Wanda…they're not…saying anything."

Unfortunately it came out not as a whisper but a soft voice easily heard by the twins. Tommy and Tammy turned in unison in time to see Wanda say, "I can see that Cosmo dear."

It was Tammy who made the first move.

"Uh, how long are you two going to stand like that?"

Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other.

"Usually only until we get a response," replied Wanda as she stood, or rather floated, straight, the male beside her following suit.

"Ah. Right. And what exactly are you two again?"

"We told you," said Cosmo with a perturbed look. "We're your Fairy God Parents."

Tommy and Tammy looked at each other again for a moment before they suddenly broke out laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" asked Cosmo, clearly disturbed that the children would be laughing and he hadn't even done anything funny yet.

"A private joke so it seems," said Wanda as she looked at her two new god kids carefully.

"What joke," Cosmo inquired of his wife in total confusion. "I didn't hear any jokes. I wanna' hear it too!"

"That's because they didn't say it, dear. They thought it."

Tommy and Tammy stopped laughing almost instantly and looked simultaneously at a now smirking Wanda.

"Did…did you hear us?" asked Tommy hesitantly as fear crept into his eyes.

"No, but I didn't need to."

"Then how did you…" began Tammy.

Wanda smiled gently as she easily read the thousands of subtle hints denoting twins. Being one herself did have its advantages when dealing with twin godchildren. Right now what she read easiest was the nervousness the two kids displayed over her figuring out a secret, that they'd obviously managed to keep quiet, in less than 5 seconds. She knew though that they weren't truly scared _because_ she had figured it out. What they were more worried over was the unspoken possibility that they could not trust each other if one of them had, even if unintentionally, told her the secret. While she and her own twin Blonda had their differences, there were times growing up when it did seem that they had only each other to rely on. They had shared their childhood secrets and before the age of 12 or so, if either one had told anyone else what they knew about the other, that other would have been devastated at the loss of innocent trust. Even today, despite their differences, there were lots of little secrets neither had ever imparted to anyone.

Certainly not wanting to frighten the kids, either of her or of their trust in each other, Wanda elaborated her understanding.

"I've lived with that ability…that is too say that Cosmo and I have had that ability, for almost 10,000 years. Its easy enough to recognize when you've done it yourself for so long."

The kids looked at her wide eyed.

"Are you brother and sister then?" asked Tammy.

Cosmo gave a mortified expression of shock as he looked at Wanda as if she were the plague.

"Ewww! No way!"

Wanda suppressed a laugh at Cosmo's utterly grossed out thoughts of making love to a sister, even though she marveled at how quickly he'd made such a connection this time around. Sometimes, he could actually not only get the real answer to two plus two, but occasionally he could get two times two as well.

"No. Cosmo is my husband. We've been married almost 10,000 years and have the ability to communicate through telepathy gained by 'true love's bond'. You two have telepathy through the 'bond of twins'. The mechanics are a little different, but the outcome is essentially the same."

"But you couldn't actually hear us?" double checked Tammy.

"No more than you could hear us," Wanda affirmed.

Tammy and Tommy both released heavy breaths of relief before looking at the two fairies.

"So, you guys are fairies?" asked Tommy.

"Geez! How thick can you…OOF!" broke Cosmo as he found Wanda's elbow buried into his stomach.

"Yes," she answered with a firm look at her husband. "We're fairies. We're Fairy God Parents and we were assigned to be yours until such time as you no longer need us."

"Assigned to us?" asked Tammy. "By who? And what makes us so special that we get assigned Fairy God Parents?"

"I'd like to explain it all to you sweetie, but this doesn't seem like the place for it. Why don't we find a more comfortable place to talk this out." suggested Wanda as she gave the disgusting bathroom a glance around.

Tommy cast his eyes down unhappily.

"We have to finish cleaning this up first or the babysitter will get mad and probably make us do more."

"You could wish for it to be clean you know," suggested Cosmo.

"What?"

"Wish! You know… Ask and you shall receive. Its our job. You wish it, we dish it! Right Wanda?"

"Right dear, but they only just found that out now that you've explained it to them so succinctly."

"I did? Coo-ell! Uh…wait…what's succinctly mean?"

Tammy gave a wondering look at Wanda.

"You're the smart one of the two, aren't you?" the girl asked hesitantly.

Wanda could only manage a wry smile before Cosmo said quickly, "Yep! That's why I married her! Hey! _I _actually married a girl because of her brains! Although I still can't understand why if she's so smart she would have said yes…"

Cosmo caught the tail end of his wife's glare and with a slight shrinking back and an apologetic smile he added, "But you're beautiful too dear."

Tammy looked at Tommy who smirked in amusement.

"Well, that answers my question," she said.

Wanda sighed once after Cosmo had settled down for the moment.

Turning back to the kids she asked with a eager grin, "Well? Would you like to give the old wish asking routine a try for size?"

"Assuming it would work at all, what could we wish for?"

"Ooo, Cosmo and I just love clients with creative imaginations! But there are actually rules about the wishes you can and can't make. Maybe just for trials sake you could keep it simple. Like wishing for a clean bathroom," pointedly encouraged Wanda reminding them of Cosmo's original suggestion.

"Okay…I guess I'll try," nodded Tammy.

"Hey! Why do you get to try first? You do everything first!" objected Tommy.

"That's because I'm older."

"Yeah! By three minutes! I want to try first."

The siblings argued back and forth for almost a minute before Cosmo clapped his hands over his ears.

"Alright already! Why don't you just wish it together! Twins! Sheesh!"

"Hey! That's a good idea!" said Tommy happily.

"I'll go with that," agreed Tammy.

They looked at each other and smiled before they said together, "We wish the bathroom was clean!"

Wanda and Cosmo brought up their wands with thrilled grins at granting the first wish, and with a poof, the bathroom was suddenly spotless, every piece of porcelain and grout work around shimmering a sparkling white.

The two kids looked about in awe.

"And you have to do this every time we ask?" breathed Tommy.

"Only when you wish it, but basically, yes," said Wanda.

The kids turned to each other again.

"Whooooaaaaa," came a double set of impressed voices that echoed off the now clean walls around them.

"Wow. Did Timmy wire the bathroom for stereo?" asked Cosmo as he looked around in surprised curiosity.

"Stereo? What's that?" asked Tommy.

Cosmo's eyes went wide as grabbed onto his wife's yellow blouse and pulled her close.

"Eeek! Wanda! They don't have stereo anymore! They don't have any more music! No more Bruce Springstein! No more Barry Manilow! No more David Bowie or Beethoven! Oh my gosh…_NO MORE CHIP SKYLARK!"_

Wanda rolled her eyes as Cosmo slipped down to hold her tightly about the waist in a fevered panic at the thought that there was no more music. For an ex-rocker wanna-be, not having music was like murder.

"We do have music," corrected Tommy as he eyed the green haired fairy oddly. "The speakers are in the walls all over the house. See?"

The boy quickly pushed a hidden panel back along the wall and a neat little set of shining tuning and volume buttons slid into view.

"Oooooohhhhh…shiny……" stared Cosmo wide eyed.

Tammy couldn't help it. She glanced at a grim Wanda and asked, "Are you sure he's supposed to be here?"

Wanda smiled fondly in her husband's direction as he stared at the silvery radio panel.

"Oh, yes. He is. And I wouldn't want it any other way. Don't worry. You learn to live with it after a while."

"I just hope whatever _it_ is, isn't infectious," mumbled Tommy as he moved to his sister's side figuring he might be safer a little closer to her and Wanda.

Wanda didn't bother correcting Tommy on the futility of the move.

He'd find that one out on his own soon enough.

* * *

Ah! The twin's secret has been discovered! 

Just for your knowledge, Cosmo and Wanda will have opportunity to do that in the future as well. When they do, it will be denoted by the following ((…)). And as much as I'd like to take credit for making them having that ability as well, I can't. I first saw it on Soulful sin's FOP fics. I loved the idea of it since it made so much sense to me what with their usual perfect synchronization, and going on the basis that she might have used it first, I asked and have been granted permission to use it as well. And speaking of Soulfin sin…if you haven't read any of her FOP works, then you should really consider it. They are absolutely phenomenal. They can get a little dark and angsty, but good writing is good writing and I'm sticking by her.

And at present, the results of the audience participated voting are…

Tootie…2 - Trixie…0 - A mystery…0

Okay all! You now the deal. Review please.

I'd appreciate it.

Oh, and don't forget to vote for who their mother will be! And no double voting please. :-)

Thanks.

Trixie21

Thanks to the following reviewers. You guys are awesome!

**Ryuko Dragon Half **- Glad you liked the toilet bowl as their point of entrance. Of course I'm just happy you like the story!

**Neoemmy101** - Okay, okay. You like Tootie. Got it. Glad you like the story too. ;)

**Oneesan no Miroku Houshi** - Thank you for the compliment and I'm glad you're getting into my story.

**Aerinsoul** - Yes, I updated! I'm so happy you're so happy I did! Lol. And thankies for the cheesecake. How ever did you know its one of my very fave desserts?

**Moonjava** - Hey! We meet again. I'm glad I could come up with a next generation story you could like. I'm totally thrilled that you're into it!


	4. Rules and Logistics

Chapter number 4, has been brought to you today by… 'The eternal optimist who always thinks of happy endings while on her permanently reserved position on the big comfy couch of denial'. Add your support to the Big Comfy Couch of Denial today! Because Cosmo and Wanda should never be so cruel.

Okay…and the results are…drum roll please…

Tootie…3

Trixie…0

A mystery…0

So Tootie wins! Yay! My personal choice is Tootie as well. I like to see the boy get the girl of his dreams in most instances, but in this case, I'm routing for the girl to get the guy.

Remember that this (…) means that the twins are talking to each other telepathically and ((…)) means that Cosmo and Wanda are talking telepathically.

Read onward brave reviewers! Hint, hint. I really don't have to pretend that you guys are Cosmo for that do I? Lol.

Trixie21

* * *

No, I don't own FOP or any reference to its varied characters mentioned herein, and unless the new episodes that follow 'School's Out' begin showing the love again, I wouldn't want to. So, for now, Butch Hartman can keep his name tacked on…even if it is for nothing more than the royalties at this point. 

Oh…and I don't own The Big Comfy Couch either. That belongs to some broadcasting company in Tennessee I think. : )

* * *

**Fairly OddParents : The Next Generation**

**Chapter 4. Rules and Logistics**

Tammy and Tommy were able to convince the Vic-Bot that they had done their job and after almost 5 minutes of begging, it had finally allowed them to go to their rooms, though they had been ordered to stay there the rest of the day. The twins however, did not relocate to their individual private spaces. They both went directly to Tammy's room where Cosmo and Wanda poofed in to begin the full explanations.

"Wow," said Cosmo as he looked around at all the pink. "Timmy's room sure has changed. Wanda, if you wore pink instead of yellow, you'd be able to hide without magic!"

Wanda ignored his ramblings as she poofed up their large, well used copy of Da Rules.

"Hang on a second," Tommy said as he looked at Cosmo. "How did you know this was Daddy's old room?"

Wanda looked at Cosmo quickly as she hurriedly thought of an explanation.

"Uh, well, we know a lot about you two already. Its part of the job to come in at least a little prepared to make it easier for everyone concerned."

"And that includes knowing that our Daddy grew up in this house too?"

"Well, of course. It's a family thing so we should know."

"Then how come he's called our Daddy 'Timmy' twice now?" asked Tammy referring to Cosmo.

"Well, that is his name, right?"

"Only to Grandpa, Grandma and Mom."

Wanda bit her lip. These kids were definitely not as slow on the uptake as their father had been at this age. Tammy had Wanda penned and she knew it.

Wanda grabbed Da Rules and started flipping through it furiously trying to find some thing that might help her out.

((Wanda? What are you looking for?)) asked Cosmo more than a little curious over Wanda's uncharacteristic harried page flipping.

((I'm checking to see if there's anything about revealing to godchildren if a godparent has been with their own parents as kids.))

((I…don't think we're supposed to)), replied Cosmo after a very slow moment of thought.

((Me either. But I'm not sure if I read it or just heard it.))

((If its not written, should we tell them?))

((We may not have a choice either way. I think they've figured it out already and if not, they'll get it shortly enough.))

"So, that book is pretty important, huh?" asked Tommy.

Wanda glanced up.

"Oh yes. This is Da Rules for Fairy God Parents. We have to follow these very carefully or we could get into serious trouble."

"Got it."

"You do?"

"Well sure. It must be pretty important if you're ignoring us to read it."

Great. Now Tommy was taking a turn. Compared to Timmy at this age these two were geniuses!

Wanda sighed. Either human kids were being born smarter, or she had to be slipping.

"Well, I can't find anything specific that says otherwise so I guess we can tell you. We know so much about your house and call your father Timmy because that's who he is to us. We were god parents to him too."

Tommy grinned broadly as his eyes went wide.

"Wow! Really? I can't wait 'till Daddy gets home so I can ask him what he wished for. I bet he'll be thrilled to see you two!"

"_NO!_" shouted Cosmo and Wanda at the same time in stark dread.

Tommy and Tammy jumped at the fairies sudden panic. "What?" they asked.

"That's rule number one when you have Fairy God Parents kid. You can't say a thing about us," informed Cosmo, happy to be able to say something helpful.

"Why?"

"When a child reveals the presence of their fairy godparent, that godparent has to go away forever," said Wanda.

"Besides, Timmy won't remember us anyway," added her husband as he twirled his wand in one hand in what first appeared to be sudden boredom. Wanda gave him a stern reminding gaze and he stopped the twirling immediately with an 'I'm sorry, I forgot' smile. Cosmo idly twirling his wand was never usually a good thing, even if it was only because he was a little down remembering all the great times they'd had with Timmy. He'd really missed him.

"He wouldn't?"

"No," replied Wanda, pleased that the potential Cosmo disaster had been successfully averted. "When the child becomes to old to need fairies anymore, or makes the mistake of revealing them, the fairies return to Fairy World and all traces of their magic are removed from the child's life and memories forever."

"That's a rule too?"

"Sorry, sport."

"Okay. So we can't say anything to anyone and when we don't need you anymore, you go away. I'm guessing that because that's a pretty thick book there's a whole lot more rules than just those two, right?" asked Tammy her eyes glittering from behind her glasses with interest at the book.

"Too many," said Cosmo with a distasteful glance at the always growing tome.

Wanda gave him a baleful look.

"There may be a lot, but they're needed. It may seem like it makes things more difficult for you, but actually it makes our job easier and keeps it all on the up and up."

Tammy scrunched up her mouth and nose as she tapped her index finger on her chin absently.

"So what else do we need to be aware of for now?"

"Well, we can hear you when ever you call so we can find you almost automatically by that. We can go anywhere you need us to with you, but we'll go in camouflage."

"Cama-what?" asked Cosmo.

"In disguise, dear."

"Oh, that! That's easy!"

So saying Cosmo proceeded to magically transform himself into a dog, a cat, a bird, a lamp, a straw, a pencil, a pillow…anything in fact, that he could think of just then.

Wanda sighed, but let him go. At least he was occupied.

"As you can see, we can transform into just about anything we need to in order to maintain our secrecy."

Tommy looked at Cosmo with a grin.

"That's cool, but are you guys always green no matter what you turn into?"

"Cosmo is. That's his eye color. Normally, the eye color of a fairy denotes what his or her transformation color will be, though there are exceptions and some will go by their hair color."

"So you're always going to be pink," deduced Tammy.

"Exactly. Except for when we're goldfish. But thanks to our magic, even if someone does notice we're an odd color, they dismiss it quickly."

"Awesome! Sounds like Mibs!" crowed Tommy.

Wanda looked at Tammy curiously.

"Mibs?"

Tammy rolled her eyes.

"Tommy has a thing about aliens and extraterrestrials."

"Oh! M-I-Bs! The old 'Men in Black' theory."

"That's the one. Wait until you see his room."

Wanda looked at Tommy as the boy continued to watch Cosmo quick change between disguises before she whispered to Tammy, "Should I tell him then that the whole original Men in Black thing was just a scheme concocted by a couple of Pixies trying to take over the world?"

"Um…maybe you could wait on that one. His alien interest usually gets me time alone."

Wanda nodded with an understanding smile.

"You got it sweetie."

"Okay. So what else do we have to know?"

"Lets see…you can't wish to win a contest, you can't wish to be rich and you can't wish for anyone to be maimed, beaten or killed."

"The last three I definitely get, and the one about not wishing to win a contest is understandable since it wouldn't be fair, but why not being rich?"

"Hey, the moneys gotta' come from somewhere and we're not thieves or counterfeiters."

"Oh oh oh! Don't forget the one about true love!" added Cosmo as he changed from a fire hydrant to a garden gnome.

Tammy blinked curiously.

"True love?"

"Right. Our magic also doesn't work on those with true love if it could break them up."

"So magic can't stop true love?"

"That's right."

"So I couldn't wish for you two to get a divorce if I was mad at you two?"

Wanda gave the girl a shrewd gaze.

"First off, I'd be very upset and disappointed if you felt bad enough to do that, secondly, you wouldn't have been the first to try, and third, I reiterate that _NO_ fairy magic is strong enough to separate those with true love."

Tammy held up her hands before her in a surrendering gesture and a weak smile under Wanda's firm look. Obviously, Wanda was particularly touchy on that point.

"Its okay. I was just asking. I would never do that anyway."

Wanda's face cleared instantly. "Good. Now what else do I need to go over."

"Why you're here for us in the first place?"

"Right. Fairy God Parents are only assigned to children who are the most miserable or in the most need of help."

Tammy and Tommy looked at each other.

"But we weren't miserable until today. Shouldn't we have been having trouble for a while before you were sent to us? I mean, I may be only nine, but it seems to me that someone is jumping the gun with us," the brown haired girl said.

Technically, Wanda agreed.

"That is normally how it works. But I think, based on who your father is, our boss decided to just assume that you two would attract the same trouble he did and put us in place before things got much worse."

Tommy gave an excited half grin as though he'd just found out what Santa was going to bring him two weeks before Christmas morning.

"Our Daddy got in trouble?"

"Are you kidding?" exploded a now back to normal Cosmo in loud laughs. "He was a magnet for it!"

Tammy looked at Wanda for the confirmation.

"I'm afraid so. He's caused more changes and amendments in Da' Rules then all the other children combined in all the years we've been doing this."

"Cool!" said Tommy. "Our Daddy the detective was a bad boy!"

"No, no. You misunderstood. He was never a bad boy. He just didn't think about what he was wishing for before he wished for it sometimes."

"Yeah! He never thought about the Cosmoquences," added Cosmo.

"That's consequences dear."

"Not when I'm granting the wish!" he grinned.

Wanda nodded her head in accord. Wow. He actually had a point.

"Well, that's true," she smiled.

"So we should probably think about what we actually want before we just say 'I wish', right?" asked Tommy.

"It might a good thing to be clear about. Your father took some time before he figured that out himself."

"Was it hard being his godparents?" the boy questioned. "Did you ever want to just give up?"

"Give up on him? Never. We loved your father very much…we've loved all of our god children really…but he did have his moments when he was difficult and exhausting."

"He was one of our favorites though," smiled Cosmo.

"I hate to admit to having favorites, but he was one our best, yes. He's also one of the only god children to keep us over seven years."

"Wow! Seven years?"

"Yeah! He took a really long time to grow up," said Cosmo as he zipped around the room haphazardly.

"Like a certain green haired husband?" hinted Wanda with an amused smirk.

Cosmo suddenly stopped his aimless meandering and looked at Wanda in surprise.

"I grew up?"

Wanda smiled.

"My point exactly."

Tammy and Tommy giggled as Cosmo pouted.

Wanda quickly floated to her husband with a sweet smile.

"But you know I love you anyway dear," she said before planting a firm kiss on his cheek.

Cosmo beamed happily.

Tommy faked gagging and his green eyed godparent gave him a lofty look.

"Just you wait pal! Your turn is coming soon enough."

"Yeah right," said Tommy with a haughty smile.

"Ha ha! That's what your dad said about your mom!"

Tommy's smile fell.

* * *

Personally, I thought the whole Pixies coming up with the MIB scenario was pretty cool. Surprisingly, it was my H who came up with that! Heh…and I thought he had no imagination. Go figure. 

And now my thanks to the following reviewers…

**Moon java **- Glad you liked it! I just loved the idea of C/W poofing up over a toilet and to imagine the look on a couple of kid's faces as a pair fairies appear over one had me in stitches.  
**Darkliger01** - Soooo glad you're loving this! Thank you for your vote as well! And don't worry…more to come.


	5. The Next Step

I would like to say that 'The eternal optimist who always thinks of happy endings while on her permanently reserved position on the big comfy couch of denial' is not a crook. She has not now, nor has she ever lied about her involvement in bringing you chapter 5.

(…) means wonder twins telepathy and ((…)) means Cosmo and Wanda telepathy.

Hmmm, a reference to an older cartoon. I'm sure that the 'Wonder Twins' should be an easy one for you all to get!

Trixie21

* * *

No, I don't own FOP or any reference to its varied characters mentioned herein, and unless the new episodes that follow 'School's Out' begin showing the love again, I wouldn't want to. So, for now, Butch Hartman can keep his name tacked on…even if it is for nothing more than the royalties at this point. 

Oh…and I don't own The Big Comfy Couch either. That belongs to some broadcasting company in Tennessee I think. : )

* * *

**Fairly OddParents : The Next Generation**

**Chapter 5. The Next Step**

It was time.

The first wave had been deployed without anyone being the wiser. Not in the factory, not in management…no one had a clue. And that was exactly the way the boss wanted it.

Too much time had been spent covering all the tracks and minor details. Too much money had been spent paying their way into the upper levels of the company. To many bodies had been cleverly disposed of by too many unsavory hit men. But it all led to this moment. And it was all going to be worth it.

"Sir! We're ready," called a minion from where he sat before a console of flashing lights and colored buttons.

"Excellent. Its time to begin phase three. Give me control at my station. I want to activate the first wave of troops myself."

Minion number 1 pressed several buttons, turned a knob and said, "Control at your station boss."

The boss's hands rubbed together gleefully as best as they could despite the jitters.

"Finally, after 20 years of waiting, my time has come! I'll see them all face to face once again and this time…there will be no one to stop me!"

A glowing orange switch on the control panel of the boss's special chair was flicked and an instant later, over a thousand pairs eyes began glowing across the world…an evil blood red.

xxxxxxxxx

"Uh! Oh no! Wanda! They have separate rooms! Does this mean we have to sleep in separate bowls?" asked Cosmo in a fit of terror as he held his wife's hands in his pleadingly, not even taking notice of the collage of posters and pictures of aliens and secret MIB organizations decorating Tommy's beige room.

"Why would you need to sleep in bowls?" asked Tommy.

"Because the long term disguise we usually use when we're in a home is as goldfish in a fish bowl," Wanda informed the boy as she glanced at her alarmed husband.

"Wanda!" cried Cosmo. "I don't want to be alone!"

"So, our getting goldfish the other week wasn't exactly coincidental, was it?" asked Tammy.

"Not really, no," replied Wanda with a smile as she pulled an arm free from Cosmo's terrified grasp to poof up their goldfish bowl replete with its purple castle, matching gravel bottom and clean clear water.

"_Wanda!"_

"Oh, Cosmo. Settle down for a minute," admonished the pink haired fairy resignedly. "They can either choose to keep us in one room only or they can take turns."

"But, but, but they wouldn't _wish_ us stay in separate bowls…would they?"

Wanda smiled gently as she carefully extracted her other hand from Cosmo's death grip.

"Now dear, you know I would never let anyone separate us like that. If they can't come to an agreement, we'll just have to keep the bowl in the hall between their rooms."

"But no separating?"

"No separating."

Cosmo breathed a sigh of relief.

"Phew! Thank heavens. I just couldn't stand the thought of having to make my own breakfast! Or lunch…hmmm….or dinner….or in between meal snacks…or before bedtime snacks… Come to think of it the bed has to be made too. Well that's weird. Hey Wanda…how come they say the bed has to be 'made' too? Wouldn't that mean you'd have to cook it? Does that mean we could eat it too? Couldn't we just say we had to 'fix the bed' instead? Oh, wait. We do. But then doesn't saying that you had to 'fix it' imply that the bed was broken even if it wasn't? And what about saying 'fixing dinner?' Does that mean that when you say you're fixing dinner that you ruined it in the first place and have to go back and make it better?"

Wanda gave him a weary look.

Just then there came a strange whirring from the hallway.

"Uh oh! Its that robot! Its coming up!" said Tommy in worry.

Instantly, Cosmo and Wanda transformed into goldfish and dropped into their fishbowl where they floated serenely just as the bedroom door flew open with a loud bang.

The Vic-Bot glared at the twins menacingly as they looked up from their respective interests in feigned curiosity, Tammy reading a Buck Landrunner comic on the edge of the bed and Tommy, a thick science book open to a chapter regarding the periodic table and the various elements it represented as he lay on the floor.

"Hmmm……" grumbled Vic-Bot as it looked about the room before eyeing the fishbowl suspiciously. It moved before the bowl and stared intently and after barely a moment, Cosmo lost his nerve and dove into the castle leaving Wanda to float alone and try as hard as she could not to stare back at the robot in distaste. Sending a robot to care for children…really! Children needed live interaction if they were going to learn to become well adjusted and healthy adults. Even Timmy should have been able to understand that one.

'_So much for not making the same mistakes as his parents_,' thought Wanda dryly.

Wanda hadn't heard of anyone mentioning anything in the Fairy Council about accidentally revealing to a robot the existence of fairy godparents, but she wasn't going to take the chance and risk challenging the monstrosity glaring in at her. So, she concentrated instead on swimming aimlessly around the limited space of the watery home trying to look as vapid and unassuming as any real goldfish might. That was usually Cosmo's job since he was just such a natural at it. But as Cosmo was temporarily indisposed due to his normal overwhelming panic when faced with something truly intimidating, it fell to her.

Vic-Bot glared at her one last time before giving the kids a final look and moving out and down the stairs. They waited for an extra minute just to be sure the robot was out of hearing distance before Cosmo and Wanda reappeared in their usual forms.

"Nice work assuming non attention grabbing positions," complimented Wanda to the kids.

The twins grinned

"Its easy with all my comics in here!" replied Tommy as he looked at the book in his hands…before immediately tossing it up in panic as if it were suddenly coated in cooties.

"Ew! A science book! The pain of knowledge! Ahhhhhh!"

Tammy looked at her brother in confusion a moment before looking down at her own hands and cringing before throwing the comic at her brother's face.

"Oh, gross! Inane, senseless boy drivel!"

"Buck Landrunner is not inane. He's awesome!"

"Yeah right! Some geeky wimp running around fighting bad guys with a laser sword hidden in a ring and totally unbelievable magic powers?"

"Hey!" came the joint indignant cries from Cosmo and Wanda.

Tammy looked at the two floating godparents, with hands on their hips.

"Magic huh?" she asked slowly with a nervous smile.

Cosmo and Wanda nodded once in unison.

"Oh. Sorry about that," apologized the brown haired girl sheepishly.

Wanda smiled gently.

"Apology accepted."

"Ya know, Tommy, " began Cosmo with an unusual air of contemplation. Wanda couldn't help but shudder in worry at the look. "Maybe Tammy might understand him better if she got to know him a little."

Wanda's eyebrows arched up.

Okay. That didn't seem so bad. It was actually quite…insightful…for Cosmo.

"How? She never reads anything but art or school stuff."

Cosmo waved it off absently.

"Who said she had to read? Its so overrated anyway."

"You mean, I can wish for Buck Landrunner to be out here with us?"

Uh oh.

"Or better, you could wish for us to be in the comic!"

"Wait, Cosmo! You remember what happened that one time when Timmy wished to be in his…" started Wanda but was quickly drowned out by an ecstatic Tommy.

"Cool! I wish the four of us were in my Buck Landrunner comic!"

Wanda grimaced.

"Why do I have the sudden sense that a terrifying déjà vu is about to occur," she muttered dismally.

Cosmo looked blankly at her.

"Déjà who?" he enquired in confusion.

"Vu," his wife repeated.

"Voodoo?" asked Tommy.

"Who do!" rhymed Cosmo.

"You do?" Tammy asked of Wanda.

"Do what?" the godmother asked in return, not following the train of thought from anyone just then.

"Remind me of the babe!" sang Cosmo happily, more than a little delighted at his obscure and slightly dated reference.

Wanda rolled her eyes as she and Cosmo lifted their wands. Might as well get this one going. The sooner they got started, the sooner they would be done. Or dead. Whichever came first. Of course when it came to Cosmo, either one had just as much chance as the other of being the end result.

Tammy eyed her new godparents as she waved her arms frantically.

"Wait! No! I don't want to…"

_POOF!_

Too late.

xxxxxxxxx

Three hours later…

"No, thank you Tommy. The Power thanks you as well," said the black haired, short statured, ring toting hero of terra firma, Buck Landrunner.

Tommy beamed happily as Tammy rolled her eyes with a groan. This whole thing had been as lame as the ugly and uncomfortable dress she'd been forced to don for this. And the stupid bun she'd had to wear on the top of her head had taken the cake. It was totally the worst.

She took a quick glance at Cosmo and Wanda sitting just off to the right as a couple of giant, pink and green, salt and pepper shaker like robots. Their lower halves were smooth with ten rectangular plates sitting vertically like a metal skirt, each dotted with four bubbles that jutted out while the upper high domed top halves were separated with four horizontal rings. The two appendages they sported were nothing less than what looked like an egg whisk and a small sink plunger and they, according to the comic, couldn't do anything without the help of the stronger robots they commanded.

Maybe the dress and the bun weren't so bad. At least she didn't have to roll around looking like them, always get the mundane lines about some Maker's world domination plans, or yelling that they were going to be exterminated every ten seconds. And at least she wasn't covered in blaster scorch marks. Poor Wanda. She definitely did not look happy at all.

"We're glad we could be of assistance!" said Tommy to Buck. "Anytime you need us, just call."

He then turned to Wanda and Cosmo. "Okay guys! I wish we were back in my room!"

Wanda and Cosmo's whisk like appendages brought out their magic wands and in the blink of an eye the four were instantly back in Tommy's room, the comic book they had just spent the better part of three hours in, sitting on his bed.

Tommy turned and looked at Tammy.

"See! Didn't I tell you he was awesome!"

Tammy gave him a sisterly irritated look.

"Awesome? More like awful. That was the lamest thing I've ever been through in my entire life."

"What? How can you call him lame? He's great! Back me up on this one guys," entreated Tommy as he glanced at Wanda and Cosmo.

Wanda could only whistle distractedly and Cosmo looked decidedly unhappy about the position he was suddenly put in.

"Wanda?"

"Uh, well, its like this Tommy…I don't know how to say this but…it wasn't really all that entertaining."

Cosmo, seeing Wanda was finally prepared to say something about it, jumped in, "Entertaining? That was the most boring adventure I've ever seen! Even the Crimson Chin was more interesting than that guy! All that happened to us was getting blasted by randomly appearing guns out of no where!"

Wanda gave Cosmo an annoyed look as she flatly asked, "What do you mean, _us_?"

"Hey!" complained Tommy, upset that no one seemed to be on his side.

Wanda quickly tried to smooth things over.

"Its not that we didn't like him sport…its just that we sort of expected a little more from him with a super powered ring and all."

Tammy couldn't help but agree.

"It would have been better if there was some drama to it. I mean all he did was find a bad guy, beat him up or sword fight with him, and that was it until the next one. Where's the plot in it?"

"Its not supposed to have a plot! Its just for fun!"

"Well, if by fun you mean mindless excessive violence, poorly written dialog, and terrible line drawing, then I guess it delivered," said Cosmo with a half thoughtful look. "Personally, I still liked the Crimson Chin better. At least we got to be super powered dogs with respect in that one! The kibble wasn't half bad either…"

As she watched Wanda shake her head at her green haired husband's babbling, Tammy decided to take the discussion to a more personal zone. Wanda and Cosmo didn't seem so bad really, but she was used to dealing with her brother a little more privately. She knew if she could just appeal to his sense of fair play, he'd be fine. She just needed to do that without her new godfather's interruptions.

She was sure Wanda would understand that.

(Look, Tommy, I don't have to like Buck Landrunner, and you don't have to like reading my literary classics. So, can we just agree to disagree?)

Tommy crossed his arms in a huff.

(I don't know.)

(Aw, come on Tommy. You have your thing and I have mine. Its not bad that we don't like everything the same. If we did, we'd never get to have something special to call our own. We'd have to share everything.)

Not happy with the idea of sharing everything with his sister, the boy conceded the point.

(Ohhh, alright. But can you at least stop putting him down?)

(Okay. As long as you stop reading my dairy.)

(Deal!), said Tommy before he suddenly turned red having realized the neat little trap his sister had caught him in. (Oh…uh…wait a minute… I didn't mean to say that I do read it…)

Tammy looked at him with a smug smirk.

(My point!) she chirped happily in his head.

Cosmo watched the twins anxiously.

"Wandaaaa, they're doing it again!" he whined nervously.

He just wasn't used to the idea of humans being able to talk to each other like that. Somehow, it seemed scary to him and it almost made the fact that he could do that with Wanda seem a little less special.

Just then he felt a hand on a his arm and he looked to see Wanda gazing at him with a gentle smile as her understanding support filtered through to him.

((Don't worry dear. They're just settling their differences. It has nothing to do with us.))

Her husband gave a grateful smile for her reassurance.

((How do you know? You said you couldn't hear their thoughts.))

((I can't. But I can read their faces well enough to know.))

Cosmo gave her a curious look.

((How do you do that?))

Wanda smirked ruefully.

((Well, I had to learn to read you if I was ever going to understand you. It just became natural after a while. Besides, a person has to get good at something in their lifetime, right? You speak monkey, and I read faces.))

((Oohhh.)) Cosmo paused, then sent with a sly smile, ((You're good at a lot of other things too ya' know.))

((Awww!))

Wanda hugged Cosmo tightly and Cosmo grinned.

'_Goal!_' thought Cosmo to himself happily.

"Aw man! Tammy! They're getting all mushy again!"

Tammy rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Will you grow up Tommy! They're married. That's what married people do! You don't mind it when Mom and Daddy hug."

"Yeah, but they're our parents. These guys are like…like…friends, or something. What kid wants to see their friends hugging each other?"

"Wanda! Ya' hear that? They consider us friends!" cheered Cosmo with a flip.

Wanda just smiled.

* * *

Ohhh…a couple of references in this one for you all! There's so many because it originally was a split chapter, but I didn't like the interruption. It broke the flow. 

Lets see…

1. A crime fighting hero using a magical ring to create weapons and things…is anyone old enough (besides me!) to know who that was?

2. This will be the easiest one. Buck Landrunner was principally a play on one major character, but it could actually become a mention to two. I'll except either or both.

3. Super kudos and cyber cookies to you if you can tell me where the 'Voodoo - who do - you do - do what - remind me of the babe' reference comes from! J Personally, that's my favorite one!

And 4. Can anyone tell me what Cosmo and Wanda are and where I got the robot personas for them from? I tried to be as descriptive as I could with what they looked like but I think the bigger clues can be settled to the fact that they looked like salt and pepper shakers, they were fighting the 'Maker' and they used the term 'Exterminate' often. Answers will follow next week.

Thank you's this week include…

**Moonjava** - I'm glad you're enjoying where this is going, though I haven't even gotten to the good stuff yet! I can't wait to see what you think when you get into more of the plot pieces.

**Aerinsoul** - Yay! Another update! Glad you enjoyed their conversations. And yes, I totally agree. Cosmo is _THE_ most adorable thing out there! I'm a huge Wanda fan though too. She's a tough broad and she and I have a more than a few qualities in common.

**Squirt-Anne **- I'm so glad you like this and I hope that 'keeping an eye on this story' means you'll be continuing to review regularly too! ;) Like you, I wondered what was going to happen with Timmy's kids too, so I decided instead of wondering, why couldn't I come up with something? And just think…the best parts haven't even begun yet!

Trixie21


	6. So Happy Together?

Eternal optimism and happy endings reign supreme on the big comfy couch of denial! All hail the big comfy couch of denial!

(…) means twin's telepathy and ((…)) means Cosmo and Wanda telepathy.

Trixie21

* * *

No, I don't own FOP or any reference to its varied characters mentioned herein, and unless the new episodes that follow 'School's Out' begin showing the love again, I wouldn't want to. So, for now, Butch Hartman can keep his name tacked on…even if it is for nothing more than the royalties at this point.

Oh…and I don't own The Big Comfy Couch either. That belongs to some broadcasting company in Tennessee I think. : )

* * *

**Fairly OddParents : The Next Generation**

**Chapter 6. So Happy Together?**

The other side of Dimmsdale…

Thirteen year old Lily Archer stared at the empty bird cage hanging beside her bed forlornly before she called out for the thousandth time in vain hope, "Fleur? Where are you?"

As before, no fairy godmother, or her pastel blue budgie alter appearance, appeared.

Great. Just great.

Her parents weren't due back from the dinner party for another three hours and Fleur didn't seem to be around anywhere to save her while the dreaded Vic-Bot baby sat.

This was not going to be a fun night at all.

Why did her parents have to be so oblivious of their daughter's existence?

And why had her only friend suddenly abandoned her?

Lily half snorted.

Whoever said money could buy happiness obviously hadn't been rich.

xxxxxxxxx

((Well)), started Cosmo cheerfully as he glanced at Wanda who came swimming over to him in goldfish form. ((Not a bad first day if I do say so myself.))

((Not bad at all, Cosmo)), his wife agreed.

((Tammy and Tommy are really nice kids.))

Wanda nodded.

((Well, they have a really good father and mother that care about them very much.))

Green eyes looked at the door of Tammy's room wistfully for a moment.

((Do you think they'll do that tomorrow night too?))

((Do what dear?))

((Read another story all together like that?))

Wanda smiled.

Tammy had won the draw to keep the fishbowl in her room for the first week and as such, Wanda and Cosmo had been privy to seeing the kid's parents come into Tammy's room when the twins were both ready for bed, and the four of them had sat together on the bed to read Hansel and Gretal as a bedtime story. It had been such a loving, endearing scene and Wanda could not help but feel proud of Timmy for turning out to be such a devoted father. Of course time had tempered him to some degree into a mature and understanding adult, but his eyes still shown with mirth and his boyish devilishness had not quite left him completely as evidenced when he and Tommy engaged in some good natured ribbing about his son's intense alien interests.

Most telling however was when he'd come back shortly after Tammy was asleep to give her a goodnight kiss on her forehead and tuck her blanket just a little higher over the girl. The way he'd smiled at his daughter before closing her door made it perfectly clear that Timmy was a father few godchildren she and Cosmo had ever watched, had ever had. He loved them both dearly and took great pleasure in spending even these little moments available with his children. These two really could not have had a better home.

Truthfully, except for the Vic-Bot for a babysitter, Wanda could see very little in the way of misery for the kids. What in heavens name could possible warrant sending these kids godparents?

She scooted to her husband's side to settle in for the night with a contented sigh.

((Don't worry, Cosmo. Its looks like a regular happening here. I'm sure they'll read another one tomorrow night.))

Cosmo smiled brilliantly for a moment before suddenly turning and looking at Wanda in surprising seriousness.

((It didn't hurt, did it?)) he asked worriedly.

Wanda blinked.

((What didn't hurt?))

((When we were in the comic book…and the lasers kept getting you…they, they didn't hurt did they?))

The pink eyed goldfish could not help but be momentarily stunned.

((No. I'm fine, Cosmo.))

Cosmo didn't look convinced.

((Sweetie, what is it? What's wrong?)) asked Wanda.

Cosmo gave a sorry grimace.

((I just…I…forgot that that sometimes happens. I didn't like seeing you get hit.))

Wanda gave him a delighted smile of happiness. He was really concerned about her. Now _this_ was the Cosmo she'd married.

((Awww, Cosmo. I'm fine dear. Really. But thank you for being so worried.))

Wanda gave a gentle kiss on her husband's cheek as she snuggled closer to him.

Silence reigned for a moment.

((Wanda?))

((Hmm?))

((Did I do okay today? Do you think…do you think they liked me?))

((Cosmo, you did a great job and the kids are going to love you just as much as Timmy did.))

Cosmo sighed satisfaction as he eased happily at Wanda's side.

((Just one thing sweetie…))

Cosmo looked at his wife.

((Next time, I'd like to choose how we appear. I'd rather not get another toilet bowl bath if you don't mind.))

((It was a good entrance though)), Cosmo said with a grin.

xxxxxxxxx

The next two weeks passed relatively quietly for Cosmo, Wanda and their new godchildren. Still inside the 'getting to know you, getting to know me' stage, the two kids had little more too worry about at this point other than the Vic-Bot babysitter who seemed to be keeping an annoyingly close watch on them. Yes, technically that was it's job, but something about it just didn't ring true. When it would burst into their rooms six times in one hour, they all had to think that either it's programming was faulty, or it was just plain malicious, which of course made no sense since it was a robot and therefore not technically capable of emotion or the ability to understand the moral implications of right versus wrong.

Fortunately, the reign of Vic-Bot's persecution was limited to only four days a week with only the occasional evening job. Tim's position as a lead detective in Dimmsdale's Police Department gave him freedom on the weekends nicely, with the exception of a rare call in for a serious case. Their mother, Tootie, with her flair for loud and dramatic, held a job in fashion design which allowed for 9-5 hours Monday through Thursday with the occasional Friday or Saturday evening design show.

The other plus for the two was the summer activities they had been given permission to participate in. For Tammy, this included art and book clubs at the local library, and for Tommy this meant computer club, playing a little street hockey, or getting together with some of his friends to talk about secret government plots to microchip all the people on earth for easier tracking and contracts to turn humans over to aliens for testing.

Though this meant that Cosmo and Wanda had to split up on a occasion, it wasn't as difficult as it could have been. The kid's wishes up until this point had been relatively few and even a little uninspired… certainly not what Wanda would have expected from the children of Timmy Turner, Extreme Wisher Extraordinaire. The most extravagant wish to date, which had not been all that difficult to begin with, was a wish on Tommy's part to go see if there was life in Antarctica or not. With the exception of a few very astonished scientists they didn't find anything. Tammy's most recent wish, one which they had just finished, had been to go visit a particularly famous museum with an equally famous painting.

On the mundane side of things, the most common wish was for better lunches than what Vic-Bot provided when it watched over them, which was usually some kind of black and moss green soup like substance that the kids were not even going to consider sniffing let alone actually eating. And over all, with the exception of a few messed up minor poofs by Cosmo, nothing out of the ordinary happened. It was almost a little…dull for the two fairies. But when considering the happy and generally contented natures of the two kids in question, maybe it wasn't a bad thing.

Most god kids had the tendency to wish for any little whim or fancy they had, to the point of being selfish and even greedy, but Tammy and Tommy just didn't seem to fit that ilk.

Cosmo thought that perhaps they had just not gotten the full idea yet. That they hadn't yet realized the potential in having the fairies there. Either that or they really weren't as bright as they first seemed. He'd been making suggestions for wishes almost non-stop since day one, some of which his wife had not said anything about, some of which she had very strongly been adamant against.

Wanda's opinion was that it was more likely that the kids just hadn't felt the need to wish for anything really huge or wild yet. For Timmy, some his best and admittedly craziest wishes had come when he'd been in his most depressed or angriest of moments. There were even more than a few off the wall wishes when he'd been looking for the ultimate in fun and adventure, but that was his hallmark for wishes.

Some kids, like the last boy they'd watched, were all about possessions. The more they could get, the better. For Tommy and Tammy it was mostly about proving, or disproving, some little fact or detail. The adventure that may come with it was only secondary to them. At least at the moment. Give them another year or so, if that, and Wanda was sure that was going to change.

Until that time came however, Wanda and Cosmo's roles were mostly as friends, and to some degree playmates, to the two kids. That, Wanda hoped, would change in time as well. The last three godchildren had been a depressing trio that really only wanted them for what they could they wish from them. They'd never really been especially well bonded to them. She still loved them of course for she always gave her heart to the kids they watched, but they just hadn't been as fulfilling as their time with Timmy. Again, that was what made Timmy one of their favorites. He had bonded to them immeasurably and they were practically a second pair of parents to him. It had almost been like having their very own unruly child!

But whether or not they were friends or parents to these two children, they were still wonderful to be with and they did have fun.

Except for right now.

"This is soooooo boring," groaned Tommy as loudly as he dared while slouching half off the chair in the library's side reading room.

"I have to agree with you on this one Tommy, this is way more boring than even going to that artsy place to look at that broken picture," added Cosmo from his position on Tommy's wrist as a watch.

"That 'artsy place' was called the Louvre, Cosmo," corrected Wanda from where she sat around Tammy's neck as a pink neckerchief. "And it's one of the largest museums, housing one of the largest collections of art in the world."

Tommy grinned.

"You mean the place we got chased out of?"

"Yeah. And that picture wasn't broken," added Tammy matter-of-factly with a pointed glare at Cosmo.

Cosmo made a disbelieving face.

"It wasn't? Well, why would they call it the Moaning Lisa if she didn't moan then? She didn't even groan. She even looked like she was supposed to be smiling! Talk about false advertising."

Tammy covered her eyes with her hand.

"Its not called the Moaning Lisa, Cosmo. It's called the Mona Lisa, and it's a painting. Its not supposed to make noise."

"I still thought it was a lot better when it did," said Cosmo thoughtfully.

"Too bad nobody else did," said Wanda with a flat look.

"Especially all the guards and other visitors," added Tommy. "Ya' know, that's the first time I've ever been chased by an angry mob shouting in French before. Come to think of it, that's the first time I've ever been chased by an angry mob period."

"And hopefully the last time," grumbled Tammy.

"Why? At least you can say you got to see the entire museum in one day. The brochure said it normally takes visitors two full days to see every exhibit there!" Cosmo replied.

Wanda gave her husband a firm stare.

"Running at 50 miles an hour past it all does not constitute 'seeing' the exhibits Cosmo."

"Yeah! I think the only other things I'm sure I saw was the Venus de Milo and that boat picture you poofed me into to hide," added Tammy.

Cosmo tapped his chin absently.

"Hmmm…Venus de Milo…Venus de Milo…is that the statue of the half naked lady with no arms?"

Tammy and Wanda looked at each other in surprise before turning back to Cosmo with a joint suspicious, "Yeeees…"

Cosmo smiled cheerfully.

"Oh. Okay."

Tammy gave a very nervous jump.

"_Cosmo! What did you do?"_

-

-

-

The Louvre, Paris, France……

The visitors looked up at the sight in shocked awe while some whispered and others complained to the nearby stunned guards regarding a statue with a green and gold Packers jersey, a cheese hat on her head, and two new arms…one sporting an oversized foam hand which read #1 and the other with a football held high above her alabaster head.

-

-

-

"Tell me he didn't! Tell me he didn't deface one of the world's most priceless and famous statues!" begged Tammy to Wanda.

"Hey!" objected Cosmo quickly. "I didn't deface it! I just felt bad that she didn't have any arms to put a shirt on with to cover herself. I mean really. Going out in public like that? She may have been able to do that back then, but now? You just can't get away with it in this day and age."

Tammy hung her head sadly in reverence for the now dressed masterpiece.

"Oh, poor Venus…"

"Ya' know, my name was almost Venus," said Wanda half to herself.

The other three looked at her in complete astonishment. Randomness from Wanda was a totally unexpected thing.

"What?" she shrugged innocently. "My parents almost named me Venus. What's wrong with that?"

Tommy and Tammy just gave half disbelieving smiles.

"Uh, nothing," they said.

Wanda looked at Cosmo who had poofed into his normal form to stand with his hands on his hips and a very unhappy and slightly possessive expression across his face.

"You too?" she asked in surprise.

Cosmo gave a little husbandly huff.

"Even if your name _was_ Venus, I would never let you go out looking like _that_ Venus."

Wanda sighed heavily as she rolled her eyes skyward.

xxxxxxxxx

Lackeys and minions were never paid to ask questions, but this one couldn't help but wonder what the heck these…'things'…were and why the boss seemed to have some insane need to get as many as possible.

Though most originated from the United States, in two weeks they'd manage to collect over 700 hundred of them from all around the world. They'd started off coming in waves, almost 50 a day, but it had since tapered off to maybe 5-10 a day.

Oddly enough there seemed to be a particular interest in finding a certain one or two. Every time they'd caught one with green or pink hair, their leader would come wheeling in like a bat out of hell to see it personally. But every time, there was a drop from glee in the gaunt face and the order was given to just toss it in with the others as the boss moved away while mumbling incoherently.

The lackey tossed the newest pale blue, almost female looking, 'thing' into the holding cell as quickly as he could. They really freaked him out too much. That, and he didn't need to make a stupid mistake. He honestly didn't trust the nets they used to hold them if they got one that actually put up a fight.

The containment of these 'things' was a process in and of itself. The rules were so strict and stringent, that if even one person was seen not following the protocols set forth by the head honcho, everyone around that worker was punished as well for not seeing and correcting the error immediately.

He certainly didn't understand any of it, but then again he was just a lackey. What did he really have to say about the mental stability of the person who paid them well, or something that really wasn't supposed to exist?

xxxxxxxxx

Okay. He admitted it completely. When it came to his abilities at being a god parent, his brain pan wasn't very much larger than Cosmo's, but at least Binky hadn't needed another fairy to do the job with. Well…so he thought.

As he sat within the dark little hole of this trap he began to wonder if maybe he'd need to rethink that. Sure he had to share everything with Wanda, but at least Cosmo had someone at his back end.

That would have been incredibly helpful about an hour ago when Binky had been caught from behind. He didn't even know who had captured him. All he knew was that one minute he was granting a godson's wish for a pizza and the next, he'd been thrown into darkness.

Binky huffed.

"Why is it always me?" he asked aloud.

Suddenly there was a click and bright light flooded Binky's cell, causing the slight fairy to cover his eyes at the dramatic change in brightness.

"Because I want it to be," answered a sinister voice.

Binky blinked as he moved his arm away from his eyes to look at the voice and gasped in shock and horror.

"You! No! It…it can't be!"

"Oh, but it is. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Binky could only cower as he covered his pointed ears to prevent the ringing of the insane laughter from driving him mad right there.

* * *

Yeah, yeah. I know you're all waiting for something to happen. Well, I think I'm about done with the nonsensical stuff now and the real deal should start happening shortly. I hope.

Hey, did you all know that in an interview with BH, he admitted that he almost did name Wanda, Venus? Could you imagine Cosmo running around yelling "_Veeeeeenuuuuus_!" every time something panicked him? LOL! Think about the misunderstandings, even if accidental, that could have arisen from that! Well anyway, I thought it would be funny.

Thankies this week go to…

**Moon java **- You know I love that you like this and think its going well already. References are my way of reminding me of my age, which shall remain unmentioned.;) That and it s just fun to see who can place them!

**Squirt-Anne** - Funny you should ask about Timmy and his remembrance. I just came up with a little something for him and Cosmo/Wanda the other day. Technically speaking he won't remember them as his godparents, but he'll remember them as his childhood goldfish 'friends' and have a little something to say to them later on. I think its cute and may be a lead on to another Tommy and Tammy story I've been tossing about in my brain.

**Ryuko Dragon Half** - I love that you love this! An Epic Movie eh? That is such a cool thought…now I have an expectation to fulfill! Oh boy…hope I don't disappoint. Cosmo and Wanda fluff is always a good thing, at least to me, and life just would not be complete without it. And kudos to you for getting the Labyrinth reference. It is one of my very all time favorite movies! Mmmmm, kudos… Mmmmm, Jareth, yummy… Uh, ahem. Anyway… minions can always be obtained when one has the money to pay them…especially when its someone else's money! ;) Ooo, hints to my story line. J Okay, vague very minor hint to my story line, but a hint none the less.

**Faye Lunacorn** - Hmmm, already reviewed eh? Oh well, who cares! I love that you felt the need to do it again! And yes! It IS the Daleks! Awesome job!

And now as promised the answers to my references from chapter 5!

The "Wonder Twins" is a reference to the brother/sister twin team that were in training under the 'Super Friends' in the Justice League. Their names were Zan and Jayna. They're catch phrase was "Wonder Twins power, activate!" (This is a gag used by Mighty Mom and Dino Dad in the episode "The Crimson Chin meets Mighty Mom and Dino Dad".) after which they would touch fists and always say the name of the shape and form of what they would assume. If I remember correctly, the boy Zan could assume the "shape of" only objects made of water and the sister Jayna could assume only the "form of" living creatures. (This gag was also used by Mighty Mom and Dino Dad in the episode "Mighty Mom and Dino Dad".) They were quite the pair very often bumbling up but usually coming out and making the difference in the end. They had a little blue monkey named Gleek that hung around with them too that would flip out for bananas.

**1**. A crime fighting hero using a magical ring to create weapons and things… That would be the 'Green Lantern.' Though he did have his own show for a while, he was a Super Friend too.

**2**. Buck Landrunner was principally a play on Luke Skywalker…get it? Sky walker…Land runner? When I had difficulty coming up with a good first name I went back by a lot of years and came up with Buck from the very old Buck Rodgers show. I thought it stuck along my reverse theme with having the references come from space shows. I know, that was pretty pathetic!

**3**. And now my favorite one… the 'Voodoo - who do - you do - do what - remind me of the babe' reference… That would be from the fabulous movie Labyrinth starring none other than the incomparable David Bowie as, Jareth, the Goblin King and the lovely Jennifer Connelly as the spit-fiery Sarah Williams who conquers the Labyrinth and ultimately the Goblin King's heart. It is such a cool movie! And of course this also explains my use of the David Bowie reference in Chapter 3 when Cosmo freaks about there not being any music.

And finally **4**. The robot personas that Cosmo and Wanda assume for the Buck Landrunner comic come right from the episodes of a long running English Sci-Fi show, Doctor Who. A regaling series regarding the adventures of one Time Lord (the good 'Doctor') who with nine lives (literally) refuses to follow his people's dictum that a Time Lord cannot interfere with the happenings of the universe. This sometimes outrageous fellow travels the universe in his faithfully quirky Tardis which is permanently stuck in the form of an English Police call box! The character robots C&W portray are known as the Daleks and in real life were based on the inspiration a writer for the show had during a meal at a diner when he saw the salt and pepper shakers on the table. Add the egg whisk, a mini plunger, the phrase "You will be exterminated!" repeated indefinitely and viola…you have a Dalek. The 'Maker' was an evil genius character from the show by the name Davross who created the Daleks. I could go into some detail about the whole bit as I am a BIG fan of the show, but I won't bore you any longer. Of course if any one wants to know, I do have an e-mail address…. Lol.

Till next time ya'll!

Review please!

Trixie21


	7. The Other Side of the Fence

Iiiiit's a big couch of denial…iiiiit's a big couch of denial…iiiiit's a big couch of denial…it's a big, big couch!

(…) means twin's telepathy and ((…)) means Cosmo and Wanda telepathy.

* * *

No, I don't own FOP or any reference to its varied characters mentioned herein, and unless the new episodes that follow 'School's Out' begin showing the love again, I wouldn't want to. So, for now, Butch Hartman can keep his name tacked on…even if it is for nothing more than the royalties at this point. 

Oh…and I don't own The Big Comfy Couch either. That belongs to some broadcasting company in Tennessee I think. : )

* * *

**Fairly OddParents : The Next Generation**

**Chapter 7. The Other Side of the Fence**

Wandissimo was insulted beyond words.

Never in all his life had anyone dared treat his sexiness in such a manner. Oh, those jealous of heart had tried, but none had ever come close to handling him as roughly as he had just been. To be snatched right out of the air from behind! Where was the honor? Where was the justice? Why had they simply not approached him from the front and dared him? He would have accepted a challenge. But no. NO! They had taken the coward's way, leaping from the shadows when he was unaware and unable to defend himself as a fairy of principles should be allowed. This was a travesty! They had denied him his right to bravery and pride. What barbarians!

The Latino fairy seethed over his mortally wounded dignity.

'_¡Justo déme una ocasión! Just give me one chance!_' he thought as he ground his teeth while smoothing back his hair and checking his ponytail, '_One chance is all I need to show these infidels who they have dared defame!_'

Only moments later his little prison was opened and with the light that now poured in, so too did faces reveal themselves. Human faces. Adult faces…

Wandissimo froze. He had not expected this. Jealous fairies, Anti-fairies, insane pixies…anything else he might have expected and been able to handle. But human adults looking in on him as if he were nothing but common place? No, this was indeed a great surprise.

Before he had time to think of anything further, a strangely made wire net came in and swiftly scooped him up inside it, the end made to quickly draw shut so he could not escape it and could use no magic against it. He was pulled out and held aloft a moment as one human stuck his face perilously close.

"What is the meaning of this? What do you want with me?" Wandissimo asked in anger.

No answer came. In fact, the way the man seemed to ignore his questions made Wandissimo feel as if he didn't truly exist to these humans.

"Black hair, purple eyes," the man said with a grimace. "Not even close boys. Dump him in with the others."

In with the others?

"¡Espera! Wait! What others? What are you doing? Where are we going?"

Wandissimo's net was carried gingerly through a doorway and into a huge warehouse style facility.

One look around, and the fairy gasped.

He'd been wrong entirely. This was not just about him.

It was about every fairy that existed.

xxxxxxxxx

"So, you're sure Tommy will be okay alone with Cosmo for so long?" asked Tammy doubtfully as she walked along the street slowly, the small shoulder bag flopping against her back carelessly as Wanda hovered near her ear as a tiny pink bee.

This was one of those rare occasions where the twins separated because of their own interests. This day would be a particularly long one however. With her weekly library visit, her art classes and visiting her friend Kiki LaRue's house for dinner all in one day, Tammy and Wanda would be out of the house from 10am until after six o'clock. The plus side was that they would be free and away from the Vic-Bot for the entire day. The downside was leaving Cosmo alone with Tommy for such a long time. Tammy found it rather surprising that Wanda seemed to have little problem with this.

She looked out of the corner of her eye to see Wanda give a small smile.

"I'm sure they'll be just fine, Tammy. Cosmo maybe be a little over eager to do his job, but he always means well and does his best."

"And that justifies his doing some really crazy things?"

Wanda's smile faded to something just a bit more melancholy.

"Well, no. It doesn't. But that's just who Cosmo is."

Wanda said no more, but flew along as Tammy continued to take side long glances at her godmother.

Taking in Wanda's now slightly troubled countenance, Tammy couldn't help but suddenly feel a little down herself. Wanda had been nothing short of completely understanding and helpful to her in these past two weeks and Tammy had found herself starting to look to the female fairy for assistance and support when dealing with her brother. She just seemed to have a knack for dealing with nutty boys. Of course dealing with it from her own husband had probably taught her how to do that well. That, and she just seemed so smart. So much like herself in some ways.

She should have been thanking Wanda and Cosmo for accepting the job to come and help the children of one of their favorite past godchildren, but all she'd done instead was knock Cosmo for being a little on the odd side.

' "You're the smart one, aren't you?" '

Even though she'd said that to Wanda, what she'd been meaning at the time was the overtly clear difference between Cosmo's senseless ramblings and his wife's reasonably more thoughtful and able dialogue.

' "Are you sure he's supposed to be here?" '

What kind of line was that to ask about someone who had, as far as she knew, voluntarily taken up a job to help others?

' "So I couldn't wish for you two to get a divorce…" '

Geez! She'd even insinuated that Wanda should divorce him!

She'd hardly listened to Cosmo even once since he'd arrived, hardly even spoke to him unless he spoke to her or did something stupid and had practically written him off already as someone not worth looking too.

What a moron she'd been. This was a terrible way to begin a relationship that could go on for some time. No wonder Wanda was so quiet. She'd been insulting the poor fairy's husband from day one!

She didn't want to upset Wanda. She really did like her, but what could she do? Cosmo was just so clueless and it was just so annoying. Wanda had to see it. Of course…what if she did, but didn't mind it?

Tammy bit her lip. Maybe it was time to look at it from another side. And maybe it was time to consider an apology.

"Wanda?" started Tammy slowly.

The fairy gave her a short glance.

"Yes?" she asked politely.

"I'm sorry if I upset you. I didn't mean it the way it probably sounded. What I said about Cosmo… He really is a nice guy and godfather and all…its just…he…well…"

Wanda gave an understanding smile.

"He's not exactly your cup of tea?"

Tammy gave a downcast look by way of confirmation.

"It's okay sweetie. Cosmo doesn't quite fit anyone's bill most of the time."

"Except yours."

The fairy couldn't help but smile broadly at that.

"Very true."

"Why is that? I mean, how did you end up with him?"

"I didn't _just_ end up with him, Tammy. We choose each other. Well, there's that and Cosmo is sort of my lifesaver."

Tammy stared at Wanda wide eyed at the thought of Cosmo actually saving someone.

"He really saved your life?"

"Not in the physical sense, no. You see, when Cosmo and I first met, I wasn't sure who I was or who I was supposed to be. Everyone in my life had their own idea of who and what I should become and do with my life. I hated it. All I did was work and study constantly so I didn't have to see how everyone was shaping my life for me. My father thought I should go into business or accounting and help him with his things. He wanted me to marry some nice associate's son or someone he knew with money and power. My boyfriend at the time just wanted me to sit at his side 24/7 and just look pretty…or make _him_ look pretty. Sometimes I'm not sure what he really wanted. But I can tell you he was possessive and jealous of the least little thing and insisted that I couldn't go anywhere without a couple of girls he knew to watch over everything I did. I was so bored and sick of it. But it was all I knew. I didn't know what else was out there or how else to live and I just turned numb to it all. Sometimes, I used to think that breathing was actually more of a chore then it was worth. I felt like I was lost forever. But then one day I met Cosmo…and the whole world changed.

"Suddenly, I found smiling was the easiest thing to do. For the first time in my life I actually relaxed and enjoyed myself. I found out I could laugh just like anyone else, as loud and as long as I wanted to. With Cosmo, I completely forgot about what everyone else wanted me to be and for the first time I could think about myself and what I wanted. I could actually think about what I might like. Cosmo asked me what _I_ wanted to do. Cosmo asked where _I_ wanted to go. He asked what _I_ wanted to get and he asked what _I_ was thinking about. He's never told me what I had to be or do or like."

Wanda gave a sweet smile of remembrance of the first day she met him.

"He just popped right into my life and I never looked back," she said softly.

Tammy blinked in surprised amazement.

"Wow. I didn't think it would be like that."

"Sometimes, that's the way love is. It hits you when you least expect it, but usually when you need it most."

"Even true love?"

The fairy gave a knowing smile.

"_Especially_ true love."

Tammy looked appreciatively at a now contented Wanda. She really did believe that there was nothing better for her out there than Cosmo. It was an odd concept to so young a mind, but strangely, Tammy found it fitting and even admirable. To love someone with that much loyalty and faith… In some ways, Cosmo and Wanda's relationship almost mirrored her view of her and her brother. They rubbed each other the wrong way some times…they argued and got mad at each other sometimes…they even had to deal with the same people looking at them in totally different ways…but they still loved each other and Tammy could certainly not imagine being a sister to any other. They were even especially loyal and trusting of each other.

And even with as different as she and her brother were, Wanda had no trouble giving them equal time, attention and understanding. She was as good as any human mother.

'_Okay. She's a fairy and she treats us like we're both totally important even though we are so different. Maybe…maybe I can do that too. Cosmo is really nice. He's just so goofy and weird and empty headed. Maybe I just need to get to know him better.'_

Tammy smirked.

That's what Cosmo had suggested about Buck Landrunner, and that hadn't turned out too well. But Buck wasn't a real creature with real feelings. He was a one dimensional character with no depth or life experiences. Cosmo on the other hand… He was alive. He had feelings and he thought. Well, in a slightly vapid and absent sort of way for the most part anyway. But he had over 10,000 years of life and almost 10,000 years of marriage under his belt and she had to give him credit for that.

At any rate she could at least try to get to know him a little better. That's what she would have told anyone else if they had asked her about it.

"Hey, Wanda?" started Tammy as she stopped at the bottom of the library steps after making sure no one was around.

The pink bumblebee buzzed in front of the girl's face.

"Yes?"

"Do you think maybe next time, we could switch?"

Wanda gave a curious look of pause.

"Switch?"

"Yeah. Maybe next time we have to separate, you can go with Tommy and Cosmo can stay with me?"

Wanda smiled broadly. With nothing more than that one question, she'd understood completely.

"Sweetie, that's a wonderful idea."

Tammy smiled for a brief moment before asking almost worriedly, "Do you think Cosmo would want to though?"

"Tammy, I think Cosmo would love to."

xxxxxxxxx

Wanda had never been more pleased with any godchild as she was with Tammy. What she had asked that morning was like a breath of fresh air.

She really did want to try to get to know Cosmo.

Every other godchild they had ever had, had either liked Cosmo, or didn't. There were never any fence sitters with him. End of story.

Not that she minded completely. It did take a special kind of person to be able to handle his special brand of humor, emotion, cheer and often pointless ramblings. Goodness, even she, his wife, needed a break from it once in a great while. She understood completely.

But Tammy was the first child they had ever watched who had ever considered changing their opinion about Cosmo. It had been clear since day one that Tammy had not found Cosmo to be someone she would have ordinarily gone out of her way to really get to know. If he'd been human, she probably would have had nothing to do with him at all. She might not have made fun of him out rightly, but it was doubtful that she would ever have come running to his aid.

Yes, Tammy had made some comments regarding Cosmo that in any other venue Wanda might have been truly upset over. But to be fair, the girl was only nine years old. She hadn't said them with any intention to hurt. They'd just come out. Secondly, the girl's analytical nature made her far more likely to just say it as she saw it. It was a fact to her and didn't need to be minced around. The girl just didn't take emotion into account very well yet. She might someday figure that out, but in the meantime Wanda could see that it would prove to be the girl's one downfall in her human calculations. She had to remember that feelings always factored in when it came to people. At least wanting to spend some time with Cosmo was a step in the right direction.

Cosmo was going to like spending time with Tammy. Lately, he'd actually been unusually worried about her indifferent responses. He didn't always notice most things people _said_ about him. Either that or he just ignored it. But he _did_ notice that Tammy always seemed to have very little to say to him and it did upset him. Of course the fact that he was actually right in this instance made it all the more difficult to convince him the girl did like him and was just slow to warm up. Poor Cosmo. Things would seem to go along smoothly for a bit and all of a sudden he'd just get quiet as he looked at the girl dejectedly.

Tommy, being a boy and a little more like his father, had quickly grown used to Cosmo's silliness and in most cases looked forward to it as the boy was far more rambunctious and impulsive. Much like Cosmo himself. Those two stood a good chance of bonding well for the next few years.

If they made it that long that was.

One of the downsides with god parenting twins was that double the children, double the chance of someone making a mistake and revealing their fairies. These two though…they just weren't ordinary. With their own ability to communicate through telepathy, they were far more likely to waylay any accidental incidents of exposure. But still, one never knew. There were always surprises.

Like Tammy wanting to change sides of the fence.

Wanda smiled to herself as she watched her goddaughter work on painting a floral arrangement.

She couldn't wait for the day to end so she could tell Cosmo.

He was going to be thrilled.

* * *

So can you all tell that something will finally be happening soon? Very soon? Maybe next chapter even? He he. I'm so bad. 

Thankies this week are extended to the following wonderful reviewers!

**The-3-Amigos **(aka: Squirt-Anne) - Teaming up can be pretty cool when you're working on a story as it gets ideas and creativity from more than one mind. Its amazing what a couple of people can come up with…as long as they all agree! Glad you liked my last offering. I thought the statue bit was pretty funny too. Somehow, I could so see Cosmo doing something like that!

**Wanda Wish **- We meet again! Thank you for the compliment. I'm glad you think its good! I try to keep everyone in character and when I go over what I've written, I try putting their voices and mannerisms to it to see if it fits them. Tommy and Tammy were difficult because I had to come up with personalities for them and I did try to make them a reasonable combination of Timmy and Tootie. I literally have mini bios written for them so I don't forget what I came up with. And I'm glad to see also I'm not the only one obsessed with Doctor Who! Though your sister would might know them better, Tom Baker (#4) would be my fave doctor so far, followed by Sylvester McCoy (#7) and than Jon Pertwee (#3). My fave side kicks include K-9 and Ace. You just gotta' give props to Ace. Put a bat in her hands and she'll take on anything!

**Commander** - Welcome back from vacation! I hope you had a good and relaxing time. Its good to see you updating your fics as well! Thank you for the supportive review and thinking this is going well. Its been a lot of fun writing so far and I'm pleased that everyone has been relatively happy about it. Personally I agree with you about the kids. Tommy and Tammy seem to be taking a hold of me as well and I've been coming up with possible story ideas for them for the future. Of course I need to finish this one first. ;) And good guess on the villain. To be honest, I haven't absolutely made up my mind who it will be yet. It does seem the obvious choice though, doesn't it? I took a moment to read "Origins" the other day, though I will admit that I've never read an Animaniacs fic before. I thought it was pretty cute and covered all the bases very well. Definitely not half bad for an early work. I'll agree too, now that I think back to the show, that a little telepathy between Yakko and Wakko is another apropos touch. They did a lot of the same thing with "the look" and automatic in sync actions.

Thank you again everyone for the reviews. It absolutely makes my day!

And lastly...my Spanish comes to you compliments of Alta Vista Babel Fish, so if they gave me the wrong translation, I apologize. I did take Spanish in school, but half way through my first year the teacher kicked me out. She thought I was making fun of her by sounding exactly like her when she would give us a phrase to say. I wasn't actually. Its just that she was a native from Spain with a wonderfully strong accent and a naturally low toned voice like myself. She just didn't want to believe that I have a very special ability to assimilate accents. Seriously. I went to London a while back and in one day I was sounding like a natural born Brit without all the cockney dialect. In school and church plays I have never used my true New Jersey sound. I always use accents with my characters. Personally, I'd say my fave accent is Irish. I'll spend the whole of St. Patrick's Day talking with it and driving everyone nuts!

Oh, and super cyber points to who ever can tell me where the original use of "Babel Fish" comes from.

And now that you're done being bored stiff... Later all!

Trixie21

8/12/05


	8. Patience is a Virtue

**Welcome! You are now entering the quiet little borough of… **The Big Comfy Couch of Denial-ville.

**Governor: **Eternal Optimism

**Population: **Usually one, but often variable.

**Town Logo: **"Where happy endings happen all the time!"

(…) means twin's telepathy and ((…)) means Cosmo and Wanda telepathy.

* * *

No, I don't own FOP or any reference to its varied characters mentioned herein, and unless the new episodes that follow 'School's Out' begin showing the love again, I wouldn't want to. So, for now, Butch Hartman can keep his name tacked on…even if it is for nothing more than the royalties at this point.

Oh…and I don't own The Big Comfy Couch either. That belongs to some broadcasting company in Tennessee I think. : )

* * *

**Fairly OddParents : The Next Generation**

**Chapter 8. Patience is a Virtue, But Not One of Cosmo's**

Even though Cosmo was happy, bliss would not have been the right word to describe him at that moment. Sure he was having a great time hanging with Tommy and granting a few fun, if really basic, wishes, but it just wasn't the same without Wanda there to share it with.

Okay, so she probably wouldn't have been interested in the pie eating contest, playing virtual reality games for four hours straight or pretending to be mole people, but still, she would have been around to watch and probably even smile over it all at least a few times. Yes, Cosmo would have been far happier if she did participate, but seeing her smile or laugh at his antics was only one step below, and that would have been bliss even by itself.

Cosmo loved to see her smile. He adored hearing her laugh. And he totally knew it was worth anything to be able to be the one to get her to do those things. He always rather thought he was just about the only one who could. Maybe that was why she had chosen him. Sure he'd been trying his heart out to impress her and get her interested, but in the end hadn't it been when he just stopped trying so hard and been himself that she'd finally laughed and truly smiled in ease? That of course had led to their relationship really taking off. And ever since, he'd made it his chief role in life to see that Wanda never forgot to smile and laugh. It kept her happy and relaxed and truth be told, Cosmo thought she was just plain gorgeous when she did those things.

Now if he could just get Tammy to be happy with him too, then the world would be aces.

Oh, he had noticed the girl didn't seem all that overly interested in him. She rarely said anything to him in fact except when she was unhappy at him for some silly thing or mistake he'd made. Not that he'd meant to cause problems of course. She just didn't seem to understand that he just wasn't like Wanda. Then again, to his mind, no one could ever be just like Wanda.

At least Wanda understood him for the most part, though Cosmo wasn't quite sure if she really got what was going on with Tammy and him. He'd asked her about it a dozen times…or maybe two dozen times…he wasn't sure about that it either. He'd lost track. But what it came down to was that Wanda just kept insisting every time that Tammy was slow to warm up to people and he just had to be patient.

That one always threw him for a loop. He did hope she remembered who she was talking too when she said 'be patient'.

He'd never been very good with that one.

In a universe where instant gratification was just a wand flick away, why should he have to be patient? He'd sort of learned a long time ago that with Wanda, that would have to be adhered to a little better if he wanted to keep having any chance with her, especially in the beginning. Particularly after the time he'd gotten to a park they were supposed to meet at, a little too early, and couldn't wait the whole hour before she was expected to show. He'd been in such a hurry to have her there that he'd broken one of the biggest rules fora fairiy that had not had academy training and transported her right to the park. It took a lot of energy to do without thorough training for it, but she'd appeared before him just as he'd planned.

Except…she was wrapped only in a bath towel having just finished a shower.

He hadn't known anyone could yell his name quite so loud before that day. Of course, he hadn't known how red a fairy could turn and how far down their neck it could go before that either. So what if she'd refused to talk to him for a week after that. It was still one of his favorite early memories of being with Wanda and it was made only better by the fact that he now knew exactly how far down the red could go when she was _really_ embarrassed. Yes, when Wanda blushed, she really blushed.

Cosmo grinned happily to himself at the rare thought and the even rarer mental picture that followed.

"Uh, Cosmo? Hellllloooooo……Ground control to Major Cosmo…… _COSMO!"_

"Huh?" Cosmo asked as he blinked and turned to look at Tommy. The kid had called pretty loudly, but it still didn't compare to Wanda's yell. Especially the one from that day in the park…

"Cosmo! Will you wake up here."

"Uh, oh! Sorry, Tommy. What were you saying?"

Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Oh, never mind. Geez. When you get distracted, you really get distracted, don't you?"

Cosmo smiled proudly.

"Yep!"

Tommy sighed.

"So what the heck were you thinking of that apparently bears more importance to you than the government's secret plots to control mankind?"

Cosmo looked at Tommy with clueless abandon.

"I was thinking of something?"

"That mile wide grin on your face said you were."

Cosmo was silent for a moment as he cast back in his memory to what he had been thinking of. It took the fisherman in his head several times of trying before the hook actually made it into the water.

"Oh, that. I was just, ummm, remembering things. That's all."

Tommy gave him a disbelieving gaze.

"You? Remembering? What exactly? You looked like you thought you were in heaven or something."

"Exactly!"

Feeling rather smug that he'd covered up nicely, Cosmo smiled. Wanda would be thrilled that he hadn't let such a personal memory slip.

Tommy groaned with a roll of his eyes.

"Cosmo, you're cool and all, but definitely weird," said Tommy with a smirk.

"And Wanda wouldn't want it any other way!"

The black haired boy grinned knowingly.

"So that's it, huh. Thinking of her again?"

Cosmo began to twiddle his wand between his fingers almost anxiously, not noticing the way Tommy deftly moved away from in front of the potentially lethal magical device.

"Well, I just can't help it. I don't like when she's gone for so long."

"You don't like being alone?" asked Tommy curiously.

Cosmo nodded his head.

"I feel like I'm going to mess everything up when she's not around. She's so good at everything and I'm just, well, you know. I can just do so much better when she's with me."

"Why?"

Cosmo shrugged.

"I don't know. She just, just makes me feel like I can do anything. She always believes in me and always helps me and always tells me I can do things even though I know I can't."

"So she's pretty supportive, huh?"

Confusion flickered across the fairy's face.

"Wait. Which one? Pretty? Or supportive?"

Tommy sighed tiredly.

"I meant to ask if you thought she was _really_ supportive."

"Oh! Always. Well, she's pretty too. But definitely supportive. And I really do try so hard to show her I can do everything she says I can, but sometimes, no matter what I do, I just mess it all up."

Tommy looked at Cosmo understandingly.

"I think you're doing fine, Cosmo."

The fairy godfather perked up for a second.

"I am?"

"Sure."

Cosmo went glum again.

"Tammy doesn't think so."

Tommy waved it off.

"Don't worry about Tammy. She's just a pain sometimes."

"But she's smart, like Wanda."

"Yeah, but too smart. Sometimes she looks at stuff too seriously and her idea of fun isn't always the same as ours."

Cosmo agreed to that.

"Well that's true!"

"She knows lots of stuff about art and always does pretty good in school too and she can talk really well to others, but sometimes she doesn't realize that people don't always like the way she just says what she thinks or her opinions. She doesn't mean to be like that. Its just the way she's always been. You shouldn't take anything she says so personally."

"Yeah, but what about when she doesn't say anything?"

"Aw, she just doesn't know what to say yet, that's all. She never says anything until she knows someone well."

"But she talks to Wanda all the time. Even right from the start."

"That's just because they have a lot in common. Like you and me."

Cosmo gave a reflective look.

"Soooooo you think maybe she'll be okay with me eventually?"

"Sure. Just give her time."

Cosmo smirked.

"That's what Wanda keeps saying."

"And is she usually wrong?"

The green haired fairy smiled.

"Nope. Well, almost never. There was that one time in Calcutta where she thought it was okay to eat in that one restaurant and they served us monkey brains for dessert… Then there was the time she said that having a pneumatic escape tube to Texas was a dumb wish… Oh! And then there was the time she thought I could actually do the grocery shopping, oh man was that ever funny! And then there was the time…"

"Okay! Okay! I get it. But do you think she's wrong about waiting for Tammy to get used to you?"

"Ummmm…Probably not?"

"Right. Now can we _please_ take advantage of the fact that there are no girls here today and get back to having fun?"

"Yay! Fun!"

"Now that's more…uh oh!"

Cosmo looked at Tommy curiously as the boy was silent for a second.

"It's that robot! It's coming up! Lets hide!"

"You mean like 'hide and seek'?"

"Yeah!"

"Cool! Where do you want to hide?"

"The tree house?"

"Yeah!"

Tommy looked at Cosmo, and Cosmo at Tommy. They looked…and looked…and looked…and looked at each other.

"_Cosmo!_"

"What?"

"The tree house, remember?

"I remember."

"Then make with the magic already before that thing gets up here!"

"Uh, excuse me, but I believe you've forgotten to put your request in the form of a wish first," stated Cosmo firmly with crossed arms and a haughty turn of his head. Even though Cosmo was not right all that often, there were times when he knew he was, and when that happened, he didn't let anyone deviate from it.

"Alright, alright! I wish we were in the tree house already!"

"One game of hide and seek getting underway!" said Cosmo with a grin before the two were poofed away just seconds before the door to Tommy's bedroom flew in.

And so, for the rest of the late afternoon and into the evening, Tommy and Cosmo had a blast confounding the monstrosity, which was trying to catch the boy to make him dig a new flower garden in the front yard, with one of the best games of 'hide and seek from Vic-Bot' ever.

From the tree house, to the attic, to the living room, to the broom closet, to the bathroom, to hiding under the bed, there was no room, no space available in the house and around the yard, that wasn't utilized in the game.

"Psst, Tommy…here it comes!" whispered Cosmo happily.

Tommy smiled at the green sparrow that sat on the tree limb above his hiding place.

"Okay! I wish we were hiding in the basement!"

Cosmo grinned widely and with a flick of his wand and a pale green poof smoke, the two were immediately transported to the basement.

"Man, it is ever dark in here," said Cosmo as he poofed a flash light into his hand and turned it on, accidentally shining the beam right into Tommy's eyes.

"Ahhh! Turn it off! Turn it off!" yelled Tommy half blinded as he quickly covered his eyes.

Cosmo did as he was told.

Suddenly therecame the loud bang of the kitchen door.

"Great! Our cover is blown. I wish you would go find a new place for us to hide, Cosmo. Hurry!"

"You got it Tommy!"

With that Cosmo poofed out of the basement and into the living room where he quickly considered their options.

"Hmmm, behind the couch looks good. Or maybe beside the recliner. Oooo, the china cabinet would be good, but then again the bookshelf has that big space behind it…"

Just then, Cosmo felt something grab the back of his shirt by the collar abruptly, and with a choking pressure against his throat, he was yanked backwards viciously with a jerk. Back he flew with dangerous speed, and for a moment was aware of nothing except the wind whistling past his ears until he passed through a small opening and into a very small, dark space.

That was all he had time to recognize though before the back of his head slammed into something solid and stars flashed across his vision. They lasted only a moment. The second following consisted of him falling to the floor of the room as he asked weakly, "Can I go out to play mommy?" before his world went black and he knew even less than he normally did.

* * *

Ha ha! Did I not say that something was going to be happening soon? So sad that it has to be to my poor adorable Cosmo. I'm so torn up over it. But you know what they say. You always hurt the ones you love. So did anyone else laugh over that "park" incident like I did? ; )

Okay everyone. Thankies time!

**Faye Lunacorn **- Thank you! I aim to please! I've long been convinced that taking my time and covering all the points as much as possible is the only way I can write anything worth sharing. Some people hate me for this, preferring instead a Readers Digest version. But I just can't do that! I won't say I'm the most detail oriented person on this site,but I try to avoid glossing over things too quickly. As for Wanda and her "history" lesson…Its just something that seemed right to me. She can be so serious sometimes. Not a typical fun loving fairy, and to imagine her a young fairy like that…I don't think it would take anything less than someone like Cosmo to bring out her lighter side. And you felt bad for Wandissimo? Yes! That means I'm doing my job! I'm not a "Juan" fan myself, but I've decided to let him have a small piece of my attention in this. He'll be making more appearances as this goes on and will play a decent part by the end. And do I detect the hint of a Red Dwarf fan? ; )

**Aerinsoul** - I try to update anything I'm posting at least weekly. And that's actually a jump from what I originally thought I would be able to do with this. I had to take a bit of a hiatus from my Yu-Gi-Oh fic, Sugoroku's Story, because of the research I have to do for it, and that allows me to update this a little faster. If I get too much farther ahead though, I'll try to throw two chapters at you all at once. I'm glad you like Wanda in that last chapter. I liked it too personally. It gave a little of her thoughts on the way Cosmo has changed her life without actually going into the absolute "HOW" they met. Sometimes the moment of meeting isn't as important as the "WHAT" that happens afterward. Hmmm… Does Jorgen know you 'borrowed' his big glowing friend?

**Commander** - YES! I read Origins! And I liked it! I'm pretty sure I read "A Fish Called Wanda" too at some point, though I can't remember it. I think I have to reread it to refresh my memory. J And we must have Cosmo and Wanda fluff! The more the better! Wait until we hit towards the end. Sniff…so touching. So cute. Soooo…fluffy. LOL. Tammy is a good girl. And even though she is quite adroit at looking at the two sides of an issue and finding a happy medium, she does get a little blind when it comes to people and what they think of her opinions or "side". She's not exactly a know it all, but she can come off that way. Fortunately she was able to see her initial opinion was based upon lack of thorough information and with her need to be clear about what ever is going on around her, it was only matter of time before she realized something wasn't right. And I agree! If only everyone were like that! Tommy on the other hand is a bit more empathic, more in touch with his gentler side as it were. He's still all boy and he acts a like one, but he thinks about other people and their feelings just a bit more.

Until next time everyone!

Y'all come back now, ya' hear?

Trixie21


	9. The Gangs Not All Here

"Luke, you must go to the Big Comfy Couch of Denial system. There you will find Trixie21, who will train you in the ways of eternal optimism and happy endings …"

(…) means twin's telepathy and ((…)) means Cosmo and Wanda telepathy.

* * *

No, I don't own FOP or any reference to its varied characters mentioned herein, and unless the new episodes that follow 'School's Out' begin showing the love again, I wouldn't want to. So, for now, Butch Hartman can keep his name tacked on…even if it is for nothing more than the royalties at this point.

Oh…and I don't own The Big Comfy Couch either. That belongs to some broadcasting company in Tennessee I think. : )

* * *

**Fairly OddParents : The Next Generation**

**Chapter 9. The Gangs Not All Here**

"It's official sir," said the little bald fairy from beside Jorgen. "We're not getting any more wish reports at all from earth now. Its like there's not a single fairy doing their job down on there. You…you don't suppose they've all gone on some kind of secret strike, do you?"

Hugely terrifying, Jorgen whirled to face the nameless little peon who had replaced the last one he had fired not even twenty minutes ago.

"You idiot! They would not dare strike with me in charge. Something has obviously gone wrong. It's time to call an emergency Fairy World Council meeting. Implement procedure 47893-56G!"

"The new alert system sir? But it hasn't been fully tested in emergency situations yet."

"What do you think this is you puny idiot! A picnic in the park with a frilly pink blanket, tiny teacups with chamomile tea, finger size cucumber sandwiches and little woodland creatures dancing about?" asked Jorgen as he acted out every piece of the hypothetical picnic with dainty finger pantomimes.

With a slightly slack jaw and one raised eyebrow, the fairy stared silently at his commander in a combination of confusion, fear and disbelief.

Jorgen sighed in defeat as his head and shoulders sagged. Sarcasm was such a lost art anymore.

"Just call the fairies in for the meeting," he said in dull annoyance.

xxxxxxxxx

It had winked out like a light switch suddenly being flicked. One moment it was there, the next it was gone. The comforting warmth of Cosmo's life energy, the energy which had been her constant companion for almost 10,000 years, was suddenly just gone.

Tammy and Wanda were barely half a block away from home when it happened…when it disappeared from her consciousness. She had been sitting in Tammy's hair as a hair clip when the abrupt disappearance of Cosmo's presence had left her feeling as if a vise was squeezing her very soul into nothingness. It had caught her so off guard she had let go of the girl's hair and fallen to the ground with a plastic sounding clatter.

Tammy stopped and picked up a very disconcerted, disoriented Wanda who could only lay in the girl's hand and blink rapidly.

"Wanda? Are you okay? What happened?"

The pink hair clip blinked unearthly wide eyes.

"I…I don't…don't know."

Wanda felt within for Cosmo's presence but there was nothing. She was empty. He simply wasn't there anymore.

"We have to get home, now," the godmother suddenly said before poofing into a hummingbird and flying off swiftly, leaving Tammy to run behind her quickly.

"Wait, Wanda! What's wrong? What is it?"

Her heart in her throat, her eyes large in fear, Wanda managed to squeak out, "_Cosmo…_"

"What! What did he do?"

"He's…he's…"

Technically, Wanda didn't know what it was that was going on with him. But the fact that she could no longer feel his presence was not a good thing in the least. It was almost as if he was gone. Gone…as in…

Wanda cried out in her heart. No. She would not believe that. Not now, not ever.

But…to explain the coldness that gripped her so fully…the emptiness…

"Wanda? Wanda!"

She would not, could not, answer Tammy. She had to be sure of what was going on first.

As they raced up the drive, the front door opened and the Vic-Bot floated out quickly as Tammy's father stood in the doorway and watched. When he saw his daughter running up, he smiled warmly. Wanda flew up and away towards Tammy's window where she poofed into the house unseen.

"Hey kiddo! How was your day?" asked Tim of his daughter.

"Great Daddy," she replied in a harried voice as she rushed past him. "I'm going to my room."

Tim was left standing in the doorway as he watched his daughter dash up the stairs.

"Okay," was all he could say in confused response.

Tammy raced into her room to see Tommy standing by the fishbowl.

(Where is she?)

Tommy indicated the bowl with his hand.

(She poofed in here asking where Cosmo was. When I said I didn't know, she went in there. Tammy, what's going on?)

(I don't know. She just got all weird all of a sudden.)

Wanda poofed out just then, a deeply etched look of concern on her face.

"He's not in there," she said quickly as she floated past the kids, then back to them, then towards the window, then the bedroom door…

Tammy and Tommy watched Wanda's erratic flight pattern and were instantly even more worried then they were before. They had never seen her so highly agitated and for the calm and normally composed Wanda to act like this…it was a clear sign that something was definitely not right in the world.

Suddenly she flew back to Tommy with wide pink eyes.

"Tommy, what were you two doing ten minutes ago?"

"We were playing 'Hide and Seek From The Vic-Bot'. He had just poofed off to find a new hiding place when Daddy came home. I came out and said hi to Daddy before I came up here and called for him, but he didn't appear."

"Is he still hiding?" asked Tammy.

"No. That wasn't part of the game. We hid together. He'd find a good place to hide, make sure Vic-Bot hadn't found me, and then poof us into the new place."

"((Cosmo!))" called Wanda both aloud as well as mentally. She waited, but there was no response. No physical appearance or mental reply occurred.

"Wanda? What's happened to Cosmo? Where is he and why won't he answer?" asked Tommy.

"I'm not sure Tommy."

Tammy looked at Tommy before they looked back to Wanda.

"You don't think that something happened to him, do you?"

Wanda could again not answer. Had not really even heard the question. She was too distracted to hear anything but her own thoughts just then.

Why had getting home not helped? It had always been so simple. Get there and fix the mistake he made and all would be well again. But not this time. Not now…

A little put off by Wanda's lack of response, Tammy moved before her godmother to catch her eye as she suggested, "Maybe we should go looking around for him. Maybe he got knocked out somehow or he got stuck someplace without his wand."

To confused to argue, Wanda let the kids go ahead and search the house as she poofed outside under the pretense of checking the backyard. She didn't believe they would find Cosmo in either instance. First off, even if Cosmo had been knocked out and unconscious, she still would have felt his life energy. Secondly, getting stuck someplace without his wand wouldn't matter to him. He could easily have used his natural destructive capabilities to get out of anything. He probably could have even managed to poof himself free without his wand. She'd never guessed how he could sometimes do magic without his wand in hand. There were times in fact when he could actually do magic better that way.

((Cosmo?))

Wanda called for him again, softly, almost tentatively, somehow knowing that there would be no answer this time either and yet at the same time…hoping.

She waited…listening intently. But there was nothing save for a gentle wind through the trees.

Wanda creased her brows in a momentary flash of mild anger.

How could he do this? How could he just go off and how could he just not answer? How dare he not respond when she called! How dare he make her worry like this!

((_COSMO!_)) she cried out mentally as hard as she could. It was a call that usually would have had Cosmo poofed up beside her in a fraction of a second, even if in a little worry over her possible wrath. But there was nothing. No familiar pale green smoke, no messy spring green hair, no smiling face, no joyous cry of "Wanda!"…nothing.

The false sense of anger at his unresponsiveness, composed only to mask the unwelcome dread that had made its way to her mind, dissolved instantly, and Wanda began to tremble as an overwhelming panic seized her and she could not help but fall out of the air to sit in the midst of a small flower bed. She put her hands to her head tightly and forced herself to take long, deep breaths, tears forming even as she tried to deny them.

'_No. I can't do this. Not now. I can't…panic. I have two godchildren that are my responsibility no matter what and they're just as concerned as I am. I have to stay focused. For them…for Cosmo… He's not gone. He's not hurt. He can't be. He just…he just can't be…_'

She pushed her panic back as best as she could, but it was a thinly held line that kept it back and she wasn't sure how long it would hold.

This not knowing was by far harder than knowing any other possibility. The terror of the 'what if's', the fear of the 'could it be's' was the only thing that Wanda had never been able to get a good handle on. How could you find answers when you didn't know what the problem was? How could you fight what you couldn't see? Even though butterfly nets terrified her no end, she could accept them if that was what was present. At least she knew that they were the absolute. This however…what could she do when there was nothing to which to turn her fear and anger? Something…anything!...would have been better!

The twins called for her then and Wanda took a last deep breath as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She had to be strong for them. She just had to.

With that, she poofed back to Tammy's room.

"Any luck?" she managed to ask in a weak attempt at sounding hopeful.

The twins shook their heads.

"What do we do now?" asked Tammy as she flopped onto her bed.

"Hey! I know! We could wish for him to come back!" said Tommy excitedly.

Tammy looked at Wanda.

"I wish Cosmo was here!" she asked quickly.

Wanda lifted her wand hopefully but there was a half hearted poof of pale lavender smoke right before the wand gave a raspberry sound and immediately bent over limply.

Wanda couldn't help but give a little moan of despair as her arm dropped. She'd really wanted that wish to work.

Tammy looked at her fairy godmother.

"What was that?" she asked.

Wanda looked at her tightly gripped wand dejectedly.

"It means that my magic won't work for this. I can't grant this wish."

"What? Why not?"

Wanda sighed heavily.

"I'm not sure. Either I don't have enough power, or this is something that just won't be affected by magic at all."

"But I thought you and Cosmo could do anything" cried Tommy in exasperation as he joined Tammy's side on the bed.

The pink haired fairy shook her head.

"Remember the rules Tommy. There are just some things that can't be done and our wands are made so that we can't."

"Maybe we should try thinking that this is just a power issue. Wanda, if there was another fairy here with you, do you think you might be able to grant it?" suggested Tammy.

Wanda shivered at the empty coldness that filled her from head to toe. She'd never felt like this in all her life. It was a horrible lonely iciness that pervaded her every sense and set her on edge in a way she'd never experienced. Cosmo was so much a part of who she was, who she had become over the years, that to be without him now was like being without life. He'd been that "another fairy" for so long…

"Its worth a try, right?" pushed Tammy, trying to break Wanda's despondence.

"I…honestly don't know."

Tommy asked, "Are there any other fairies around here you could ask for help?"

Wanda looked up at the boy.

"Of course. There's quite a few in Dimmsdale."

"Well, go talk to them and see what they can do to help," said Tammy firmly.

Wanda blinked at the girl in surprise. Tammy stood with her arms folded and a strong look on her face. She had made the suggestion barely a step down from an order and for a nine year old to be stronger that a fairy over 10,000 years old seemed more than a little odd, but a leader was needed just then. Someone with a clearer head was doing the thinking. Was it fair that the child had to?

Wanda took a deep breath and steeled herself as best she could with a nod before poofing up a cell phone. A phone number was pressed and Wanda waited as the other side rang repetitively with no answer. After the 10th time, she grimaced.

"He must be busy. I'll try someone else."

Another set of numbers was punched in and as before, there was ringing, but no answer.

She tried another, then another, then yet another.

There were no answers.

"Why isn't anyone answering?" asked Tommy.

"Yeah. They can't all be that busy, can they?" agreed Tammy.

Wanda looked at the phone for a long moment before she had the thought that maybe she was trying to make calls in the wrong world.

"I don't know why no one is answering. But maybe I could try…"

Tammy and Tommy waited for clarification.

"Who?" they asked in unison after nearly a minute.

Wanda sighed. God how she did not look forward to doing this.

"My mother-in-law," she grumbled softly.

"She doesn't sound like someone you want to call," said Tammy.

Wanda shook her head.

"Cosmo's mother and I have never been on particularly nice terms with each other."

"Ohhh," replied the twins slowly.

"It can't be that bad, can it?" asked Tammy.

Wanda rolled her eyes dramatically towards the girl.

"Worse. But she's the only other alternative I can think of right now, so I guess I have no choice."

The kids nodded.

Wanda pressed the numbers for Mama Cosma in Fairy World but instead of the familiar and detested ringing she had expected, she was shocked to hear in it's placea prerecorded message come on to say, "We're sorry, but we are unable to send your request through at this time. All lines to Fairy World have been disconnected. Please try your call again at a later time." Immediately afterward, a soft, slightly samba style elevator music began to play.

Wanda's heart practically seized at the familiarity of the tune and nerveless fingers instantly dropped the phone to the floor.

* * *

Oh, poor Wanda!

Can you imagine what that would be like to lose the only person you've ever shared your life with…especially after being so well connected to him for so long?

Scary.

Much thankies this week go to…

**Faye Lunacorn** - LOL. Gosh I love your reviews! You know what it means now that you've told me you're writing a fic too, right? YES! I'm going to have to read it! And review it! And no, I don't mind if you're using my story as inspiration. Its very flattering and only serves to make me concentrate on making this as good as I possibly can. Cosmo will have another few chapters all to himself so you'll be seeing more from 'his side of the fence' very soon. He he! Spewing soda all over the screen… That's good! I was laughing my rear off when I first typed the park bit up. It just seemed so like something he would do even if unintentionally. I mean really. How was he to know she'd just be getting out the shower! And the thoughts of her blushing…well, he's still a guy. Why shouldn't he be allowed to enjoy the picture of something only _he_ gets to see? Lol.

**Commander** - Looks like I hurt Wanda too with Cosmo's disappearance, eh? It's a two for one deal. Hurt one and you hurt the other. But that's how it goes in the really great relationships. And at least you're honest about being worried. Don't be too anxious. All will be revealed! In time. He he. Glad you enjoyed the park as much as I did.

**Aerinsoul** - I swear I didn't tell him! Here, you can hide out at my place. Its been blasted so many times by Cosmo's crazy magic it won't matter if it gets blasted by Jorgen! Normally, I would tend to agree with you about Cosmo's ability at play hide and seek, but this time he got a little sloppy since it wasn't Jorgen he was hiding from. Eek! A world with no fairies? Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!

**Wanda Wish** - So glad you liked! And don't worry about not reviewing for one chapter. We all have things to do after all. Just don't let it happen again! LOL. Just kidding. I'll have to see about working more of their past into this. It may get a little hard what with the difficult stuff now beginning, but I will definitely keep it in mind. And I totally agree with you. The more C&W love, the better!

Love ya's!

Trixie21


	10. Hole in the Wall

Hi ho, hi ho, its off to the comfy couch we go. To sit and watch Wanda and Cosmo, Hi ho, hi ho, hi ho, hi ho…

Okay, I broke down and in honor of my birthday (the 29th) and all those hiking off to college in the next two weeks, I'm giving you all chapter 10 a few days early. Enjoy! Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday dear Trixie… happy birthday to me!

(…) means twin's telepathy and ((…)) means Cosmo and Wanda telepathy.

* * *

No, I don't own FOP or any reference to its varied characters mentioned herein, and unless the new episodes that follow 'School's Out' begin showing the love again, I wouldn't want to. So, for now, Butch Hartman can keep his name tacked on…even if it is for nothing more than the royalties at this point. 

Oh…and I don't own The Big Comfy Couch either. That belongs to some broadcasting company in Tennessee I think. : )

* * *

**Fairly OddParents : The Next Generation**

**Chapter 10. Hole in the Wall**

Cosmo slammed into the side of the little chamber for the twentieth time only to find that just as with the first nineteen times, nothing had budged the least little bit.

He didn't like being here, where ever here was, and he certainly didn't like the fact that it was pitch black as well. The place smelled bad, was far too small and gave him a very funny feeling. Not a good funny feeling. A bad funny feeling. Actually, it was more of a terrifying, horrible, something bad is going to happen soon funny feeling. And Cosmo didn't like any of it one bit.

Truthfully speaking, Cosmo was scared out of his wits over his predicament. Had he been this scared any other time, he might have reverted to a thumb sucking catatonic state to avoid the reality of it. But right now, he couldn't. He didn't dare.

It was not bravery or courage that held him to stay alert and actively fight his pitch black prison. It was worry flat out. Worry, for Wanda.

When he'd opened his eyes to find himself trapped in this prison, he did the first thing he'd always done when he was terrified. He had called to Wanda. But she hadn't answered him. Not in voice or in telepathy and only after yelling for her for nearly five minutes did he realize that it was even worse than that. He discovered that he could not feel her presence either.

Cosmo had never in his life truly contemplated how he knew when his wife was close or when she was far away. He'd never needed too. All he could say was that he just…knew. It was just a part of him to be able to sense her and her often variable moods. It had been that way for as long as he could remember. Well, at least since the day they had been married. But when he'd realized that the touch of her upon his soul was gone…he'd been more worried for where Wanda was and whether she was okay then even for his own predicament. All that mattered to him right now was getting out of there and finding his precious Wanda to make sure she was alright.

Some people might have found this rather uncharacteristic behavior for Fairy World's biggest idiot. The truth was however, that there were just some things that really did matter to him. And when such things were threatened, particularly that which really did mean most to him, he managed, for however brief a time, to find a certain almost paranormal clarity to his general thoughts. It was this that he fell into as he tried to understand why he could not sense his beloved Wanda.

Was he too far away to sense her?

No. That couldn't be right. They'd been as separated as they could possibly be on more than one occasion when one or the other was in Fairy World (and once when he'd flown to Yugopatamia to measure its distance from the earth) while the other had remained on earth and he'd been able to sense her, so that couldn't have been it.

Was she unconscious? Hurt and unable to answer? That couldn't be it either. Even when in the deepest of sleep he always knew when she was there and when she wasn't. Too many times in their many years together Wanda had left their bedroom unable to sleep and Cosmo had woken up within moments of it. Occasionally, sensing her worry or unhappiness over something, he had followed her out to see what was up. More often, he'd just fallen back to sleep knowing she was just having a long night. It of course to his mind would play the same way if she was out and he was up.

Cosmo refused to believe in the possibility, refused to even acknowledge it really, that she could possibly be dead. There was no way that could ever be. Not with Wanda. No way Jose, not gonna' happen, never in a million years or more, and not even in a nightmare. Wanda was just too darn smart to let that happen. As far as he was concerned, she _was_ immortal.

So what other option was there? Could the trap itself have something to do with it? Was there something about the way it was made that was keeping him from finding Wanda or speaking to her telepathically?

It was certainly preventing him from doing any magic that was for sure. He'd tried blasting his way out of it but nothing, save for the 'thhiiiipppt' of a failed spell, happened. Not even his most panicked and powerfully focused attempt brought any change as to his station.

Cosmo sat down slowly with a sniffle. He'd never felt so empty before. He'd never felt so alone. So useless…

Being without Wanda like this, was horrible. It was loneliness and despair defined for Cosmo. To be without the presence of the only person in the whole universe who right from the very beginning believed in him, who gave him any trust, who loved him unconditionally no matter how stupid a level he fell to…this was a nightmare come alive for him. And double that with not being able to tell whether she was even alive… Well, it was not making for a happy ending to what had been a relatively good day.

He'd been having the best time playing with Tommy all day. He'd eaten twenty different kinds of pies during the pie eating contest (he hadn't even known that there were that many kinds of pies out there!), had finally managed to memorize enough of that virtual reality game 'Bone Crusher' to get past level one, had been king of the mole people for two and half hours before Tommy and the mole men had been able to over throw him, and they'd been finishing the day with a great game of hide and seek with the Vic-Bot.

And that's when it had happened.

He'd been flying about in the living room, trying to find a really great hiding place, when something had managed to grab him from behind and without seeing even once who or what it was, he'd been slammed into this dark little prison almost violently. Cosmo wasn't sure, but he thought he may have even blacked out for a few moments. His head had certainly hurt afterwards like he had been knocked out cold.

He rubbed the sore spot at the back of his head carefully as it throbbed in remembrance. He couldn't even use any healing magic to make the pain go away. That was so not fair. Maybe if Wanda were here, she could have made it all better…

Cosmo suddenly started. No maybes about it. Wanda could have definitely made it all better. She would have been able to get them out there too. She was just strong and determined that way. Nothing held her back or down. She rarely made mistakes, well hardly ever anyway, and she just didn't believe in quitting no matter hard the situation was. She was a zillion times the fairy godparent he ever dared dream he could be.

He sighed heavily.

Even if she couldn't do any magic in here like him, she probably would have been thinking up some other way to get out and not just sitting there uselessly like he was. She would have had to be doing something and she wouldn't sit still until she had exhausted every possibility.

It was then that he lifted his useless wand before his eyes even though the darkness was too deep to see through. The only reason he still held it was because it was like a comforting blanket. A presence that was familiar despite the abrupt change. But honestly, what was it doing otherwise?

Taking up a hand that would have been free to seek another way out.

Cosmo gave his wand a firm frown before he slipped it into his back pocket. Now there was nothing stopping him from trying to find some other escape route. Maybe there was something he'd missed in all his thrashing about.

He quickly moved to his hands and knees and began to slowly feel his way along the floor of the cell. This he followed up by tackling the doomed ceiling and then there followed the circular wall. He followed every edge, tested every joint, counted as best he could every piece of sheet metal used to design the structure, and after almost half an hour of trying, was just about to give up…when his fingers slipped across and past it.

Cosmo froze.

He ran his fingers backwards…and caught it again. He moved his fingers over it and felt out what he had found.

It was a bolt.

A single bolt that stuck out of the wall ever so slightly, it had not been flush mounted as the others had. It had been screwed into place only enough to ensure a seal, but that was all. Either someone had made a mistake, or someone had been doing a half awake job and not reported that a bolt would not go all the way in properly. Either way, Cosmo saw it for what it was. Salvation.

Cosmo immediately began to pry at it, finding quickly that it twisted with some difficulty to the left and so he set to work with both hands, working at the errant little bolt until it finally fell out of its drill well with a satisfying little metallic 'ching'. The resulting hole was small, but not so small that Cosmo could not get one finger into it and begin to pull at the panel. Slowly, ever so horribly slowly, he felt that section of wall bend further and further in until, with only three and a half inches of space granted, he could move it no more and a dim orange/red strip of light greeted his eyes.

Cosmo stopped his pulling and peered through the space he had made. Unable to see much except that tiny sliver of light, he pulled back before slipping his arm through the hole and groped about blindly in the outer recesses. He was just able to reach an outer metal wall when he found a cotter pin clip. He tugged at it, yanked at it, wrenched at it even as best he could until it finally slipped out of the two little rings that had held it in place.

There was another rewarding sound of something falling and Cosmo reached around to feel for the other cotter pin, but there was nothing else within reach. Not even the outer wall was close enough to do more than push at it with his fingertips to see that it moved ever so slightly under the pressure of his hand.

For a moment, he was sure he had reached the end of his luck. He was sure he would find nothing else and he had wasted his precious energy and time trying all in vain. Until he remembered his wand.

Or rather sat on it.

Fearing that he again had failed, as he usually always did, he'd gone to sit back in dismal frustration when he'd felt the star of his wand dig into his back painfully, causing him to jump up and grab it from where it had rested. It was then that he'd had his one fizzling moment of inspiration.

Cosmo moved back over to the space in the wall and stuck his arm and wand into the recess. Once through, he put the tip of the wand against the one movable edge of the outside panel and pushed against it. The panel leaned out with the push, but did not quite come back all the way when he relaxed his arm. He pushed again and the metal sheet pushed out again, though further this time. As more and more of the dimming, late evening, light poured in, Cosmo continued to push against the panel until it would go no further.

He looked out at the passing scenery through the two inch gap he'd managed to create, but was quite unable to recognize where he was at. He hoped that it wouldn't matter as he stuck out the end of his wand. All he needed was to be able to do a little magic.

Cosmo tried a spell of transportation, but there was nothing but a dismal raspberry.

Okay…maybe that had been too much. Maybe instead, he could affect his prison somehow.

Again there was only a raspberry.

Frustration bit at Cosmo. What good was being able to stick his wand outside if he couldn't get the darn thing to work?

With an impatient growl Cosmo sent his own magical energy through the wand haphazardly in mild anger, not expecting anything to happen as up to this point nothing had. He was immensely surprised however, when a small short blast of magic did erupt away from the tip of his wand to hit a mailbox and with a green poof, it was suddenly turned into a bush…in the shape of a fish.

Cosmo stared in shock before he grinned. Now he understood. Here was at least a bit of something! He could not effect any magic while in the cell and he could do nothing magically against the cell, but he could still somewhat affect what was outside a little with his wand tip beyond the boundaries of the prison.

The green haired fairy gave a grim but determined nod to himself. He could use this and he most definitely would. With intended purpose, Cosmo began to send out the short blasts of magic every ten seconds to mark his passing.

'_Bread crumbs!_' thought Cosmo happily as he remembered the first bedtime story he had heard Timmy read to Tommy and Tammy.

At least he didn't have to worry about any birds eating _his_ trail. If any did, well, those were birds to be feared. Maybe even worshiped. He'd definitely be hiding from them that was for sure. Seriously. Birds that could eat bushes were definitely something to be worried over.

"Oh, please Wanda! Find the trail before the mutant birds eat it first!" pleaded Cosmo to himself as he continued to shoot magic out of the hole in the wall.

* * *

Awww! Was Cosmo not the sweetest thing trying his hardest to get out there? All because he's worried about Wanda. I love love, don't you? Lol. This chapter does seem a bit short doesn't it? And it dosen't yet give you any more info then you already had does it? Ah well. I managed to say everything I needed to for it and when I went over it (about twenty times) before posting, I just couldn't come up with any more to add to it. Don't, worry. The next is definitely longer. I promise. 

Thank you's are most gratefully extended to the following…

**Faye Lunacorn **- Hello fellow resident of the Denial-ville! There's always room on the BCC for another! Lol. I just love harrying guys like Jorgen a little once on a while. Its so much fun! That and I figured he deserved it for chasing Aerinsoul around! Anways…re the Timmy thing… Unfortunately he does have just a smidge of the clueless-ness that the adults of Dimmsdale seem to practically exude in waves. However, he isn't quite as bad. He's just very busy being a detective and all. He'll run into the kids a little later on though and be just a bit curious with whatever is going on with them. And I know I told someone else this, but I'll tell you all too…Tim does have a chance to 'talk' to the fish before this is all said and done. I can't tell you much more than that though as I don't want to go jumping too far ahead. As usual, thank you sooo much for your reviews.

**Aerinsoul** - I really felt for Wanda too during that last one. Losing any and all proof that your significant other is even still alive? Well, I know I wouldn't want to have to deal with that. And I apologize for the cliffies. By some oddly strange quirk of nature I happen to love the suspense of a good cliffhanger and find them weaseling their way in to my stories with wild abandon. So sorry it drives you nuts though. To heck with Wandissimo cooking. I think I'll just have him take me out to some nice five star restaurant. I'm sure a fairy with his sexiness can get in anywhere. I'll just let him spend a little money on me. He he!

**Commander** - Lol. Wow. I feel like some kind of drug dealer here. I've got you so addicted you just have to have more. Just remember not to shot the delivery girl or you won't get your fixes. Lol. Yes, all will be revealed…just not for a few more chapters. I just love to build the suspense. I know you and the others hate it, but it does take time to make sure I don't make any mistakes in plot. You know me and perfectionism. I am a Virgo after all! Here's hoping college treats you right and you have the time of your life! Oh, and you get all the learning you need to do well at your future chosen profession. He he. Have to be good and remind you all that College is for more than just a good party!

And if **RyukoDragonHalf** still happens to be out there (ahem)…I was just wondering if you were the same RyukoDragon with the pics on Deviant Art. If so, I have to tell you that the pikku pics of C&W you have are awesome! "Magical Moment" has been particularly inspirational for me as I work on an additional chapter to my other M rated FOP story! If you're not the same RD, then sorry for the confusion!

Trixie21


	11. Does Anyone Have A Clue?

The early bird catches the eternal optimism and happy endings…and ends up falling asleep on the Big Comfy Couch of Denial before 8:30. ;p

(…) means twin's telepathy and ((…)) means Cosmo and Wanda telepathy.

* * *

No, I don't own FOP or any reference to its varied characters mentioned herein, and unless the new episodes that follow 'School's Out' begin showing the love again, I wouldn't want to. So, for now, Butch Hartman can keep his name tacked on…even if it is for nothing more than the royalties at this point.

Oh…and I don't own The Big Comfy Couch either. That belongs to some broadcasting company in Tennessee I think. : )

* * *

**Fairly OddParents : The Next Generation**

**Chapter 11. Does Anyone Have A Clue? **

When Wanda heard the elevator music, she'd nearly fainted. It figured that it would just have happened to be playing the same little tune that could most times be found playing in Cosmo's head. Talk about cruel.

"Wanda are you okay?" asked Tammy nervously as she took in the fairy's white face.

Wanda shook her head slowly, trying, so desperately trying, to clear it, to make logic out of it all, to order it… She had to order it…so she could make sense of what was happening… She needed order… She needed logic… But there was none.

There was nothing.

No nonsensical ramblings to give hers clarity… No carelessly thrown ideas of excitement to counter her often times over ordinary suggestions. No wild freedom compared to her composed restraint… No basis for comparison or offset… No Cosmo…

Tommy looked at his sister worriedly.

"Tammy," he said softly. "She's starting to scare me."

Wanda's head snapped up suddenly as her stark pink eyes looked at the boy in disbelief.

"What did you say," she asked of Tommy quickly.

"I…I said…you're starting to worry me."

The fairy shook her head emphatically.

"No. You said scare. You said I was scaring you. Oh, goodness! What have I been doing? I'm so sorry sport…both of you. I…I didn't mean to do that. Its just…I've never…never been without... I'm just so worried…"

Tommy looked at Wanda gently.

"You don't like being alone either," he said kindly.

Wanda shook her head. Had she been in a slightly more lucid state of mind, she might have marveled at the boy's almost eerie ability to see such a normally deeply hidden fear.

"Not like this."

Tammy put her hand on Wanda's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Wanda. We'll find him. And I'm sure that when we do, he'll be okay. I mean, we still have to have our switch, right?"

Wanda gave a small smile.

"Right."

Hearing Tommy say that she was frightening him had been like a slap in the face to Wanda. How stupidly selfish she'd been! She had actually allowed herself to put her own feelings before her godchildren. Yes, she had been married to Cosmo for almost 10,000 years. Yes, she had a special connection with him that seemed to be, at least she hoped it was, on the fritz at the moment and yes, she loved him more than anything else. But it still did not entitle her to cause the children it was her duty to look after to be scared of her. This had to stop now. She had to take care of them. It was her job and even Cosmo would have understood that they would have to come first.

'_Control,' _she thought to herself as she silently intoned a lesson she had picked up from her childhood watching her father run most of Fairy World from behind the scenes.

_If you can't have it in the big picture right from the start, then just take it one step at a time until you have it in the end.'_

Wanda took a shaky deep breath before she began to float-pace back and forth before the kids.

'_Now make sense of it all…'_

"Okay," she began. "So far we know that Cosmo is…missing. For some reason, no fairy I've called on earth has answered. Now, Fairy World's phone system seems to be out."

"Is that why you dropped your cell phone?" asked Tommy.

Wanda gave a baleful smile. He didn't need to know the entire truth of that one, though she suspected he'd probably be able to guess if given enough time, so she just nodded.

"So that's three way out of the ordinary things that have happened so far. What exactly does this tell us?" she pondered aloud.

"You think its all connected?" asked Tammy.

"I don't know. But something big must be going on if Fairy World is having trouble too."

"What do we do, then?"

Wanda gave a grimace.

"I think we're taking a trip to Fairy World," she said after a moment.

Tommy's eyes went super sized.

"Whoa! Fairy World? We get to see Fairy World?"

The godmother nodded.

"I'll have to bring you two with me since technically, I'm not so supposed to leave you by yourself unless its part of a wish or you request it. And of course, since Fairy World phone lines are out, I can't call for a temporary replacement godparent."

"Even if you could just leave us here we wouldn't let you go alone. We're helping too," stated Tammy.

Wanda nodded with an almost grateful look.

"Just stick close and don't wander off. Jorgen doesn't tolerate humans snooping about Fairy World too well."

Tommy made a face.

"Jorgen?"

"Jorgen Von Strangle. My boss. He's a bit over zealous about his job."

"Why does that not give me a good feeling about how this trip _could_ turn out?" asked Tammy cynically.

Wanda smirked.

"It shouldn't, and you really are smart if you can see that even though you haven't even met him yet."

She held up her wand.

"Okay you two, here we go."

With that, they were gone in a poof of pale pink smoke.

When the three appeared in Fairy World, there was a very un-fairy like quiet settled over the whole place and the streets were completely empty of anyone.

"Well, this isn't a very hopeful sign," remarked Tammy.

Wanda nodded at her goddaughter as she looked about with a calculating glance while at the same time trying not to think about how incredibly tiring it was transporting three people without the aid of Cosmo's magic.

"Definitely not. Well, if things are this empty here, then there can be only one possibility outside the realm of complete Fairy World subjugation."

"Subju-what?" asked Tommy blankly.

Tammy smirked.

"Subjugation. It means defeat, to be overthrown, suppression and or conquest."

Tommy smiled.

"Wow! What a cool word! I'm going to have to remember that one!"

"Uh, yeah, but not cool if its happened here. Remember?" said Tammy briskly.

"Oh, right."

Wanda's heart seemed to do another of its little unhappy squeezes at the rather all too familiar exchange. It was like standing outside and looking in at what she and Cosmo might have said.

Standing outside herself…

Wanda shivered at the emptiness that filled her. That's exactly how she felt at that very moment. As if she wasn't who she was supposed to be and was looking through the eyes of some horribly fake imposter.

She tried to shake it off, but it was a far from relenting idea.

"Come on kids," she managed to say. "I think if we're going to find anyone, it will be at the Fairy World Council Hall."

That said, she poofed the three of them, though not without a great deal of strained effort, to a side walkway within the massive meeting assembly room of the council hall. From all around them, the discordant voices pressed in on their ears with anger, fear, terror, worry and trepidation.

Wanda looked around at the fairies gathered and noticed with grim detachment that there was not a single active godparent she knew present. In fact, the only fairies there, seemed to be those that were either retired godparents or those that kept the mundanities, such as the newspaper, food services and other needed businesses, of Fairy World running. If she were one to think such on herself, she would have almost thought that it seemed that she was only active godparent left.

At that moment, a great pounding was heard from the forward podium, and looking in that direction she saw Jorgen Von Strangle slamming a massive gavel on his stand with undue gusto. The voices that buzzed about died almost instantly.

'_Oh what luck_,' Wanda thought to herself drolly. '_We got here just in time to see him rant_.'

"As you all are aware, we have had no contact from any fairy on earth in the last hour and every godparent we have actively tried to contact has not responded. Since we have virtually no information on what is happening down there, I have decided to call a state of emergency to decide how best to handle this situation."

"Maybe there's just a problem in communication," suggested one fairy.

"No. As far as we are aware, all lines of communication are operating normally."

Wanda floated forward as the kids followed her closely.

"If all lines of communication are working properly, then why couldn't I call _into _Fairy World five minutes ago?" she asked loudly enough to be heard by all those present.

There was a general murmur from all around her as the several hundred fairies present either considered the question with their neighbors or looked in surprise at what seemed to be the last Fairy Godparent left.

"Its part of the new alert system. All fairies are called to alert them to an emergency meeting. Given the nature of the high emergency, the lines coming in are then disconnected to ensure that no unauthorized being from earth would be able to make a connection with Fairy World and we, uh… wait! What are you doing here?"

As if suddenly realizing he was talking to a godparent, Jorgen quickly turned to his subordinate and glared.

"I thought you said that there were no fairies available on earth!"

The little bald fairy cringed.

"Uh, I only said that there were no more wish reports from earth, sir."

"Then how do you explain that!" the giant thundered as he pointed at Wanda.

The little fairy shrunk back even further as Jorgen lorded over him.

"If I could just interrupt for a second…" began Wanda. "He might not have been aware that I was still around since my god children haven't wished for any successful wishes from me for most of the day, hence no wish report from me."

Jorgen eyed the kids.

"Then how come you are here if they didn't wish it?"

"I came here on my own decision to get answers to find out what was going on and hopefully find out where my husband is. I brought the kids with me because I couldn't very well leave them alone when there was no phone service to call for a temp."

"So that bumbling idiot is missing too? You didn't see how he disappeared?"

"No. I was elsewhere with my goddaughter at the time. Cosmo was with our godson."

Suddenly out of nowhere, an angry Mama Cosma zipped over to float before Wanda unnervingly close.

"You left my poor little Cosmo alone? Why in heavens name would you do such a thing? You're supposed to be looking after him! You should know better than anyone else how terrible he is!"

Wanda glared back at Mama Cosma with distaste. Her constant coddling of Cosmo was absolutely the worst and more than a little nauseating. She'd always thought it more than explained much of why Cosmo was the way he was.

"Cosmo is a big boy who can handle a few hours in the house playing with a godchild just fine by himself," she argued in return.

Mama Cosma, already only inches from Wanda's face, leaned closer yet.

"Well its obvious he can't since he's now missing!"

Wanda very much wanted to make her case back to the annoying fairy, but a little part of her found itself agreeing with her mother-in-law. What kind of wife was she to let something happen to Cosmo?

Not wanting to let Mama Cosma have anymore satisfaction then she already got from her silence, Wanda continued to glare as she snapped back, "Well, maybe he'd be able to do his job better and make more appropriate decisions if his mother had raised him to be more independent and self reliant instead of babying him all the time!"

"ENOUGH!" cried Jorgen. "Cosmo's questionable abilities at god parenting is not the issue at hand. We need to make a decision now on where to go from here! In case you to have forgotten, there are over a thousand fairies who are currently missing."

A fairy several rows up called out worriedly, "The kind of magic generated from that many fairies could destroy half the known universe!"

"Yeah," agreed another from two sections over. "And if Cosmo's magic is involved, its almost a guarantee!"

Suddenly fairies everywhere were flying in panic as many shrieked and several swooned at the thought of the destruction of the universe by Cosmo's magic

"We have to _do_ something!" a terrified fairy screamed.

"What about the children? Won't someone _please_ think of the children!" shrieked an older female.

Another fairy pushed the older one away as he hollered back, "Forget the children! What about me?"

Wanda gave a sigh as she glanced back at Tammy and Tommy with a grimace. The two seemed be taking in the scene, such as it was, Tammy with some amount of amusement and Tommy with a mild disbelief.

"_QUIET!" _thundered Jorgen so loudly that even the ceiling of the Council Hall jumped by twenty feet.

"Since I seem to be the only one here capable of making a rational decision…"

Wanda raised her hand and opened her mouth to say something, but Jorgen quickly went on.

"…I have decided that the risk is far too great to chance. I will call out the troops to patrol Fairy World until the situation is under my control. All citizens are ordered to go home and stay there until further notice and no fairy will be permitted to enter or leave Fairy World."

Jorgen then turned to Wanda.

"Except for you. You will return to earth to ascertain the whereabouts of these missing fairies and free them if possible."

Wanda blinked.

"By myself?"

"Yes. We cannot risk any more fairies being lost. It is already beyond all acceptability."

"Oh! So _our_ god mother is the expendable one?" asked Tammy with more than a little heat as she stared Jorgen down.

Wanda almost smiled. She was liking that girl more and more.

"Someone has to do it, and since she's already positioned down there with you two puny humans, it might as well be her."

Tommy stepped up next to his sister.

"That's so not fair! How can she god parent us _and _find all the other fairies at the same time?" he asked.

"That is for her to figure out," answered Jorgen as he towered over Tommy and Tammy. Tommy quickly ducked in behind his sister.

Tammy gave a very unladylike snort as she folded her arms in contempt, refusing to back down from Jorgen.

"Bunch a' cowards. Sending one fairy by herself to do something all of you should be helping with. And you guys actually think you're good enough to help kids. Ha!"

"Shhhh. Tammy!" pleaded Tommy nervously.

Wanda shook her head at Tammy.

"He's right. I'm already supposed to be down there so it only makes sense. And with no clue where all the other god parents have gone off to, it would be risky sending a whole bunch more down when we don't know anything. What if they were all to go missing too? That would just be more power unaccounted for down there."

"And it is for that very reason I have also decided to cut all magic power to all fairies except those in the troops."

"_WHAT?"_

Wide eyed, what little was left of Wanda's thinly held composure evaporated in a second.

"You're cutting our magic? That means I won't have any either! How am I supposed to find everyone when I can't use any magic? Do you realize what kind of risk I'll be in?"

Jorgen gave her a short glance.

"I know perfectly well, puny fairy. You will just have to think of something."

"But I can't…"

"Enough! You have your orders. Now go."

With that Jorgen pointed his huge wand at Wanda and the kids, and in an instant they were once again in Tammy's room.

Tammy looked at a worried Wanda.

"Is it me, or are you the only fairy that seemed to have any common sense out of that bunch?"

Wanda sighed.

Well, you can't blame them too much," she started. "Fairies are supposed to be pretty happy go lucky creatures. The average fairy doesn't deal well with crisis unless they're trained for it."

"Like Jorgen Von-I'd-like-to-_Strangle_-Him?" was Tammy's dry response.

"But you're not military," added Tommy. "So how come you're still more in control than anyone else?"

Wanda grimaced. Who ever said she was in control?

"I'm a bit of an extreme really. I can be very serious when I need to be."

"Not what most fairies would be known for I'm guessing," said Tommy.

"Not really, no."

Tammy looked at Wanda in sudden understanding.

"That's what you meant when you said Cosmo saved you. He didn't just make your life more fun, he changed your entire point of view about it."

Wanda nodded.

"I was never as true a fairy as the day I met Cosmo."

"But Cosmo is an extreme too, isn't he?" asked Tommy. "I mean, he's too happy all the time. Too carefree. You give him a reason to try as hard as he can to be as good a fairy and godfather as he can be."

The god mother gave a sigh and a sad smile.

"Yes. Oddly enough, in a strange way, we sort of balance each other out."

"Like two halves of a whole."

Wanda fell silent as she could practically hear Cosmo in her head finishing that one out.

'_Two halves of a whole idiot.'_

She could even imagine him floating right there in front of her with his brilliant green eyes sparkling and his mile wide grin.

"We'll find him, Wanda. I know we will," said Tammy after a moment of silence.

Suddenly, Wanda's bright color dulled as she felt the magic drain out of her followed by the sensation of falling. She hit the floor in a sitting position and blinked in slight disorientation before looking up at the kids sadly.

"With or without magic," added Tammy grimly.

* * *

Uh! I totally hated this chapter. I hated writing it, I hated reading it. But darn I needed it! Ahhhh! What's a writer to do when you get a piece that just doesn't want to write itself? It took forever!

Yes, that's normally how my stuff gets done. I have the idea and I just follow it as my fingers do the tapping, but this was a stubborn bit.

The only part I really liked was the bit with Wanda mentioning how she and Cosmo balance each other out. I've always thought they do exactly that. But that's my opinion. Hmmm, ya' know, I've been meaning to write a little something to detail that from their POVs. Just haven't gotten to it yet. Ah well. Eventually.

"What about the children? Won't someone _please_ think of the children!"…I've always loved that line from the Simpsons (which I do not own either). I'm sure everyone can tell me who says that line more than often enough.

Mucho thankies this week go to…

**Faye Lunacorn** - Don't worry. Your review was a perfect gift! And your e-mail only made it better. Yes, Cosmo is an adorable little escape artist wanna-be and I just love fics where Cosmo actually shows some semblance of serious dedication to his wife. And you know me. I just _had_ to go there! Lol. 'Cosmo's logic?' That's like saying jumbo shrimp. A total oxymoron. Buts that's part of what makes him so darn fun (and occasionally difficult) to write.

**Band Geek 727** - Hellooooooo Band Geek 727! Welcome to my other FOP offering! I'm glad you're liking it so far. And wow! I never really thought about it having a dark side, but I guess when you get right down to it, it does have a bit of one. I must have been too busy coming up with the fluff to see the other side! Lol. Long live C&W fluff!

**Commander** - Discovering yourself…I hope what ever you find, you like, lol. I'm sure you'll do fine. You seem like you have a good head on your shoulders. Any who… I went back and re-evaluated chapter 10 and ya' know what? Bite size was pretty good. I think if I had tried to push it for anything longer, Cosmo wouldn't have come off the way I was intending. He would have been too fake. He may not always be on the mark, but when he is, he shines and he just did that for me in 10. Some people might think he goes just a scootch into OC…but I say to them to consider he is in this number 1, based on the old school Cosmo and number 2, he is finding himself in a position he has never been before. For the first time in his life truly not knowing whether his wife is even alive. How can we predict how he would be? Besides, he's not selfish all the time. And just to wet your appetite, I actually have two chapters I've been slowly working on for that other fic. 2 is almost done, 3 though still has quite a bit to go. And thanks ever so much the happy birthday. I appreciate it (and your reviews) very much.

**Kraven the Hunter** - I want to welcome you to FOP:TNG and I hope to see you around here regularly. And remember to feel free and question anything else in my story that gets you wondering. My brain just loves the workout! Lol.

**Zimmie** - Darn it! Just like Wanda, I'm a sucker for big puppy dog eyes! Lol. Anyway, glad you're liking this! And yes, I will be continuing for many chapters yet. The whole thing will probably round out at a total of about 30 chappies I think. 'Course that's just a guess. Yah! Another Doctor Who fan! Awesome!

Wow! Three brand new reviewers. Maybe I should put these up on Mondays all the time!

You guys are awesome!

Trixie21

9/2/2005


	12. Who Expects the Unexpected?

The Big Comfy Couch is the place to be, the place to be, the place to be! The Big Comfy Couch is the place to be! Tra la la la la la laaaaaa. (Sung to the tune of 'Who's afraid of the big bad wolf'.)

(…) means twin's telepathy and ((…)) means Cosmo and Wanda telepathy.

Quick note before you begin, this chapter is set to have happened at the same time as chapter 11.

* * *

No, I don't own FOP or any reference to its varied characters mentioned herein, and unless the new episodes that follow 'School's Out' begin showing the love again, I wouldn't want to. So, for now, Butch Hartman can keep his name tacked on…even if it is for nothing more than the royalties at this point.

Oh…and I don't own The Big Comfy Couch either. That belongs to some broadcasting company in Tennessee I think. : )

* * *

**Fairly OddParents : The Next Generation**

**Chapter 12. Who Expects the Unexpected?**

Cosmo was exhausted. Between not having Wanda's comforting presence and all the energy he'd used up poofing things into bushes, he felt completely drained and empty. His magic had pretty much given out on him only minutes ago and as he leaned against the wall of his cell, he hoped that he'd been able to do enough.

He'd lost count of the number of things he had managed to turn into bushes, not a hard thing to do since he had trouble counting to four as it was, but it had seemed like he'd been doing it forever, and even his arm ached from trying to hold his wand out of the little opening.

His respite however was short lived when there was a jar of the cell and Cosmo fell forward to land on his face.

"Ouch!" he cried out loud as he sat up and touched his now sore nose.

"A little warning before the bus comes to a stop next time would be nice!" he said in sarcasm.

There was a soft, but audible 'click' and Cosmo looked to his right to see a shaft of light begin to stream in. A small door to his cell began to open along the line of light and not thinking on anything but escape, Cosmo quickly scrambled up and made a quick beeline for it. Through the growing opening he zipped…only to be unexpectedly stopped by the feel of metallic string closing around him from all sides.

He felt himself jerked upwards then and as he blinked, he realized why he had not been able to get very far. He had been caught in a net.

"Whoa there! Well, aren't you the spunky one," came a mocking voice from behind him.

Cosmo turned and gaped in shock at the human that seemed to sneer at him in open disgust. Dressed in a brown jumpsuit with a singular patch across the right side of his wide chest which read "Minion 16", the man was nothing more than a massive collection of skin and fat, and his little eyes shown through the folds on his face with clear, mean streaked, maliciousness.

"Thought you would try to take off from us, did you? Without giving us the honor of showing you the lovely accommodations we have set aside for you? Tsk tsk. Such bad manners."

The reply of 'Actually, Wanda says I have no manners' came to mind, but Cosmo found that his frozen tongue could give no voice to it as he continued to take in the far from handsome visage that stared in at him.

"Hey Charlie, check this out."

Minion 16, now named Charlie, looked away from the captive Cosmo and towards where another man stood. Cosmo tried to follow the human's gaze to see what it was that had managed to capture and contain him, but he could not see anything past the vast midsection of Charlie.

"Looks like this one was giving it all he had to get free," said the other man obviously referring to the damage that Cosmo had inflicted upon his cell.

Charlie, nodded as he turned to look back at Cosmo with a contemptuous expression.

"Hm. Sure does. I'd be willing to bet this might be one of the ones the boss is looking for. None of the others has shown anything even close to this one's gumption."

"You think so?" asked the other man, a far better looking specimen than the first human, in wide eyed awe as he joined Charlie's side.

Cosmo couldn't help but look up at them in surprise.

No one had ever looked at him in awe before. Worry and fear, yes. But never awe.

Cosmo frowned. And what in the world did gumption mean?

"You kiddin' me Mike? With that green hair and green eyes and trying _real_ hard to get away, I'd say so. Too bad the boss isn't in right now. He'd be down here in a shot to see this guy."

The other human, Mike, nodded.

"What do we do with him then?"

Charlie shrugged.

"Put him in a holding cell like all the others until the boss gets back."

A cell? With the others?

Though a little part of him did wonder what the heck was going on, Cosmo had no real inclination to find out. He just wanted out. Now.

And so, with that, Cosmo pulled out his wand and held it aloft.

"Um, as much fun as this hasn't been, I really have to go now," he said before he quickly flicked his wand.

"_Thhippt!_"

Charlie laughed.

"Uh, helloooo! You're in a net. Your magic, or whatever you guys use, won't work inside it."

Cosmo stared numbly at his wand. How could he have been so stupid? He knew his magic wouldn't work against a net. Why had he even tried?

Because he was still worried over Wanda. Even now that he was out of his original prison, he still could not feel her.

A mix of fear and anger overwhelmed him just then and unable to help himself, Cosmo grabbed hold of the strings of the net and began to yank and pull at them in futile desperation.

"Let me outta' here! Lemme' out, lemme' out, _lemme' out_!"

"Man! You weren't kidding Charlie. He is a feisty one!" grinned Mike.

"Or crazy. Maybe stupid. Heh, maybe it isn't one of the one's we're looking for after all."

"Hey!" yelled Cosmo indignantly. "Watch who you're calling crazy!"

Charlie leered again as he shook the net back and forth several times, viciously wiping Cosmo about unmercifully.

"What's the matter you little freak? Don't you want to stay and play with all your little friends?"

"N-n-no," Cosmo managed to chatter through his teeth as his head spun wildly for a moment after the shaking he had just gotten.

"Too bad pal. You're going to be here a while."

Cosmo looked up.

"Y-you wouldn't mind telling me where here is would you? I really should tell my wife where I'm at."

The men laughed with cruel gusto.

"Listen to that! The little freak is worried about his wife! As if you nasty little things would actually get married. Ha! But just in case you really do, then you might want to check the work floor first. I'll bet we got her already."

Cosmo quieted again quickly at the thought.

'_What if they do already have her_,' he wondered as the men held the net before them and moved towards a door at the other side of the room. If that was the case and she was already a prisoner, then what were they going to do to get out?

His green haired head shook quickly.

No. They couldn't have her. She was too smart. Then again, these guys were too. They knew about the nets and a fairy's inability to use magic against it, and if they knew that, then what else did they know?

"Welcome to your new home freak," said Charlie as he opened the door and stepped through.

"Whoa," said Cosmo in huge surprise.

From their position high on a metal catwalk, Cosmo looked down at a sight he could never have possibly imagined in his entire life. Ringed around a massive factory work room were some twenty huge bee hive shaped cells each filled to the brim with hundreds and hundreds of fairies. Fairy God Parents to be exact.

"You…you caught all of these fairies?" asked Cosmo, his poor mind whirling as he scanned the many cells dazedly for Wanda.

"Well, they didn't hop in their cages when we asked now did they?"

"Uh…no?"

Charlie snorted.

"You're definitely not the brightest light bulb here pal."

"Wha…what are you going to do with us?"

"Me? Nothing…well, save for putting you up in one of our deluxe suites that is."

Cosmo gave a grimace as he muttered.

"If these are deluxe suites then I want my money back."

Charlie walked down the stairs leading to the work room floor as he smirked.

"Sorry, no refunds given."

Cosmo crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Yeah? Well, I'd like to speak to a manager about that."

"The boss ain't in right now. But I expect when he gets back, he'll be in here real quick to see you."

Even Cosmo could see that he was very shortly going to be held prisoner in one of the many cells and in an effort to delay it, he kept talking as he gripped his wand tightly to his chest. They had to take him out of the net sooner or later, and when they did, he would have to be fast with his wand to get out of their hold. He just hoped he'd been able to rest long enough to build up at least a little of his magic back.

"Why the rush to see me? Like you said…I'm just a stupid fairy."

"And it could just be an act."

Cosmo couldn't help but laugh. Wanda would have been hysterical on that one he thought for a second.

"Me? Acting? Yeah right! Now who's crazy?"

Charlie passed several cells and Cosmo looked into them to see the eyes of the fairies within, some he knew, some he didn't, staring at him in fear and worry.

"Seen your girlfriend yet?" asked Charlie with a nasty grin.

Cosmo couldn't help it. He glared up at the human but only received more derisive laughter. A moment later, Charlie stopped before one of the last containment cells.

"Well, here we are little freak. You're new home. Say hello to all your new housemates!"

Charlie held the net out carefully and as Cosmo saw Mike prepare to open the top of the net, he gripped his wand with white knuckled intensity. It was almost time.

'_Wait for it…wait for iiiiiit…_' intoned Cosmo silently in anxious preparation for action.

But the chance for freedom never came.

Before the top of the net had even begun to open, before he'd had time to even lift his wand, Cosmo felt his body squeezed tightly from behind, his arms pinned against his body. He looked down to see a long handled pair of tongs holding him through the mesh of the net.

"Opps. I'm sorry. I forgot to mention that all wands must be checked in at the door. It's a wand free establishment you see," laughed Charlie as he let go of the net handle as another human held the tongs tightly. The wand in Cosmo's hand was duly plucked away and Charlie held it before Cosmo's face.

"Feeling a little empty handed there, freak?"

Cosmo nodded with a scared stare as Mike worked the net down and off of Cosmo's head carefully.

"You should be," laughed Charlie as he pushed the star topped point roughly against Cosmo's forehead briefly, leaving a little dimple from the pressure.

A second pair of tongs were wrapped around Cosmo's neck and as these now established the human's control over the fairy's only partially needed ability to breath, the lower tongs were released just enough to allow the net to be removed from Cosmo. Once the net was off, the lower tongs were tightened again before the two humans holding Cosmo were joined by yet a third. The third however carried a long pole with a large fork like end that buzzed ominously when a small button was pushed.

Charlie stepped to the side as a door at the front of the thick glass cell slid open letting the three humans with Cosmo step into a safety room. The first door slid shut completely before a second door, leading directly into the holding area of the cell, was opened and the man with the long pole waved it out in front of him as he ordered, "Get back all of you. Get back."

One little powder blue haired fairy girl, at least a good seven thousand years Cosmo's junior, was unable to get away as quickly as the man ordered and without a trace of remorse on his face, the man touched her back with the end of the pole. The little fairy gave a high, shrill shriek of surprised pain as the power of the electricity with which she had been hit, pushed her away and into the arms of several fairies close by.

Once everyone had backed up to a reasonable distance, Cosmo felt a hand placed on his back as the tongs on him loosened and with a following hard shove, Cosmo was propelled forward through the air several feet before he managed to pull up to a stop and whirl around. The men stepped back into the safety room casually, apparently assured there was no one who could do anything. But Cosmo was determined to be free and find Wanda, and in a show of reckless daring, he charged forward towards them. The door slid shut quickly and before Cosmo could stop himself, he slammed into it with an awful sounding thud. Momentarily stunned, he fell to the floor where he shook his head slowly to clear it as he heard Charlie on the outside laughing uproariously.

"Oh yeah! You're a real bright boy. I can see we'll need to keep an eye you, won't we?"

Cosmo stood up shakily and as he watched Charlie and the other humans walk away, he started pounding on the thick glass.

"Hey! Let us out of here! Let us out! You don't have any right to keep us here! Come on!"

Finding himself completely ignored, Cosmo quickly dropped his show of bravado before turning to look at the other disheartened and unfamiliar fairies trapped in the cell with him.

"Well, this stinks," he said with a grimace as he slouched down to sit on the floor miserably.

There was a soft chuckle to his left, though it was devoid of any true mirth given the situation, and Cosmo looked over to see a head of black hair move through the crowd of fairies towards him.

"It would seem that not even the stupidest fairy in the universe has luck enough to escape this disaster, eh?"

Cosmo looked to see Wandissimo Magnifico step out before him with a grim smirk across his handsome features.

Cosmo rolled his eyes with a scowl.

"Oh great! Not only am I stuck in here with a hundred fairies I _don't_ know, but I just have to be stuck in here with one I do and don't like! What are you doing here Magoo?"

Wandissimo smiled.

"It would seem, the same as you. Trapped. But I wonder…how is it you were trapped alone? What has become of my muy bonita Wanda?"

Cosmo's indignation at Wandissimo's presence slipped away as he looked down sadly.

"I don't know. She was with our goddaughter Tammy and I was with Tommy. She went to the library and the art school and Tammy's friends house, but they weren't home before I got caught."

Wandissimo rubbed his chin absently as he quickly cast a look around the huge room.

"Then it would seem that unless my gorgeously beautiful purple eyes deceive me, Wanda may be one of the only fairy godparents still un-captured."

Cosmo perked immediately.

"Wanda's not here?"

"No. Which means we still have a chance for freedom."

Cosmo sobered quickly as his earlier worry returned.

"Maybe," he replied slowly as he looked at his feet.

Wandissimo stared at Cosmo is surprise.

"¿Cuál es éste? You do not believe that your wife could rescue us? You are a far bigger idiot than even I first thought! If anyone should have cause to believe that she would find us, you should. How many times has she saved your pathetic neck? How much more intelligent is she above all others? How much more talented a fairy? How much more beautiful?"

Cosmo rolled his eyes as he gave Wandissimo an annoyed look.

"Well I know all that!"

"Than dare I ask you to explain the meaning behind your apparent lack of faith?"

Green eyes drooped back down.

"She's the only one I _would_ trust to save us, but if she's not even around to find the breadcrumbs…"

Wandissimo looked at Cosmo with some confusion.

"Wait…What do you mean 'if she's not even around' ? And what of these breadcrumbs?"

Cosmo sighed.

"I left a trail for Wanda to follow to find me, but if she's not around to find them, then we don't have much hope."

"I still do not get it. Why would Wanda not be around?"

"Because, because…I can't talk to her, and she can't talk to me, and I can't feel her and I…"

Wandissimo interrupted quickly

"Well of course you cannot talk to her now. You are here and she is not."

"No. We don't need to be in the same room to talk. We…we…" Cosmo debated quickly whether he should say anything.

"We talk up here," he pointed to his head. "And I should be able to feel her…her…spirit, her presence. I should be able to tell that she's still okay. I should be able to tell if she's mad or happy or worried… But I can't feel anything. It's like…like she's…like she's gone. _Gone_ gone."

Cosmo saw Wandissimo pull back slightly as though startled.

"You can talk to Wanda without speaking? You can feel her emotions?"

Cosmo nodded.

"And she can do that back. We've always been able to, but now…it feels like she's not a part of me anymore."

He shivered as he turned his eyes to gaze down at his feet.

"I've never felt so cold and empty before."

Wandissimo said nothing for a few moments and Cosmo didn't look up. He didn't want to see the look of joy he could easily imagine on his long time rival's face at the prospect of Wanda being separated from him. Had he not been so sad he might have heard a softer note in the voice beside him.

"Hmmm. I do not think that anything…permanent, could possibly have happened to her. It may be that you are just separated by too great a distance or perhaps something is interfering with your…ability. I think that even if she does not find your trail, she should be able to find us all by the amount of magic located all in one spot if she considers the idea in time, which I for one believe she would. So you see? We stand every chance and hope of being rescued any minute."

It was at that moment that the color of every fairy present suddenly went dull, and with a jumbled chorus of "Ow's", "Ouchs" and "Hey's!", those who had been floating fell to the ground with heavy thuds.

Cosmo looked in astonishment at a now flattened Wandissimo.

The lavender eyed fairy looked back with a grim sigh.

"Well, maybe not."

* * *

Ohhhh, poor Cosmo! He has no idea what's going on and all he wants to do is find Wanda and make sure she's alright. Isn't that just so sweet? I wonder what Wandissimo makes of that. Hmmm. Maybe I'll have to explore that sometime soon… Oh, and the answer to last weeks query would be, Mrs. Lovejoy, the good reverend's wife. Always so worried about the children and the biggest gossip in Springfield!

Mucho gracias to the following reviewers! Wow! 7 of you! That's the most reviews for a single chapter to date! _You guys rock out loud!_

**Band Geek 727** - I am so glad you liked the last chapter. It was such a pain to write, but I promise to keep trying my best!

**Commander** - I'm grinning like the Cheshire cat right now! I love the fact that you see Wanda the same way I do. I just think she's awesome! Its funny though that there aren't a lot of us out there. I've seen plenty of Cosmo fan clubs (many of which I've joined, lol), but I can't recall seeing a single Wanda fan club. Maybe its time to get one going… And there's no worries about writers block for the general plot of the story. I've had that mapped out completely from the beginning. It's the individual lines of the chapters that sometimes don't like to get out of my head, the last chapter being a perfect example. It took me an entire week to get that thing finished!

**Wanda Wish **- I agree. A bad day (or chapter!) once in awhile is a good thing. Its helps keep everything in perspective. And Cosmo does have some logic and common sense. We even occasionally see a smidge of it in the show (consider some of the jokes and obscure references he makes). He just doesn't always acknowledge its there or utilize it proficiently. Of course I've always wondered if there isn't a reason for that. Something to think about, eh?

**Lilylynn** - Welcome, welcome, welcome! I'm so thrilled you think this is awesome. I know, there were some sad parts and a few yet to go, but there will be some good ones too very soon. Its always good to see fellow fans of Cosmo and Wanda as the cool couple they are!

**Faye Lunacorn** - I just want to pound the person who took Cosmo too and when we get to the end, we'll all have even more reason too, but that's for later…he he. So far I'm pleased with how this has been working out and yes, the little bits Wanda keeps remembering are part of the heart tugging I wanted to encourage from everyone. So glad its working as planned, Mwahahahahahaha! Lol. As for a joyous reunion…ummm…can't divulge to much but I can say that there will be some things going on that may push back the best part of that moment. True love and the ability to sense each other…there is a reason for that as will be explained much later. And finally, there may a few more twists to come! We'll have to see. 'Hi Mr. Jackhammer! I'm Trixie21 and this is Mr. Writers Block…What? I'm just trying to be a good hostess.' Lol.

**Aerinsoul** - TY for the birthday wish! I've hidden the cheesecake from everyone except my wonderful reviewers so you can all have a piece, but the Cosmo hugs are all mine. Well, a few for Wanda too. I wouldn't want her to think I was trying to take him away! I'm glad you thought the chapter turned out alright. It was just sooo hard. Thank goodness its done! I'm you're only hope for good reading huh? I sure hope I don't disappoint. I loved literature in Honors English (not that I learned that much in there!), but I loved reading all the stories in the first week we were given the book and I usually had two page analyses written on each by the second week. I love reading! The only things better about that class was when we got to act out the stories or really talk about it in depth. One of my faves was the Mask of the Red Death. Very cool. Old world morbid, but still with effect. Anyways, try to have some fun this year and good luck. Anti fairies? As long as it's Anti Cosmo, I'll be cool. I'll take him and his bad luck any day! Well, mostly I'll take him. Yeah, I think he's cool too. Cosmo is still way cooler though! Crocker? Officially, I haven't completely decided. Its still up in the air. Does seem to be the obvious choice though, huh?

**Kraven the Hunter** - Of course I wrote something to you. I knew you'd catch up eventually. Okay, re chapter 8's question -"Although if what I think just happened did, then "the back of his head slammed into something solid" would make more sense as "something solid slammed into the back of his head." - I think it could go either way. But when I was writing it, I had _him_ moving backward, so it seemed to make more sense to me that _he_ hit something that wasn't moving versus something moving forward to hit him while he stood still. Just my lowly view of course. Chapter 9... Heaven forbid someone should kill off Cosmo! They'd have the whole of Cosmo's fandom breaking down their door! Lol. Chapter 10... Off topic is cool. Now I have something interesting to look up. Chapter 11... It should be a strain. She's so used to sharing the load (however small a part that may actually be) with Cosmo, that it should be a little harder to do the bigger things alone. Tammy is a pip isn't she? Very feisty. The kind of girl I wish I was sometimes. - "Though if Jorgen cuts their magic, does that mean Cosmo won't be able to keep sending out magic bursts?" - I think the chapter above answered that! Lol. And yes, we'd all pay to see Wanda finally give it to Mama Cosma but good even if only just once.

By the by everyone…

¿Cuál es éste? Means…"What is this?" Of course you all knew that, right?

Adios!

Trixie21


	13. Sneaking Around

There once was a couch of denial; Big and comfy, an author sat there in style.

She spent all her days, always thinking of ways,

To bring joy to her FOP files.

(You have no clue how long it took me to come up with that! Lol.)

(…) means twin's telepathy and ((…)) means Cosmo and Wanda telepathy.

* * *

No, I don't own FOP or any reference to its varied characters mentioned herein, and unless the new episodes that follow 'School's Out' begin showing the love again, I wouldn't want to. So, for now, Butch Hartman can keep his name tacked on…even if it is for nothing more than the royalties at this point. 

Oh…and I don't own The Big Comfy Couch either. That belongs to some broadcasting company in Tennessee I think. : )

* * *

**Fairly OddParents : The Next Generation**

**Chapter 13. Sneaking Around **

Tammy and Tommy watched quietly as Wanda silently sat on the chair by Tammy's desk. Her arms hugged to her chest, her eyes closed, her head tilted slightly down, the fairy gave every indication of being as lost as one could possibly be.

She'd told them she just needed a few minutes to adjust to not having any magic, but Tommy and Tammy had their doubts. Especially after the first half an hour. The twins however did not question her. They let her have her time to sit in quiet. They knew completely that they could not even begin to truly fathom what was going through her head just then. And truthfully, a part of both didn't want to know.

Knowing meant they would have to see she was just as affected as anyone else might be, maybe more, and that clearly meant they would forever see their godmother in a vastly different way. A way that might not have been quite as strong or reliable or confident as before…

Neither wanted to take that chance of seeing their godmother in any way other than superbly capable and unrelentingly dedicated. After all, what child would want to see their favorite superhero cry or know that someone entrusted with their care was truly not able to do the job?

But even children as respectful and intelligent as these two could only remain quiet for so long, and some curiosities did still warrant discussion, even if only half spoken.

(What do you think its like for her?) asked Tommy of Tammy.

Tammy looked at her brother briefly.

(I don't know. Worried I guess.)

The boy continued to look at the unhappy fairy.

(I think she's scared.)

(Scared? That something bad has happened to Cosmo?)

Tommy nodded.

(Partially. But they've never really been without each other before. Like this anyway. She's all alone and there's no way for her to know if Cosmo's even alive or not. She can't talk to him, feel him, sense him… What do you do when something that big changes so suddenly? No way of knowing… No clues… What if she doesn't know any other way to be? I know I'd be scared if I was her and nothing was the way it should be.)

Tammy looked over at Tommy curiously.

(You think we would be like that if something ever happened to us or we ever lost our ability to talk to each other?)

Tommy nodded as he gazed back at his sister sadly.

(Yeah.)

(She can't stay like that forever though.) added Tammy.

(True. It'll be bedtime soon) said the boy right before his eyes went wide. (Wait! How is she going to hide from Mom and Daddy?)

Tammy returned the startled look.

(I don't know. I didn't think of that!)

(What? But you're the smart one! You always think of everything.)

(Well, not this time. I guess I was too worried about Cosmo.)

(You're worried about Cosmo?) asked Tommy incredulously.

(Sure. Why wouldn't I be?)

(Maybe because last I checked, you really don't have anything to do with him much?) replied Tommy with light sarcasm.

(Well, people can change, right? Besides…its _not_ like I _never_ liked him. I just didn't know how to deal with him. That's all. He's not a bad guy. I just needed to get used to him a little.)

Tommy gave his sister a joking gaze that plainly said "yeah right!" and Tammy answered by sticking her tongue out at him before looking back at her fairy godmother.

"Wanda?" she asked quietly.

Wanda's head snapped up and Tammy fought the urge to give over to the pity that threatened to fill her for Wanda's situation and the empty look in the fairy's eyes. Pity would be no help to anyone right now.

"Yes?" asked the fairy softly.

"We were just wondering if you had any ideas about where you might be able to hide so our parents don't see you."

The kids watched as she looked longingly at the fishbowl before sighing. Without her magic to alter her shape or size, she couldn't even sleep in her own home. How awful that such a little comfort would be denied someone normally so selfless.

"I don't know really. I suppose I could fit under the bed or in a closet."

Tammy nodded.

"My closet might be better. Its cleaner and has more room. That and our parents don't normally go through it too often, so you should be able to hide pretty safely."

Tammy walked over and opened the closet door to reveal that it was indeed clean and well kept with a little three drawer stand set in the back corner and several pairs of shoes and sneakers carefully lined up across the front.

The shoes were pushed away to the sides of the closet to open an area large enough for the fairy to lay down in reasonably.

"Hey Tommy, could you bring my other pillow here," the girl asked as she pulled out an extra sheet from one of the small drawers and opened it up. She set it on the floor so that half would lay beneath while the other half would be able to fold over the fairy for a cover. Her brother added the pillow.

Tommy looked at make shift bed with a woebegone expression.

"Not exactly the Ritz, is it?" he asked glumly.

Wanda looked in with a sad smile.

"Oh, don't worry about that. It'll be just fine. Thank you Tammy."

"Well, we have to get ready for bed so, you might want to get settled in there…just in case Mom or Daddy come walking in."

Wanda nodded before stepping into the closet and pulling the door closed enough to warrant little suspicion from the kid's parents.

Tommy and Tammy gave a last quiet look to each other before they moved off to get ready for bed. When the twins were dressed in their pajamas, they met up in the bathroom to brush their teeth. Even though they were both still worried over Cosmo, somehow the greater concern was placed onto Wanda.

(She's not taking this well at all.) said Tommy after a long moment as he spit the foaming tooth paste out and proceeded to rinse.

(I know. But there's not a lot we can do right now. Until we find some kind of clue or something happens, we're stuck. First off, we have to go to bed and second, the only thing we could possibly do tomorrow is go wandering aimlessly hoping we stumble onto something.)

(That doesn't sound like the way to go to me.)

(Me neither. But that's all we have.)

(But what about Wanda? She won't be able to go outside with wings sticking out her back and pink hair.)

(Not to mention a crown on her head) Tammy added grimly as she tossed a piece of floss away. (I guess we can figure that out tomorrow though.)

Tammy looked in the mirror absently.

(Come on. Lets go tell Daddy we're ready for bed.)

The kids moved out of the bathroom and down the stairs, but once at the bottom, Tammy quickly put her arm out, catching her brother in the stomach.

(Hey! What did you do that for?)

(Shhh.) admonished Tammy quickly. (Listen.)

Tommy did.

From the living room the two kids could make out the sound of their parents talking.

Mom: "So you'll be late tomorrow again too?"

Daddy: "Yep. Can't be helped though. Look at this…I've got a mile long list of people reporting that these things have just taken off or not shown up at all. The chief is pretty set on getting this one done quickly."

Mom: "Well I would say so. Half the town is using those things now. Janie was saying just the other day…oh, you know Janie dear…down the street with the in home daycare?…she was just telling me that all her regular clients with older kids have started using them. She's down to half her normal amount of kids."

Daddy: "Well, if anymore of these things go missing, she may be getting them all back and pretty quickly."

Mom: "Plus a few extras. I'm thinking of maybe putting Tommy and Tammy in there instead of leaving them with that machine. I mean really, dear. The idea of leaving kids with a machine…sometimes it just doesn't seem right."

Daddy: "I know. But it is easier than running to get them dressed and out the door before I have to go to work. And just look how clean the house has been since we hired it!"

Mom: "Hmm, I suppose it is perk. But what if the one that comes to watch _our_ kids goes missing or no shows on us suddenly?"

Daddy: "I don't think we'll have anything to worry about. But if it helps you any, I'm going to be checking the sitting services that hire these things out tomorrow. I'll even go to the one we've been using first."

There was the sound of several sheets of paper being waved as he said the last before it stopped and the audible double click of their father's brief case closing was heard.

Mom: "That does make me feel a little better Timmy. But just in case, I'm going to call home a few times throughout the day just to make sure its still here."

Daddy: "Sounds good."

(Head back up) ordered Tammy hurriedly.

Tommy didn't question the urging tone in his sister's thought. Instead he whirled around on the steps and almost ran back to her room, Tammy right on his heels.

"Wanda!" called Tammy quickly.

There was a pause before the fairy stuck her head out of the closet.

"Listen, we only have a minute until Mom and Daddy come up to tuck us in, but we overheard Daddy telling Mom that those mechanical baby sitters have been having problems lately and have been going missing all over town."

"You think it may be connected somehow?"

"I don't know, but think about how weird ours has been lately. Always popping in six and seven times in one hour…I didn't want to say anything earlier, but it always looked to me like it was trying…"

"…Trying to catch you at something?" finished Wanda with a troubled gaze.

"Yeah!"

Wanda gripped the door of the closet as her brow creased slightly.

"You know, I could be wrong, but ours did seem a little quick to get out of the house right before you guys got home," said Tommy. "Do you think that maybe…it took him? Maybe it was looking for him and just finally caught him?"

"Why would it do that?" asked Tammy skeptically of her brother.

"You're the smart one. You tell me." Tommy retorted.

"Oh, like it really would be out looking just for Cosmo…"

"It could have been looking for any fairy…"

"And who would be looking for fairies?"

Wanda gave the kids a slightly annoyed look.

"Okay you two. Just settle down. It may just be nothing really. Just coincidence."

Tammy stuck her tongue out at Tommy.

"But it could just as easily also mean something…" continued Wanda.

Tommy returned the favor and Tammy made a scrunched up face in retaliation.

"…and if you two don't stop making faces at each other, I'm going to freeze you both to look like that for a week when I get my magic back."

Tommy and Tammy quickly stopped their childish antics and looked back at a serious Wanda.

"The point is, its more than what we had before and it gives us a place to start."

"So what do we do next?" asked Tommy.

Wanda thought for a moment.

"Maybe try to see if any of those missing robots coincides with any fairy occupied houses."

"If they do, than its a sure bet, that those robots are involved," added Tammy.

"Right. For now though, you two have to get some sleep and I need to get back to hiding because your parents are coming up."

With that Wanda, ducked back into the closet as the twins moved to sit on Tammy's bed quickly, reaching it just before their parents walked in.

xxxxxxxxx

Silence pressed in around her. On every side, from every direction. Inside and outside… So silent was the world in and about her, that her thoughts practically screamed through her mind.

She just wasn't used to this. And she certainly did not see herself as ever being able to be used to it. She most definitely did not ever _want _to be.

Wanda lay on her back as she stared up at the clothes hanging above her on the rack. She'd waited almost three hours now in the bottom of the stifling closet on her little provisional bed and she found herself sorely hoping that this did not have to go on for a second night. Not only could she not stand the thought of being without Cosmo any longer than was unavoidable, but she just couldn't sleep like this. She completely knew that if she even tried, her back was going to kill by morning.

Wanda heard the grandfather clock downstairs toll twelve and she blinked.

'_Well, I better get this done now_,' she thought to herself as she stood.

She pulled a light wind breaker off of a hanger and proceeded to peer out of the closet carefully. Tammy lay in bed sleeping quietly, her steady rhythmic breathing lifting the light sheet that covered her ever so slightly. Seeing the girl was completely asleep, Wanda slipped out of the closet and walked slowly to the partially closed bedroom door where she paused to listen.

There was not a sound to be heard.

Wanda opened the door carefully only enough to let herself pass through and into the darkened hall before pulling the door closed behind her. She made her way down the steps, skipping the seventh step gingerly. The step in question was a squeaker. Loud enough even with the noises of the day to warn her of the approach of the twin's parents, it would have had all the seeming of a bomb in the still of night and Wanda wanted to take no chances.

As she made her way though the dark house, she couldn't help but feel a little guilty for both what she was doing and what she was going to do. But it just couldn't be helped. She had to get this going now. It could all too easily be that every second wasted was a second too late to help Cosmo and she could not stand the thought of it. That and every second left to pass with inaction, was a second more that hopeless fear overtook her.

Not a good thing either way.

Having finally reached the kitchen, Wanda paused at the arch way leading in to let her normally wide eyes scan the dark recess. Most humans would have had to wait minutes before their eyes adjusted enough to the depth of the darkness that filled the room to even be sure that this was indeed an open room with 'something' in it. But not Wanda.

Fairies, being a creature both of magic and ancient historical lore, had a foot in both the natural and the supernatural realms. While their magical properties gave them abilities outside the range of mortal life, their physical beings, being of a base corporeal nature, had ties with that which allowed them to live even if no magic were available to them. One of those most basic of necessities for survival was the ability to utilize their eyes to see.

Fairies, by nature's gift, had slightly better night vision than humans. This was due not just because of a larger eye in general, but it was mostly because of the larger pupil fairy eyes held in their center. As with any other creature dependant on visual acuity, the black center of their eyes dilated and contracted with the change of the light available. With a greater range of dilation, the fairy eye could thus let in more ambient light for clearer use. They were by no means cats, but for a race of creatures that at one time had to survive as best as they could like any other, it was still an immeasurable help even in their presently evolved state. It was a trait that even now, Wanda was very happy to have at her disposal. Especially being one of the few useful things that they possessed outside of magic.

Using her well adapted eyes, it was only seconds before she saw what she was looking for. On top of the counter by the door lay Timmy's briefcase.

She took a deep breath as she crossed the threshold of the kitchen and without a second thought, she clamored up onto the countertop as though she were climbing a tree. In a half rational thought, Wanda found herself absently considering how long it had been since any fairy had had to climb a tree. Once before the briefcase though, she shook the thought away and turned the black case to face her.

She ran her hands over the gold toned locks on either side.

'_I wonder if…_'

She tried the lock releases, but neither latch popped up. Timmy had locked it. Wanda huffed in irritation before forcing her annoyance to slip away quickly.

'_I can't blame him_,' she thought. '_He's just doing his job for his family by making sure his work is secure_.'

Wanda rolled the numbers on the combination locks for a thoughtful moment. Four little numbers for each side was all that was needed, but with four choices, each from 0-9, the possibilities were practically endless.

"Okay Timmy. What would _you_ use to unlock this," she murmured softly.

She shook her head.

'_No better place to begin, then the beginning I guess_.'

She tried his birth date.

There was no luck on either side.

She tried his wedding date.

Again, no luck.

She tried Tootie's birthday.

Nothing.

She tried both his parent's birthdays, as well as their wedding day.

Nope, nada and zip.

She then tried the twin's birthday.

The first lock remained as tightly sealed as a tomb. The second however, opened with a metallic 'click' and a spring loaded 'pop'.

Wanda swallowed her rising excitement down quickly. Remembering why she was doing this in the first place reminded her that it was nothing more than a single step towards a far larger goal. She couldn't let herself get worked up over what could potentially be no help at all.

Besides, it was only one lock. There was still another to go.

Wanda tried several more dates she was sure she knew, thanks to the open sharing of fairies who had been in Dimmsdale when those events in Timmy's life had occurred, but she had no more success than if she had just picked random numbers out of the air.

She sat for a moment as she stared at the locks in hard concentration. Maybe there was one she had missed. Some other particularly 'Timmy important' date that hadn't made its way to her. Of course maybe it wasn't a date at all. Maybe the other set would be nothing more than a specific set of numbers only he had association with.

But that just didn't seem like Timmy. Not the Timmy she had known at any rate. He'd never been completely random like some kids. Some of his wishes may have been, but when he needed a password, or code or key, he always went with the familiar and easily recalled.

It was then, on a whim, that she did it. She wasn't even sure why she had, but she did. She reached over to the lock and dialed in another date. A date she hadn't tried before. One she technically should never have had cause to even consider.

She pushed at the little release button.

'Click…Pop.'

""_Hi Timmy!""_

"_I'm Cosmo!"_

"_And I'm Wanda!"_

""_And we're you're Fairy Godparents!""_

For an instant, the voices of the past echoed in her ears as her mind reeled at the impossibility of it.

It was the date that she and Cosmo had first met Timmy.

Wanda blinked.

Then again.

It wasn't possible. It just wasn't possible.

There was no way that Timmy should have remembered that date as being anything other than just a date. But if that was the case, then why had he chosen it? What could possibly have brought his hand to set it in as the first combination?

She stared at the now unlocked case, finding herself quite unable to touch it.

Could he have remembered…something…

But that wasn't possible. After the mix ups with Denzel Crocker and a few others along the way, Fairy World had been especially careful when erasing the memories of the children when their godparent's time with them was complete. They now had specially trained fairies who came to do the job rather then risk the godparents themselves making a mistake or even intentionally not doing a complete memory erasure. Timmy in fact, had been among the first hundred to have an outside fairy perform the magic. One because of the length of time he had had Cosmo and Wanda and the bond that had been forged was particularly strong, and two, because Crocker had been Cosmo and Wanda's past godchild. No one wanted to chance that Timmy would remember on his own either because of the bond or risk the inability on Cosmo and Wanda's part to effectively erase his memory properly.

Wanda had not fought it. She fully admitted that the joint turmoil she and Cosmo had gone through at that separation could very easily have affected the spell. Had it been any other child, she would have been highly indignant over the idea that her superiors thought that SHE was incapable of doing the magic correctly. But with Timmy…

The fairy shook her head again before looking at the locks once more, and then paused.

Her brows creased.

She looked from the left lock to the right, then back again. She repeated the action…then gave a smirking half smile.

What an air headed, egocentric fool she'd been. She should have seen it right away.

It wasn't the date of the first day Timmy had received his god parents that had been put on the lock.

It was merely the twins birthday…in reverse.

She should have seen it all along. He had just been trying to be clever and keep at least one of the combinations from being easily discernable. It was only sheer luck that the numbers would have matched. Still, a part of her could not help but wonder. And secretly… to hope…

The contrived spell over the briefcase was broken and it was once again just that. A briefcase. Though one with information that she needed to get.

Wanda opened the lid of the case up and peered in. There were numerous folders inside, but where as luck had been a little hard to come by with the combinations, it glared out at her now with the file she needed sitting right on top. She quickly scooped it up and opening it, found a stapled list of names and addresses. Eight pages to be exact.

This had to be it. It had to be the list Tammy told her about after the lights had been turned out.

Wanda took a quick apologetic glance back in the direction of the stairs.

'_I'm sorry to do this Timmy. But I really need this. I know you would have understood_.'

Wanda closed the case, but did not lock it so she could return the list easily later, and after pulling the slightly over sized windbreaker on to cover her wings, she rolled the list of addresses and slipped it into a pocket.

The back door was opened, then closed, and without a sound, Wanda went out into the night.

* * *

Wow! The longest chapter to date. I originally had everything below the line…"For an instant, the voices of the past echoed in her ears as her mind reeled at the impossibility of it." in chapter 14 just to mess with you all and see who figured it out. But then I decided, 'Nah. You readers are too smart for that. You'll get it in a second.' So I added it to chapter 13 and, well, here it is. 

Cool! Another 7 reviews. You guys are AWESOME! Thank you's this week include…

**The-3-Amigos** - Glad to see you're back and thrilled you liked the chapter. I know. I do torture Cosmo don't I? I still love him though! I hope your joint writing venture is going well. I look forward to reading whatever you three come up with. Good luck in Spanish!

**Band Geek 727** - Coo-ell! A Wanda fan listing! I am so a new member! Thank you so much for finding that for me! Special cyber cookies for you for that!

**Wanda Wish** - You know I just can't leave Cosmo sitting in there with nothing going on! Have to have a little fun with him after all. That and I wanted keep building Wandissimo's part up a bit more. Wandissimo is such a self-centered, self deluded, ego maniac. Honestly, I think he's even more of a moron than Cosmo could ever be since he just can't see that his attempts to separate C&W just are not going to work. He's really just has got to give it up!

**Aerinsoul** - Sic'ing Vicky on me is probably the best threat yet! That girl is just creepy and wrong. And a bug up the butt? EWWWWWW! Lol. I'm really surprised how much people are remarking on the emotion that this story seems to be evoking from them. I really had no clue it would turn out to be so (or intention of making it so) striking. I've even managed to make a few who normally hate Wandissimo feel bad for him! All that and its not even half way done yet! Although I would venture to say that Wandissimo isn't really being nice to Cosmo. He's just getting info on Wanda right now. That and he was a little surprised by the depth of the relationship. But you'll get to read more on that later.

**Kraven the Hunter** - Yes, it will only continue to get worse for Cosmo. At least for a few more chapters! Oooo…I found out that the name of the magic eating creature from the animated Aladdin series was the Thirdak. Mozenrath, that rare good looking evil sorcerer (how many _of those_ are out there?), needed someone to catch it. So, he picked Aladdin, and used Genie as the bait.

**Commander** - Torture? It wasn't intentional! I swear! Lol. You'll find out who it is eventually (of course) and no, it won't be at the very last chapter. I promise you'll know before that! ""Of course, even if you did tell us I'd continue to read this anyway, because the plot is tense, the fluffiness is "aaw-inducing", and your style of writing paints such a vivid picture in my mind!"" Wow! You are way too flattering. _I like it! _Lol. Glad you're continuing to like! Neat thing is, it isn't close to being finished yet and its already been entered into a C&W community! Cool huh?

**Lilylynn** - I'm glad you enjoyed the exchange between Cosmo and Wandissimo. It took a little while to get it feeling right since I haven't seen all the episodes with Wandissimo as of yet. I'm so pleased you think it came off well.

Trixie21


	14. A Little Bit of Help

Fanfics. The final frontier. These are the voyages of the comfy couch, Denial. Its continuing mission…to explore strange new plot twists…to seek out eternal optimism and happy endings…to boldly write what no one has written before…

(Ya' know, considering the main title of this fic, I am so surprised I didn't come up with that one sooner!)

(…) means twin's telepathy and ((…)) means Cosmo and Wanda telepathy.\

* * *

No, I don't own FOP or any reference to its varied characters mentioned herein, and unless the new episodes that follow 'School's Out' begin showing the love again, I wouldn't want to. So, for now, Butch Hartman can keep his name tacked on…even if it is for nothing more than the royalties at this point.

Oh…and I don't own The Big Comfy Couch either. That belongs to some broadcasting company in Tennessee I think. : )

* * *

**Fairly OddParents : The Next Generation**

**Chapter 14. A Little Bit of Help**

The house on the top of the hill was massive. White stone walls, huge columns of white marble and tall French windows adorned it in an ostentatious flaunting of wealth and power.

Wanda shuddered.

She'd been to more than a few parties at homes like this in Fairy World as a young fairy because of her own father's love of power and she hadn't enjoyed them one bit. The only reason she'd gone to them was because Big Daddy had given her no choice. It was his thought that she should find someone at these functions he approved of. Someone he could find useful in his world of control and influence. Yes, he would have settled for Wandissimo. He was, after all, underhanded enough. But he'd still hoped for a slightly better connected son-in-law. "Good looks," he said, "only got you so far."

Her sister Blonda had once told her that through rumor, she had heard that going to one such party was how Big Daddy came to be with their mother. Her added opinion was that their mother had fallen for the "bad boy" look what with Daddy's scar and all.

Wanda couldn't be sure if that was a fact or not as Blonda was known to be a little less than truthful on occasion. But still, Wanda couldn't see their mother actually just letting herself be told what she had to do. Or maybe…

The fairy paused at the thought with a grim purse of her lips.

Maybe she had been. After all, if Wanda herself at that age had been under the belief that it was all that there was to her life, who was to say her mother hadn't been like that too?

Thank goodness Cosmo had come along when he had. Otherwise… Heaven only knew where she'd be or what she'd become by this point.

The thoughts were quickly pushed aside. Thinking about how she might have ended up without Cosmo in her life at all led her of course to consider what life might become like for her without Cosmo now, and that was something she didn't even want to acknowledge.

Getting back to the task at hand, Wanda quickly double checked the address on the front gate to the list. It was a match. Now all she had to do was verify whether or not a godparent had been here. It was another job that could only be done by eyesight for without her magic, there was no way to feel even the largest concentration of energy let alone the littlest smattering of a magical essence.

Slipping through the bars of the gate easily, Wanda made her way up to the house and after walking around to the backside, she found one window on the second story open with a very soft light emanating from it. Thinking it could be a bathroom with a night light on, it only stood to reason that a child's room would be very close by.

Wanda studied the wall carefully, quickly taking notice of a small edge of stone work that ran around the entire house just beneath the windows. It was barely seven inches wide, but that was enough. It was a way to get to the window. Now all she needed, was a way to get to the ledge.

By the opposite side of the house there stood a small oak tree with several limbs that extended out to almost touch the house. One branch in particular brushed up against the ledge.

'_I guess that's all I'm getting_,' she thought to herself with a sigh as she moved over to the tree and looked it over. It was not an old oak tree and as such, the lowest limbs were not all that high. But they were still well out of reach of even Wanda's best jumps so, she settled herself to dragging over a heavy wrought iron patio chair. Pulling the metal chair off of it's decorative canopied brick patio was excruciatingly slow work as she did not want to make any loud scraping sounds. She'd thought that would have been the hardest part.

But she was wrong.

She quickly discovered that dragging something so heavy through the thick grass was something else all together. The chair was constantly getting snagged in the little ruts it dug out of the earth as she pulled it along and it took almost ten minutes just to get the chair where she needed it.

Once beneath the lowest limb of the tree, Wanda climbed onto the back of the chair and balanced carefully as she stood slowly. Even with her arms extended, she still needed to jump a good foot up to reach the branch and the chair barely remained straight as it was with her weight on the back of it. To jump from it was going to take a calculated risk that she could not afford to flub. She would have to push off only hard enough to reach the branch, but not so hard that it toppled the chair while she was still on it. If she didn't reach the branch or the chair fell out from under her there was every possibility of her getting hurt, even more so now that she was bereft of any magic whatsoever, and in the interest of finding Cosmo, it would most definitely not be a help.

Wanda carefully crouched herself down as far as she dared, then with a quick breath she jumped up, her fingers reaching desperately for the tree limb. Her hands made contact with the branch and clutching it madly she gripped it for all she was worth as the sound of the chair thudding to the ground reached her ears. First making sure she had a solid hold, Wanda chanced a look down to see the chair toppled over onto the grass.

'_Great_,' she thought. '_Now I'm going to have drop from the branch on the way down. Not good_.'

Wanda sighed. That could wait to be thought of she decided. First things first, she had to get up to the house and check for signs of a fairy.

She pulled herself up onto the branch and from there carefully made her way up through the tree. After nearly falling three times, breaking two nails and being scratched and slapped by some of the inner branches for about five minutes, Wanda promised she would never take being able to turn into a squirrel for granted again.

The thought was quickly amended.

She was never going to take _magic_ for granted again, period.

Wanda gingerly stepped onto the ledge of the house and inched her way along until she was by the lighted window. She leaned forward to peek in…and suddenly yanked her head back in alarm.

It was not a bathroom she had been trying to get too all this time. It was a bedroom. A girl's bedroom. And the girl was still awake.

Wanda's heart thumped in her chest. Had she seen her?

"Fleur?" came a girl's hopeful voice.

Wanda groaned silently.

Well, that answered that question.

"Oh." came a sad voice from beside Wanda. "You're not her."

Wanda turned to see the girl gazing at her from the open window with a crestfallen look. Wanda couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. She'd obviously been crying.

"I'm sorry," was all Wanda could manage.

"Its okay."

There was a moment of silence as Wanda mulled over how exactly she should handle this. Asking if she was Fleur had answered Wanda's main question on whether there was a fairy from this home. Especially since Wanda knew who Fleur was. They'd met once at a party some time back before she and Cosmo had been able to get their long break.

The problem was, that one always had to watch how they talked with a child under fairy godparent care. If the girl made full mention that Fleur was her fairy godparent, then technically, she would lose her. But there were a few other things that Wanda wanted to ask. It had to be done just right though.

The girl however seemed quite aware of her rules and was surprisingly, the one who spoke next.

"You can come in if you want to."

The fairy looked at her.

"You know what I am?"

The girl gave her criticizing gaze.

"Duh. A fairy. What else would you be?"

"How about a thief?"

The girl managed a wry grin.

"Yeah right. With that hair? As if."

Wanda gave her a grim smile before accepting the invitation to climb in. Once inside the girl's room, Wanda took a quick look around and homed in on an empty bird cage as the girl spoke quietly.

"I've been leaving the window open and the light on hoping Fleur would come back."

Wanda crossed over to the flashy gilded cage.

Fleur was a young thing barely a few thousand years old and still relatively new to god parenting. With powder blue hair and eyes, she was a smart, sweet little fairy with a strong sense of the dramatic. Her one failing, if one could call it that, was that she still retained a certain naiveté about life in general. In some ways it actually acted more like charm and she had once told Wanda she never could understand why guys followed her around every time she returned to Fairy World. Wanda could only smirk at the girl's innocent wondering. At least the fairy was being smart and waiting until the right one came along.

"How long has she been gone?" Wanda asked as she touched the bars.

"Almost two weeks."

Wanda turned to the girl in surprise.

Two weeks? How had her godmother vanished and been gone two weeks without Fairy World knowing?

"She just disappeared and I haven't heard anything since."

Wanda nodded.

"Unfortunately, that's the story with a lot of fairies lately."

The girl's eyes went wide.

"So something is happening?"

"Yes. But we don't know what yet. I'm trying to find out."

"So, you're not a replacement?"

Wanda gave the girl a gentle look.

"No. I'm sorry."

The girl looked down sadly.

"I really miss her."

"I know sweetie. But don't worry. You'll have her back soon."

"Do you have any clues yet? What happened to them all and where they are?"

"That's why I'm here actually. I think I may have a lead and I was just trying to confirm it. It might help me find them all."

"Okay. So what do you need to know?"

"Well, just in coming here and talking to you, I've already answered my main question."

"That being?"

"That a fairy was here. Now I just have to check to see if all the other homes I have on my list had a fairy and a Vic-Bot at the same time."

The girl shivered.

"That robot was creepy. It was always following me around watching everything I did. I had to lock the door so Fleur could come out once in a while."

"So you two did try to keep the robot from seeing her?"

"Of course. She didn't want to take a chance that it had some recording device or something inside."

Wanda nodded. Naive, but smart, Fleur was sure to turn out to be one of the greats in fairy god parenting.

"Can you tell me a little about the day she disappeared?"

"I guess. I mean, my parents went to a dinner party and half way along, Fleur wasn't answering any more. Then that Vic-Bot took off and left me alone. My folks were furious when they got home and it wasn't here."

"So Fleur went missing and then the Vic-Bot left soon after."

"Yeah."

There was silence a moment as Wanda took it in.

"So does that help in any way?" asked the girl.

Wanda smiled gently again.

"Oh yes. Very much so. And I thank you so much."

The girl shook her head.

"I should be thanking you. You're the one looking for the missing fairies after all."

She then gave a sly smile.

"Did Jorgen order you to do this?"

"In a manner of speaking," replied Wanda. "But he didn't need too really. I was going to do this regardless."

The girl gave her a long look before she asked, "Who are you looking for?"

Wanda looked away briefly before she answered softly.

"My husband."

"Oh. I…I hope you find him soon. And Fleur…well, all of them really. I mean, there's a lot of kids out there that are feeling just as bad as I am. But…I guess no one feels as bad as you do though."

Wanda pushed back a threatening tremble of unhappiness.

"Maybe. Look, I'm going to have to go. When I see Fleur, who can I say was worried sick about her?"

"I'm Lily."

Wanda nodded.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Lily. And thank you so much again for your help."

"If I can do anymore, just tell me."

The fairy looked at the window quickly.

"Well, it would really be helpful if there was another way out besides the window. I really don't want to risk breaking a leg by jumping out of a tree."

"A tree? Why would you have you jump out of a tree? Can't you just poof yourself out of here?"

Wanda shook her head.

"Jorgen decided to cut the magic to all the fairies on earth."

"Just to be safe?"

"Yes."

Lily nodded understandingly.

"Figures. Come on. You can go out the front door."

Wanda smiled gratefully.

"Thank you Lily."

Lily led Wanda through the darkened house and out the front door, but before Wanda could leave the top steps, Lily kneeled down and pulled Wanda into a hug.

Wanda was at first surprised by the show, but she quickly understood that the girl had been waiting for some sign of her own godmother for almost two weeks. Wanda's appearance was the first ray of hope the girl had had in all that time and with no one else to share the situation with, the poor girl had been holding her worry in. Lily was just trying to convey how grateful she was for this hope and had to let her know.

Wanda patted the girl's back gently before Lily finally let her go and pulled back with an embarrassed smile.

"Sorry. I just had to say thank you for trying."

"I understand Lily. You don't need to explain."

Lily smiled.

"Good luck finding everyone. Especially your husband…and Fleur of course."

Wanda smiled gently in return with an encouraging wink.

"Especially those two."

Wanda felt Lily's eyes watch her as she walked away.

Not that she hadn't known how big a deal this was right from the start, but Wanda was suddenly much more aware of what was going on. What her search really meant.

This girl Lily was depending on her to find one of the only sources of happiness in her life.

And so were over a thousand other children in the world.

Even if they didn't know it.

Suddenly, it was no longer as much about power, magic and personal loss, as it was about happiness and hope.

xxxxxxxxx

"Green hair and green eyes? You're positive?"

"Sir, yes. There's no question. I saw him and the damage he caused myself. The others may have been angry, but none of them comes close to showing any of the initiative this one has. He must be one of the ones you're looking for."

There was a loud snort of contempt.

"You couldn't even begin to know."

"Uh, sir?"

"I believe I'll be the authority on whether this is one or not. Get the car. I want to see it. Now."

"Yes, sir."

The minion quickly left and the room was silent as a lone figure contemplated.

'_Pathetic imbecile. As if he would understand. No one could know what I've suffered because of them. Hmmm. Green hair and eyes… If it is one of them, then I'm only one away from finally succeeding. Even better, I'll not only have those two, but I'll have every other fairy in the world as well.'_

There was a soft laugh.

"Pink or green…I wonder which one I'll take care of first…"

* * *

Hey all! Sorry this chapter is a day late getting up, but I just got Season 4 of Smallville and I couldn't help but have a marathon of the first four DVDs to get a massive fix of Clark, Lex, Lana, Lois and the rest. And the best part is that I still have three more DVDs to get through today! Whee!

Thank you as usual to the following wonderful reviewers who have kindly up'ed the review count to its all new high of 8 for one chapter! You all positively make me glow with joy at the lavish reviews you give, though I may have to start making my replies much smaller… But seriously, I've got a Cosmo wide grin on even as I write this! And man, does my face ever hurt! How does he keep his smile so wide without hurting himself?

**Band Geek 727** - I'm glad you liked the bit about the eyesight. I really liked that part a lot myself. It just sort of came to me and I ran with it. Worked for me since in the show, most of the humans rarely even have pupils drawn in unless they're going 'puppy dog eyes' on us. We shall see what Timmy actually remembers about his childhood a little later. But that's all I'm saying on it at this point. J I give away too many hints as it is!

**Aerinsoul** - Another Trixie21induced heart attack? I guess I need to start carrying a portable Defibrillator machine with me if this going to keep happening. Not that I would mind…I've always wanted to yell "Clear!" before jump starting someone's heart. Lol.;) You could hear the Mission Impossible music in the background too when Wanda was sneaking through the house and "ahem" borrowing that list couldn't you? A guide to Fairy Godparents? That is a neat idea! I've actually got a few ideas that I've been dieing to use in another FOP story. The real reason we never see baby fairies floating about Fairy World being one of them. It would be neat to come up with the whole social structure of their world though. I haven't seen all the episodes yet so I'm still not sure what has been mentioned about fairies 'officially' in the show and what hasn't. Example…The King's throne room as shown in the Fairyversary Muffin incident…has a king ever actually been shown? And if so, what's he like? I don't get the feeling that Jorgen would be it. He just runs FW as far as I've seen. In the 'real world' lure of fairies of the air, (which our little guys would certainly be) a king is made up in difficult times when many chosen fairies come together to form him. It's a collective in that instance so to speak (Shudders as I think of the Borg.) and I've been dieing to use that in a fic at some point as well. Geez I have too many ideas! And you guys keep giving me more! I'll never get them all down! Oh, and yes. Sugar flavored, sugar coated, heart stopping C&W sugary fluffiness to come. Have no fear of that!

See? I can ramble too. ;)

**The-3-Amigos** - Things that make you go hmmm…Lol. (Do any of you remember that song, or am I just dating myself again?) Its funny, since you wrote "It's really weird how the twin's birthday is the date when he got his fairy godparents... I wonder…" I've been starting to wonder about that myself. I mean sure, it just happened to work out in my time line all rather neatly and most coincidentally, but I now find myself wondering how coincidental that really was. Me thinks I shall have to ponder that a while and see if I can't come up with something for a later fic regarding that (unless someone beats me to that first). Could prove most interesting…;) And just for reference…'Things That Make You Go Hmmm' was released by C&C Music Factory in late 1990 and was a massive hit by early 1991. Good heavens I did date myself! Lol. Ah well.

**Wanda Wish** - "Superlative!" Wow! That's the first time I think I've seen that word used in a review for this fic. That's so cool and I'm so glad you're hooked. Glad you liked the coincidental date. It was really amazing how it worked out. Well, I thought it was anyway. ;)

**Invder Lava** - Oh…My…Gosh! I can't believe you just compared my story to Elera's "A Night on the Town". I am so blown away on the high I'm feeling right now, I can't even being to describe it! I absolutely loved "A Night on the Town" myself as well. To me, it is among the very best pieces of FOP fan fiction on here. There are some truly great FOP pieces on the site, but that in my opinion is very near the top. I would never have even dared think of setting my story near hers! I am absolutely stunned and flabbergasted. Maybe its me, but when I'm writing about something I really enjoy, I tend to try to put myself in the character's heads as much as possible. Its literally to the point where I'm using their voices in my mind. I'll get so into it in fact, that I get ribbed by my family when they catch me reading it and my lips are moving silently for each word! I am so very pleased that you are happy with the emotion presented in this. I tend to be a relatively detached personality Virgo with a very Virgo-ish logical view of the world around me, so I often wonder after I've written a chapter if I've gotten it all down well enough to convey the emotion I was imagining at the time. Sometimes, there just doesn't seem to be enough words. What I find most people forget about with emotion is that most times when you are feeling one, you are feeling others at the same time. Guilt may easily accompany anger or sadness, though because we settle on the injustices of the one, we can often times easily overlook the subtleties of the other. I really tried to capture everything as thoroughly as possible (perfectionism being another very Virgo-ish trait I'm afraid) and it is reviews like yours that tell me I must be doing at least a little something right. Have no fears about me rushing a chapter. A Virgo like me just cannot do that. It would just feel so…wrong! Lol. I really appreciate that you took the time to let me know you've been reading and for taking the time to review this. It was an absolutely wonderful review. It truly helped to make my night. Thank you my new friend.

**Commander** - Fluffy goodness all the way! Cool! Now I'm playing with people's minds! I hope I don't break any of them! I don't know how important the date will really be by the time this story is all said and done, but I thought it would make an awesome little attention grabber. Boy, all this mention of Timmy remembering…you guys all make it so hard not to slip and tell you everything right now! I do think you're on the track to some degree though. There was something very important in his childhood years and he does bring it up later, but darn it! I just can't say anymore! Gosh, I hope its not a let down when you finally read it. Eek. Now I've gone and made myself nervous. Time to go finish off that bag of Hershey kisses I had stashed. Yummmm…chocolate.

**Kraven the Hunter** - I love those kinds of reversals! The bad guy getting bitten by their own devious plan and/or creature (as the case may be) in the end! I only saw a couple of the Aladdin episodes when it first came out (it just didn't hold my attention to well…not that it's the show's fault in any way ;) I was just more of a Gargoyles fan at that time) but I do remember Iago calling Mozenrath Jafar jr. once or twice. Don't you just love a good coincidence? I suppose I could have made what Wanda is doing turn out to be a bad thing. But I figured I'd put her through enough as it is. Geez! Its practically to the point where I'd have to kill Cosmo off to make her feel any worse! Which of course I would never do because I do not have a death wish! Lol.

**Amras Felagund** - Welcome! Thank you so much for taking the time to review and share your thoughts. I really do appreciate it! When I originally started this, I had intended to let the maternal side of Tommy and Tammy go unmentioned just for the fun of it and let the readers decide in their minds who it was. I could have very easily written the whole thing without ever clearly mentioning who Mom was, but I thought, nah, let the readers have the joy of deciding. I'm sorry it didn't work out your way though. Honestly I could see it going either way. I hope you're right and that your "Happily Ever After" fic will help break the popularized theory that it must be Tootie. I look forward to reading it when it hits the site. And yes, feel free to use the 'twin's telepathy' in your story. I'm very happy to share plot points!

Thank you all for sticking with me!

Trixie21


	15. What‘s the Point?

You are traveling to another dimension. A dimension not only of eternal optimism and happy endings…but of denial. A journey into a wondrous land who's boundaries are only that of Trixie21's imagination. You're entering…

The Comfy Couch Zone.

Do do do do, do do do do, do do do do, do do do do…

(…) means twin's telepathy and ((…)) means Cosmo and Wanda telepathy.

* * *

No, I don't own FOP or any reference to its varied characters mentioned herein, and unless the new episodes that follow 'School's Out' begin showing the love again, I wouldn't want to. So, for now, Butch Hartman can keep his name tacked on…even if it is for nothing more than the royalties at this point.

Oh…and I don't own The Big Comfy Couch either. That belongs to some broadcasting company in Tennessee I think. : )

* * *

**Fairly OddParents : The Next Generation**

**Chapter 15. What's the Point?**

Wandissimo reclined quietly on the floor of the cell as he stared up at the domed ceiling above him. Unlike most of the others in his cell, he had not spent the night huddled in a group with any of the others in paralyzed fear and terror.

What would have been the point? He was captured and contained in a cell, and the humans had shown more than clearly enough that if they wanted to control every last fairy there, they could. Even more so now that none of them had any magic what so ever courtesy, thank you very much, of Fairy World. Personally, he wondered what had taken Jorgen so long to figure that move out.

Yep. Why bother panicking with the others? It was just a matter of time really before they'd all know what was going to happen next. He though, already had a pretty good idea of what. At least he thought he might. He really didn't think that the wires running underneath and connecting each and every one of the cells were there just for show, and he could hardly expect it to be some kind of new radiant floor heating system.

Yes. He had the distinct feeling that these cells could serve as far worse than just a method of fairy containment.

But he wasn't going to tell anyone else what he thought. He was just glad Wanda wasn't trapped in one of these chambers.

Wandissimo frowned as a flash of anger seared through him for a brief second.

Damn that pathetic green haired moron for stealing her away from him…Wandissimo! The sexiest being in all the universe and the only fairy worthy of Wanda!

She should have had the honor of calling Wandissimo her husband, not Cosmo. She should have chosen the fabulous Wandissimo to stand with her against all the evils aligned against fairykind. She should have been the one to own his heart and spend every waking moment keeping him in eyesight and easy reach. It should have been Wandissimo's right to be able to tell how the angel of the universe was feeling at any given time.

And besides…did not pink eyes look so much better paired with purple?

He turned and looked at Cosmo with the intent of turning the moron to ashes with just a glare, but the look begrudgingly died the second he saw his rival.

Cosmo still sat on the floor, his back up against the cell door where he had fallen after slamming into it the previous evening. With knees drawn up, his head resting on them, he had his arms wrapped around his head tightly as if to protect it from attack…or simply hide from the world. Wandissimo couldn't be sure which, but if he had to take a guess, he would have said the latter.

Cosmo looked completely like the epitome of defeat. The fairy hadn't said a single word after their magic had left them and whenever he had actually raised his head, his once bright and eager green eyes no longer shone with anything but the deepest of misery. It was clear the fairy was suffering…greatly, and even Wandissimo could not find it in himself to look on Cosmo with anything less than pity and, albeit unwontedly, a touch of sympathy as well. Rival or not, Cosmo seemed to think that his whole world was nothing without his love. And in a strange, if misguided way, Wandissimo sympathized with Cosmo in that.

What _was_ life without the one you loved? What was life without her at your side? How could one suffer through the misery of not knowing anything about their only joy?

Oh, Wandissimo knew. Very well. He had lived as such for almost 10,000 years.

Because of Cosmo.

And now here he was, having a taste of what was daily life for Wandissimo. Except…

Wandissimo sighed.

Except that Cosmo was her soul mate and he was not.

Cosmo was the one who was as much a part of Wanda as she was a part of him, and now that that part of him was completely missing in all forms seen and unseen, Cosmo seemed unable to cope. Cosmo was not Cosmo anymore. Without even being able to sense her life force he was nothing but worry and fear.

Wandissimo fully admitted he'd been more than a little surprised when Cosmo had said he and Wanda could not only feel each other's presence, but could speak telepathically as well. Self deluded though Wandissimo was, he was also no fool. He knew that it was only through the deepest of true loves, the strongest and best forged of bonds, that such an ability was possible. Empathy was by far the more common between two truly in love. But telepathy? That was something else altogether.

That was a hallmark of absolute love and devotion unto itself and it could not be had by just one side. The love of one person alone would never have been enough to garner it. It took the intensely shared adoration of both sides and nothing less than a perfect giving up of individualism. It could be achieved by nothing less since the intimacy shared when two talked through true love's telepathy was greater than any other form of expression. This was because when one opened their mind to hear or 'speak', they opened everything about themselves up to the other. It was impossible to lie through such telepathy because at the same time the words were sent, so too was every emotional undercurrent representing those thoughts.

Wandissimo had never once considered that such love had ever existed between his rival and his love. He'd never thought such a thing could be possible. Not with Cosmo of all fairies. But if he was telling the truth…then there was indeed far more to the marriage of Cosmo and Wanda then the purple eyed fairy had ever dared give them credit for.

In a way, it was almost impressive.

And…unsettling.

He hated the idea that Cosmo had ever been able to get close enough to Wanda to develop the bond that connected the two and even more so, the fact that he of all fairies was given the privilege to do all the things that would have helped to bring them to such a point.

The sound of a door opening from the catwalks above caught Wandissimo's ear and the fairy sat and looked up in interest, more than a little happy that the interruption had broken his thoughts, thus keeping him from further considering things that Cosmo and Wanda would most assuredly have done together.

Four humans, including the heavy set fellow who seemed to regard them all as side show exhibits, were making their way down replete with net, pincers and electrically charged fork.

Wandissimo gave a grimace as he got to his feet.

Seeing them like that was a perfect indication that they were here for someone. The question he wondered, was who.

Down they came and in single file, the four approached the cell in which Wandissimo himself was held.

"Wakie, wakie little freak," said the fat 'minion 16' happily as he operated the controls that opened the first door to the cell. By the way he looked at Cosmo, it was clear to whom he was speaking.

"The boss wants us to make sure you get a little special treatment," the human continued as the other men stepped in to the safety room and the outer door was closed.

If Cosmo heard, he made no reply. He made no movement. Indeed, his demeanor did not change in the least.

The second door opened, and as soon as it had the two men with the pincers stood as though ready for anything. They were waiting for Cosmo to move, to stand, to run or even charge them. But when nothing happened they looked at each other.

"What's the matter pal? Don't ya' want to come out and play?" asked the heavy man.

Still Cosmo made no move.

Wandissimo watched intently as he tried to figure out what Cosmo was doing. Was he waiting for the men to try and take him? Was he waiting for them to make a mistake that he could use to his advantage?

The black haired fairy shook his head.

No. Neither possibility seemed likely. Particularly when considering the green haired imbecile involved. Besides, it would have been wasted effort anyway. With that electrical device in the third human's hands, Cosmo would be knocked out in no time if it hit him.

It almost seemed like Cosmo had lost all motivation and become a broken fairy without the assurance of Wanda's presence.

At any other point in his life, such a thought would have had Wandissimo pleased and even ecstatic.

So why was it that he felt no consolation this time around?

The men shrugged and moved in. The first man grabbed Cosmo's neck with his capturing pincer and pulling him up without kindness, forced Cosmo to stand so that the second pincer could grip his arms and body.

Still Cosmo made no move of his own.

Wandissimo took a single step forward to look in irritation at Cosmo's lack of response and movement.

'_¡Maldígale! Fight them you fool! Do…something! Anything! Don't let them think a fairy can so easily be beaten when given the chance to face them!_'

This was what Wandissimo wanted to say to Cosmo…wanted to yell to every fairy there…but he kept his tongue. Especially after finding the electric pronged stick angled in his direction with a threatening little wave. The fairy gave a silent 'humph' at the human. As if he would be stupid enough to go stepping into that.

The two men lifted Cosmo and stepped back into safety room where once inside, the inner door slid closed. This of course was followed by the outer door sliding open, and Cosmo was now completely outside the cell.

The men held him before the heavy human and as the man set the controls to close the outside door he gave an ugly sounding chuckle.

"I'll tell ya' something little freak," he began as he moved before Cosmo to look him in the eye. "You should feel honored. You've warranted some special attention from the boss. I heard he was real interested about what you did tryin' to escape and all. He's headin' here right now to take a gander at you."

Wandissimo started slightly. _What he did trying to escape?_

The watching fairy couldn't help but wonder what on earth Cosmo could possibly have done to draw such attention to himself. And what could such a one as he have ever possibly done too escape?

Purple eyes tracked the men as they moved to the other side of the room where two flat metal panels stood. From his position, Wandissimo could make out that there were five half rings attached to each panel. Four were small and spaced well away from a larger center half ring. To these Cosmo was taken and after a small button was pushed on the side of one the panels, the half rings popped open.

Wandissimo flinched when Cosmo was slammed onto the panel and there was a loud 'whack' of the poor fairy's head on the metal. But still Cosmo made no sound. He didn't even bother to look up when the half circles were clamped shut onto him…one over his middle and the others over his wrists and ankles. The men who had held him walked off along with the third, and the fat man was left to stand alone before Cosmo.

"Personally, I don't see a darn thing that's all so high and unusual about you. You're just another freak with wings and a stupid crown on your head. What's with that anyway? They mean something special?"

The man plucked the crown off from over Cosmo's head and studied it with a feigned half interest.

He snorted.

"It ain't even real gold. Piece a junk."

With that, the man tossed it away behind a pile of thick tubes, its dull clinking echoing off the metal beams and walls of the converted factory work room ominously.

There was a soft gasp from beside him and Wandissimo turned to see the young powder blue haired fairy girl who had been zapped the previous evening, standing just a foot down. Beyond her were lined all the other fairies in the cell, all looking in quiet fear at what was happening to Cosmo.

The fairy looked forward again as the fat man continued to drone.

"You know. You're awfully quiet today pal. Cat got your tongue or something?"

Only silence greeted the man's inquiry.

"Aw, come on now. I ain't that bad of a conversationalist. You were fun enough yesterday," the man said as he patted Cosmo's cheek roughly. Just enough to cause Cosmo's head to move slightly, the man was like a grade school bully trying to egg a smaller boy into striking out first just so he would have a reason to punch back or make more fun of him.

It was clear though that the man was quickly becoming annoyed with Cosmo's lack of participation.

"Hey! I know! Did ya' get a chance to look around for your wife?" leered the beefy human. He turned and looked around at the cells and the thousand or so pairs of eyes watching.

"If you point her out to me, maybe I can bring her out and she can join you. Why suffer alone right?"

It was only at this that Cosmo finally turned his head to face the human and Wandissimo was taken aback by the look of loathing on the fairy's face.

He had seen many expressions on Cosmo's face over the years and Wandissimo himself had been on the receiving end of many of the green haired fairy's angriest. But nothing had ever quite compared to the look that was now bestowed upon that human.

The looks that Wandissimo were most familiar with always to him had the seeming of a blind understanding. It was as if Cosmo gave them because he had supposed he should or had too, but the reasons why he gave them he almost didn't really get. But the gaze Cosmo displayed now was with clear comprehension. There was no question that he gave it with full knowledge that he delivered it and even more so, why he gave it. It was a look he wanted to give.

"Well? See anyone familiar?"

Cosmo gave no answer. He merely continued to glare in silent,furious anger.

The human glared back for some number of seconds and when Cosmo refused to let up his own glower, the man sneered at him once more before walking off with a muttered, "Stupid freak."

When the man was gone, Cosmo gave a shuddering sigh before his face went slack again and he hung his head listlessly.

The fairies in the cells moved away to resume their huddling with the exception of Wandissimo and the powder blue haired fairy girl.

"He didn't make a sound. He didn't say a thing," she said softly as she continued to watch Cosmo.

Wandissimo sighed.

"No. But it is a better response than anything else he could have said or done."

The younger fairy looked at him.

"Why?"

"Because when you are being picked on for the soul purpose of being made into a fool, it is better to keep silent and let everyone think you are a one, rather than open your mouth and prove it. That and it takes away the only power an oppressor has over their victims. It frustrates them, discredits them, and leaves them bereft of their sense of control over the ones they formerly thought weaker."

"So, you're saying that by refusing to say a word, he proved himself stronger than the human?"

Wandissimo's eyebrow flicked up at the thought of Cosmo really being stronger than anyone and someone worth respecting.

"I cannot say whether or not it is what Cosmo was thinking just then, but it does appear he has gotten the upper hand over the human in this instance."

There was silence as both fairies continued to regard Cosmo.

"He's _THE_ Cosmo, right? The one everyone talks about?" asked the girl curiously.

Wandissimo refrained from smirking as he nodded, though silently wondering where this little fairy spent all her time hiding that she did not know Fairy World's biggest idiot by sight.

"Sí. He is that Cosmo."

Again there was a moment of quiet.

"Is he _really_ married?"

There was no beginning smirk this time.

"Sí," he answered shortly.

A longer silence followed before the fairy asked her last questions.

"If he's as bad as everyone makes him out to be, then who would he be married to? Who would want to?"

Wandissimo sighed heavily.

"Perfection itself," he answered softly before moving away to resume his previous position on the floor.

* * *

Hmmm…Wandissimo thinking about Cosmo and Wanda…even feeling a little, dare one say, bad for his rival? I wonder how that will play out in the end. And poor Cosmo. Minion 16 is really into dehumanizing, or should I say defairyizing, the poor little guy.

Yeah I know. Bit of a filler chapter, but I actually enjoyed writing that one. Sometimes you just have to see things from a different point of view, ya' know?

Okay all! Its that time again! Review thankies!

First, I'd like to thank **Marlee** whose review for chapter 13 brought the single chapter review count to nine for one. The only reason I didn't have a thank you for you last chapter **Marlee** was because you reviewed chapter 13 minutes after I had already uploaded chapter 14! The site can take a little bit to officially add a new chapter to a story's chapter list so when you're reading a story and you go to move on to the next chapter, a new one might not be seen right away. Now _I_ officially say…Thank you for both reading and letting me know you're keeping an eye on the story. I think its safe to assume that with your 'PLEASE update!', you must be liking my story so far. ;)

**Invder Lava -** Lol. So I've been added to your list of 'In Character' writers? Very cool! I wanted to broaden the perception of what all of this is meaning not just to T&T, Wanda and Fairy World…but to the rest of the miserable worried kids on earth as well. Its seems the point was definitely caught, eh: ) So you're a Gemini? Somehow, based upon what I know about the horoscope and its signs, I always imagined Cosmo to be a Gemini. I picture Wanda as a Taurus. Muttering under your breath while reading? I especially find myself doing that when a character has an accent or a particular style of pronunciation and speech. It helps when I'm writing to get them down at least reasonably. Out of the FOP characters, I love doing Wanda's voice. Her wavery warble is just so neat.

**The-3-Amigos** - Glad you liked the last chapter. Even though this is Lily's second time being mentioned in the story, I don't have her outlined for anymore than the broadening of Wanda's perception. Her god mother Fleur however, finally just got her talk time and she has another bit part a little later on.

**Commander** - Wow. You read my story (and reviewed!) despite being tired AND having a headache. I'm honored. I do hope it didn't last very long and you feel much better now. Ever since I saw my very first episode of FOP, I couldn't help but wonder what other great stories there were with the many other godparents. I mean, Cosmo and Wanda are just two among many. Surely the others must be having a hard time during all of this, right? I do hope that when the end comes, as it invariably must, that I'll be able to convey the scope of emotion I could well imagine from so many kids knowing happiness again. And thanks for the Hershey's Kisses. They really do help! Have to hide them from Wanda though. Cosmo I can share. Chocolate is another story. ;)

**Amras Felagund** - Have no fears. It is extremely hard to offend me. Like I said, I try to be as open minded as I possibly can. I will be very happily reading your upcoming fic and look forward to seeing how you pair Timmy and Trixie. And good heavens! You have a sequel for your story already? That is so awesome! I think I've just been outclassed. Not that that's hard to do, lol. And yes. It is a funny (and small) world after all isn't it? I'm pleased you liked the last chapter too although 'magnificent' seems a little ostentatious to me for this thing. Still…if that's how you see it…who am I to argue? Lol. Oh, and you can turn the volume up on 'Icky Vicky'. I think most of us will enjoy listening to that one. I know I will!

**Aerinsoul** - So this week's chapter didn't quite have it from Cosmo's view, but did I at least give you a minor Cosmo fix? Hmmm…(flips through pages of story outline) death scene, death scene…nope. Sorry. No death scene. At least not in this fic. ;) I do however have some, what I think are, tense scenes a few chapters from now that I hope will be almost as nerve wracking and heart stopping as a death scene. Or at the very least emotional. Mark sending me to Mars? That's a good one! As long as its populated with a decent amount of good looking and really sweet men, I might be very happy to relocate there. This of course references the book "Men are from Mars, Women are from Venus". A rather interesting read for anyone interested in finding a new way to connect with their significant other. Oh, and watch out for the points on those magic pencils. They're particularly sharp this time of year, lol. And hey, quick blurb…looking forward to chapter 2 of your new FOP fic!

**Lilylynn** - Glad you enjoyed it! Terribly sorry about creating your heartache with the suspense. I fully understand. A little Pepsi, some chocolate, maybe a slice of cheesecake, and I'm usually right as rain. Of course that's only _after_ I've used up an entire box of tissues!

**Kraven the Hunter** - Once in a great while Wanda, does make a mistake or flub something up. Thankfully, it's a very rare occurrence. Her one downfall (though it makes for a fabulous asset as well on many occasion), is that she can be just a wee bit stubborn at times. I don't think she has quite enough information yet to know where exactly to find Cosmo and the others. But she was trying to cut the possibilities down.

I'm so pleased all of you got what I was going for when I wrote chapter 14. Everyone totally seemed to understand that things are far worse then they first appear. Its not just Wanda who's suffering. Its not just Tommy and Tammy who are worried over a fairy godparent…and its not just Fairy World panicked that someone could be looking to control so much fairy magic. There is a heck of a lot of sad little kids out in the world whose only source of happiness has been taken from them without the benefit of a memory wipe.

Honestly, I don't know how I'd fare in such a situation. Probably not very well.

Later all!

Trixie21


	16. If Only They Knew

Ummm…I think I've finally run out of sayings and well known phrases to mutilate. Lol.

(…) means twin's telepathy and ((…)) means Cosmo and Wanda telepathy.

* * *

No, I don't own FOP or any reference to its varied characters mentioned herein, and unless the new episodes that follow 'School's Out' begin showing the love again, I wouldn't want to. So, for now, Butch Hartman can keep his name tacked on…even if it is for nothing more than the royalties at this point. 

Oh…and I don't own The Big Comfy Couch either. That belongs to some broadcasting company in Tennessee I think. : )

* * *

**Fairly OddParents : The Next Generation**

**Chapter 16. If Only They Knew**

When Tammy's alarm went off, she reached over quickly to slap it silent before grabbing her glasses from her nightstand and sitting up to rub her eyes. She yawned once as she put the spectacles on, looked about…and nearly gasped at what she saw next.

There, sleeping curled up at the bottom of the bed, was Wanda. Dressed in one of her light jackets, her godmother lay as if exhausted with a worn and haggard look to her face even as she slept. The poor fairy didn't even look like she could find peace in sleep. It was more like the forced slumber of one who has lost all strength in mind and body and simply could keep eyes open no longer. This of course in Tammy's mind, begged the question, 'What had Wanda been doing over night that left her too tired to even make it back to the closet and required her to wear a jacket?'

The girl would have much rather let Wanda get the sleep she obviously needed, but her father was likely to come walking in at any moment and that was definitely something they didn't need right now.

Tammy gently nudged the fairy's shoulder.

"Wanda?"

The godmother groaned slightly.

"Come on Wanda. You have to wake up. Daddy could walk in at any moment and you know what happens if he finds out about you."

Wanda blinked slowly a moment before sitting up quickly in surprise.

"Goodness! I'm sorry Tammy. I didn't mean to fall asleep here. You're right. I have to get back in the closet."

That said she hopped down and made her way to the closet as Tammy followed.

"Wanda? What were you doing last night?" the girl asked as she pulled a clean blouse down from a hanger.

Wanda sat on the floor of the closet, refusing to meet the girl's eye and Tammy gave her a displeased look.

"You went out, didn't you?"

The fairy nodded.

"I'm sorry Tammy. I couldn't just sit here and do nothing."

The girl would have liked to grill the fairy on her nighttime activities right then and there, maybe even berate her for taking such a chance on going out alone like that, but there was a knock on her bedroom door just then and Tammy half closed her closet door quickly.

"Tammy?" called her father's voice.

"Yes Daddy. I'm up."

"Good girl. Breakfast in five."

"Okay. Ill be right down."

Tammy opened the closet door back up again.

"I have to get dressed and go downstairs for a little bit, but when I come back up, are you going to tell Tommy and I where you went?"

Wanda nodded.

"Good. I'll bring something up for you if you're hungry."

Another nod and with that Tammy pushed the closet door almost shut completely and changed.

Tammy couldn't help it. She was upset with Wanda. She and Tommy wanted to help her, but she'd gone off on her own, heaven only knew where, in the middle of the night with no word or anything. Okay, so the fairy was something like 10,000 years older than her and Tommy, but she was still a fairy without any magic powers. What if someone had seen her? What if something had happened to her too?

Then there was the fact that she and Tommy had told Wanda that they were going to help her no matter what, and to be excluded like that just didn't work in Tammy's eyes.

When she was ready and her head band was in place, the girl made her way downstairs, and as she slid into her seat at the table, Tommy eyed her curiously for a moment before turning back to his cereal.

(What's with you?) he asked as he munched away.

Tammy gave a mental grimace.

(Wanda went out without us last night.)

Tommy took a quick look at his sister in surprise.

(What? Why? What was she thinking?)

(I don't know. She didn't have a chance to tell me. She must have been up all night whatever she was doing because she even fell asleep at the bottom of my bed.)

(No way! Do you think Mom or Daddy saw her?)

(I don't think Daddy did because he knocked, but I don't know if Mom checked on me before she left for work or not. I mean, I would guess not since she didn't wake the whole house earlier.)

(Oh man! This could so not be a good thing.)

(I know.)

Tammy picked listlessly at her cereal as Tommy tapped his fingers absently on the table top.

(Is she going to tell us what she was doing or what?)

(She said she would.)

The kids fell into silent individual thought as the phone rang and both sets of eyes watched as their father walked past them to answer.

"Hello." he greeted in his usually chipper voice before listening to the speaker at the other end of the line.

"Yes, That's right. Between 8:40 and 8:45," Tim answered to a question asked from the other side.

Their father's eyebrows then furrowed and his smile dropped almost dramatically.

"I see. Any clue as to why?" he asked the caller.

The kids glanced at each other when they saw their father's hand turn into a loose fist and he begin to lightly rap his knuckles on the counter top beside his briefcase. It was a little gesture of annoyance the kids knew plainly said he wasn't happy.

"No, I understand. Thank you for the call. I appreciate it."

With that, the call was ended and the man stood in silent thought for a moment.

He noticed the kids watching him just then and gave a small smile.

"Well, it looks like you two get a living, breathing babysitter today."

The kids looked at each other briefly.

"What happened to the robot?" asked Tommy.

"Apparently it never made it back the babysitting agency last night. I'll give Mrs. Carter from across the street a call and see if she can sub for today. I'm sure she won't mind since it should just be for today until your mother and I can set something else up later."

Tim turned away to make the call and the kids scrunched up their faces.

(It didn't go back to its home agency…) said Tammy. (We gotta tell Wanda!)

Tommy nodded and as one, the kids stood and emptied what was left of their cereal into the garbage disposal.

"Well, its arranged," said Tim. "Mrs. Carter will be here in just a few minutes. I expect you two to behave for her just like you would the robot, alright?"

"Okay, Daddy. We promise," the kids said in perfect unison.

"I should call your mother and let her know. Now she won't have to call home every ten minutes," he said with a smile and a wink.

The kids grinned back. Their mother could be a worrier sometimes like that.

"We'll be in our rooms Daddy."

The man nodded as he dialed in Tootie's cell number.

The kids ran upstairs as fast their legs could carry them and nearly burst through Tammy's bedroom door.

"Wanda!" they called simultaneously.

The fairy stuck her head out of the closet quickly.

"What is it? Is everything okay?"

"Guess what! The robot never made it back to the babysitting agency last night!"

Wanda gave a grim nod.

"I didn't expect it would."

The kids looked at her curiously.

"I went out last night to check if the houses that reported the missing Vic-Bots had fairies assigned to children in them."

"And?" egged Tommy, hating the suspense.

"More than half of them," confirmed their godmother.

"So it _was_ the Vic-Bots!" said Tommy excitedly.

"Well, that's one piece of the puzzle solved. Now we just have to figure out who is behind the Vic-Bots," Tammy added as she tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Right!" agreed Tommy.

He faltered then. "And how do we that?"

"By going back to the source," replied Tammy.

"That being?"

"The babysitting agency."

Wanda shook her head.

"What about a babysitter for today? I'm sure your father isn't going to let you stay home alone. Without my magic, its going to take a lot longer to do things and go places. And a human babysitter is bound to realize you're missing eventually. At least, they should."

Tommy smiled.

"No worries Wanda. Daddy got the neighbor across the street to come over for the day."

"And that's good how?"

The boy grinned.

"Are you kidding? Mrs. Carter is like, a hundred years old and she always gets up at 6am. An hour in front of the TV watching morning game shows and she'll be out for most of the day! As long as a kid can handle the cat smell, she's the best non-rule-enforcing emergency babysitter around!"

Wanda gave a half smile.

"Well, ordinarily I'd be a little worried leaving kids with a babysitter like that, but in this case… Thank you Timmy."

"Yeah. It'll make it a lot easier to get out of here."

From downstairs, their father called up, "Tammy, Tommy. Mrs. Carter is here and I have to go."

"Coming!" they shouted together.

"We'll be right back Wanda."

Wanda nodded.

"You might want to bring a phone book back up with you."

The kids looked at her curiously as they stopped by the bedroom door.

"We'll need to find the address of the sitting service that the Vic-Bot came from," the fairy explained.

"Ohhh. You got it."

The kids said goodbye to their father and afterward, occupied Mrs. Carter with especially polite conversation for a good half an hour. The goal of that was to ensure that Mrs. Carter had no cause to wonder over them unduly much. Basically, they wanted her to think of them as reliable and trustworthy kids who didn't need a constant eye on them. If only she knew.

The plan worked, and when an old 1990's Bob Barker rerun of the 'Price is Right' started on the 'Game Show Network', the woman had no trouble immersing herself into the show completely when the kids reported that they planned on spending the day being either in their rooms or in the backyard. The second half of the plan took a little longer than they'd anticipated though when Mrs. Carter didn't fall asleep until 'Tic Tac Dough' was over. 10:30 was a touch later then they'd hoped to be out by, but still not bad.

"I think the jacket will still work to hide your wings in the light, but the hair is another matter," stated Tammy as she looked at Wanda. "And without your magic to make people dismiss it, it's a pretty strange color even for this area. People are going to look."

"That and the eyes," muttered Tommy earning himself an annoyed look from his sibling.

"What?" asked Tommy cluelessly.

Tammy shook her head as she looked about in her closet.

"I thought I still had an old rain hat in here you could wear, but I guess Mom snagged it out."

Tommy looked at his sister in surprise.

"A rain hat! Come on. Wanda's way cooler than that."

He turned to Wanda then and said, "Don't worry Wanda. I got a hat you can wear."

With that he dashed out and to his room. He was back in seconds and proudly holding out a wide brimmed, brown fedora like hat.

"What is _that_?" asked Tammy in astonished horror.

"A hat. What's it look like it?"

"A fashion nightmare is more like it."

"So you say. All the great detectives do their snooping around with a hat like this. It's a shame you didn't have it on last night Wanda. It would have been perfect."

"Perfectly bad, you mean," said Tammy as she watched Wanda take the hat from Tommy and place it on. It covered most of her pink hair reasonably.

Wanda looked at the kids.

"Well? What do you think?"

"Cool!" said Tommy. "All you need is a real trench coat and it'd be perfect."

Tammy just rolled her eyes.

"Well at least it covers your hair enough that most people shouldn't notice _that_," said the girl. "Now as long as they don't stare at the hat too much, we should be fine."

Wanda gave a heavy, almost nervous sigh.

"It doesn't matter. Lets just get going. If I remember the city correctly, its quite a few blocks down to the street the sitting service is located on, so we should get moving."

The kids nodded and from there the trio left out the back door rather then risk waking the babysitter by leaving through the front.

After nearly six blocks, Tammy couldn't help but be a little impressed. For a creature that normally did not have to walk, she thought Wanda was doing pretty darn well. The poor thing had been up running about almost all night, was working with maybe two hours of sleep, and she didn't seem to have a bit of difficulty keeping up with the kids. Either her determination to find Cosmo was seriously pushing the adrenaline, or fairies were even more different than humans than just wings, magic and size. When this was all done and everything was back to normal, she was definitely going to ask Wanda about it. She had a feeling it was going to be a very interesting lecture. But now was certainly not the time. Even Tammy knew that. She also knew too, that if they wanted to get to the babysitting agency anytime soon, they were going to need to go a whole lot faster.

"Hold up guys," she suddenly said as she walked over to a bus bench. She carefully pulled a discarded bus schedule out of the trash can next to the bench and quickly scanned it.

"Hey! Check it out! There's a bus that goes right by here in about…," she quickly checked her watch. "…three minutes! We can catch it and get there a lot faster."

"Tammy, we need bus passes or money. We have neither. You don't think the driver is just going to give three people free rides do you?" asked Tommy condescendingly.

"Who says we don't have any money," replied the girl with a smug smile as she pulled out and opened a small change purse with a ten, several fives and lots of ones rolled up in it.

Tommy peered at the money bug eyed.

"There's gotta' be like thirty bucks in there!" he exclaimed.

"Thirty seven actually, "corrected Tammy.

"Where'd you get it?"

"Its my 'rainy day slash summer fun' stash."

"You mean the money you save for when you go to the amusement park and shore and all with Kiki?"

The girl nodded.

Wanda quickly pushed the sides of the purse closed in the girl's hands as she shook her head.

"I can't let you use your money for this. Its my job really. You shouldn't even be doing this with me and…you know I can't give whatever you spend back to you."

Tammy smiled.

"No one said you had to. Remember, we chose to help _you_ this time. You and Cosmo have already been helping us and if we're lucky, we'll get to have you two for a long while yet, so I don't think it's a problem for us to help you. Besides…you still have to godparent us. If we get on that bus you have to follow, right?"

"Uh, well, I guess. But I still don't think you should have too…"

Tammy put her hand up quieting the fairy.

"No choice now Wanda. Look. Here comes the bus."

Wanda turned to look and indeed, there was the bus, getting ready to pull up to the little stop.

The fairy sighed and Tammy grinned knowing she had this one.

When the bus came to a stop and the doors slid open, Tommy jumped on first quickly as Wanda hesitated.

"Hop on," insisted Tammy.

Wanda nodded and with her head turned down to avoid any eye contact, the fairy followed Tommy on board, Tammy right behind her. As Tommy led them to the very back, Tammy saw a few other riders give questioning glances towards Wanda and her odd attire, but the girl caught their eye with a stern disapproving look and nosey passengers quickly turned their eyes back to other more interesting areas of the bus. Such as the gum spotted floor or out the dirty windows.

The three took up one seat in the back and while Tommy looked out the window, Wanda continued to keep her eyes down and Tammy stared forward, intent on not missing their stop and occasionally waylaying the stares of those nosey few who hadn't understood the message well enough the first time.

Tammy would never have considered herself too forward a person. She didn't think herself overly commanding or hell bent on leadership rights in all situations. But she did admit that when she saw something that needed to be done, and no one else was willing to step forward, she would do so. The confidence that had grown from such a personality was a clear signal to anyone that took a look into her steady, clear blue eyes that she was not going to be one to tolerate foolishness on any level and surprisingly, the adults on the bus around them gave her way. She wasn't threatening to them in any way (what nine year old as adorable as she was would be?), but she was invoking no questions or idle stares and all it took was those eyes.

'_That's right busy bodies_,' she thought to herself. '_Keep those heads turned every where but back here. There's nothing to see. Nothing at all_.'

The ten minutes to their stop just couldn't seem to go fast enough for either her or Wanda and by the time Tammy was paying the fare and following Wanda and Tommy off, the girl was a bundle of edginess. It had seemed like everyone that could possibly stare did and she had half expected them to suddenly point at Wanda and start yelling, "_Fairy Godparent!_"

Thank goodness nothing of the sort had happened.

What did happen after only a few feet down from the bus stop however, was Tammy and Tommy suddenly finding themselves yanked back and into a small alley.

The girl looked at Wanda in surprise before the fairy explained, "Your father" in a soft voice.

The kids peered out around the corner carefully, and just as Wanda had said, they saw their father getting into an unmarked police car with another detective. The car began rolling a moment after that, and for a brief second, the three were pressed against the wall of the alley as the vehicle rolled past them.

"Phew," said Tommy with an exaggerated sigh.

Tammy and Wanda looked back up the street from where Timmy had come out.

"That must be where 'Ms. V's TLC Babysitting Service' is," said Tammy and Wanda nodded in agreement.

The three made their way quickly to the brick building that seemed to snuggle between a trendy nail boutique and a small bank, and stepped in to see a secretary busily typing away.

The tap tap tap of the keyboard stopped as the woman looked up curiously before smiling broadly.

"Well, good morning there. What can I do for you three?" she said sweetly as though the three before her were kids of a far younger age.

"Uh, we'd like to see who's in charge here please if you don't mind," said Tammy after a moment.

The woman continued to smile as she stood up and walked out from behind her desk.

"Of course! This way."

Tammy, Tommy and Wanda looked at each other in surprise before following the woman. They passed through one room where fifteen operators were fielding questions and making appointments for sitters with clients, and in another, there were ordinary babysitters sitting around a long table exchanging notes on some of the children they'd had the 'honor' of watching the night before. A flights of stairs followed and before they knew it, the secretary was rapping on a closed office door.

"Come in," came a clipped and gruff woman's voice from inside.

The secretary opened the door and said with a chipper tone, "There's some visitors here to see you Miss V."

A red nailed hand waved absently from behind a high backed plush leather chair, which was turned away from the door, and the secretary stepped back with a nod to let the 'visitors' pass into the room.

The door was closed before the woman's voice issued again from the chair.

"And what can I help you three with today?" she asked with a cool iciness that made the kids give an involuntary shiver beside Wanda.

"Please, uh, Miss V, we have some questions to ask you," said Tammy having taken the lead.

"Oh? What about?"

"It's about the Vic-Bots ma'am."

"Really?"

The chair turned round just then and the woman who occupied it steepled her fingers as she leaned her elbows on her mahogany desk. Thick red hair fell over her shoulder from a loose ponytail that ran nearly to her waist and with a cool, smirking smile, bright burning eyes regarded them calculatingly.

"And what questions might those be, hmmm?"

The kids gawked in opened eye astonishment for nearly a minute before shouting in unison, "_Aunt Vicky_?"

* * *

Dun dun dun! Aunt Vicky? Wow! Who would have thought? Lol. Okay. I'm sure you all saw it coming a mile away. Really, its just another step in the story and nothing to get excited over. 

Ahahahaha…I just found out that the woman who does Timmy Turner's voice, Tara Strong, also does the voices of Little Red Riding Hood and (lol) a fairy on the PS2 game Shrek2. You can really hear Timmy in the fairy's voice. The first time I heard it (I was sitting in another room), I thought someone was watching FOP!

And just for clarification, I do not own the Game Show Network, the Price is Right, Bob Barker (as if I would want to own that womanizer!) or Tic Tac Dough. Personally though, I liked the old game show with the little red devil looking 'Whammys'. When ever a player would get a spin, they'd say (hoping it would bring them luck of course), "No Whammy, no Whammy, no Whammy, no Whammy!" until they hit a button to stop their spin. If they got a Whammy on their spin, the show would have a little cartoon Whammy come across the bottom of the screen and do something silly. Yes, I know. Weird. But you can thank my Grandmother for that. Being raised by her and spending summer watching morning game shows with her has given me an interested blending of old and new ideas. She also gave me my love of reading, and thus indirectly, writing. Without her really, this story probably wouldn't even be up! Okay, so she sometimes smelled like moth balls and always forgot that the glasses she was looking for were almost always pushed up onto her head, but so what? She was freakin' awesome!

Thank you's this week go to…

**Aerinsoul** - Wow. You were crying in school over last chapter and poor Cosmo. I'm really touched. And no, I don't mean in the head. At least I don't think so. Lol. As much as I loved doing that last chapter, Wandissimo was difficult to write that time around. Keeping him in character but with seeing things in a different light…you have to balance it carefully or it comes out all wrong. I hope I did him at least some justice. I guess maybe I did at least a little if you were sympathizing with him. And yes, that was Fleur. No one there has mentioned her name yet, so they don't know her as such. Cosmo has such a wonderfully simple way of looking at things. So simple sometimes that it actually makes writing from his point of view difficult at times. He doesn't understand near as much in clear concepts as most others, so it can be hard to get what I want across to everyone without making him seem too unbelievable. That's why I used Wandissimo in 15. He can clearly conceptualize the deeper meaning, and that's what I wanted. Level 13 probation? With Mama Cosma? (authoress as she imitates Wanda at the end of the 'Where's Wanda?' episode… a very cute episode by the way with poor Cosmo just trying to keep Wanda out of trouble) "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I hope that's Earl Grey tea in that cup. I just love Earl Grey tea. I can sit through anything as long as I have a cup of Earl Grey with me.

**Commander** - Yay! I retained Wandissimo's ego! I was so going for that! You have to know that I fight the urge to make him out as a total jerk every time I have a part with him in it. I think its just natural instinct for serious Cosmo/Wanda fans, lol. But I figure that even he knows there's something far more serious going on and that sometimes old injustices have to be put aside, if only for a while. Besides, there's a reason for him evolving as he is. Oops. Said too much again. Bad me. And its funny, even though I know where this all going, I still feel bad for Cosmo myself.

**The-3-Amigos** - I'm thrilled that you're continuing to enjoy this and you're liking my reaching out to write from different angles. Not that my interest in this story is waning in anyway, but always doing it from the same person can get boring at times. Besides, there are times when its far better to do it from another view. Like I said to Aerinsoul, I want Cosmo to stay believable, so the only way to get it as clear as I wanted it to be was to do it from another angle. Wandissimo just happened to be there so I used him. Well, he was there by design, but he was still there. ; )

**Invder Lava** - It's a short list, eh? I am very honored. Yeah. It would be old school Cosmo all the way. The intellectual portion of it may not fit completely, (though I still say he's got something upstairs what with the jokes he comes up with, he just uses it a little differently) but the way he flits about from thing to another…oh yeah.

**Faye Lunacorn** - Lol. Welcome back to reality! And my reviews weren't kind. They were honest. I'm really liking your story and I just can't say that enough. Ah, the curse of responsibility. We all want to grow up so bad, and when we finally do, we wish we could go back! I'm sure you'll be able find some time here and there. I used to carry a little notebook around with me where ever I went and if I was struck with a line or major inspiration, I'd quick jot it down so I wouldn't forget it. So you liked the Lily and Wanda interaction. I'm pleased that you and everyone else got the gist of what I was going for in it. Powerful…that's another new word for this story. I'm so pleased that you feel that way about it though. Really. You just spoil me too much with your reviews. Not that I'm complaining mind you!; ) Cosmo's glare, in my mind, is like nothing you've ever seen on his face before. I reworded that whole paragraph and a half at least six times trying to convey what I was seeing in my head for it, and I still don't think I did it justice. If you do draw something for it, you will let me know right? Please? Pretty, _pretty_ please? No pressure though. Lol. Anyways, I hope work gives you some time to yourself soon. We all need it at sometime.

**Band Geek 727** - Ya know…I love when my readers and I are on the same wavelength. Its always surprising and yet fun to see what they catch. Wandissimo's idea regarding Cosmo and Wanda's relationship is evolving along the line you were thinking. It hasn't happened entirely just yet though. These things do take time, lol. The big moment comes a little later. So I gave you chills. Very cool. And poor Cosmo isn't just feeling lost without Wanda. Because he can't talk to her or feel her presence, he has no idea where she is, what's happening to her or if she's even still alive. And when one has lived their life that closely tied to another, you have to think that they would seriously suffer if all traces of their love were removed so abruptly. That's why I think telepathy works so well with them. They're so well tied in action and in thought in the show…they don't have to think about what's going on with the other. They just know.

**Kraven the Hunter** - No, no. I don't blame anything on Danny Phantom, which I have managed to catch a couple of cool episodes of. I completely blame the people Butch left in his stead to write and produce FOP for the decline of C&W's obvious expressions of love and the heightening of their nasty antagonism towards each other. They could do so much better and find so many other ways to garner laughs than by using a combative and rocky marital relationship. Just my HO though. A Danny piñata…ouch. I wouldn't stoop so far as to take my displeasure out on another show that from what I've seen isn't half bad. Its not Danny's fault. For all we know, maybe Butch was against some of the writer's ideas on FOP and he left because of dissatisfaction. Anyways, Wandissimo has a brain. Devious enough to come up with ways to separate C&W, I'd rather think that with a situation as extreme as this, even he would have to see things a little differently. Although, admittedly, my original rough outline for the story had him trying to take Cosmo out for his own nefarious purposes during the worst of this. I decided to be nice to him though and use him in other ways. He might even get his own relatively happy ending. _Maybe_. I still don't like him after all. ; ) You can taste the mastermind eh? Eww. I don't think I'd even want to imagine that. Lol.

Oh boy. I'm starting to think I've written myself into a hole of serious expectation I'm not going to be able to meet! And to all you Wandissimo dislikers out there…you might like to know… that last chapter has inspired a new FOP story idea where Wandissimo is the bad guy through and through. I mean bad. Nasty. Major evil complex even. I have a rough draft already started for it (to add to my many others) so now I just need to finish this and get started on it! Lol.

Trixie21


	17. Enter The Villain

(…) means twin's telepathy and ((…)) means Cosmo and Wanda telepathy.

* * *

No, I don't own FOP or any reference to its varied characters mentioned herein, and unless the new episodes that follow 'School's Out' begin showing the love again, I wouldn't want to. So, for now, Butch Hartman can keep his name tacked on…even if it is for nothing more than the royalties at this point. 

Oh…and I don't own The Big Comfy Couch either. That belongs to some broadcasting company in Tennessee I think. : )

* * *

**Fairly OddParents : The Next Generation**

**Chapter 17. Enter The Villain **

If Cosmo could have given the way he felt just then one word, he would have said, "Numb".

It was completely how he felt. There would have been no better word to describe it.

He was numb to cold and to hot, to light and dark, there was no physical sensation of touch anymore and he couldn't even tell if he was hungry or tired.

He'd managed to hang from the metal panel where he had been secured relatively well for the first hour, feeling little more than the occasional chafing from the snug metal wrist and ankle braces, but not long after that however, the tingling had begun. First his toes and fingers, then the rest of his feet and hands, and soon it had made its way up along his arms and legs to reach into his body. Loss of feeling occurred shortly afterward and there he hung…the little bit of breath he did need, just starting to get uncomfortable.

Without magic to alter physics and the demands of a fairy body, he seemed to weigh more then he might otherwise have felt due to floating, and breathing became a real necessity. He still needed to do far less than any human, but once again, without magic, there was no way to rearrange the laws of nature to circumvent that requirement of earth bound life. No fairy would have been able to go into space just then and survive.

Truth be told, however, Cosmo might have said that 'numb' worked well even if he wasn't hung up on a metal wall. It was hard to even feel anything emotional except misery without Wanda's presence. He'd tried to hold tight to his belief that Wanda was absolutely fine and would come to the rescue at any moment, but with each passing second, he found his resolve in that conviction getting weaker and less complete. He certainly didn't want to lose his hope, but it was so hard to think of anything else when a fathomless depth of emptiness and desolation was so actively trying to overtake him.

"Look alive little freak!" suddenly called minion number 16, Charlie, as he strode over to Cosmo with a happy grin. "Guess who's here to see ya'?"

Cosmo ignored him.

What was the point in answering? The human would just laugh at him anyway, so why give him the satisfaction of saying something worth laughing over?

"Aw come on now. Take a guess. I bet you'll get it right on _maybe_ the hundredth try," laughed Charlie.

See? He didn't even have to open his mouth for the man to have something to cackle over. As far as Cosmo was concerned, if it didn't have anything to do with Wanda, then nothing anyone said was worth acknowledgement.

"You know, you're a real kill joy. Guess I'll just have to tell you then. The boss is here to have that special audience with you. And from what I hear, he's real eager to meet you. Still can't figure out why he'd want to see a dimwit like you though, but hey…as long as I get my paycheck, I guess it's not really my concern."

To Cosmo's right, the loud sound of whirling machinery began to grind and a large door was slowly drawn up and into a recess in the ceiling. As the door rose higher, it quickly became clear that there were people standing just on its outside. Well, technically, one stood and one sat.

The door was stopped once there was room enough for the man standing to get through without bending and this he did as he followed the other man who rolled forward in a plushly padded, electronic, wheeled chair.

Forward the two came, the dark eyes of the man in the chair glittering dangerously from behind black framed glasses as he took a calculating glance at the many fairies in their cells.

Cosmo noticed none of this. His head was still turned down. He did however hear the noise of the large warehouse door closing back up followed by the sound of the motorized chair moving closer to him. When it stopped just feet away from Cosmo, there was silence before a voice broke out in joyous glee.

"Yes! _YEEEEEESSSS!_ I remember you! You _ARE_ one of _them_!"

Cosmo blinked as the sound of the voice penetrated the dismal fog of depression that had been slowly growing in his head. Why was that voice so familiar?

"After all these years!" continued the man. "I've finally succeeded! Revenge is mine! Hehe hehe he he he he he he he he he he he ha ha!"

It was the laugh that did it.

Cosmo's eyes went wide as his head snapped up in a hurry to look in open astonishment at who it was that spoke before him. Somewhere in his head, the realization floated through and once his green eyes sent the conformation, the fairy's face fell in complete shock.

The years had not been kind to the man in the least, for Denzel Crocker looked, if it were possible, even more pathetic, wild and crazy than he had the last time he'd seen him. The man's hair, what was left of the patches upon his head, had turned snow white and seemed to shake about wispily with each shudder and uncontrollable jerk of the man's time ravaged frame. The once just very thin man was now nothing more than a skeleton slung over carelessly with a covering of loose pale skin and clothing. Even the man's teeth, crooked from twenty years before, were even more crooked now.

Cosmo swallowed nervously.

"C…C…Crocker?"

"Ah ha! You do remember me! Its all the better!" cried the man joyfully. His mood shifted down quickly however as he took on a suspicious look.

"Except…I'm still missing one," he murmured half to himself. "I can't be finished if the last one isn't here. My revenge won't be complete with out her."

Crocker stood from his chair as quickly as his crooked and bent frame would allow and he stared into Cosmo's eyes with a burning glare.

"Tell me where she is," the man said in the fairy's face.

Cosmo, his nose wrinkling, tried to turn his face away as best as he could, but being shackled where he was allowed for only so much he could move at the moment.

"Phew!" said Cosmo. "Two words for you Crockpot. _Breath…mint_. You should try one some time."

Crocker growled.

"You are going to tell me now," he thundered.

Cosmo gave the man an 'I'm really grossed out now' look even while a little deep seated pride cheered at his continued ability to irritate the human. "And do you think you could maybe say it instead of spraying it too? I did already have a bath just last week you know."

Though Cosmo could have almost happily gone on with this familiar little game, happy only because it was the first recognizable thing other than Wandissimo he'd seen since he'd been captured, his mark was far from being in a cooperative mood.

Crocker had been pushed as far as he would allow himself to be and with his plans so close to being completed, he was not about to let Cosmo gain _any_ advantage. He leaned even closer into Cosmo's face and whispered with clearly vicious and deadly intent, "_Where. Is. She_."

A shiver ran up Cosmo's spine at the look on the man's face and menacing whisper, and the fairy could not help but shiver nervously. A voice like that spoke volumes more than any yell could, and recognizing that he was not going to get any further with making fun of Crocker, Cosmo looked away from him dejectedly.

The game was definitely over.

"I…I don't know who you're talking about. You've caught us all," said the fairy.

"Liar!" roared Crocker. "You know exactly who I'm talking about! The fairy with the pink hair. The one you were always with!"

Yes, Cosmo knew exactly who Crocker was talking about. All too well.

Fear swept through him at how much Crocker seemed to want Wanda and Cosmo refused to meet the man's eye.

"I don't know what you're talking abou-_ack!_…"

Crocker grabbed Cosmo by the throat at that and the collective gasp of all the fairies watching echoed through the room.

"Tell me the truth!" came the menacing whisper again.

"I did," insisted Cosmo with weak convincing.

The fairy suddenly felt Crocker's fingers start to close on his neck, but Cosmo refused to say anything more. He was not about to tell this crazy reject of humanity anything about his Wanda. No way.

The fingers around his small neck grew tighter with surprising strength and the fairy closed his eyes against it as he tried to think of anything else possible to help him ignore the danger and pain he was in.

Cheese, his mother, corn, his nickel Philip, pudding, the first time he and Wanda had…well… It all made its way across his mind.

After several more moments, the choking pressure stopped and Crocker let go to sit unsteadily back in his chair.

Cosmo took a deep breath in relief. At least that was over.

Crocker, with several tired breaths of his own, stared at the fairy in front of him before he gave a wicked smile.

"Well then. If I can't hurt _you_ into talking, I guess I'll just hurt someone else!"

Cosmo blinked. He hadn't thought of that possibility.

"Bring out another from the same containment unit that he was in," ordered Crocker.

Several minions rushed to do as they were ordered, but once inside, there was a confused scuffle. The men had intended to grab the nearest to the door, the little powder blue haired fairy. But when it was done, the men came out…with Wandissimo held tightly in several pairs of capturing tongs.

The black haired fairy fumed furiously, fervently cursing in both English and Spanish, as the men brought him over and not without a little trouble managed to restrain him to the second metal panel beside Cosmo.

Cosmo, for the first time since his capture, gave a wide grin and started laughing even though it hurt his sore throat to do so.

Crocker and the men looked at him in stunned bewilderment.

"What's so funny?" asked Crocker angrily.

Cosmo stifled his giggles long enough to say, "You actually managed to pull out the _last _fairy I would be worried about seeing hurt."

Wandissimo shot Cosmo a stiff glare and growl as Crocker frowned.

"How about killed?"

Cosmo's laughter died immediately and he looked at Crocker in a whole level of shock.

Wandissimo? Killed? Crocker would kill him?

Cosmo had never liked Wandissimo. Not from the first second he had ever seen the posturing pretty-boy flexing like a paragon of Adonis-like beauty. Of course the fact that the fairy had even had the opportunity to date Wanda, not to mention try to steal her away on more than one occasion, did not help Cosmo's view of the tanned fairy in the least. The thing though was, he was still a fairy. And he didn't deserve to lose immortality through a forced death.

Well, at least not by Crocker's hand.

Cosmo gave a heavy sigh.

"Alright. I'll…I'll tell you what I know." he said sullenly.

Wandissimo looked on in disbelief.

"What? No! You can't…"

Cosmo ignored him.

"She's still out there. But I don't know where. Without magic, she's probably hiding." Cosmo gave a smug smile. "I bet wherever she is, you'll never find her!"

Crocker raised a hand and at the silent order, several minions held their electrically charged pronged weapons close to Wandissimo. The weapons had all been turned to a far higher setting than the fairies had seen before now and yellow-white lines of killing power danced and jumped between the tines at the end.

Cosmo looked at the arcing electricity in wide eyed fear.

"That's the truth! I don't know exactly where she's at right now! I swear!"

It was, technically, the truth. Sure he could have said at which house they were working, but who knew if she was there right now? Who knew if she was even alive right now?

There was silence as Crocker studied Cosmo for several moments quietly.

The minion Mike, who had followed Crocker in, leaned down towards the other man and asked, "Sir? Do you really need that one thing that's still out there? Isn't this enough? I mean, how much difference can missing one of these things make?"

"Oh yes! I have to have her in my little collection. No doubt," responded the old man.

"But if she's in hiding…"

"It won't matter. We'll still get her!"

"No you won't!" cried Cosmo in indignation at their apparent dismissing of his wife's abilities. Dead or not, he wasn't going to let them think she was anything but the best there was. "She's one of the smartest fairies in all of Fairy World! You'll never figure out where she is!"

"You may be right, little fairy. Although, I think even if _we_ don't go out to find her, _she_ may come to us."

Green eyes went wide again.

"Sir?" asked the minion slightly confused.

"Yes…" continued Crocker with a small, sly smile. "I would think that if they've worked together one time, then they've probably worked together other times as well. And based upon this stupid fairy's insistent belief in his friend's intelligence, I would imagine that they might be very concerned for each other. She may even come looking for him."

Crocker smiled at Cosmo. "What do you think my little friend? Gotten a little close to your fairy compatriot over the years? Maybe…too close?"

Cosmo looked in dread fear at the man and Crocker laughed.

"That's what I thought," said the human with a malicious vindicated grin as he turned his chair to move away.

"Come everyone. We have a party to arrange for our coming guest."

When the room was clear of all but two guards, Wandissimo looked over at an utterly miserable Cosmo.

"Idiot! Why did you not lie and just let them kill me?"

Cosmo didn't even bother looking at the new wall ornament hanging beside him.

"Magoo, I don't want to see a fellow fairy, even if it is you, as odd as _that_ sounds, dead. Besides, if they didn't get anything from me after they killed you, then they might have just killed another…and then another… I couldn't let that happen. It wouldn't…it wouldn't be right. There's a lot more lives at stake here then just the one everyone hopes is coming. And…some…some things are just…just bigger than one fairy's wife."

With that, Cosmo let his head drop, tears just beginning to slide down his cheeks as Wandissimo stared at him awestruck.

The needs of the many, outweighed the needs of the one.

Even Cosmo understood that. He also admitted that he could be a notoriously selfish fairy at times. He certainly did look at what was his and what he could get out his life. But there were moments when there was a greater good to be considered, and now was one of those times.

There were over a thousand fairies held against their will in this room and Cosmo was sure that Crocker would have little, if any, problem ordering the death of them all just because one fairy refused to say anything about another fairy. He was selfish, yes, but even he could not hold so many lives against one. It just wouldn't be fair. And what about the godchildren? Assuming these were all active fairy godparents, then there would be well over a thousand kids in the world with no one to turn to for wishes or fun or help. How would Fairy World cope with that? How could they possibly find that many replacements on that short of notice? Who would be left to help the children with the Vickys and Crockers and Benders of the world?

If she wasn't caught first, and if she was still alright, Wanda would come. She'd use her head and figure out some way of finding them all, or maybe find his trail of fish shaped bushes (providing the mutant birds hadn't gotten to them first) and she would try to rescue them. But she would be walking right into a trap. One, he understood, he had practically set out for her. But he'd had to in order to save the others. To give all of them some chance.

He only hoped that when it was all done and they were all, with any luck, free, she'd forgive him for betraying her. If she didn't, well, he wasn't sure he wanted to make it out of this if that would be the case.

Not living at all, would be far more preferable to living without her forgiveness and love.

* * *

Poor Cosmo! So sad to say that I think this may be the last we see of Cosmo for another two or three chapters. I'm soooo sorry! Please don't kill me! I hate the idea too, but I need to catch Wanda, Tammy and Tommy up to him and it will take a little bit of writing to do so! Unless I make the next chapter or two really, _really_ long ones. I mean like twice as long as usual. Do you all really want me to do that? Or should I keep the consistency of length that you all have come to expect of me? Hmmm. Guess I'll just have to see. 

Okay! Thank you time!

**Commander** - (screams like a little girl) Eeeeeee! Oh. My. Gosh! You marked _ME_ as a favorite author? I'm so squealing in delight right now! I can't believe it! The first FOP author I ever added to _my_ favorite authors list just added me to _her_ list! I don't know what to say! Thank you, thank you, thank you! (bows down before greatness) Okay. Wild happiness has abated to an acceptable level once more…Ahem… Anyway, you're welcome for the burst of nostalgia. I was really racking my brain coming up with something a little old lady might watch that early in the morning when I remembered my grandmother and her game show addiction, lol. So I used that. It was either that, Matlock, or Murder She Wrote. Lets see who knows those two! Lol. And yes, I'm still totally thrilled you still like this!

**Band Geek 727** - Thank you for having such confidence in me. Not that I'm a praise hog in any way, but I have such a terrible time with rejection, lol. Oh yes. Bad Wandissimo. Very VERY bad Wandissimo. That doesn't mean I'll always do that to him of course. This story, for example, has him in a rather uncommon spotlight which you will see later. But oddly enough, I was tossing around the idea of doing a Wandissimo fic where he gets his own happy ending of sorts. It was sparked by a little something I have plotted for him a few chapters from now. But NO! Not with Wanda. I just can't bring myself to do a Wandissimo/Wanda thing. Jeez. Another idea to add to the growing list. At this rate it will years before I get them all done!

**Aerinsoul** - Yeah, it did seem like a filler, but I'm not one to rush things. There's a grand order to my scheme after all. Okay. Maybe not 'grand' but there really is an order to it all. Besides, the trees were very happy after last chapter. Don't know about now though…Lol. So you'll just have to be patient a little longer. "though with the Vic-Bot's nasty personalities, I wondered why Wanda hasn't thought of it before…" Hey. She's just as much a fairy as any of the others and prone to occasionally forget things if she's not around it constantly. Besides, she's had several god children in between the "Timmy" and "Twins" years. She was just too busy working in the present to consider the past. Ha ha! Big Daddy stooping down to mug me…I'd feel honored that a big mob boss would take time out of his busy schedule to mug little ole' me! He wouldn't get much though, lol. Okay, I updated. Can I have my cheesecake now? Pleeeeeeeeeease?

**Kraven the Hunter** - Lol. I know. I was just kidding about tasting the mastermind. And of course you were right. He has finally made his emergence. And I do wish they would ease up on the marital jokes. Once in a while is one thing, but they're definitely overdoing it. Half of them aren't even funny. They're more cruel then anything. Ah well. I plan on keeping up the wishing that someone gets things back on track…soon.

**Amras Felagund** - I'm not sure I would want Vicky as a sister-in-law either, but you know what love will do to people. It will totally blind them to all other things. Lol. Um, I think I'll chose to be flattered that you would have copied this story and just changed Tootie to Trixie for your own enjoyment. Personally, I think its still a feasible idea. It might require a little rewriting of Chapter 16 and 18 and possibly a little bit later on...but it's nothing that isn't possible without destroying the whole roll of the story. I may even consider doing that for anyone interested. _"BTW, you said in an email that you think Timmy/Trixie is a great couple. Then why'd you make Tootie the mother in this? Out of curiosity."_… Truthfully, when I started the story, I didn't even think of using Trixie or Tootie. I never intended to even mention their mother during this, but as I started to flesh out the later chapters and some ideas popped into my head, I found it would help to make a choice and use a namable person. I however, did not make the official choice myself even though my first instinct (based on the way I look at the interactions of the show) said Tootie. I left that up to the readers. They voted and I went with the winner. Their choices were Trixie, Tootie or to leave it a nameless 'its anybody's guess' mystery. If they had chosen a nameless mystery, I would have written it that way and chucked whatever I couldn't successfully write without mentioning a name. I do still think Trixie and Timmy would make a great couple and will (and have) read several Trixie/Timmy fics. This now of course includes your in progress Timmy/Trixie (ahem…plug!) fic! I try to be an equal opportunity pairer. M/F, M/M, F/F, regular characters with regular characters, regular and mixed… it makes little difference to me if its well written and at the very least enjoyable. Hope I've satisfied your curiosity.

Trixie21


	18. Aunt Vicky's Turn

(…) means twin's telepathy and ((…)) means Cosmo and Wanda telepathy.

* * *

No, I don't own FOP or any reference to its varied characters mentioned herein, and unless the new episodes that follow 'School's Out' begin showing the love again, I wouldn't want to. So, for now, Butch Hartman can keep his name tacked on…even if it is for nothing more than the royalties at this point.

Oh…and I don't own The Big Comfy Couch either. That belongs to some broadcasting company in Tennessee I think. : )

* * *

**Fairly OddParents : The Next Generation**

**Chapter 18. Aunt Vicky's Turn **

"_Aunt Vicky_?" The kids cried aloud in unison at this immeasurable and very nasty surprise.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my adorable niece and nephew with one of their little friends wandering the inner city streets of Dimmsdale without supervision," said Vicky with all the warmth of a polar ice cap. "Now what exactly would you three be doing here so very far away from home, I wonder."

Tammy gave a little uneasy smile. She definitely had not been expecting this. Aunt Vicky was far from being their favorite relative. She hardly ever came over even during holidays, hardly ever gave them a gift for birthdays and the few times she did actually notice them, she always seemed to Tammy to regard her and her brother as some kind of experiment gone wrong. Basically, Tammy was sure that their Aunt Vicky didn't like kids at all. So how was it that she was actually in charge of a babysitting service?

"Well, like I said. We wanted to ask a few questions about the Vic-Bots."

Vicky rolled her eyes.

"Oh, so I guess you want to ask why all the Vic-Bots are going missing and what I have to do with it, just like your dad, right?" she asked with a bored tone.

"Actually, no," was Tommy's answer.

Vicky looked between Tommy and Tammy for a very long moment before the red haired woman suddenly turned and regarded Wanda in suspicion.

"So what's with the freakishly big pink eyes?" the woman asked.

Wanda blinked in surprise a second as she thought furiously. What could she possibly say besides 'you're one to talk' ?

"Uhhhh…Contacts?"

Vicky gave a studying glance before she gave a half nod.

"Hm. Nice."

The fairy gave a nervous smile.

"Uh, thanks."

Vicky then gave Wanda a shrewd look.

"Of course I've never heard of a nine year old using contacts before."

"Um, well, neither have I. I'm ten you see," was the warbly voiced reply.

"Ah. Right. Ten. Of course you are."

Tammy shifted on her feet.

"Sooo, Aunt Vicky, about those questions," hinted the girl.

Vicky sighed as she leaned back in her chair.

"Right. Well, I suppose it doesn't hurt to tell you what everyone else already knows. I don't know why the Vic-Bots went missing, where they went or why most eventually returned. All I do is run one of fifty babysitting services in the city that contracts them out to clients, and the others I should mention, have also had the same problem with their Vic-Bots. I don't make them, I don't program them, I just buy them."

"With a few special modifications," muttered Tommy under his breath.

"Excuse me?" came the ice cold tone.

Tommy was now caught under Aunt Vicky's baleful glare and there were not many who could get out from under it without explaining themselves first.

"Well, uh, its just that I'm sure that who ever makes these things didn't program them to jump into a kid's room 30 times in one hour and take things that don't belong to them."

Vicky looked at him in wary interest.

"What do you mean 'take things'?"

Tommy fidgeted as Tammy groaned. He'd spoken before thinking…again, and now didn't know how to cover for it. Looks like it was up to her to pick up the slack.

"You know. Taking things. From other people's houses."

Vicky cut her eyes as she leaned forward dangerously.

"Just what are you implying?"

"Stealing," said Tammy bravely.

Their aunt nearly spat venom from her eyes.

"I am not a thief. I did not have them programmed to steal _anything._ I may have given them nice red hair, fashionable green shirts, modulated their voice synthesizers for something more feminine than they came with originally, and I may have changed a few of their basic care command functions, but I never indicated stealing to their operations."

"So you're admitting that you do reprogram them to torture kids?"

Vicky leaned back with a smug smile and a flippant wave of her manicured hand.

"Torture is such an over used word these days. I prefer to think of it as keeping the rabble on their toes and in line."

Tommy snorted.

"What rabble? We're only nine years old!"

Vicky's eyes suddenly went wide in glee.

"Oh…wait. Don't tell me. You've had a Vic-Bot? Oh…my…gosh! This is just too delicious! My sister's children actually had one of _my_ sitters? Aha ha ha ha ha!"

The kids looked at Wanda in disbelief as Vicky continued to laugh hysterically. When they turned back to the woman, she was still laughing.

"Um, Aunt Vicky? We really don't have a lot of time, so if we could just wrap this up?"

Their aunt managed, though not without a few stray chuckles here and there, to calm herself.

"So the robots have been stealing things huh? I wonder why your dad didn't mention it when he was here."

"He doesn't know."

"Oh? And how is it you do?"

"Look, we just know, okay? The point is, we want to get what was taken back, and we won't stop until we do."

Vicky took in the three earnest faces before her thoughtfully, before she gave a bored sigh.

"Alright. You're secrets are your own, but I can't help you. I didn't know anything about the robots stealing until you told me so there isn't really anything more I can say."

"Maybe there is," said Wanda.

Vicky looked at her.

"You said you only buy the robots from the manufacturer."

The woman nodded the affirmative.

"Well then, who's the manufacturer," asked the disguised fairy.

"That would be Ibrahim Scientific Electronics Enterprises And Laboratories Limited. The robots are made by their sub division Victory Robotics, hence the nickname 'Vic-Bot'."

Tammy and Tommy nodded to each other as they and Wanda began to inch towards the door to leave.

"Thank you Aunt Vicky," began Tammy. "We really appreciate it. Oh, and we promise not to say anything about you re-programming the robots."

Vicky gave them another smug, self satisfactory smirk.

"And I'll be sure not to mention to your parents that you were wandering around the city alone."

The kids gave embarrassed little smiles.

"Deal," agreed Tammy.

"I thought as much," replied Vicky haughtily. "One question for you though."

The kids looked back.

"Do _you_ think my robots are tough?"

"Tough?" asked Tommy in astonishment. "If they were any tougher, they'd be deadly!"

Vicky grinned like a slightly more sinister version of Wonderland's Cheshire cat.

"Perfect," she replied.

And with that, the kids left post haste.

"Tammy!" yelled Tommy once they were outside. "Why in the world shouldn't we tell someone about her reprogramming the Vic-Bots? Even if she ratted us out, which I for one think she will anyway, it would still be totally worth being grounded knowing that it wouldn't be allowed to treat us like slaves anymore!"

"Who says we won't? But look at it like this. If she were forced to fix those robots and they were all nice and kind, then what reason would Wanda and Cosmo have to stay? I can handle anything that thing throws at us with a couple of godparents about."

Tommy blinked and Wanda gave a gentle half smile.

"I didn't think of that," said Tommy in surprise.

"I know," was Tammy's cheerful answer.

Tommy opened and closed his mouth a few times mockingly at his sister's know-it-all attitude before he said, "It's a shame we couldn't learn anything more than we did."

"Maybe. But at least we do know who it isn't that's behind the kidnapped fairies. I mean Aunt Vicky may be mean, cruel and nasty, but I really think she was telling the truth back there. She seemed really surprised that the robots were 'stealing' ."

"Right," agreed Wanda. "And that means we're really a step closer to finding Cosmo and getting all the fairies back to their godchildren then we were before."

"So I guess Ibrahim Scientific Electronics Enterprises And Laboratories Limited is next on our list of stops for the day?" asked Tommy.

Wanda nodded.

"Well, being as that place is clear on the other side of town," added Tammy. "I think we're going to have to take another bus ride."

Tommy pointed dramatically in the direction of the bus stop.

"Thata' way then."

Several steps later though, Tommy frowned.

"You know, I was just thinking. Why did that secretary just let us in to Aunt Vicky like that. She acted like she knew we were related or something."

"She did," replied Wanda.

"How?" asked the twins together.

"There was a picture of you two on the wall behind your aunt."

The kids looked at each other in shock.

"Oh! I didn't even notice," said Tammy, slightly taken aback that she hadn't seen it. She was normally so observant.

Wanda smirked.

"It was a very small picture," explained the fairy as she raised up a hand with her thumb and forefinger held about an inch apart from each other.

"Ah."

"Hey! Maybe she does like us," suggested Tommy.

The kids looked at each as they contemplated the absurdity of the question.

"Nahhhhh," the two said before giggling.

Half an hour later, the little group was finishing out their second bus ride of the day. On the whole, this second trip had gone much more smoothly and with fewer nosey people to gawk since the people that generally rode the buses to the Ibrahim Scientific Electronics Enterprises And Laboratories Limited complex were already presently at work.

When the bus stopped just fifty feet away from the main corporate offices, Tommy looked up at the huge building in dismay.

"I hate to say this guys, but somehow, I don't think this is the kind of place that would let a couple of nine year olds go running up to the corporate president to ask a few questions."

"Maybe not," said Tammy. "But we have to try.

That said, they quickly made their way into the building where greenery abounded in the huge, curiously unguarded, arboretum like lobby. The stone and concrete planters that dotted the lobby profusely, were each large enough to hold 10 men standing and the variety of plants from one planter to the next was staggering. With tiny robotic automatic sprinklers that roamed around and between the plants themselves, they were like perfectly contained miniature eco-habitats.

"I wonder why they don't have any security officers," whispered Tammy as she gazed around the huge, moderately quiet, glass enclosed foyer.

"Are you kidding?" asked Tommy. "In a joint like this? They probably have a zillion hidden cameras trained on us right now. There were probably ten different types of metal detectors in the doors alone and I'll just bet a cutting edge place like this has sensors throughout the whole place made to detect foreign materials to prevent chemical and biological sabotage."

Tammy sighed.

"Tommy, I think you've reading too much 'Paranoid Citizens Monthly' again."

Tommy was about to argue his sister when a man striding by to exit the building paused with a cheery smile and said, "Actually, he's right."

Tammy looked in surprise and disbelief.

"Uhhhh, okay."

"Say, would you three happen to be looking for the receptionist desk by any chance?" asked the man.

"Sure," nodded Wanda giving both the kids beside her quick glances.

"Well, its right in that direction," the man pointed. "Just go past the South American Flora planter, the Chinese Flora planter and the Native American South West Flora planter. Oh, and if you see a Serengeti Grass Plains planter, or a planter with a 5 foot high purple flower with three inch long serrated teeth on it, then you went the wrong way."

Wanda made a slightly unsure face. "Ah. Right. Don't want to see a plant with teeth. Got it. "

The man left then and Tammy, Tommy and Wanda made their way past the three correct planters to the receptionist desk where four people sat like statues. They choose the first person, an older woman, and went up to her.

"Excuse me please," began Tammy.

When the woman moved, all three could not help but jump back for they quickly discovered the creation before them really was closer to a statue than any human being. It was a robot with a near perfect human visage. Its only true fault, and the obvious sign of its lack of life, was that when its mouth moved to speak, nothing else upon it did. It did not bend its head to actually look at them, there was no blinking of eyelids, there was no movement of eyebrows even and no shifting of vocal chords in the throat to advertise that it was indeed speaking in any human way.

"Good day to you, " greeted the robot receptionist with microchip perfected syntax. "How may I direct you?"

Tammy looked at Tommy and the boy waved his hand telling her she should go on.

"Uh, we're looking for the president of Ibrahim Scientific Electronics Enterprises And Laboratories Limited. We have some questions regarding Victory Robotics babysitting units, the Vic-Sit 2200."

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Ibrahim is not available for interview. If you have a question or complaint about one of Ibrahim Scientific Electronics Enterprises And Laboratories Limited's products or services, you may call the 24 hour automated telephone customer service line at 1-800-473-3255. Please use their automated directory to further assist you in your query. Will there be anything else I can help you with today?"

The girl gave a pleading look.

"Look, we really need to talk to someone about a problem with those robots. They're a menace and some of them have been…"

The machine cut Tammy off.

"If you have a question or complaint about one of Ibrahim Scientific Electronics Enterprises And Laboratories Limited's products or services, you may call the 24 hour automated telephone customer service line at 1800-473-3255 Please use their automated directory to further assist you in your query. Will there be anything else I can help you with today?"

"But if we could just speak with Mr. Ibrahim…" pressed the girl.

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Ibrahim is not available for interview. Will there be anything else I can help you with today?"

Her temperature rising at the repetitive robot, Tammy opened her mouth to say something further, but Wanda's hand on the girl's arm quickly stopped her.

"No, thank you. That will be all," said the fairy to the robot as she started to guide the kids back and away from the desk.

"Have a _good_ day," replied the artificial woman.

Once they were some 20 feet away Tammy gave a very annoyed huff as she folded her arms.

"Stupid robots," she muttered as Tommy looked at his sister in surprise at her unusually child like behavior. Tammy as a rule, rarely lost her temper or her cool, but dealing with robots, especially since it was clear that robots had a hand in the disappearance of the fairy god parents, was beginning to tell on her just a little.

"Well, what do we do now?" she asked after a moment.

Tommy looked around before he smiled.

"We go in another way to see Mr. Ibrahim," he said.

Tammy and Wanda turned to him quickly.

"What? How?"

Tommy pointed to a cleverly set fire escape door behind a planter of massive cacti.

"There."

Wanda gave a small smile.

"I get it. Go in through a side door rather then the always expected front and back doors."

"Right. Ten to one says they actually saved a few bucks and didn't go all out with super security in the stair wells since they have so much of it at all the entrances into the building."

"That's all well and good," said Tammy as her mood lifted a little. "But there's still the matter of finding out where in this place Mr. Ibrahim actually is, _IF_ he's even here in the first place."

"One, we can ask someone if Mr. Ibrahim is in and two, we can check that directory on the wall over there…" Tommy pointed to huge black display board, "…and see where abouts his office is."

"Okay. As long as I don't have to ask that robot anymore questions," conceded Tammy.

Tommy nodded.

"Alright, here's the plan. Wanda, you go wait by the door and see if it opens from this side. Tammy, you go and ask someone if Mr. Ibrahim is in today. I'll go and check the board to see where his office is located. Wanda, we'll meet you by the door when we're done. Okay?"

The other two shook their heads in agreement and went quickly to their separate tasks.

Tammy had her answer in barely a minute, but Tommy took several minutes before he was able to rejoin the others. The board was an electronic deal and was subdivided by fifteen different categories and groupings. In the end, it hadn't absolutely imparted which office was Mr. Ibrahim's, but he had not only at least found which floor the corporate offices were located, but it had also given him a quick display of the floor layout as well.

When he met the others by the door, they each gave their update.

"Mr. Ibrahim is in today," announced Tammy. "Apparently he's a work-a-holic and he's in everyday. He oversees every venture in the place and always has his hands in what ever is going on here from business decisions right down to the lab and electronic work."

"Oh. Well that's good," said Tommy with a smile. "You two should get along well then."

Tammy gave her brother a withering glare.

"Come on Tammy. I was just kidding. Can't you take a joke?" asked her brother.

"There is nothing funny about working hard and wanting to keep up on things."

Tommy smirked critically.

"Maybe, but there's a fine line between keeping up on things and being obsessive. I mean come on. Ibrahim Scientific Electronics Enterprises And Laboratories Limited? I-S-E-E-A-L-L? I SEE ALL? If that's not obsessive, or at least a little arrogant, I don't know what is!"

"Fine," Tammy grumbled, "I did my part and we know he's here. How about you? Did you find out where his office is?"

"Well, the directory didn't say exactly, but it did say that the corporate and executive offices are all on the fifteenth floor."

"Yeesh! We have to climb fifteen flights of stairs?"

Tommy gave Tammy an apologetic look.

"Sorry."

"I guess we'll live. That just leaves you then Wanda."

Wanda shook her head.

"It's locked."

Tommy nodded.

"No big deal. We'll just have to wait until someone comes out."

"How long do you think we'll have to wait for that?" asked his sister.

Tommy took hold of Tammy's wrist and held it up to look at her watch.

"Its eleven forty-five now, so it shouldn't be too long of a wait."

Tammy pulled her hand back.

"And how do you figure that?"

"Its almost lunch time, Tammy. There's got to be at least one exercise health nut who'd rather take the stairs instead of an elevator."

Tammy just stared at her brother in mild astonishment.

"How are you coming up with this?" she asked him.

"Eh, movies, TV. That and Daddy told me once that when he was at the academy, he and a bunch of other trainees always took the stairs to help build endurance."

"Yeah, but Daddy's not a health nut."

"No. But he had to keep fit to pass all the physical exercises."

"Ah."

Ten minutes later found Tommy, who had lost the lot by plucking the smallest leaf from a fern, uncomfortably ensconced out of sight behind a large cacti while the others stood off behind another planter some number of feet away. It was a rough go for Tommy. If he moved to far to the right he found the needles of one cactus plant in his side and if he moved to far forward, they were in his face. If he tried to sit down at all, well, it would not have been a pretty picture and neither Tammy nor Wanda even wanted to think about helping Tommy pull cactus needles out of that region.

When lunch time tolled, a slew of about twenty people, all members of Tommy's fitness fanatics club, came pouring out of the stairwell. When it seemed that the last had come through, Tommy quickly stuck his left hand out and caught the door with his fingers. It was unfortunately a rather heavy door and it jammed the boy's fingers roughly enough against the door frame that it was all he could do not to yell out from the sudden pain.

"Hurry up you guys," growled the boy, impatient for one of them to open the door off of his fingers.

Tammy pulled the door open and the three slipped into the stairwell, happily, unnoticed.

Wanda, Tammy and Tommy looked up at the winding staircases.

"Fifteen?" Tammy asked grimly.

Tommy, now looking like he'd decided his plan really wasn't so hot after all, nodded mutely.

His sister sighed.

Then, as if it weighted ten pounds, she dropped her hand onto the railing and started to lead the now not-so-intrepid Cosmo hunters up the fifteen flights of stairs.

* * *

Wow. Five and a half pages of writing without including the thank you's. Has to be a new record! Ummm, nope. Its not. I just checked. Chapter 13 had 6 full pages not including TYs.

Speaking of those…

**Aerinsol** - Wow. I think someone was either on a sugar high or fluff high, lol. Both of which are cool! Glad you liked seeing the old Cosmo back in action. It was kind of hard to get his inane quirkiness just right and not loose what I was going for in this. Its another one of those things that has to be done just right or it comes off fake. Yay! Cosmo hugs! I'm feeling the love! And I already had Wanda's permission to torment Cosmo just a little for the story. We might have to tussle over that chocolate though.

**Band Geek** - Yay! More chills! Love/hate relationships are so much fun aren't they? And with Crocker, that's about all you can have. He is one of the few antagonists I can't find any sympathy points for. Well, except one. I mean losing his godparents due to a stupid mistake is kind of sad. Ohhh, another fellow artist! Cool. Have any sketches of Cosmo and Wanda? I'm such a sucker for C&W pics! Especially fluff inducing pics. ;) I'm more of a realist preferring to do animal portraits, mostly of dogs and horses in B&W and color pencil. I've tried to draw C&W in BH's style, but they always come out lousy and so fake. I had to go Anime with them and make them more Fae-like to come up with something I could look at and not shudder over. I'm not done coloring it in yet but when I am, I might put it up on my Deviant Art page.

**Commander** - How about some cyber chocolate cake? Its not as good as my RL double fudge chocolate cake though. Lol. And I completely agree. Cosmo being selfless is totally not contradictory. We just don't see it all that often. Sigh. I just love that little guy. And how could you **_NOT_** be a favorite of just about everyone that visits the FOP section? You're writing is flat out awesome!

**Invder Lava** - Lol. Yes, it was Crocker. You and everyone else deserves cyber cookies for knowing. J I liked your take on Wandissimo for that last chapter and you're completely right. He has once again completely forgotten to look past himself. As if things would end with him. Such an ego he has, eh? And you have completely nailed my view of Cosmo on the head. He may be an idiot, but that doesn't mean he's not wise. There's always more going on with him than people first assume. And don't worry about not reviewing for last chapter. We all make mistakes sometimes. Lol. Just kidding. Really, its cool. I understand that some folks out there actually have a life away from the computer…unlike me. Lol. ;)

**Amras Felagund** - No, its definitely not you. Crocker is seriously off his rocker. He he. He's totally gone, whoo hoo, bye bye sanity. And I have my reasons why. I can't wait to get to that chapter! Anyway, Cosmo isn't always clear on most things, but sometimes he just knows what really is right. Thank's for coming back and giving me the full links to the pics. They were great. You did pretty darn well superimposing Trixie's eye's in place of the glasses on Tammy's face. It looks totally believable! And thank you so much for marking me as a favorite. I truly feel honored.

**Wanda Wish** - Lol. They HAD to pull out Wandissimo. No question about it! I don't think the chapter would have had the same feel if there had been anyone else put up there. I'm glad you liked it. I think I'll try to make the chapters a little longer, but not overly so. You're right in that I don't want to sacrifice the quality. I've put too much in it already to flake out on it! Lol.

**Lilylynn** - I'm very happy you love it and are looking forward so enthusiastically to the next chapter. I look forward to it too!

**Kraven the Hunter** - Ahhh. You always have the questions. Particularly valid ones at that. I love it. J I'll give you a minor hint now that all your questions regarding dear Denzel Crocker will be addressed in the very near future. I've been in fact working on that very part of the story for about a week now. Getting the finer points down as it were. No stone unturned for me! I hope. And yeah…I've wondered about some of those episode progressions myself. The left turns they take on that show sometimes can drive a person nuts! Once again. Don't worry. I'm doing my best to cover all the bases and not leave any detail out. Though with my need for detail, I'm surprised I used a random walk by in this chapter!

I am so totally thrilled everyone who reviewed remembered that this is old Cosmo I'm going for. As Invdr Lava said…"Cosmo is an idiot, but that doesn't mean he's not wise." That's totally the way I see him. He has a brain upstairs (though I believe he just chooses to use it a little differently;). He can be thoughtful. He can be selfless when its absolutely necessary. He can be loving and he can be compassionate. God how I wish the writers of FOP would remember that.

Pssst. Did anyone happen to 'double check' the last 7 numbers of that phone number by the way? Look carefully. They happen to match the company abbreviation of ISEEALL. I'm so pathetic aren't I? Lol.

Trixie21


	19. Making It To The Top

Quick A/N before the fun begins…at the uploading of this chapter, there were 102 reviews for this story. I really thank you all for your support and for taking the time to let me know you were all still staying with me and reading. Your kind words and amazing interest have really been a driving force for my continued work on this and I thank you all very much.

Trixie21

(…) means twin's telepathy and ((…)) means Cosmo and Wanda telepathy.

* * *

No, I don't own FOP or any reference to its varied characters mentioned herein, and unless the new episodes that follow 'School's Out' begin showing the love again, I wouldn't want to. So, for now, Butch Hartman can keep his name tacked on…even if it is for nothing more than the royalties at this point.

Oh…and I don't own The Big Comfy Couch either. That belongs to some broadcasting company in Tennessee I think. : )

* * *

**Fairly OddParents : The Next Generation**

**Chapter 19. Making It To The Top**

By the time the three of them had managed to reach the fifteenth floor, even Wanda had to admit she'd definitely reached her limit. Her legs felt like lead weights, her chin hung to her chest, her stomach was very unhappily upset, and even though she'd had her eyes open the whole time, it seemed the only thing she could see was one step at a time. In total, even with her solid body type, she was utterly exhausted and the jacket and hat she was still wearing certainly weren't helping to keep her any cooler.

Sure she liked to exercise a little when things were quiet…when god children were somewhere where Fairy Godparents weren't needed just then and Cosmo was otherwise constructively occupied. All godparents were encouraged by Fairy Godparent Resources Department too exercise regularly anyway. After all, it wasn't only healthier for a fairy, but it was good to be prepared for situations where one might have to walk and move just like any mortal might for a reasonable amount of time. But truthfully, what fairy ever would have thought they would have had to go so long and to such extremes without any magic?

To top it off, she was working on all of maybe two hours sleep after running around all night and barely managing to verify that half the houses on the first four pages alone on Timmy's list were fairy occupied homes before the first light of dawn. Though, with a ratio like that, she didn't doubt for a second that more than half of the last four pages probably had had fairies too. Given the numbers, the Vic-Bots kidnapping the fairies had been a reasonable assessment in her tired mind, so she'd gone home and barely managed to evade Tommy and Tammy's mother by mere minutes.

She'd literally been a minute past putting the list back into Timmy's briefcase and relocking it when she'd heard the woman getting up to take her morning shower. The poor fairy had zoomed up the stairs, instinctively skipping that squeaky step, and made it back into the closet with a minute to spare before the human had checked on her kids as she did every morning. Once the woman had left for the day, Wanda had come out of the closet and climbed up onto Tammy's bed with the intention of just resting on something soft for a few brief moments. But she'd fallen asleep instead, only to have to be woken by a nine year old telling her how unsafe such a situation was. It was downright embarrassing to say the least.

Now here she was, just about to fall apart physically, and yet minorly grateful that she finally had something to dwell on other than Cosmo's absence.

"Are we there yet?" asked Tommy dismally.

"You tell me," retorted his sister tiredly. "You're in front."

"Oh," said the boy. "Right."

"You still back there Wanda?" asked Tammy without looking back.

"I'm here," was the fairy's answer between tired breaths. "I'm not sure how much longer I'm going to be able to take this though."

"Don't worry Wanda. Just a few more to go. Look, see? There's floor fifteen's door right up there," said Tommy.

Wanda didn't look. She was too afraid that if she lifted her head up, she'd fall backwards. Or pass out. One or the other.

When the three of them had finally arrived on floor fifteen, they took a few minutes to catch their breaths before Tommy outlined what he remembered about the floor plans.

"Okay, once we go through this door there's going to be a long hall with offices to both sides until we reach the halfway point. Then, there's a couple of meeting rooms a few more even bigger offices, and then there's a whole bunch of big rooms after that."

"What are those rooms?" asked Tammy.

"I don't know. They weren't labeled. But they're all four times as large as the offices just on the other side of the door."

"Large conference rooms maybe?" suggested Wanda.

The boy gave her a shrug.

"I'm not sure. Could be."

"Okay," confirmed the Tammy. "So we're going to start down the hall and be alert for any door with 'President', 'CEO' or Ibrahim on it."

"Right," agreed her brother.

"And at the same try not to get caught while we're snooping about." added Wanda grimly.

"Well, yes. There's that too. But if we keep low and make it fast, maybe we can find this guy before anyone sees us."

"So you hope," muttered Tammy.

Tommy made no answer but put his hand on the door handle.

"Ready?"

Tammy and Wanda nodded and with that, Tommy opened the door slowly and peered out. Seeing no one standing in the open, the three slipped out of the stairwell

The long hall stretched out before them with a lush red and gold patterned carpet beneath their feet and deep wood walls all around them. At intermittent spaces there were half wall partitions and open entryways that would lead into little secretarial alcoves that sat before each executive's personal office. It was a pinch of luck for them when they quickly discovered that the secretaries were at lunch so there was little need for absolute silence. Halfway down the corridor however, they'd had to duck beneath a desk when two men came striding out of an office quickly, both with briefcases in hand.

"Hurry Fred. He only gave us ten minutes to get the rest of the presentation together, not the whole afternoon."

"I know! I know! Geez, Marcus. Its not like Mr. Ibrahim's gonna' fire us on the spot for being a minute or two late for a meeting."

"Maybe not. But I don't want to take the chance."

The voices of the two adults died as they moved on down the hall.

"Did you guys hear that?" asked Tommy.

"Yeah," answered Tammy.

"Well, lets get moving so we don't lose them. They'll take us right to Mr. Ibrahim," said Wanda as she stepped out from behind the desk to follow the two men.

Keeping a discreet distance behind the adults, Wanda now led Tammy and Tommy as she caught a second wind after hearing Mr. Ibrahim's name mentioned. Where as before they hadn't known where the man could possible be in this huge building, he now seemed within reach, and in Wanda's mind, this was a step closer to Cosmo and the other fairies then they'd been at anytime before this.

She didn't want to let herself get too excited by the hope that was again growing, but she just couldn't help it. She needed Cosmo too much.

It seemed like forever since she'd felt anything even close to normal. Life with Cosmo had given her so much of what she was now, and to be without it was like having the fire within her gutted leaving an empty shell of a fairy. But it wasn't going to stay that way for long. She wasn't going to let it.

Up ahead of them, Wanda saw the two men turn off to the right and the fairy smiled slightly.

'_They must have turned down into one of the meeting rooms Tommy mentioned_,' she thought as she tried to force herself to pick up her pace. '_We're almost there. Mr. Ibrahim will be right in there. He'll have some information we can use I'm sure. He has to…_'

"Hey! You three! What are you doing up here? Stop!"

When Wanda turned to see two security guards heading towards them, her heart jumped into her throat at the sight as her hopeful thoughts were dismantled almost painfully. They didn't need this now. They couldn't be caught. Not when this Mr. Ibrahim was so close.

Panic surged through her.

"Run!" she called to the kids as she turned and urged her already tired legs to move into the action even though she knew there was no way the three of them could out run two grown men for any serious distance.

"We have to get to that meeting room!" she called back to Tommy and Tammy. "It may be the only chance we've got."

The three rounded the corner the two executives had disappeared behind to find the closed doors of one of the meeting rooms, and without a second of hesitation for whatever they might possible find beyond it, they crashed against it, throwing the door open with a loud bang. There was a long table stretched out the length of the room and all around it sat almost thirty men and women.

Every head turned to take in the three newcomers in curiosity, but having no time to take anymore than that in, Tammy called out loudly, "Which ever one of you is Mr. Ibrahim, we have to tell you that there's something wrong with the Vic-Bots! They're stealing things and hurting kids, and if you don't do something…"

Her hurried explanation however was cut short when the two guards burst in just then. Wanda went around the side of the table in one direction as Tammy went the other. Tommy proceeded to jump up onto the table and ran down its center.

The guards shouted, the executives gasped as they tried to avoid getting in anyone's way, Tammy continued to try and yell her case above the insuring din, and Wanda just managed to escape the grasp of one security officer by ducking beneath the conference table. Tommy on top had decided to give his sister and godmother a hand by grabbing two pitchers of water from the center of the table and tossing the contents of them at the security officers. Several of the executives dived out of the way quickly and even more confusion was created when the people trying to escape the water ended up getting tangled with the security men.

Though it would have seemed to last for minutes for anyone truly involved in the fiasco, it was really only seconds since the whole thing began when from the head of the table a loud voice issued, "That's enough, all of you!"

It was not a particularly loud voice, but it was a commanding voice and those in the room who knew to whom it belonged did exactly as it ordered. They stopped. The three who did not know who had spoken took several seconds to realize that something was happening before ceasing their harried fleeing.

As Wanda peeked out from under the table, she quickly observed to which direction the other people were staring and turned to see a tall, casually clad, dark skinned man standing at the head of the table with his hands resting on the table surface before him. His eyes slowly took in the scene before he asked, "What, may I ask, is going on here?"

Instantly, the two guards and both twins began talking in a rush at the same time, neither set of people successful in getting anything clear above the other set.

The man at the end of the table gave an annoyed look before giving a dismissive wave of his hand causing all four to stop.

There was silence again a moment before one of the guards jumped in to speak.

"Mr. Ibrahim, we're really sorry about this. We saw these three wandering the hallway and when we tried to apprehend them, they came in here and…"

The man, now known as Mr. Ibrahim, gave another short gesture with his hand to cut the guard off before looking at Tammy. Tommy had jumped off the table to stand at her side and Wanda was just now getting out from under the table to join them.

He regarded them for a long moment and as he did, Wanda could not help but have the distinct feeling that she recognized him from someplace. Or that she should. There was something about the way he looked at them…as though he were studying them…analyzing them…trying to figure something about them out…

Just as Wanda realized that he was doing exactly as she was and trying to figure out where he knew them from, Mr. Ibrahim suddenly asked the twins, "Who are your parents?"

Wanda started at the rather pointed question. Their parents?

"Timothy and Dorothy Turner. I'm Tammy, and this is my brother Tommy."

He took the information in before suddenly grinning amusedly.

"Well, that certainly explains a lot already," said the man.

Mr. Ibrahim looked at the guards, "You two need to go change and get back to work."

"But sir, what about the kids?"

"They're with me. The rest of you, this meeting is over. We'll reschedule it for tomorrow. Rodgers, Brody, if you two have any more adjustments to make to your presentation I suggest you use this reprieve to get them done. I'll expect it tomorrow without being late."

The two men that Wanda and the kids had followed, gave relieved smiles as they both said, Thank you sir."

Mr. Ibrahim turned his attention back to the Wanda and the twins.

"As for you three, come with me."

Wanda wasn't going to question it. Mr. Ibrahim obviously knew something, especially after his comment that the knowledge of their parents "certainly explains a lot," so she followed him and the twins out a back door to the meeting room. The man said nothing as he led them down a narrow private hall and through another door that led into a huge well appointed office.

Bookcases lined the walls and in the few places where there were none, framed pictures, awards, articles, and magazine fronts with Mr. Ibrahim's face filled the spaces. Fortune 500, Time, The New Yorker, Scientific America, Forbes…the list of periodicals in which his face appeared was almost endless and most of them immeasurably prestigious.

Mr. Ibrahim walked behind his massive dark oak desk and plucked a small frame from off a shelf behind where his chair stood and as he turned back around he looked at the picture and smiled.

"I thought you two seemed a little on the familiar side."

"Sir?" asked Tommy curiously.

Mr. Ibrahim turned the picture around and set it on the desk for the kids to see. Wanda looked at it as well, then smiled to herself. So that was why this man seemed to look the kids over as if he knew them. It explained too why she thought he seemed to be someone she should know. Technically, she did.

There were three people in the picture. Three boys all ten years of age. Timmy, Chester McBadbat…and AJ Ibrahim. The once small dark skinned boy had grown though into a moderately well built, not to mention successful, fellow who apparently still preferred to sport the bald look.

"Except for the hair color exchange, you two are your parents right down to a tee. And I see Timmy's penchant for getting into trouble hasn't skipped a generation either."

"You know our Daddy?"

"Sure do. Your daddy, our buddy Chester and I used to hang together all the time as kids. Used to get into trouble a lot too back then."

AJ looked at Wanda then with a bothered look.

"You look a little familiar too, but I have to admit I can't quite place from where."

Wanda looked at him with a small smile as she quickly thought of an explanation.

"My parents were friends with Timmy too."

"Oh. Right. That's probably it. I must have seen your mother with Timmy once or twice. Maybe one of the years we went trick or treating with some other kids. Ah well. I suppose it doesn't matter now," said AJ as he turned and replaced the picture back on the shelf before sitting on one corner of his desk.

"But what does matter would be this little issue you three have with the Vic-Sit 2200. Care to explain to me what exactly is going on with them?"

Tammy and Tommy looked at Wanda and the fairy nodded. They were here, he was listening and now was no time for cold feet.

"Well, Mr. Ibrahim, to begin with, they've been stealing things from people's homes."

"Stealing?"

"Yes sir. We know it was them because we've…" Tammy glanced at Wanda. "…we've talked to some other kids who have had Vic-Bots, and they've found things stolen too."

"Yeah," added Tommy. "And after they take something, they hike out of there really quick. Right in the middle of their babysitting shift too."

AJ rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Hmmm. We'd heard that there was a problem with some of the 'Bots taking off and we sent the baby sitting services that reported the issue new reboot disks, but I haven't heard anything about them stealing. That's definitely cause for concern."

"So you believe us?"

AJ gave them a steady gaze.

"Are you giving me reason not too?"

"No sir."

The man smiled.

"Then I believe you. You two are Timmy's kids after all. He may have gotten us in some weird fixes when we were young, but he was never a liar and I doubt very much he'd raise his kids to be. Besides, I can't have anything like this staining the reputation of my company. I run a tight ship here and I won't let anything ruin it for me."

"We sort of gathered that," said Tommy.

AJ lifted a brow of curiosity at the boy.

"I SEE ALL?" responded Tommy suggestively.

The man laughed.

"Do you know that no one over the age of 15 has caught that yet? But honestly, it was an accident really. Happened when I bought out Laboratories Limited and incorporated them with Ibrahim Scientific Electronics Enterprises."

"Ah."

Wanda sighed as she watched Tammy give her brother an annoyed look for wasting time on useless explanations when they needed something that would help them.

"Mr. Ibrahim, you said your company sent reboot disks to those sitting services that reported problems. So, you're treating this as a programming error?" asked Wanda.

"Random programming glitch more like. When it happened with one of the first ones and it came back to the sitting service, I had my guys go over its hard drive with a fine tooth comb and everything was in place. We rebooted it and it seemed fine after that."

"But what if it wasn't a random programming glitch? What if someone meant for it to be there?"

"So you're saying that you believe someone programmed the 'Bots to do that."

"Yes."

AJ shook his head.

"We incase those hard drives and restrict access to its mainframe. Only repair services that my company authorizes are allowed to open them up and even that's only after we've given them the go ahead. That and the programming is so complex and intricate that it would take either a genius or super computer to reprogram it."

Wanda's eyebrow went up as she remembered Vicky saying how she had had some modifications made to her Vic-Bot's programming.

"Do you have them specially programmed for some of the sitting services?" she asked with a meaningful look at the twins.

"We can, but if any adjustments are made, they're only very minor. We do have to comply with the World Health Organization's agreed standards for basic child care after all. Of course we do exceed those basics as the American population would never have used them if they weren't quite a bit above the basic standards."

The twins smiled back at Wanda and she understood completely why if not even more so. Poor AJ was going to have a fit when he found out that someone outside his organization had managed to change a few of those base care command functions. It would be even worse when he found out _who_ that someone was. Wanda very much remembered that AJ, even as intelligent as he was, had been just as under the dread and fear of 'Icky Vicky' as any other.

'_So much for 'Seeing All'_,' she smirked.

"You may want to double check some of those Vic-Bots then sir," said Tommy with a grin.

"What?"

"Well, its just that we found one that didn't like kids very much," added Tammy.

AJ looked at the twins wordlessly in surprise.

"Mr. Ibrahim, what if it was done on the inside then?" asked Wanda before the man had time to recover from his surprise.

"Are you suggesting that someone _in my staff_ would have intentionally programmed the Vic-Bots to steal or be a threat to kids and that we wouldn't catch it?"

"Why not? And if he was on the same team that went over the one you checked out, it would have been easy for that person to over look it," said Tommy

AJ gave a perturbed grimace.

"I have to say that I do find that hard to believe. I hire only the best programmers in the world. My standards for employment are so high, less than one percent of computer programmers in the world could get a job here."

Wanda gave the man a grim look, understanding he was implying that a job with his company gave an employee a once in a lifetime opportunity that would not be betrayed. He truly believed that.

And it made what she said next all the harder.

"Perhaps, but even the best may have a price Mr. Ibrahim."

* * *

Oh. And for anybody who caught my little fun with names (and that would actually care) I do not own Fred Rodgers or Marcus Brody, the characters that they may imply, or the shows from which their names may be found. Those of course, being Mr. Rodgers' Neighborhood and the Indiana Jones Trilogy. ; ) Hmm. Fun with numbers last chapter and now fun with names. It seems I get weirder by the chapter, eh? Lol.

**Wanda Wish** - Thank you for not thinking me pathetic. And as above has already mentioned, if you guessed AJ, then you were obviously correct. Oh yes. Vicky is still the mean nasty child hating person she's always been. I don't think that could ever change! And don't worry. We're getting there. To the ending that is.

**Aerinsoul** - Hmm. Does icky Vicky like her niece and nephew? I think maybe she stuck the little picture on the wall either as a dart board (refining her aim as I'm sure throwing darts at Timmy's bigger picture for so long has given her a fair accuracy) or maybe it's a 'token' gesture in case someone from the family happens by (like Timmy just did previously ; ). Of course you may enjoy speculating to your hearts content, lol. And maybe Vicky _was_ having flashbacks back to that time with pink eyes running amuck. They did after all catch her attention, right? Heh, I laughed at the fitness fan club bit too as I hate exercising with that as the intended purpose. I'll run with my dogs, play a little touch football (being the tomboy I am) or go swimming when its hot…but don't dare tell me its exercise. All motion ceases instantly. Lol. Could you just imagine the FOP writers using this for a movie? Oh, contract negotiations would be brutal. "In exchange for all rights to FOP:TNG, the writers of FOP must return to the scripting style and morality of the first 3 and a half seasons for the remainder of the shows runtime." Heck! I'd give it to them for free if they would write a contract to guarantee that they go back to the old style stories or risk being sued for several million dollars. Anyway, glad you're enjoying the detail. It makes my obsessing over it all worth while! Pixies now? I think you may have finally found a threat I can't find any positive for! Except that I do kinda' like things quiet being the loner type by nature and all.

**Commander** - I hope you mean red licorice 'cause I'm not a big fan of the black stuff. Honestly, it makes me gag just thinking about it. Lol. Yeah, I get a little nervous too about some of what 'could' become computerized in the future. The Terminator movies have really done me in on it. Especially since they use Aug. 29th as the date the machines bomb the world. Happens to be my birthday don't ya' know. I actually went to see one of them (I think it was 2) when it was out on my birthday, and when she said the date, I cringed down in my sit like "Aw poopy." I still shiver over that. As for Tammy…she was just tired of the repetition. She's the kind who likes to get things done, and when the robot just runs her in circles with its replies, well, she wasn't too thrilled. Thank goodness her younger bro was there to give them another option, eh?

**Band Geek** - Yay! C&W pics! Send them! Please send them! Okay. So I might have sounded a little too needy just then. But gosh darn it! When its Cosmo and Wanda, I just can't help it! Lol. Glad you liked my take on the 'Vic-Bot' term. That actually was one of the first detail bits that came to me when I was writing up my outline for the story. The phone number bit came shortly after that. Lol. And I didn't know that Mirage's phone number spell "superhero." That is just so cool! And you don't have to be modest about knowing a detail like that. It just goes to show the creators of the movie that people really are paying attention. Personally, I would find it very flattering. I loved the Incredibles too. Not enough for fanfic work, but its still a cool movie none-the-less.

**Invder Lava** - Lol. Glad you liked the last chapter. And I might not go so far as to say Vicky has a heart. I think she just understood the position she was in with the kids. She knows who their dad is and she may have been concerned that _he_, of all people, might actually listen to what the kids would have to say about her robots since I'm sure she considers that he would remember how well she tortured him as a kid. And now that he's a cop…well…there's a bit more to think about these days. Hope your homework was easy!

**Amras Felagund** - Oh I agree. Tammy looked pretty darn cute with Trixie's eyes. If she gets contacts, she'll have the guys swooning! As a father, poor Timmy might have a little trouble with that. ;) As for the reworking of the Tootie vs. Trixie thing…I have a few ideas tumbling about in my head. I just have to decide which one best suits the story so its as believable as most everything else has been so far. And as you can see, you were correct about AJ too.

**Kraven the Hunter** - "_I noticed that eerie message hidden in the company's name before Tommy even brought it up. It casts a foreboding warning as to the extent of the CEO's security systems_." Very good thinking. Next chapter gets into that very thing a little bit! Like I said above…I'm not sure I'd label Vicky as being 'nice' even after what she did. She just knows the score here and sees the even footing they're on with her. Though of course the balance could always shift. ;) Ohhhh…good word! 'Haberdasher'…that's one you don't hear everyday. At least not where I'm at, lol. Yeah, plants that bite could be a real problem if people aren't careful. I'm still not sure what prompted that rare bit of randomness from me.

**HeyyBabyy** -_"Seems promising!"_ Just in case you kept reading and didn't have time to review again, ;) , I'll say 'Thank you' for that. I hope you're enjoying the rest of this as much as I'm enjoying writing it.

**Mysterygirl256** - And welcome to you too Mysterygirl256! I'm glad you enjoyed chapter 2 so much. I hope the rest of the story has met with your approval as well!

And I used '_AJ_' rather than '_A.J._' folks simply for ease in typing. Honestly, those darn old periods would drive me nuts with all the times I used them already. And as for '_Dorothy_ Turner'…it's the only name I've ever seen generally given the nickname 'Tootie,' so I went with that. If anyone has a correction for me that I may have missed in the show, I'm all ears. Okay…eyes. It is the internet after all. Lol.

Trixie21


	20. OZ the Great and Powerful Can’t ‘See All

Please don't yell at me for this being a day late. It actually wasn't. I had it up on Friday as usual, but the site was acting weird. So I re-updated it.

(…) means twin's telepathy and ((…)) means Cosmo and Wanda telepathy.

* * *

No, I don't own FOP or any reference to its varied characters mentioned herein, and unless the new episodes that follow 'School's Out' begin showing the love again, I wouldn't want to. So, for now, Butch Hartman can keep his name tacked on…even if it is for nothing more than the royalties at this point.

Oh…and I don't own The Big Comfy Couch either. That belongs to some broadcasting company in Tennessee I think. : )

* * *

**Fairly OddParents : The Next Generation**

**Chapter 20. OZ the Great and Powerful Can't 'See All'**

The man looked in surprise at Wanda's dead even gaze, and then gave a heavy sigh.

"You're right. That's one of the downsides of being one of the top electronics engineering companies in the world. There's always someone trying to sneak in the back door."

AJ's head snapped up then and he stared off into nothingness for a moment.

"Mr. Ibrahim? Are you okay?" asked Tammy.

"I think I may have just figured out how any additional programs in the Vic-Bots might have been overlooked by any loyal programmer."

"Really? How?"

"A back door. Sometimes called a 'white rabbit', many programmers will make additions to a main program that can allow them to enter it at any time. For some its an ego trip. They were better or smarter than their competition or their bosses. Some look at it as insurance against getting fired or being treated unfairly. They could have linked a back door to a dormant program within the system that would not initialize until after the back door was accessed. The program would have been inactive and hidden and without knowing the initialization command, it could have sat undetected for who knows how long."

"Can it be commanded back into that dormant state?"

"If it was programmed in, and one knew the command, sure."

"Is there anyway you can find out if that's what happened?"

"Well, now that we know it could be in there, we could go through the programming and check every line of code for a back door trigger, but even with the computers we have here it would take my programmers days to go through every bit of it."

"I'm not sure we have days Mr. Ibrahim," said Wanda.

AJ gave a questioning look.

"What? Why? What exactly are the Vic-Bots stealing anyway?"

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Fish!" yelled out Tommy quickly. "The one watching us stole our pet goldfish, uh, Cosmo."

"A goldfish?" asked AJ in disbelief.

"Its a very special goldfish. He was um, a gift! A gift from, uh, our,…"

"Godfather! " shouted Tammy quickly.

"Yeah, Our godfather gave it to us. We'd really like to get him back. I think most of the others have lost some valuables, but a couple of kids had birds, cats and even turtles stolen."

The man gave a little shake of his head.

"Well, I guess a kid's pet is pretty valuable and important. Okay. We can go see Irving Wells. He was in charge of the programming crew that designed the Vic-Bot's hard drive and run programs. If there's anything that could be questioned, he'll know what. Let's go."

AJ led them back down the fifteen flights to the ground floor by way of his own private elevator, for which Wanda was most grateful, and after a three minute golf cart ride further back onto the complex he brought them to a building marked with a large 'E'.

With AJ as their escort, the three were led right by every security guard without a second glance and three floors underground brought them to a large workroom. From where the four people stood they were separated from the workroom by two glass walls and a clean space of ten feet between the glass. On the opposite side of the walls, some seventy people, all dressed from head to toe in white suits, moved about at different stations. Some were looking at miniscule squares and rectangles while others typed non-stop on laptops. From some of the stations, occasional flashes of light lit from beneath the hands of some of the workers as they soldered little bits of metal to plastic. One man looked up and putting down a clip board, he began to walk towards the only door in the glass wall.

"Mr. Ibrahim, why is everyone in there suited up like that?" asked Tommy curiously.

"That, Tommy, is a static free testing room. This is were we put together and test the prototypes for just about every piece of electronic technology we create. Some of this stuff is so far ahead of the world, we won't be able to market it for at least another five to ten years."

"Why not?"

AJ smiled.

"Because some of what these discoveries would be capable of doing would scare a good portion of the world."

"I'm guessing that means that more than a few of what ever you've got in there isn't just for the common man, is it?" asked Tammy.

AJ sighed unhappily.

"Unfortunately you'd be correct. The government does like to keep their hands in the back pocket of every major electronics and scientific firm in the country."

Tommy looked at the people working.

"Militarily speaking, right?"

Wanda caught the slight twitch of AJ's eye before he shook his head and turned to look at the white suited worker who now stood still in the inner chamber room, letting a white mist fall down upon him. The fairy gave the corporate CEO a sympathetic look. He clearly could not say yes to Tommy's last question, but if she had to take a guess, she would have been certain he would have liked to have said 'No' and really mean it.

The outer door opened just then and the man in the white suit stepped out. He undid a zipper and pulled off his plastic head cover.

"Mr. Ibrahim, sir! What brings you here? Did you want to have a look at how the 'Seros' project is coming? It's not too much further along than it was last week when I gave my last report, but…"

"No no Jensen. Its alright. I'm not here about that. I stopped in to see Irving."

Jensen gave a little confused look.

"Irving, sir? Irving Wells?"

"I believe that's the only Irving we have in Programming and Electronics. Yes?"

"Uh, well, yes sir. But…"

"But what?"

"Well, its just that, he hasn't been here in two weeks."

"What? Why not?"

"We were told he quit, sir."

"Quit?"

"Yes sir."

"How can he have quit when I'm still receiving daily reports from him?"

Jensen was looking decidedly uncomfortable against his employer's unhappy glare.

"I, I don't know sir. But if those reports are coming from within the company system, then whoever is sending you reports isn't him."

The kids scooted closer to Wanda when the dark skinned man cursed slightly under his breath. Suddenly he walked over to the door and slammed his hand onto the 'open' button. The clean room door slid open and as he stepped into it he called to Wanda and the kids gruffly, "Come on."

"Mr. Ibrahim?" Tammy questioned.

The man looked at her.

"Tammy, my company may have fallen victim to corporate espionage and sabotage. A little static in a workroom is going to be the least of my worries right now."

With a nod the three people, along with Jensen, followed him in. They did not wait for the cleaning mist of air to shoot down at them but walked right through to the other side. The people in their white suits looked up and in surprise, many stopped what they were doing to watch as AJ made his way to an unused table halfway down and proceeded to open the laptop sitting there.

"Jensen. Have you seen anyone at his work station since the last time you saw Irving?"

"No sir,"

AJ typed several passwords in almost furiously and once inside, he began to go through the files one by one. But the further he went, the more irritated he seemed to become. After several minutes he gave a soft growl before he slammed down the lid of the laptop.

"Nothing! There isn't a single file from the Vic-Sit chip left on his laptop."

"We could open the hard drive and check its backup writing core."

AJ shook his head.

"I wouldn't even bother. Irving was a genius. If he took anything, then he took everything. And even if it wasn't him, I wouldn't doubt for a second that whoever engineered this is a professional."

The man gave a huff before looking at Jensen.

"Has there been anything else going on in here that I should know about that apparently I don't?"

"Uhhh, I, I don't know sir."

AJ shook his head, before he grabbed the phone on the desk and dialed a number.

"Lauren? Ibrahim. I'm coming back to my office in five minutes. I want the entire Vic-Sit project manifest on my screen by the time I get there."

He put the phone down and started to walk back up the walkway towards the exit with long strides, the kids and Wanda nearly having to run to keep up.

"Jensen," called Ibrahim as he continued to walk.

"Yes sir?"

"Get the master boot and reboot programs from the vault. I want to you get a couple of 'liners' and start going over every line of code in both. We have a back door and a rogue program somewhere in the there and I want it found and deleted immediately."

"But sir! That could take…"

"Days? I know. It's the new major priority Jensen and I don't care how long it takes. Find it and get it out of my babysitting program."

AJ nearly pounded the door button to get out of the workroom.

"So what do we do now?" asked Tommy as they continued to follow the man.

AJ glanced back as though having just remembered the other three were still with him.

"I'm going to have a look at the Vic-Sit production files and see if there is anything else I apparently didn't see going on right in front of my nose."

He stopped then and looked down at them.

"I'm really sorry that this had to happen to a nice bunch of kids like you, but I promise I'll fix this. I'll do whatever I can to find your goldfish as well as everyone else's things and correct my mistake."

"It isn't really your fault Mr. Ibrahim," said Wanda.

"Yeah." agreed Tommy. "This is a pretty big company and I don't think even a genius like yourself can keep an eye on everything that happens within it. That's why you hire people to be in charge of different areas of the company, right?"

The man sighed.

"Yes. But still, it is my company. I should have known that something was going on."

"You can't be everywhere at once. No one can. You can't beat yourself up about that," insisted Tammy.

AJ shook his head.

"You don't understand. Its more than just wanting to keep a tighter rein on what happens here. That babysitter project in particular is something I've wanted to do since I was your age. I didn't want kids today to have to go through some of the torture I went through as a kid at the hand of a merciless babysitter. I thought that if I could provide an acceptable alternative, it would save you all from this kind of pain. And looks like I was wrong. To be honest, the robots stealing things in my mind is just a secondary issue. Corporate espionage maybe ranks a third. My own reputation and that of my company sits forth. But first and foremost is the safety and welfare of the kids that my robots are supposed to be helping to keep happy and safe. Obviously something has gone wrong with that vision and I'm going to do everything I can to correct that."

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

"You three have done more than enough just by bringing this to my attention."

Wanda felt a tiny shot of panic run up her spine. It sounded too much like AJ was going to drop them out of this before they could find out anything else.

The man paused as he took in the disappointed looks on Tammy and Tommy's faces and the almost stricken expression on Wanda's.

"But…there are a lot of files to go though. How good are you three at handling a computer?"

The kids smiled and Wanda sighed in relief.

Doing something to help was far better than doing nothing and she didn't care if it did involve staring at a screen for hours. They'd gotten this far and it was a sure bet that by following this track, they were going to get a whole lot farther.

Besides, it was the only lead they had. It just had to go on from here.

Ten minutes later found the crew back in AJ's office, AJ before the terminal on his desk, Tammy and Tommy settled on the floor with a lap top before the pair, and Wanda sitting on a chair only a few feet away with a laptop…well…on her lap. AJ had given Wanda and the kids some relatively small, and not all that important, minor sections of the files to help look through. With his instructions to 'look for something that stood out against the rest of the file they were looking at', Wanda figured it was mostly just to give them something to do and let them feel as if they really were helping. A way of thanking them for showing him that something big was happening perhaps. Not that that mattered. To Wanda, it meant being there in case _AJ_ found something they could use.

And of course it kept her occupied and not worrying herself to death.

The fairy smiled grimly. Even if for nothing else but that, she was going to have to send that man a thank you card.

Wanda's file had included mostly corporate project expense reports and as she perused it, she'd quickly discovered that AJ had to be taking a massive loss on the Vic-Sit program by itself. The estimated cost to build even one of the robots was more than poor Timmy probably brought home in five years and she couldn't imagine that the sitting services that purchased the units would have any easy time buying them, especially more than one, to use.

It really was a pet project pure and simple, and the only way she could see AJ to have recouped the losses would be to market individual components of the Vic-Sit robot to other companies with the potential to use them in other ways.

Unless recouping in his mind really did mean making sure kids had better babysitters.

"Any luck?" asked Tommy softly from beside Wanda suddenly.

She grimaced.

"No. I've just gotten through the company expense for the robots and now I'm starting the personal expense reports. How is it going with you two?" she asked as she maneuvered the arrow over the intended folder, clicked enter to open it, and started gazing down the slowly scrolling 120 pages of verified personal expenses.

Tommy made a bored face.

"Blah all the way. She's such a computer hog. That and I'm not sure looking at the project manifesto is going to show us much. Its dated by almost five years ago."

Wanda gave a half nod before cocking her head slightly. She sent the arrow up to a pause command at the top of the file window before rolling the file back by a few pages. She then stared at the pages intently, Tommy all but forgotten for the moment.

Tommy was just about to ask her what she had found when AJ called out from his desk, "I can't believe this."

The other three occupants in the room looked up at him.

"I just can't believe this."

"What is it?" asked Tammy.

"I was going through some of the inter office reports that are supposed to be given to the project leader daily so that he can make his reports to me."

"And?"

"And I've just noticed the names of individual programmers on the reports were the same every time until _after_ the operating program was finished. After that, the names begin changing. In four months time, every person who worked on the original program is gone except for Wells."

"So the whole crew who developed the program is gone now?" asked Tommy.

"According to this…every one."

"This is even bigger than we first thought," said Tammy softly.

AJ nodded. "Too big."

"Mr. Ibrahim, may I ask what 'ISEE Rob Man' is?" asked Wanda.

"Ibrahim Scientific Electronics Enterprises Robotics Manufacturing. Its one of my manufacturing complexes. The one in fact where we make the Vic Sit robots. We assemble everything together in that plant. We mold the bodies, wire the electronics, put in the microprocessors, the chips, hard drives, soft drives, hydraulics…everything."

"And that project leader for the Vic-Bot programming…you said his name was Irving Wells, correct?"

"Yes," answered AJ as he looked at Wanda in high interest. "Did you find something?"

"Well, I'm wondering if there was any reason for a programming project leader in your company to have gone to this manufacturing site."

The man gave a dark look.

"Darned very little."

"Well, according to these expense accounts from your company car services, he was going there two and three times a week during what looks like the height of production for those robots."

"Wait," said Tommy. "He's a programmer. This man's world is computers. Why would he want to go a dirty manufacturing complex?"

Wanda nodded.

"My point exactly."

Tammy looked at AJ.

"Where is this place?"

"Its in the West Shore industrial complex. A 30 minute drive outside the city."

The twins and Wanda looked at each other with a nod before they started for the door.

"Mr. Ibrahim we really thank you for helping us, and letting us help you, but I think we've done all we can, so we'll just head out now and…"

The three turned to go before AJ's voice cut them short.

"Hold on a second there. I'm not letting you go just like that," he said.

The three turned to look at the serious face apprehensively.

Suddenly it broke into a knowing smile.

"I did say it was a half hour drive out there. I think the three of you might prefer a ride in a comfortable car rather than a bus. I know I would."

* * *

So did I have you there for a second? Did you actually think that maybe AJ really did know more than he let on and was just pretending to waste time? Lol. Nah. I know you all knew he was cool. I made two obvious movie references in this chapter with the use of a "white rabbit" and "lines of code". Anybody care to take a guess?

And as for the title of this chapter…All I could think off when I thought about AJ missing these hints was the Wizard of OZ. "_The great and powerful OZ knows all!_" Phiffft. Yeah right. Remember the very first time you ever saw Toto pull the curtain back to reveal that traveling magician? It was almost as much of a let down for me to see he was just an ordinary guy as it was for Dorothy and her friends. "_Pay no attention to the man (or the very muscular fairy) behind the curtain!_" Lol. You could take that whole little section by itself and find more than a few different levels to read into there.

Oh and no, I don't own the Wizard of OZ. I know I seem redundant about what I don't own even in all my references, but I'm not taking a chance in any way. I've spent far more time on this than I thought I would and I don't want to make a stupid mistake that would get it pulled. That would just bite big green weenies, ya' know?

**Commander** - Lol. "Evil dictator overlord"…that's funny. Nah. I could never make AJ out to be some weird 'take control over the world' sort of guy. He may have a decent sized ego, but with a brain like that…I think I can over look it, lol. And unless AJ and Timmy had a super huge major fall out in friendship I could see him being at least friendly with Tim's kids. As for giving them a little respect…I think maybe he might remember what it was like being a kid when most of the adults around them always questioned them. Sure his parents seemed smart and cool…but even they made mistakes. Like hiring Vicky as a babysitter. Glad you liked and yes, all will be revealed. Soon. Lol.

**Band Geek** - I think AJ is pretty cool too. Even though he is a genius, I can so see him as the owner of a multi million dollar company. I mean, he'll need to get the capital and resources from somewhere to do all his wonderful little tinkering, right? And I just can't see him liking the idea of being constrained by a boss or someone else's timetable. I'm glad you enjoyed the adventure in the office. My favorite part was Tommy dumping the pitchers of water on the security guards, lol. And you would be correct. AJ mentioning the trick-or-treating was indeed a reference to Scary Godparents. And cool! C&W pics! I wait with anticipation to see them! Pixar? That's awesome! I always wanted to be a Disney artist. But when I found out they used to send most of the old drawn frames out to other countries for painting and all, I was like, 'phft' forget that! So I'm doing the next best thing. No not writing. Training dogs. But that's a whole 'nother story, lol.

**Amras Felagund **- Repetitive is good…especially when it's 'good' repetition, lol. Give me time though. I'm sure I'll write something that really is bad in your eyes somewhere in here. I mean, _I_ think I have already, but that's just me with my rejection complex. That and I am always my own worst critic. Awww. No scanner? Well, I'll just have to wait and be patient for that pic of Trixie I guess. Hmmm. I might just have to consider using Beatrix (I'm more familiar with the _Beatrice_ version of the name myself) for her name in the other version. Unless I find something I think is better. ;) Just kidding. Yay! Star Wars! I love Star Wars! Ohhhh! Episode three finally came out on DVD! Whoo hoo! _"You were the chosen one!"_

**lilylynn** - I'm really glad you like my writing and are enjoying the story so much. Even though I just love writing this (even if for only myself), it means that much more that others can find it entertaining as well. Thank you so much for letting me know it!

**Wanda Wish** - Ohhhh good question! No Vicky isn't a technical genius…but she is a blackmailing genius. Having said that, I'm sure I can come up with a way to explain how she managed to have the Vic-Bots reprogrammed to suit her sadistic tastes in babysitting. Lol. Sorry, no Cosmo-lulu this chapter, but he's coming back soon. And go ahead and cheer as loud as you want! I don't mind. J

**Kraven the Hunter** - I surprised you? Wow…I mean…COOL! Lol. Glad you approve of my using Dorothy. It just made sense to me since it is the common name Tootie would be used in place for. I've seen Dottie used for Dorothy too, but I think I like Tootie much better. Yeah. I don't think Wanda enjoyed telling AJ 'to get back down to earth and realize bad things can happen in your company too' too much. She's just too nice to not feel a little bad for him after all the work that he obviously put into building the company up.

**Aerinsoul** - You were hyper again during that last review weren't you? Sugared up maybe? Lol. Glad you liked my fun with numbers and names. Its little things like that which help keep this fresh to me. I hate when stories go stale. Then I don't want to finish them! And you're not a fan girl posing as a writer/artist. You are a writer/artist! No! Anything but Crocker! Although it could be amusing to hear him ramble on about how in a world with fairy godparents, 2 plus 2 could be made to equal fish. Lol. Mmmm. Yummy. Sandwich…Grilled cheese would be nice, lol.

And don't worry everyone...you get a break from Wanda and the kids next week. ;)

Trixie21


	21. The Madness of One

(…) means twin's telepathy and ((…)) means Cosmo and Wanda telepathy.

* * *

No, I don't own FOP or any reference to its varied characters mentioned herein, and unless the new episodes that follow 'School's Out' begin showing the love again, I wouldn't want to. So, for now, Butch Hartman can keep his name tacked on…even if it is for nothing more than the royalties at this point.

Oh…and I don't own The Big Comfy Couch either. That belongs to some broadcasting company in Tennessee I think. : )

* * *

**Fairly OddParents : The Next Generation**

**Chapter 21. The Madness of One**

Denzel Crocker sat in his chair, his dark eyes no more than slits as he gazed at the screen before him. The green haired fairy imprisoned on one of the metal panels was prominently displayed in the center of the monitor he studied, while on another screen just beside the first, the other metal panel was displayed showing the dark haired fairy.

Denzel never looked at him. He was of no concern. He was merely saving a space until the last part of the plan had arrived. The pink haired fairy.

He wasn't actually sure when she would get there, but he was positive she would all the same. From what he could reasonably remember, she'd never failed to appear even twenty years ago, so what was there to stop her this time?

Time…

What was time?

It was such a limited prospect to most humans. You live…you die. And the universe moves ever outward with hardly a notice. It just goes on reaching for its destined point of maximum spread until it can stretch no more and it is pulled back in on itself with cataclysmic effect. Back it would come, back to it's center...its origins, its birthplace…only to begin the process anew once its every piece of matter had condensed back again into an inconceivably dense ball of matter and energy no bigger that the head of a teaspoon in size.

How long would it be before it would again explode out into the empty vastness of blackness surrounding it? How long before new suns and solar systems were created? How many new black holes and even rarer white holes, would exist? And how many trillions of years would once more pass as it had a trillion times before, before the world and everything on it was reborn?

The man gave an intentional shake of his head. One of the few movements he made these days that was completely by his will.

The physical grind and the mental torment of the last twenty years had exhausted him to the very ragged edge and he knew he had little time left. He could not waste it letting his mind wander down vacant channels or losing all track of time and reality. It was bad enough he had to continually remind himself where he sat and what day it was.

Denzel, you see, was going mad.

Slowly, irrevocably, mad. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that he knew he was going mad.

The worms of its disease twisted in his ravaged mind from dawn till dusk and not for one second did he fail to realize that even when his consciousness was no longer at the fore, his subconscious was striving ever closer to topple over the cliff's edge of insanity.

And no one else knew.

Oh they'd called him mad twenty years ago. But they'd been wrong. He hadn't been truly mad then. Yes, he had been most assuredly a little over fanatical in his pursuits, doing just about anything he could think off to prove to the world what he knew. But that had never been really enough to warrant calling him mad. Not truly. After all, Columbus had believed the world was round and no one had tossed him into an asylum.

No. That title had merely been based on the _object _of his obsessions and it had quickly become everyone's favorite word for him back then.

And now here he sat at just shy of seventy, his mind wasting away to mush, his every thought pushed through with massive effort, his sanity ready to boil over at any moment, and no one dared call him mad. Just the reverse, the paper they had handed him right before he'd left the psychiatric hospital for the last time just 7 years ago had said he was absolutely otherwise.

Ah yes. Clinically sane. That was the term they'd given him on their final reports. They thought they'd healed him. They thought they'd been able to get him to relinquish all abnormal thoughts and behavior.

What fools they'd been.

All they'd really managed to do was convince him to internalize his every drive towards the truth. He'd separated the impulses in his mind to hunt for them, for his ability to live as a normal man. He'd submerged his obsession behind a brick wall that the doctors could not get around no matter how hard they tried. They'd thrown everything at him that last time and he'd learned to suppress himself all the better. It was the shock therapy though that had the most profound effect on his separation from publicly perceived folly to an acceptable amount of normalcy.

It took two years of it. Two years anytime of the day and night…when ever they felt like it really…to teach him to separate his state and his religion. But once he had, one who did not know him had no idea that he'd ever been anything but normal. It had even had the added benefit of curing him from the uncontrollable seizures he had every time he'd said those three little words. Although perhaps 'cure' would have been the wrong word.

He'd really just been shocked into avoiding the words.

Like a dog zapped with a static shock every time it barked, Denzel had eventually learned to automatically seek avoidance as a safety response to keep from receiving further shocks. And of course not saying it meant no more word stimulated seizures. Oh, he could still say the words on an individual basis. He could say god, parents, and fairy, though he always cringed at that last. But he could no longer say them in their precise convulsion inducing order. Never again could the three be sown together and in essence, the dog had finally been silenced.

But his bite had still yet to be seen.

Yes, he could no longer say those three words in their order; and for at least that, he was grateful. It helped give him all the seeming of an ordinary man in everyway. Unfortunately it came at a price.

The constant arcing of raw electricity through his body, for they had not just used the amps but the volts as well, had done irreparable damage to him. It had weakened his immune system, it had caused the death of much of his muscle mass, it inhibited his locomotion drastically and made his bones brittle and weak through calcification. He was a shell of a man, if one had ever actually existed within him, and he knew his time remaining was now limited to months, not years.

But it had succeeded in hiding his true mania from the rest of the world and made his efforts all the easier. On the outside, he was just an aging man, his dying body giving no one cause to consider him a threat. On the inside, he was plotting and scheming, planning vicious deeds for hit men to carry out, buying out those weak in morality and hiring men who cared little for anything but a worthy amount for any job they were asked to carry out.

It had taken six years in total to reach this point. One to find a project worth using for his own purposes. Another to buy the people he needed to do his work, and the last four to see it come to this last stage. The end game had begun and soon, they would all be dead.

Yes, behind the closed doors of Denzel's mind, madness had found its root, and with little cultivation it flourished in the dark recesses within.

And the plan it had given rise too was nearly complete.

To some it would have been hard to conceive of him ever reaching this point in the first place. Not simply because most did not consider fairies to exist in the first place. But the money, the time, and the genius involved might have at first seemed beyond even his capabilities. But the fates have a funny way of twining the threads of life and certain inconsequential moments can have effects which bounce across the cosmos with stunning results.

The first came in the form of his uncle's death. His Uncle Albert had been a bachelor his entire life and had traveled the world in search of proof that genies were not just myth and legend and lore. He'd fervently believed that they had a basis in fact and had spent his life questing for that proof.

He'd been quite the idol to Denzel as a boy. The pinnacle of scientific pursuit and dogged determination in his eyes.

Though the man in his later years had spent a good deal of time in a Canadian psychiatric hospital, put in there originally for his obsessive rubbing of lamps to the point where his hands bled, he'd been released and had one last hurrah of ranting on national television about the existence of genies before his heart gave out and he'd died on camera before millions of stunned viewers.

The second string of events, having a relation to the first, was when Denzel's own mother had departed this life shortly after his Uncle Albert. Apparently it had all been too much for the old woman and after seeing her brother die on T.V. and seeing her son hauled back the loony bin, she'd just cried for hours before having a stroke. Three weeks unconscious in a hospital bed and she passed in her sleep.

With no one left from the family, everything was willed to Denzel…including a letter from his Uncle Albert that his mother had kept from him. The letter simply stated that Uncle Albert had to thank Denzel for the wonderful gift of the lava lamp he had sent him some number of years back. It had been exactly what he was looking for and that it had given him his proof that genies exist for he had discovered that one did indeed reside within the lamp when his hands had finally been released from the straightjacket long enough to rub it. The genie had been quite the tricky fellow, befouling the first two wishes with his sly deceit. But the creature had not known to what extent madness could affect the human mind and dear Uncle Albert, by virtue of his knotted and twisted logic, had been able to successfully wish for a reasonable amount of gold from the magical entity. This he had hidden in the root cellar of an old barn at his home and he wanted to give whatever might be left after his death to Denzel to take and use for own search for the truth.

Denzel's mother had not been particularly keen in allowing her dear brother to finance her son's further craziness, hence the hiding of the letter, but as stated, things have a unique way of working in the universe.

So, after four years of being drugged, counseled, analyzed, treated and shocked into a normal appearance, Denzel was released back into the world of humanity…even though _his_ humanity, what little had been there to begin with, was gone. With over three million dollars to his name, his mother's house and a genius mind that had been carefully veiled behind a mental barrier, Denzel came out of the institution. He kept a low profile and after releasing his imprisoned demon one last time he began to plot.

It was no wonder really that the psychologists and psychiatrists had been so unsuccessful in their treatments. They were treating Denzel by going on the assumption that Mr. Crocker was confused by what was right and wrong. What was fact and what was fiction. Truth and lies. But none of those arguments played into the psyche of Denzel Crocker.

To him, it was all there was. It was life.

Denzel's obsession with fairies had been his only driving force for so many years, since his childhood really, that it was the only thing he thought at anytime of the day and the only thing his subconscious acknowledged at night. It had warped from curiosity, to keen interest, to fixation and finally to out and out obsession.

It was during his teaching years, when he'd taken a job as an educator to get closer to children; which, according to his research at the time, seemed to have the most dealings with fairies; that his fixation had morphed into an uncontrollable obsession and it was all because of one child.

It was all because of a boy named Timmy Turner.

From the moment he had first laid eyes on the boy, he had known that he was different. Remarkably so, and the cause…the only cause…could of course be that he had fairies.

Some of Denzel's disjointed memories from those years said he'd proven it, more than once even. Some said he hadn't. But because his sheer fixation would not let him consider otherwise, he had followed up on every possibility whether the boy presented them or not. He'd even gone out of his way to make it so the boy would have cause to use or expose his fairies. Though the boy had been an underachiever anyway and truthfully deserved most of the F's he'd garnered in his classes, there were many that Denzel had given the boy just to see what response came about. If anything 'magical' occurred afterward. Sometimes it was conclusive. At other times, it was not. It varied too often to say.

But the end effect was the same. He'd never been able to get absolute, undeniable, viably presentable proof that fairies existed. Nothing perfectly evident to show the world. The few times he thought he'd been successful, he'd ended by forgetting what his purpose had been in the beginning. To simply expose them and be acknowledged for it. When he'd gained absolute power through them however, he'd allowed it to absolutely corrupt him, and in those moments, his goal shifted to the broader desire to taking over the world.

Domination had never been his first and main objective and so, without a full and detailed plan to achieve and hold on to it, he'd made mistakes and everything fell apart.

But this time would be different, his goal was neither to expose fairies to the world or take the world over.

This time, it was revenge. Pure and simple.

They were going to die.

Every last one of them.

And he was going to start with just two.

One with green hair, and the other, with pink.

Which one would he begin with, he wondered, for one must invariable be first. Which one would he torture before the other? Which one would suffer more by the pain and anguish of the other? What could he do to them to warp their sickeningly happy little fairy minds to sheer terror and hopelessness?

Denzel grinned.

What _couldn't_ he do?

Oh, he would drive them mad first. He'd turn those two into raving lunatics before the very eyes of their fellow fairies just as they had driven him to the brink before the eyes of his fellow men. He would torture them, degrade them and they would beg for mercy. First for each other…and then, for themselves.

Then, when they couldn't take it any longer, he'd wave that one little snippet of hope before their eyes. He'd give them the chance to beg to free one of them at the death of the other. He'd see who put up the better argument and then choose.

If they argued for themselves, then whichever one had wanted to die more desperately would be made to live. How devastated that one would be that they had not gotten their reprieve from their pain. If they argued for each other, he would kill which ever one the other wanted to be left alive more. The grief he could imagine from the remaining fairy thrilled through him almost a like high.

What sweet delicious torture it would be either way.

And of course he would let the remaining fairy live a little while longer to wallow either in their own self pity or their distraught misery. And when he'd finally tired of it, when it became a dull drone in his ears, when it bored him to hear the wails, only then would he finally let that remaining fairy have their end. Only then would it die.

And so would the rest.

The rest would be lucky though. They would all die in one swift but agonizing moment of pain as thousands of volts of electricity were run through their glass and tungsten insulated cells.

The smell, he imagined, would probably be horrendous. The flesh and hair of over a thousand fairies being fried all at once would be reality defying. He didn't doubt that many of the blood toughened, and admittedly scary, men that worked for him would get sick or even pass out from it.

It wouldn't matter to him though. He wouldn't smell a thing. He couldn't.

Another side effect of his severe shock treatments, the electricity had destroyed every olfactory cell in his nose. He couldn't have smelled a week old dead rat even if it were held beneath his nose, and had he ever cause to eat such a thing, he wouldn't have tasted it either. The cells allowing for the ability to smell are also inherently tied to the cells for taste and when one cannot smell at all, there are few things he can taste.

Yes, another thing to blame on the fairies.

He hadn't been able to smell a rose or taste filet mignon in almost nine years.

He'd thought about starving the little beasts, just to have a little fun before the main event. But he'd considered against it. He didn't want any of them dieing before they'd been able to witness the destruction of the 'two'. That wouldn't have done at all.

So he'd had them given nothing more than a tasteless gruel to sustain them. It seemed far more fitting, that as he could not enjoy the taste of a fine wine or Crème Brule because of them, that they should not be able to have anything with taste as well. He'd even ordered them fed three meals a day of it.

The torture of that tasteless mix worked far better like that, for the fairies would not be so starved that they would eat anything and be happy with it. The effect would have been akin to feeding someone their favorite food for a week straight at every meal. You eventually get tired of it. It no longer has taste, it no longer stimulates a positive response in the brain, and in some cases, can even turn one completely against it for the rest of their life. By giving them something that was already tasteless to begin with, the process worked even faster. The ones in fact that had been contained the longest could barely even look at the stuff now and many had been trying to intentionally refrain from eating it. Self starvation.

Denzel had just laughed and waited for them to give in and eat it all the same. Just as he had too with every meal _he_ took. He couldn't taste it, but he still had to eat it.

And so too did the fairies.

Denzel cracked a wicked grin.

Soon, any minute now he was sure, the last fairy he wanted to see would arrive, and then the amusement could begin.

His brain seemed to writhe within the confines of its prison in excitement and from the deepest, darkest recesses, a little voice crooned it's lullaby.

'_Oh what fun it is to kill, a fairy and it's pal_…'

* * *

And the answers from last week's question is…drum roll please…'The Matrix' and 'Jurassic Park'. Two movies I absolutely love and neither of which can I claim to own. Yeah, I'm a geek like that. I like dinosaurs…so sue me. No wait! Please don't! I don't have anything to take! Lol. Of course I like fairies too (duh, lol), mythological creatures hold me in fascination, as well as science fiction, and if the movie is fantasy oriented I am so there. Not in the front row though. I like the middle. That's the best place with surround sound going. I do have a rather odd mix of interests don't I?

So did anyone appreciate the break from Wanda and the kids for a chapter? I really love Wanda to death, but I needed to take a breather from her for a bit. I was starting to feel like I was writing the same thing over and over again, so I decided to explore the demonic mind of Denzel Q. Crocker, Wasn't a pretty picture was it?

And man, was this chapter ever hard. I mean, it flowed pretty well, but keeping it in line with my vision of Crocker at this point was just maddening. (Hmmm…who's madness am I alluding to now?) He's one of the few antagonists in any show I simply can't stand and too write about him like this was just exhausting. I hope it came out okay and I hope you all thought it did. Umm…just in case though, I'm going to go hide behind _my_ brick wall…in case of flying tomatoes. He did come out a rather sick man in this, even more than normal, didn't he?

**Band Geek** - I like when successful people remember their roots and stick by the lessons they learned when they were humble little peons like the rest of us, lol. It only figured to me that I had to keep AJ like that too. Besides, even as a kid in the show, as intelligent as he was he wasn't above being a kid at time too…ie watching Crash Nebula cartoons and then acting them out afterwards with Chester and Timmy…and certain alien princes. Lol. And I agree. Some of the fan fiction out there so thoroughly surpasses an average new episode, that its hardly a choice anymore. And training dogs is cool to me at least. I love it. The only thing I don't like about it is when the _owners_ don't always do as they're told! Lol.

**Commander** - I'm sure that AJ would love to have a hug from ya' lol. Like I've said, he was a kid too at one point and with all the craziness he had to deal with Vicky as well, I figured he could take some of that with him when he grew up. And sorry there was no Cosmo specifically in this chapter for you. Normally I'm all about the fairies too (especially fairy fluff!), but this has more then that in it. Have to try and cover my bases after all.

**Aerinsoul** - Yes. Cosmo and Wanda are good dancers! I have a little fluff about them doing that. It hasn't been added to any story idea yet, but I might post it on DA as part of a 'mixed bits' selection of FOP drivel, lol. Hmmm. Chester. I have to be honest I didn't really have a place for him in this…all though now that you mentioned it, I may have to toss him in for a very brief candid appearance towards the end. Just for the heck of it mind you. ;) And you got the Matrix right…obviously…but I hadn't considered Alice in Wonderland. It does have an application of sorts in here too though doesn't it? So this time it's Dr. Bender? Hmmm. A shame he wasn't around about two years ago. I had a tooth he could have pulled out. But as he wasn't, the job went to someone else. Lol.

**Amras Felagund** - WOW! That is some serious Yoda speech you've got going on there! It was awesome reading, lol. Can you verbally speak it as well as that? Oh yes! The specials…I saw that and OMG! Can you believe how many people it took just keep the wardrobe straight since most of the darn thing wasn't shot in sequence? And I liked Yoda's exile to Dagobah as well. It just makes me want to sigh all sad for him. sigh I liked the underlying subplot he decided to nix about Padme being in the beginnings of the rebellion. I thought it fitting that she would be at least in the early stages when her daughter finishes it out in the later years. Personally I would have liked to see that in there. It would have made her scenes with Anakin's doubt that much more taunt in my opinion. Ah well. Give Lucas a year or two and he'll re-release it uncut…the director's edition. Gotta' give it to the man. He is one heck of a businessman. And yes, hypocrisy is every where these days. I'm actually going to make that Trixie edition for you once this one is done. If I try to do it now before this one is done I'm just going to confuse myself!

**Fairly-Odd-Teen** - I am so glad you're liking it so far! Its especially flattering to know you couldn't stop thinking about it when you _did_ take a break from it. And don't worry about crazy here. It is most welcome in my little world! Lol. And I am very well acquainted with that classic Gaston Leroux creation. It happens to be one of my all time fave books and I have just about every movie version created in my video library. I'm missing one from Sweden…but that's about it. The Robert Englund version has to be the creepiest and down right scariest. The Herbert Lom version was probably the weakest. But its all still good if it says Phantom of the Opera on the cover! Honestly. Being lynched by the famous Punjab Lasso is practically an honor! Everyone remembers you if you were killed by Monsieur Le Fantôme! "Serafimo, away with this pretense. You cannot speak, but kiss me in my husband's absence! Poor fool he makes me laugh, ha ha ha ha ha! Time I tried to get a better half!" I actually like when Erik comes down the grand staircase during the masquerade. "Why so silent good messieurs? Did you think that I had left you for good? Have you missed me good messieurs? I have written you an opera! Here I bring the finished score…Don Juan Triumphant! I advise you to comply, my instruction should be clear. Remember there are worse things than a shattered chandelier!" He just exudes power in waves and the managers are just standing there quaking, lol. Ah well, better cut this short. It was longer than I thought it would be. ; )

And no good people, I own not 'Le Fantôme de l'Opéra.'

Adieu.

Trixie21


	22. Breadcrumbs to Cosmo

(…) means twin's telepathy and ((…)) means Cosmo and Wanda telepathy.

* * *

No, I don't own FOP or any reference to its varied characters mentioned herein, and unless the new episodes that follow 'School's Out' begin showing the love again, I wouldn't want to. So, for now, Butch Hartman can keep his name tacked on…even if it is for nothing more than the royalties at this point.

Oh…and I don't own The Big Comfy Couch either. That belongs to some broadcasting company in Tennessee I think. : )

* * *

**Fairly OddParents : The Next Generation**

**Chapter 22. Breadcrumbs to Cosmo**

Wanda, Tammy and Tommy sat in the leather interior of the well appointed limo and quietly listened to Mr. Ibrahim as he spoke on the phone with the police. He'd given whoever was currently on the other end a run down of everything they'd discovered to this point and though it seemed that for the most part he was well received, there was still some questioning. In the end though, AJ had won out and several available officers were being sent to rendezvous with them at the factory.

As AJ continued with his phone calls to various people within his company, Wanda noticed Tommy and Tammy looking at each other with regular quick glances.

She sighed.

They were communicating telepathically again though they were trying to keep from doing anything too noticeable to show it. Particularly in front of AJ. Wanda could have told they were doing so even without the furtive glances. They didn't know it yet, but their fleeting looks were only one of more than a hundred different signals they gave off when they talked silently. And Wanda saw every one.

It wasn't all that hard for her really. She'd learned them all years ago just from watching Cosmo doing ever single one himself.

A lift of the eyebrows here, a twitch of a finger there, a barely perceptible bobbing of the head, a toss of a shoulder, even the movement of vocal chords in the throat as if saying a particular word out loud…it was all there. Cosmo would even shudder if he was 'thought speaking' fearfully or sweat slightly if he was talking nervously. And that was barely the tip of the iceberg. With him, she was like a living lie detector. His signals were so particular to just him, that she didn't even need to hear the lie in her head to know when he was fibbing. The subtle, and regularly not so subtle, body language he displayed made it perfectly clear to her. He was like an open book.

And yet he still managed to mystify her.

9,915 years and he could still surprise her and take her off her guard. Oh, he'd float along happily with whatever little system or routine he had going for himself just then, and just when she was sure she could predict every little thing he did down to the precise minute…Bamm! He'd go and change it on her.

Sometimes it did annoy the hell out of her. She'd make plans around however he was doing things at that point and suddenly he'd change, and everything just went right out the window. Including whatever plans she'd made. But to be fair, she found his strange style and changing of habits to be quite intriguing as well. It challenged her to guess his next moves. It motivated her to stay focused on him even during the most mundane of chores. And it encouraged her to keep her mind open to new and different and strange.

In fact, he'd appeared at just the right point in her life; when her mind had been most open and ready for someone so radically different from what she knew best, and it was entirely possible that had his timing in that one instance been off…had he appeared at any other point in her life, she might not have thought quite the same about him.

To think about it now as an older and mature adult, she wasn't sure if even _his_ charms would have been enough to out weigh his strangeness . She wasn't sure she would have fallen for him, or at least given him the chance, if she was only just now meeting him for the first time. She wasn't sure she'd have had time for his randomness.

But fortunately, she had met him all those years ago and she wouldn't have changed that for the world. Sure he was hard to understand at times. Sure he didn't always make things all that easy for her. Sure interacting with him was sometimes more like interacting with a child rather than an adult. But darn it, she was happy with that. She was content with that. And in her mind, it really was an ideal blending of personalities.

She wasn't a fairy who liked to just sit idle and wave the wand when she needed to. She liked to work through things. She preferred that in fact to just sitting about. It made the times when she did relax that much more appreciated. Besides, working hard made her feel as though she were really contributing, like she doing something worthwhile, sometimes even important.

Cosmo's occasionally insane style and random way of doing things not only kept her on her toes and thinking, but it kept her occupied with work to do. No, she didn't like getting in trouble for the some of the more inappropriate things he did. But she needed to have that opportunity to cover for him just as much as he needed her to do it. Once more, it made her feel like she was doing her very best. Especially for him.

And he repaid her a million times over for it with all the other things he shared with her.

He gave everything he was - what little there was of it - only to her. His love, his confidence, his trust, his gentleness, his soul... All these he willingly offered up to her on a silver platter, so close she didn't even have to reach for it. It was all placed directly beneath her very fingers. Oh, and the fun he gave to her life! That alone was worth even the worst of his mischievous nature. And the things he could get her to do when he shared his pastimes with her!

She'd never been much of a dancer before him. But he was such a mover that she'd hardly had a choice but to try. Strangely enough was how much she found she liked it. He was a carefree joker and couldn't help but get into trouble and look at the lighter side of life. Once he was on the scene, Wanda had had to throw most of her restrained control and stuffy idea of living right out the window. And laugh? Good heavens could he make her laugh! He could get her going so badly, laughing like a hyena practically, her sides were splitting in agony over it and her head would ache afterwards. The joke didn't even have to be a terribly good one. He just needed to tell it.

Wanda sniffed slightly and blinked back the quickly forming tears, wiping away the few that made it out.

God how she needed to laugh again. One day without and she was already an absolute mess.

Imagining it was Cosmo's face and not her own reflection staring back at her from the window, she put a hand up to the glass to touch where his cheek sat and stared into the green of the nonexistent eyes. Such an extraordinary shade of green they were too. Nothing save for the new grass and leaves of spring could even come close. Not even the fish shaped bush they were passing could compete with the vivid green of his soul melting eyes.

Wait… Fish shaped bush?

Cosmo's image was gone in a heartbeat and Wanda leaned closer to the window to stare out quickly. The bush in question was indeed fish shaped. But more than that, it was formed almost exactly like the goldfish forms she and Cosmo assumed when in their bowl, and so neatly shaped was it that it could not have been a mere accident that it looked that way. That had been totally cut by design.

Or was that magically created by design?

Wanda continued to stare outside along the side of road intently, and when another bush began to come into view, she leaned forward with a held breath. It almost looked like…like…

Yes! Another goldfish shaped bush!

Wanda smiled broadly. That silly, empty-headed husband of hers! He'd left markers…a trail to follow him by. At least it first seemed that way. But when a third and then fourth fish flashed by, she was absolutely positive.

Somehow he'd managed to mark his passing with his wand, though it begged the question, how could he have had the chance to use his wand to mark a trail and not use it to get free? What in heavens name were they dealing with here anyway?

Wanda turned to look at Tommy and Tammy, the two already looking at her smiling face. She pointed out the window and they watched as they went by another goldfish topiary. They looked back at Wanda and grinned at her in understanding, then with a silent nod, the three went back to looking out the window, watching as the green fish kept on coming. One by one…

Leading them on.

Like breadcrumbs.

To Cosmo.

xxxxxxxxx

(That makes a hundred,) thought Tommy to his sister. (Should we tell Wanda?)

The girl glanced at their godmother and smiled.

(I don't think she needs to know the count, Tommy. I think she's happy enough just watching them go by.)

Tommy looked at Wanda himself and was quite amazed at the transformation.

She sat tensely leaning forward on the edge of the seat and with a determined smile on her lips, her once sad eyes shone brightly as she stared with serious intent at each fish they passed, hope written across her face plainly. She was ready at a seconds notice and without a bit of hesitation to jump to Cosmo's aid should he have suddenly appeared on the road. And Tommy didn't doubt she'd probably just jump right out the window in her haste.

(Guess you're right,) the boy stated as he gave his own little smile. Okay, so it grossed him out still when she and Cosmo held hands or hugged, but he'd rather have that than a depressed godmother any day.

(We gotta' be getting close now, don't ya' think?) he asked.

Tammy gave him a quick and guarded glance.

(I hope so, though I'm still worried all the same.)

(By what? We're heading in the same direction as the fish. What's there to worry about?)

(Maybe, but what if the fish we seem to be following, aren't a complete trail? What if the fairy magic was taken when he was still only halfway there? He could still be anywhere and all we'd have then is wherever the last fish is. And what if these fish were actually supposed to lead us the other way? Maybe he was one place first, and then transported to a different place. We could have passed him back at that first fish she saw.)

(Oh man!) Tommy said with a stricken look before again taking a brief glance at Wanda.

(We should probably keep that to ourselves too, huh?) he asked.

Tammy nodded.

(Definitely. She doesn't need anymore to worry about than she's already got.)

(Um hmm,) agreed the boy.

Thankfully though the fish kept coming and as they drove into the main entrance to Ibrahim Scientific Electronics Enterprises Robotics Manufacturing complex, the kids saw as the fish topiaries led away and down a side delivery road.

"This is it," said Mr. Ibrahim.

"This is were you make the Vic-Bots?" asked Tommy.

"It sure is. We don't have to send a single thing out for production. Its completely contained and built on these grounds. The only thing coming in is raw material and the only thing going out is fully functional robotic babysitters."

(With a major flaw,) added Tammy to Tommy.

The boy smirked but refrained from repeating it aloud. He wasn't sure if Mr. Ibrahim would let them actually walk around the complex with him, but he didn't want to guarantee that the man wouldn't by saying something to upset him.

"So what now?" asked Tammy.

"Well, I see the guard coming over now and I'm going to talk to him while we wait for the police. I'd like you three to wait in here for now. I'll be back in just a minute."

With that, Mr. Ibrahim stepped out.

"Hey Wanda, did you see the bushes going down that other street?" asked Tommy as he used a little switch to open the windows so that on one side of the car they could clearly see Mr. Ibrahim talking, and on the other, they could view the side road.

"Yes," the fairy replied with an animated nod of her head. "Hopefully it doesn't go much further than this."

"Do you think he could be here? That Cosmo and the others are close by?"

Wanda took a sharp breath as she turned and stared hard at the side road for a long minute.

"I certainly hope so," she finally replied in a whisper.

A flashing light caught Tommy's eyes just then and looking out the back, he saw five squad cars and one unmarked police car roll up behind them.

When the cars all came to stop, a tall brown haired man stepped out from the unmarked car to walk over to Mr. Ibrahim quickly, and if he hadn't already _looked_ so familiar to the kids, his voice would have placed him completely.

"AJ! How are you?" greeted Tim with a broad smile as he extended his hand to Mr. Ibrahim.

The dark skinned man took Tim's offered hand and shook it solidly.

"Never better Tim. And you?"

"Oh, not bad, but I'll admit to being a lot happier when this mess with those robots is cleaned up."

Mr. Ibrahim nodded.

"I'll agree to that. Look, thanks for coming out here. You don't know how much I appreciate you coming and taking a look around with me. I really don't know what's been going on in here since my project leader apparently took off, but he came here enough to say that he was up to something and I don't know what we're going to find. I would expect no more than what I should, which would be an automated manufacturing facility working to peak efficiency. But other than that…"

"Believe me, its no trouble at all. You not only saved me from another four hours of boring leg work at babysitting services, but you may also have jumped me three steps forward in the investigation. I'll take that any day."

"Well you can thank them for that. If they hadn't come and told me what was going on, I'd still be in a meeting none-the-wiser."

Mr. Ibrahim pointed towards the car and Tommy and Tammy nearly jumped when their father looked at them, his eyes going wide.

"Tammy? Tommy?"

Tommy and his sister sunk their heads down a little with nervous smiles.

(Oh, we are so snagged,) said Tommy glumly.

(Not to mention in trouble,) added Tammy as their father turned back to Mr. Ibrahim, no longer quite as happy as he was before.

(Man, when we find Cosmo and they get their magic back, I am definitely wishing he doesn't remember this!)

(I'm with you. At least he didn't see Wanda sitting over by the other door.)

Tommy and Tammy turned to look at their fairy godmother, only to find that the no pink eyes greeted them.

The kids looked at each other in stark surprise.

Wanda was gone.

xxxxxxxxx

Yes, Wanda was gone. Again.

As soon as Timmy had appeared and his attention was stuck on AJ firmly enough, she'd climbed right out the open window. Firstly because she couldn't take the risk that Timmy saw her and some mistake was made ending with her being drawn back to Fairy World. Secondly, she just couldn't sit still any longer. She'd had to go.

The more she had stared at the side road and the bushes that lined it, the more she was sure he was close. Cosmo was nearby. She just knew it. She still couldn't feel his presence, but something kept insisting that she was right. Intuition maybe? Her gut instinct? She couldn't be sure, but she knew something was telling her he was here, something was prodding her forward, and she wasn't going to sit back and question it.

Coming up to the first bush closest to her, she paused as she looked at it carefully, noting again how much like Cosmo in goldfish form it really was. She reached out and touched a leaf, a warm tingle filling her at the contact as she closed her eyes for a brief moment. There was barely anything left to the magic that had created it, and she couldn't truly sense it as magic. But her husband's essence, his spark of life was interlaced with his magic, and _that_ she could feel in waves from the leaf. That was a mark on her heart and soul and nothing could ever have made her forget it.

Suddenly the fairy started to run along the road following the trail of bushes as quickly as she could, touching each bush she passed as if drawing strength from them. To the very end of the complex they took her before the bushes gave out and she was left to stand for a moment and look around. To her left was the last building in the complex. To her right lay a small field with an eight foot fence and another industrial complex beyond it.

She felt a pull back to her left and without another thought she followed it around to the front of the building and quickly slipped in. The moment she did though, she was filled with a strange, eerie, stifling feeling, as though something were seeking to suppress her. It made her feel weighed down, bad in a scared anxious way, and everything within her nearly screamed to get out now. Get out before whatever was roaming these walls could get her. But it wasn't an option.

((_Wan-a!_))

The fairy nearly staggered back as the connection flickered like a shot through her. For a second, one so quick it was only belief that assured her it was him, she'd felt Cosmo's presence.

((Cosmo?)) she thought back quickly. ((Cosmo, where are you?))

She listened intently but nothing came back. Not immediately. But when it did, it ripped through her again, disjointed and broken.

((…da!...et ou…! …s a …p!))

((Cosmo? Please, where are you?))

((N…! Don……ome any…er!))

Wanda took a deep breath. His messages were so broken she could hardly even begin to tell what he was really saying, but one thing through the exchange was perfectly clear. He was absolutely terrified.

Anger for that welled up within and though she couldn't tell why he was so terrified, it angered her all the same. Someone was doing something he clearly was not happy with and she wouldn't stand for it. Though she'd felt his terror through that momentary link, she'd also felt a pull towards him and like a raw dose of adrenaline, it took total control and she began running through the building and its seemingly endless chutes of metal and pipes.

She took no notice that she did not run into a single human. She didn't care that there were no noises of industry at work. Not for a second did she even consider what this building was for or what was really the purpose of the machinery around her. It made no difference to her whatsoever. All that mattered was that every time Cosmo tried to speak within her mind, it drew her closer to him. The transitory flashes of his conscious sense were vague hints as to the location of his physical self and even with the growing feel of suppression and fear, she continued to call out to him to keep his answering snippets of turmoil and dread guiding her. But as she progressed, as she moved further into the building, the replies became fewer and farther between, and soon they stopped all together.

((Cosmo? Cosmo!)) she called out.

His last reply was nothing more than ((Go!)).

She frowned.

((Not without you!)) she stubbornly insisted as she quickly came down a set of steps to end before a closed door.

She stopped and stared at it in dread anticipation. The door itself was like a culmination of the fear she'd been feeling growing since she'd entered the building and she didn't even want to touch it let alone open it, but Cosmo was somewhere beyond it and she had to go forward. There was no other choice.

Wanda grabbed the door knob and turned it as quickly as she could with a push, letting go of it the moment it moved forward. Touching it had been like touching fear in a corporeal form and the first instinct that jumped up within her was to turn and run in blind panic. In fact the only thing that kept her from doing just that was her overwhelming desperation to find Cosmo.

The door finished swinging in and Wanda stepped forward into a dim but rather large room, and for a moment paused as she looked through the dim murk towards what appeared to her to be a line up of huge upside down bee hives. She had no time to discern anymore than that though, for suddenly, several bright lights were turned on to shine directly into her face.

With a yelp of surprise, she quickly threw an arm up over her sensitive eyes, but the lights had already done their job and she'd been startled enough to prevent her from making her way back out the door before it was closed behind her.

Wanda heard the slamming of the door, but did not bother to try and look. It would have been completely pointless not to mention go against what she wanted in the first place which was to find and free Cosmo.

((Wan…a!))

She heard his voice in her head again, though it still had that same choppy disjointed feel, it no longer seemed quite so far away as before and she lowered her arm in response to it to look about for him. The lights had been moved from her direct line of sight, but reverse images of their flash seemed to dance before her eyes as she blinked to clear them away.

She wanted to see Cosmo. Needed to see him in fact. But he was not the first thing she saw when her eyes had cleared enough to look. What she saw first was the upside down bee hives and the hundreds of fairies trapped within.

As she gawked in stunned amazement, a voice called from her right.

"Welcome my little fairy friend. So good of you to finally join us."

Wanda shivered at the familiarity of the voice, conflict running through her at the many memories, too many, it induced. The happy memories said she had too look. She had to see what had become of him. The mother within her compelled her to gaze at him. The other side of her, the fairy side, the side that recalled all too easily the unhappy fearful memories in which he figured, said she didn't want to know what he was now. What had become of him. How far he had fallen.

It was neither side though that found validation for her next action.

When she turned to face him, it was a third side to her that controlled the movement. It was the wifely side of her that had made the choice.

He had taken her husband and caused not only terror from Cosmo, but pain and worried fear from her as well. He'd turned the last twenty-four hours of her life into a living, breathing, nightmare and the anger within for it all commanded her to look at the one that had caused this. It ordered her to look at him, but more than that, it ordered her to stand and defy what he had done. She had to challenge him and his reasoning for doing this to them. And she had to do what ever she could to save her Cosmo from him. Save all of them from him.

Pink eyes found the glittering black dots behind thick glasses and Crocker gave a crooked grin.

"Now the fun begins."

* * *

Oh, another cliffy! Yay! "And that's why she's called Cliff Hanger!" Lol. Geez…I've got to get out and away more often. Hanging around little, little kids is starting to mess with my brain. First the 'Big Comfy Couch' references, now a 'Between the Lions' reference. Okay, well, maybe I should just stop watching public television with them and more Nick instead, lol. Of course specifically FOP in that instance. Now if I could just afford cable again, I could make that happen. Blah! And no, I don't own 'Between the Lions' or a public television station. It would be cool if I did though. ;)

Okay…lots of thank you's to do so here we go!

**Band Geek** - "Clearly Madame Giry, genius has turned to madness." Lol. Another phantom fan! And how apropos a statement for last chapter. I like it! Wow. I'm sorry about you not being able to smell things. I never even considered that anyone like that would read this. I only used it to further illustrate how angry he is and to what depth of vindictiveness he would go. But yes, since the sense of taste is linked to your sense of smell it would stand to reason that things don't taste different to you whether you have a cold or not. But to be fair, everyone has a slightly different count and arrangement of the various taste cells on the tongue. This allows all people to taste things a little differently to some degree. Some have more sweet taste cells, some more for salt, and some more sour. I know a few people in my family who love the taste of a raw lemon (yuck) but I can only deal with it in my tea. On the side note of weird, my sense of smell is so acute and so dead on, that if some new food or culinary concoction smells bad to me, I won't bother touching it because I know it will taste bad to me as well. And every time I have to stop at a gas station I get a headache from the fumes. Consequently I take aspirin everywhere with me! In the summer, if I even pass a gas station, I can smell the fumes from it. Ah well. Glad you liked last chapter.

**Wanda Wish** - Scary and dark his mind definitely is. Although considering that I wrote it, I wonder who is really more demented? Lol. I'm glad I could make this story even better for you. The bad part is that it means I've raised the bar on my own skills once again. Sheesh. If this keeps up I'm going to need to take a writing class just to surpass what I've done so far so I don't disappoint you all! Lol. It's that Virgo perfectionism again.

**Aerinsoul** - Ah. You were thinking madness as in Cosmo being mad at Crocker perhaps, lol. Sorry for the confusion. Yes, Crocker has descended to a new low what with his plans for genocide for the fairies. Too bad he doesn't know about that loophole that Pixies can take their place if there are no other magical creatures on earth, eh? The Dairy of Anne Frank does have its sad points, but the optimist in me likes to focus on how they managed to live despite the fear and terror. They truly did try to make the best of a terrible situation and the closeness of the family and their friends is a testament to true loyalty and fellowship. And no you're not pathetic. You're creative. And there's nothing wrong with that. My DA art isn't always easy. It can take hours (and sometimes days) to get some of it finished. My last C&W submission, A Relaxing Afternoon, took three days to do!

**Commander** - I would never laugh at you! You're too awesome a writer! I'm kinda' flattered actually that I caught you off guard enough that I left you speechless. Its been my experience that most writers usually have plenty to say in reviews. The fact that you didn't, suggests to me that I said everything well enough that you didn't need to say anything. Anyway, sorry about the nightmares. I swear it wasn't intentional. I was just really trying to convey how far down Crocker has gone. I hope you liked it otherwise. Oh, and since you'll be reading this AFTER you get back from vacation…I hope you had an awesome time and got a great tan! ;)

**Amras Felagund** - I've actually been doing a little of both booing and pitying Crocker. He has been through a lot, but does it give him the right to treat others so badly? Of course not. Any way's, we still have more than a few chapters to go yet, but I'll ask now so I won't have to later…what format would you prefer I send this to you as? I have MS Works Word Processor, WordPad, and Notepad. Not everyone has MS Works and Notepad is annoying unless I go in and format it all. I would think that WordPad would be easiest as most people have it and it keeps all my original indents and paragraphs. Let me know. :)

**Fairly-Odd-Teen** - "The deep recesses of Mr. Crocker's mind…" Scary wasn't it? Oh yes. I'm definitely a 'phan'. Lol. Since 1989 actually due to a really nice teacher I had at that time. Thank you Mr. V! I enjoyed the movie immensely, though initially I was a little put off by the change in order for some of the scenes, but it was still great. I've seen it twice on stage (the first time was actually in London) and ever since the first time I read it, I've been collecting the book with every different cover I can find. I know I'm weird, but I don't mind! Lol. Oh… And I hope you did well on that test!

**Lara Luna** - Thank you so very much for being determined enough to keep slogging through this and letting me know! Lol. I totally appreciate you and all the other readers and reviewers for doing so. I was quite happy after reading your review and am immensely pleased with how much you seem to like my humble little offering. The details, the references, they all help to keep me as interested in finishing this as much as it helps keep it fresh for all of the readers. Well, that, and I can't stand to get too boring. I like spice, and trivialities help to jazz it all up for me. As for the twins…I actually wrote up a character bio sheet for both so I would make sure to keep them in reasonable order from chapter to chapter. And trust me, it was a good thing I did!;) Updating every week is a personal commitment I wasn't actually going to make with this story, being as it began while I was still working on a massive Yu-Gi-Oh fic. I had to take a break from that though and that freed me up to offer this FOP fic weekly instead. The trick for me though was not to put up chapter 1 until I had at least five or six done initially and I was sure I wanted to finish it. And yes, I absolutely enjoy writing this. Enough so, that I believe I would have written this even if only for my own enjoyment.

**Kraven the Hunter** - Yay! I'm glad you liked my explanation of how he could afford minions and the lack of spazzing to the phrase "_FAIRY GODPARENTS_!". I worked quite hard on that. And don't worry, more detail to it to come. From Crocker himself. And the Phantom reference was only added because I was making a big reference to it by quoting some 5 lines from the musical in last weeks reply to Fairly Odd Teen. It's just me being paranoid that I've forgotten to mention something important. I've seen some great stories get pulled because of things even less than that.

Later all!

Trixie21


	23. A Villain Explained

(…) means twin's telepathy and ((…)) means Cosmo and Wanda telepathy.

* * *

No, I don't own FOP or any reference to its varied characters mentioned herein, and unless the new episodes that follow 'School's Out' begin showing the love again, I wouldn't want to. So, for now, Butch Hartman can keep his name tacked on…even if it is for nothing more than the royalties at this point.

Oh…and I don't own The Big Comfy Couch either. That belongs to some broadcasting company in Tennessee I think. : )

* * *

**Fairly OddParents : The Next Generation**

**Chapter 23. A Villain Explained**

Absence makes the heart grow fonder.

It was funny. Though he'd heard the expression a million times before, he'd never understood what it meant. Truthfully, he'd never even thought it meant anything at all. But in a fraction of a second, he not only comprehended it's meaning completely…he appreciated it as well.

He'd always thought he could never feel more love than he already did for Wanda and that alone had seemed to him to be bigger than the endless skies above. But how wrong he had been. The instant he saw her step into the room, so bold and beautiful even with her colors dulled down from the lack of magic, he'd wanted to simply explode from the sheer joy and utter ecstasy that made his heart swell. It was the richest, most powerful feeling of love of he'd ever known.

He was still scared as hell for her knowing it was all a trap, yet the hope and pride that filled him at the same time… This was _his_ wife that braved the odds of danger to rescue him. Without magic, without any safety net to catch her, she had run right in even with his warning. Nothing was more important to her just then, than saving him.

And now, as Wanda stood like a rock staring back at Crocker, it was clear she was ready to do what ever it took to rescue him.

"So, my little friend, we meet again," said Crocker as he maneuvered his motorized chair forward towards her. "And just look how neatly I've caught you in my little trap."

Wanda looked behind her at the sound of a scuffing shoe to see several men approaching from behind and beside her, each with their electrical sticks of pain.

"Oh, no. Its no use running this time. I have the home field advantage so to speak, though, I don't think you'd want to leave just yet, would you? There's something here you came for. _Someone_ you're hoping to free no doubt?"

Wanda made no reply as she continued to stare Crocker down.

Crocker gave a little sarcastic pout.

"Ohhh, nothing to say? Come now. I would have thought you'd have had plenty of time to construct a few choice phrases for me by this point. Perhaps a few snappy word plays…or a little mocking sarcasm maybe?"

Wanda continued to stare at Crocker steadily as she said flatly, "I'm not your friend."

Cosmo could see the look on his wife's face and his heart ached at it. To one not so well versed in her expressions, they would never have noticed that fleeting moment of anguish in her eyes. But he'd seen it and knew it nearly killed her to say those four little words. And only he knew why.

Crocker smiled.

"Oh you may want to be. I don't doubt for a second that before I'm done with you, you'll wish you were. You'll even try to make me one before all is said and done. When you can't stand the pain… Especially if its pain from who I have here."

Crocker waved an arm towards Cosmo and when Wanda looked over at him, he saw her eyes widen, emotion filling the expressive orbs. Even if he could, he wouldn't have needed to sense it to tell what she was feeling at that moment. She was absolutely elated at the sight of him. Even with her obvious anguish at his dilemma, she was utterly overjoyed to finally see him alive after almost twenty four hours. She was feeling now exactly the same thing he had when he had seen her come through that door.

"_COSMO!" _cried Wanda aloud.

"A sight for sore eyes, eh?" chuckled Crocker. Wanda turned back to him, the anger in her eyes burning like a wild fire. Crocker seemed not to notice or care.

"Yes. I knew you'd come for him. Oh, I'm sure you'll try and say that you came for all of them. Its what all good heroes would say, right? But the truth of it is that you came for him first and foremost. And I knew that. I was counting on it in fact."

Wanda glared at Crocker.

"And now that I am here, what do you plan on doing with us? I can't imagine its just a friendly little get together you've arranged."

Cosmo almost smiled. That was his wife refusing to rise to the bait. She wasn't going to let Crocker get her to lose her focus or dictate where it all led. There was only one person in the world who could succeed at that and that was Cosmo himself. A fact he'd always been rather proud of.

Crocker tapped his chin almost thoughtfully.

"Hmm. Oh, lets see...what did I have on the agenda for today…oh yes! Torture, torture, a little more torture…a side of humiliation, I certainly can't forget the degradation…and oh! Did I mention torture?"

Wanda rolled her eyes.

"If your purpose is to get me to feel a little pain, then I should probably warn you I've learned to have a remarkably high threshold for it."

She gave a meaningful glance at Cosmo and he gave a nervous little smile in response, knowing exactly what she was talking about. Years of his mistakes had toughened her quite a bit and even after only the first four thousand years of living with him, she could take a flamethrower in the face with barely a blink…magic or no.

Crocker didn't seem impressed however.

"And death? How's your threshold level for that?"

Wanda paused at the thought.

"Okay. I'll admit to having a relatively decent allergy to it. But I'd think that everyone here would agree to having one as well. Even embittered old men with one foot in the grave already."

That one had surprised even Cosmo, but to look at Crocker he understood why the last bit had been added.

Wanda was still keeping the score of the conversation higher on her side of the field and with the teeth grinding look now coming from Crocker, she'd obviously just scored another point.

"So what is it this time?" continued Wanda, taking her verbal advantage further. "Trying to rule earth again, maybe take Fairy World over a second time…or are we just keeping it simple as usual and looking for earth shattering proof that fairies exist?"

Crocker's grimace turned to a smile and Wanda gave a wary look.

((Be careful, Wanda!)) Cosmo sent to her. She didn't reply with anything more than a quick flick of her eyes in his direction, but he couldn't truthfully be sure if she'd gotten the warning. Everything she'd sent to him earlier had come to him garbled and broken and he'd wondered if maybe his thoughts sounded the same to her.

"Oh, I've grown up since the last time we met my dear. World domination, no matter which world, doesn't interest me anymore. As you can plainly see I'm a bit too old and, well, a bit too frail for such high aspirations these days. I'm settling for something just a bit less grandiose. And as for proving the existence of you and your kind, well... Lets just say I'm far more interested in making you a true fairy tale, rather showing everyone you _were_ ever real."

Wanda blinked in slight confusion, Crocker's encouragement to continue.

"Revenge, my dear. You see, when I'm done having my fun first, all your little friends will be dead."

The world seemed to fall away from every fairy there as it was suddenly clear that what most had feared would happen, but didn't want to believe, was affirmed to them. Some of the fairies cried out, others yelled in indignation, many panicked…and Wanda and Cosmo could only look at Crocker in sickened shock and perturbed awe.

"And would you like to know who I'm going to start with my little friend? Hmmm?"

Cosmo shuddered.

'_Don't say Wanda! Please don't say Wanda!_' he thought to himself fervently.

Crocker grinned his maniacal smile and with a slow intentional movement, extended an arm and pointed to Cosmo.

"Phew" breathed Cosmo for a moment, thankful the man hadn't pointed at his wife. A second later however, his eyes went wide as he realized that it was himself the man was indicating.

"Hey!" he complained indignantly.

The look of dread that crossed Wanda's face was clear to everyone this time.

"Don't like that idea at all, do you?" goaded Crocker.

Wanda took a deep breath to steady herself.

"Why?" she questioned simply.

Crocked looked at her in dumb amazement.

"Why? WHY? You of all fairies should know _why_. Because of what you did to me. You and that green haired friend of yours. Although, I don't wonder if 'friend' might be too mild a word for what you and he are, is it?"

Once more, Wanda was not to be baited. She wasn't going to say anything about her relationship with Cosmo and risk giving the old man more to draw his attention back to Cosmo.

"All we ever did was try to protect ourselves and those around us from you," she said.

"Liar! You destroyed me! You turned everyone against me. You made me into a laughing stock. I couldn't even walk out of my mother's house without someone staring or pointing! 'Oh look! There goes the resident crazy man of Dimmsdale, Denzel Crocker! He thinks fairies are real so he must be nuts!' And all the while you were laughing behind my back!"

"Actually, we did most of our laughing in your face," said Cosmo with a grin.

Caught by both Wanda's unhappy grimace and Crocker's malevolent glare, Cosmo gave a nervous half smile.

"Heh," he said timidly. "I'll be quiet now."

"Good," said Wanda and Crocker at the same time. They looked at each other for a moment in surprise before their glaring contest continued and Cosmo harrumphed lightly to himself.

"Everything you're accusing us of," said Wanda to Crocker. "…you did to yourself. You made your own mistakes and you're going to have to accept them. You said you've grown up since the last time we met…well, sad to say I don't see it. If you did anything, I'd say you've turned into more of a child than the average child."

Wanda folded her arms then with an almost haughty turn of her head before she added, "Honestly, with the intelligence I'm seeing here, it surprises me you could even manage to come up with this pathetic scheme in the first place."

Cosmo stared wide eyed at his wife.

Okay. Even he knew that this was pushing it. If there was one thing Crocker was vain about, it was his intelligence and past experience said that he would defend it. Strongly. And by the look on Crocker's face, he was about to do just that.

xxxxxxxxx

(Man! I cannot believe she ditched us again!) moaned Tommy.

(Believe it,) said his sister. (But I can understand why.)

(Understand? Understand! What's there to understand? She left us out again!)

Tammy looked at her brother.

(She's just in a hurry to find Cosmo. Besides, she must really feel like he's close by to just go off like that.)

(Its still not fair,) argued the boy.

(Maybe not too us.)

(What? Are you on her side? You're the one that wanted to yell at her for ditching us last night to go wandering the streets of Dimmsdale all by herself.)

(Yeah. But that was different. We didn't know she'd gone because we were asleep.)

(So? She still went off without us! It still looks like the same scenario to me.)

Tammy gave her brother a steady stare.

(What's different is that this time, we know she's gone AND we know which direction she went in.)

Tommy gave Tammy a clueless look.

The girl sighed.

(Its different because this time, we can go follow her,) supplied Tammy.

(Oh! But how are we gonna' do that with Daddy right there?)

(Tommy, he's not going to stand there all day. He's eventually going to go inside and look around. All we have to do is wait until they go.)

(Oh! I get it!)

(About time.)

(Hey!)

"Alright boys," they heard their father suddenly call out to the officers, "We'll take each building one at a time. We get in, we spread out. Keep your radios on but try to stay quiet. No sense warning anyone we don't want getting away with a lot of senseless chatter. Got it?"

The men nodded in response and as they began to move off to the first building, Tim turned to look at the kids.

"You two," he said flatly as he pointed to them firmly. "Stay put. We have enough to talk about when we get home as it is."

Tammy and Tommy both gave 'caught in the cookie jar' guilty looks.

(Wow. He is not happy with us at all,) noted Tommy.

(And he's going to be even less happy with us if he catches out of the car,) added Tammy.

The two waited until their father and all the men, including Mr. Ibrahim, had entered the first building completely before Tammy looked at Tommy.

(Time to move.)

Tommy nodded.

The two kids quickly followed Wanda's example and scrambled out the car window quietly, refraining from using the door to avoid having to shut it and make any unnecessary noise. There was, after all, a driver in the front seat of the limo, and they highly preferred not alerting him to their absence in case he had heard their father's order to 'stay put'. They certainly didn't need him chasing after them while they were busy trying to find Wanda and Cosmo.

To the side street and the first goldfish bush they ran, trying to maintain a position out of sight of the front passenger side window to avoid notice by the driver. They ducked behind the bush and paused to listen, but when no calls rang out after them, they quickly dashed to the next bush. Again, there were no shouts, and as the two made it to the third bush they both sighed in relief knowing they were now completely out of sight of the car. There was no longer reason to pause at each bush and so they ran on to the very last one where they finally stopped and took stock of what was around them closely.

(I say we go in that last building. I mean, there's nothing else here to look at otherwise,) said Tommy.

Tammy nodded and led the way over to and in the front door.

Once inside, they made they way through the quiet building, choosing to use the higher catwalks above the ground floor.

(Man! This place is huge,) said Tommy as he looked about. (I wonder why nothing's on though.)

Tammy glanced about.

(I don't know. Mr. Ibrahim did say this whole place was practically fully automated. Maybe this one is shut down early for the day or something.)

Tommy shook his head.

(I don't think so. It's gotta' be something else. See those huge vat looking things down there? I think they're for melting the metal they use to make the Vic-Bots.)

(So?) said Tammy.

(Well, I saw this show on TV, about how they make cars, and the car makers had huge vats for melting the metal they use for the frames kinda' like these only bigger. They said on the show though that these things have to be kept on and at a steady temperature all the time or else it won't melt the metal right. And when they start to heat them up to use after being cold, they have to do it slowly and it can take almost two days before they're hot enough. Its not hot at all in here so I think they've been off for a while. They either don't need this building right now, or something is wrong with it that they shut it down.)

Tammy stopped walking to look back at Tommy with a curious and slightly surprised look.

(You learned that off of television?)

Tommy smiled.

(Yep!)

Tammy just shook her head before continuing on, her brother smiling happily as he trailed her. He couldn't always claim to know more than his sister, but when he could, he was most pleased with himself.

After another few minutes of walking and looking about, Tammy paused to listen. From an opening in a wall just before them, the sound of voices speaking trailed out to their ears.

(Do you hear that?)

(Yeah. There's someone in there,) confirmed Tommy.

(Let's get closer, but keep it quiet.)

The boy nodded and the two crept in softly. Once through the opening, they could hear the voices far more clearly and could tell that one of the people talking was their godmother. The other was a man, but they could see nothing of the floor below them save for snippets through the tubes and piping, girders and beams that criss-crossed the upper area where they moved. There were even tracks from which thick pulley chains for lifting and maneuvering heavy pieces of equipment were suspended, many with their massive hooks secured to the catwalk railings.

The two inched along carefully until they were very nearly over the scene itself and could look down with an unobstructed view.

Below their position on the catwalk, a large workroom stretched out beneath and besides the building support structures, they also saw twenty huge glass like enclosures ringed along two walls. Within each, they clearly saw the hundreds of fairy faces peering out and at the two talkers. Wanda stood with some 7 men almost completely around her save for the direction in which she faced as she looked at an old man in a motorized chair. Just off to the side, and some thirty feet away from that point, sat two metal panels on which were held their fairy godfather and another fairy with black hair. Four guards stood beside them.

(What do we do now?) asked Tommy as he looked to his sister for the plan of action.

The girl grimaced.

(I'm not sure. Give me a minute to think.)

Tommy watched nervously as the man in the chair went silent, the wheels of his conveyance now moving forward towards Wanda.

(Hurry Tammy!) he implored as a strong sense of dread filled him. (I don't think she has a minute!)

xxxxxxxxx

Wanda felt both the pulls of fear and loathing as the man approached her, his righteous indignation clearly written on his craggy face. His encroaching nearness smacked of danger a thousand fold and she wanted to both run from it for safety and challenge it by meeting him halfway at the same time. But instead, she stood her ground and waited for his next move.

It was like a chess game, she absently thought for a brief second. A macabre and vicious one yes, but a chess game none-the-less. He made a move… She made hers… He attacked with his verbal bon mot… She countered… It was all a matter of watching and waiting and making the moves that counted the most to the win in the end. Right now, the best move was to let him keep talking, let him keep moving, let him waste time. Let him lead them further and further with false security until a chance came her way…until opportunity presented itself…and then she would strike for the checkmate.

Crocker stopped his chair directly before her and leered down at her before he hissed out an order to the men standing beside Cosmo and Wandissimo.

"Bring them down."

The men seemed to hesitate as if unsure they had heard the order correctly, but when Crocker added the sharp "Now!", the men quickly did as they were told and undid the binds holding the two fairies. For a second, an underlying curiosity caused Wanda to wonder what exactly Wandissimo had done to get strung up beside Cosmo, not that it really mattered. But she was just a bit curious.

The moment Cosmo was unhooked, he started to try to fight the men for freedom, but the minions were cautious and ready and the fairy's oddly sluggish movements were quickly countered with two of the men grabbing Cosmo's arms and holding him between them firmly. He tried to struggle but got nowhere, and so settled as he pouted at the guards. Wandissimo made no move to struggle at all. He let the other two men release his bonds without incident and so was held by only one man as the second went back to holding his prong ended weapon.

"If this one so much as lifts a finger towards me, you have my permission to pull them apart," said Crocker to the guards holding the pair. The men holding the fairies grinned at each other.

"Now my little friend," began Crocker in a grated tone, his body shaking almost continually now with his anger as he turned back toface Wanda. "Understand one thing. _I_ am a genius. _I_ was the one who created this entire plan from start to finish. _I_ was the one who spent years researching and experimenting on every possibility of capturing and containing you and your kind. I was the one who figured out your weakness against nets. I discovered how to use an upside-down net formation to keep you from using your magic. No, they don't look like nets do they? But the tiny filament within the glass forms a net and as long as it is designed as such, it holds you. It was I who discovered your other weakness and the key to my complete control and ability to capture you. Do you remember little fairy, when I caught you and held you prisoner in that scepter? Hmmm?"

Wanda remembered. All too well. The pain of having her magic ripped from her at his will had never disappeared from her memory. It never would, and the nightmares that came from that would continue to plague her for many, many years to come.

"You didn't dare think how it could hold you when it wasn't a net, did you? Why you couldn't just 'poof' away as you usually do? But _I_ did. _I_ wondered. _I_ theorized. _I_ tested and _I_ discovered. _I_ wished for a scepter that could hold you and it did, but when I later went back and tested what little I could find of its remains, do you know what _I_ discovered? Evidence of a little thought of substance called tungsten.

"Since I'm sure _you_ more than likely wouldn't know anything about it, I'll tell you. tungsten is a particularly dense metal. It's quite heavy like lead, but unlike it's more common counterpart, at 6,192 degrees Fahrenheit, it has the highest melting point of all known metals. Its tensile strength is so strong it can be stretched into a string no thicker than a strand of fine hair. It's uses include glass-to-metal seals, filaments for electric lamps, X-ray targets, heating elements for electrical furnaces, electron and television tubes, metal evaporation work, missile and high-temperature applications, fluorescent lighting, and even in paints. Metal-working, mining, petroleum, chemical and tanning industries all use it. You see, its everywhere, but usually only in trace amounts.

"But in those few fragments of scepter, it made up almost 80 percent of the metal. Oh, there was a little iron and a touch of aluminum as well, but the main part of it was tungsten. So I wondered, 'Why tungsten? What was so special about that particular metal that it should account for almost 80 percent of a magically made fairy-holding scepter?' It took almost fifteen years of study and testing to figure it out, but eventually, I did.

"You see, tungsten has two wonderfully marvelous effects. The first is that much like it does with electricity, it makes a superb conductor of your magic. It's my theory that even though your magic at first appears to be an un-based unidentifiable form of existential creation, it actually exists as a form of energy no different than any other creatable form of power. It is created and harnessed through you and my experiments suggest that when you are 'creating' an item from 'thin air' so to speak, you are actually using those little wands of yours to gather the needed elements from the air and surrounding sources to be put together in the form which you are trying to create.

"When you make something 'disappear', you're really just doing the same process, but in reverse. The elements and molecules of an object are separated and then released out into the air or environment. I believe you are essentially just manipulating matter. Its just another form of power that though far beyond the range of man at this point, is no different from any other and just like anything else in the universe, it has a start and a finish. I haven't quite discovered yet what those may actually be, but that hardly matters at this point.

"The second little detail I discovered about tungsten is that quite normally there isn't enough in any one spot to affect you in any major way. But when there is enough present, it can actually interfere with your ability to harness your power. It inhibits you to some degree, conducting it away, but when you and your wands are completely surrounded by it, it completely nullifies your abilities. In such a state, it is impervious to your power and that, dear fairy, was the key. Once captured, how to contain you. So I surrounded your little friends with it. Everyone of those robots made by Ibrahim Scientific Electronics was constructed during their production with a cell made of tungsten, iron and aluminum."

"But how did you change them without getting caught?" asked Wanda, her head nearly spinning with the information she'd been forced to listen too thus far. Whether some of his theories were right or wrong, she'd never guessed…never imagined!…their magic could ever have been so scientifically experimented and its explanation arranged. It was suddenly clear that every attempt made by Crocker to capture them was not _just _an exercise in possessing them for proof of their existence. It was to test each of his ever evolving theories. He had truly been a scientist of the highest order; driven with blind determination to find the answers he sought.

And Wanda understood why. Should have seen it sooner in fact.

In certain children, marks were made…memories felt, not thought…and some of these children, once adults, were encouraged, almost impelled, to drive themselves forward with more flare and passion; never understanding their whole lives why they felt the need to do so. Their imaginations stretched and soared beyond all bounds of the common. Their expectations and drive were limitless. Their persistence only exceeded by their sheer potential.

This was for some children, the after effects of having had fairy godparents.

Confucius or _K'ung-fu-tzu,_ Aristotle, Leonardo da Vinci, Isaac Newton, Alexander Graham Bell, Grigory Rasputin, Alfred Nobel, Marie Curie, Theodore Roosevelt, J. Robert Oppenheimer, Edward Teller, Albert Einstein, Linda B. Buck, …these were but a few of the many who because of the marks left within them, made marks upon the world. No, they were not always for the positive, but the influence was there none the less.

"How did you fool an entire company?" asked Wanda, fighting to keep her head clear.

"I'm glad you asked!" crowed Crocker happily, visibly reveling in his hard earned knowledge.

"The first key to any decent plan of attack is money, and for this, lots of it. Fortunately, a little windfall from a dear departed uncle of mine set me up quite nicely and I was able pay a few designers and programmers within Ibrahim Scientific to make some very special modifications to their run programs and the design to allow for my little containment cells.

"Of course none of those poor fools ever received their full monetary payment since after I hired a veritable plethora of slightly more sinister associates, all of the Ibrahim Scientific employees that had so negligently dropped their loyalty to the company for the almighty dollar, found themselves dropped down some very deep holes in the ground. In the meantime, I made sure to have my regular minions in place within the facility to be sure that the production phase of the robots went according to plan. It's a most amazing thing that though the owner of the company has such stringent requirements for his programmers and designers, he'll let any Tom, Dick or Harry with sufficient training work in his industrial plants.

"Even with this being a predominantly automated complex, there are still people needed. Production foreman, repairmen, heating and cooling engineers, quality control inspectors… They still needed them and they hired every man I sent. You see, technically speaking, with all the men I had placed here, I ran this entire complex.

"I even created a dummy corporation and construction company to repair the "damage" my men placed in this particular melting and casting building. When it had to be closed for repair, my company made the lowest bid for the job making it simplistically easy to shuttle in and make everything you see here. Every piece of glass and tungsten, the cells, the little toys and nets you see my men carrying were all made and pieced together right here. With its side door and no unnecessary viewers, I could even be sure that the robots would return with their cargo unseen. And I saw it all. _I_ planned it all. Every detail. Every bit of minutia. Nothing left unaccounted for. Even your arrival once we had your little companion. Everything."

Crocker leaned forward in his chair, his face now but a mere foot away from Wanda's.

"This was all created by me."

He tapped his head lightly as he said in a low menacing voice, "By _my_ mind."

Sickened and more than a littletired of hisgloating, Wanda gave a cold glare back to Crocker.

"As twisted and broken a thing as that is," she retorted softly.

For a moment, Crocker gave her a surprised look, obviously shocked by the reply. But it was quickly replaced with a look of utter and ugly rage.

Without another word, Crocker jerked his arm back then swung out and down, and like a gunshot, the report of Crocker's strike echoed throughout the entire work room.

Pain streaked across her mind…

…and one fairy went mad.

* * *

Wow. This thing took a whole week to get down. Not including author notes and TYs, it's the longest chapter to date as well.I must be nuts.Oh, and for any who would care to know…the base information about tungsten, it's melting point, its uses…everything except for it's application against magic, which was a plot point constructed by me of course, is real and was researched for it's validity. Its such a weird name…Tungsten…almost as neat as Boron. (What Cosmo's brain is made of according to Wanda in 'School's Out,' lol!)

Discovered in 1783-- by Fausto and Juan Jose de Elhuyar -- the Swedish words "_tung sten_" mean "_heavy stone_". It's symbol on the periodic table is "W" from the word "_wolfram_", which is derived after the mineral _wolframite,_ which is what tungsten was found in upon its discovery. It also has nuclear applications being used in kinetic energy penetrators, usually alloyed with nickel and iron or cobalt to form tungsten heavy alloys, as an alternative to depleted uranium. It's not normally a problem but most scientists suggest regarding it as highly toxic just to be on the safe side since in a metal dust form it presents a fire and explosion hazard. And China produces 75 of the world's tungsten. Strange, but all true.

And that's our science lesson for today. Test on Monday! Lol. Just kidding.

And I have now reached a new level of detail geek, lol. In my list of famous folks from above, I included Linda B. Buck. Just so you know, she was a 2004 Nobel Laureate in Physiology /Medicine, along with Richard Axel, for their discoveries of odorant receptors and the organization of the olfactory system. Basically for unraveling the newest secrets of our sense of smell. After the mentioning of the sense of smell two chapters ago, I thought it would be fun to add that little tidbit in. ;)

Now about the thanks you… Since the site no longer wants us to put replies to you fabulous reviewers at the bottom (or top!) of our chapters anymore, I will no longer be able to acknowledge you here, so I will be making my replies from this point through their new Review Reply feature…as soon as I figure out how to do that that is, lol. So this means that the following thank you's will be the last you'll see from me here. Though I may push the envelope and at least mention the names of reviewers each week. Personally, I think it kinda' stinks. I've always enjoyed reading the replies authors make to their readers and seriously, it make me wonder if our poor little author's notes will be axed next.

**Band Geek** - Yes! Cliff hangers! Ha ha ha ha! Lol. Well, C&W are at least in the same room again and that's definitely a start. Glad you liked the choppy warnings, and just to clarify…some of that will be explained in a future chapter, though I'd be willing to bet that by this time, you all have a fair idea of why it came out that way. Sorry to say that I don't think the end is going to be as nice as you're hoping it will be. I just can't see Crocker as the type that would just 'let them go'. I'm not sure Crocker's heart is quite so large as Erik's.

**Invder Lava** - Lol. But I love cliff hangers! "Love, love, love, love. So much love radiating off of Wanda." Yes, Wanda is definitely the loving type, and of course some of that love will give them a helping hand before this done. Opps. Did I give some kind of vague hint there? Lol. And no worries about not reviewing a few chapters. You've reviewed for most and that's great as it is. Besides, we all have lives besides the computer…well, except for maybe me. ;)

**Amras Felagund** - Yep! You got the messages right on. And wowie! You _do_ love Star Wars! First "Yoda speak" and now Gungan. And WordPad it is my friend. It's what I use to upload each chapter anyway. J

**Commander** - Yay! You got to read it before you left! I'm so happy! Yes, Cosmo and Wanda are in the same room together, but it's not exactly happy happy joy joy for them is it? And I agree with you. Sesame Street is awesome. It entertains them and teaches them at the same time, but I do feel for you having to listen to (shudders) Teletubbies. At least these guys over here are beyond that stage. Thank goodness! Lol.

**Fairly-Odd-Teen** - Ah. C&W fluff. How I love it so. Let me count the ways…Lol. I try to stick with the more loving side of their relationship rather then write about their crueler treatment of each other. I prefer happy endings you see. ;) (Curtseys daintily) Thank you very much for the compliment and I feel the same as you. When a story can evoke a greater range of emotion, then you're there and practically a part of the story, not just the reader.

**Lara Luna** - Sometimes I do manage to get a good title in there. Lol. Glad you liked my minor explanation of C&W's relationship. It has to be my favorite thing to write about with those two. ;) So you liked the mind game! Awesome! I really liked that part too…as I'm sure you saw from my author notes at the bottom of that chapter, lol. And it's nice to know my story hasn't become boring. ;) Even better is knowing that you all have been catching all the little hints and clues throughout. I'm a 'connect the dots' kind of writer. The special details may be spaced out, but once you find them and connect them, it paints a pretty neat picture. BTW…I'll be looking for more FOP stories from you. Your one shot was just fabulous. The blurb back to my story was awesome too…but I do very much place the greater emphasis on the quality of your work. Absolutely magnifico. And no…I don't mean Wandissimo, lol.

**Aerinsoul** - Well, I hope that computer is all fixed up now! I certainly don't want to miss any of your reviews! Yeah, the scary torture part is coming, lol. Though I'm still out to lunch on who has the worst to deal with. And the ending is coming…soon. Just a few chapters away I think. NO! No bad love, please! I need the good kind. I can't live without the good kind!

Trixie21


	24. The Uprising and The Downfallen

(…) means twin's telepathy and ((…)) means Cosmo and Wanda telepathy.

* * *

No, I don't own FOP or any reference to its varied characters mentioned herein, and unless the new episodes that follow 'School's Out' begin showing the love again, I wouldn't want to. So, for now, Butch Hartman can keep his name tacked on…even if it is for nothing more than the royalties at this point.

Oh…and I don't own The Big Comfy Couch either. That belongs to some broadcasting company in Tennessee I think. : )

* * *

**Fairly OddParents : The Next Generation**

**Chapter 24. The Uprising and The Downfallen**

"_WANDA!_"

Before that moment, Cosmo had only known pure terror, pure fear of the most horrific kind at their position and a predicament so obviously futile. The second Wanda had been hit though, the instant the loud report of the crack upon the side of her face had been sounded, Cosmo's fear was gone as completely as if it had never been.

Rage filled him. Violent, passionate, unimaginable rage surged through him as Wanda's body somersaulted through the air from the force of the back handed fist that had caught her.

His green eyes slit, his teeth ground together as his wife first hit an upright steel beam before falling to land on her side with a sickening bounce, only to come to an unmoving stand still.

No one had any right to hit her.

No creature in heaven and hell or anything in between could claim such right. Not even he, her husband, her chosen lover, her best friend of almost 10,000 years would ever have dared to even entertain such a notion. He alone of all creatures may have been granted leave by her choice of him to do many things to her - with her even - but striking her would never be one of them. Never even if she'd asked.

Howling with a furious rage, Cosmo began to struggle violently against the men that held him.

He wanted free.

He wanted loose.

He wanted to kill.

Crocker.

Cosmo did not love their godchildren the same way that Wanda did. Wanda's love was a mother's love. An enduring type of love, it was always offered no matter what the circumstances. Always given despite the failing… Freely and openly offered to every child they were entrusted with. And even once they had grown, she could never hate those that had been hers to watch over.

Hate some of the things that they did? Yes. Be disappointed by their inappropriate actions? Absolutely. But never would she hate one of theirs. It was just not within her. Her absolute love and forgiving nature where two of the thousands of things about her that would have certainly made her a more than fitting and devoted mother of her own children if they'd had any.

But Cosmo was not Wanda. Maternal instinct was not within the fabric of his being. He certainly had a duty to the godchildren he had helped care for, but he did not give himself over completely to them. His nature was a little too selfish for such a claim. His was more of a 'wait and see how this turns out' attitude. If they got on well, then he was happy and floated merrily along with it, many times becoming especially dedicated to the child. But when things went off, when the children were of the type that cared little for him or anyone else, he just didn't see the point in trying when it was obvious, to him at least, the child did not want such a relationship. He always tried to care for the kids, yes. But truly love them maybe even as his own? Well, Cosmo was just not so free as his wife there.

This of course was not to say that he NEVER came to love any of their god children. It was just a much harder state of affairs for Cosmo to move into. He seemed to find more comfort and ability in being loyal buddies with the kids rather than a 'father figure'. Timmy had been one of the rarities. Timmy had bonded with him and Wanda in a way that few other kids did or could. That was what earned Cosmo's love.

But Wanda…

He already knew that in her heart Wanda would forgive Crocker for what he had just done. She always did. He was, after all, no longer a child who cared for godparents the way a child would. To her, it wasn't his fault that he had, as Cosmo always joked, grown up 'bitter and angry at the world.'

Yes, Wanda as the mothering soul she was, would forgive him. She would hate what he had done, she would feel disappointment and failure, and she might even try to blame herself for not having done a better job with him for the little time they were with him as a boy. But it still came down to the fact that a little piece of her would feel for him. It was a part of having given that mothering heart to him as a boy.

But Cosmo was under no such contract. He'd tried his best for him, but as far as he was concerned, once they had left, Crocker's actions were his own and he was accountable for them in all ways.

He'd thus far been able to play them off as a joke. Laughing at the failed attempts of world conquest…always laughing as they foiled his plots to expose fairy godparents… In Cosmo's eyes he'd been just another human adult.

Okay, sure. A rather dangerous one that a fairy should on occasion fear. And yes, he'd been more than a little ticked at the man when Crocker had captured and placed Wanda in the scepter during the whole sordid Fairy-versary incident back with Timmy, and had caused her some pain while using it. But the man had never, in all the years the fairies had spent running from him and ruining his plans, willingly, intentionally, struck her. He'd caught them on more than one occasion, held them in his hand even if he hadn't known it, but he had never hit them with the full purpose of doing so.

Until now.

Cosmo would not forgive this. He _could not _forgive this. Not for anyone would he ever have considered anything less than pure hatred for their daring to strike his wife…HIS love…_HIS life_!

Wanda was the only person to which he had ever knowingly, willingly, and whole heartedly given himself up to completely from the first moment he had laid eyes on her. The second she had come into view, his heart was sold and the mortgage paid in full. To her, he had not only given his unrelenting love, but his full trust and confidence as well. And though on occasion his sometimes foggy way of thinking and unusual way of doing things seemed to outshine everything else he was, he'd never for one single second ever been anything other than totally in love with her. Not even when he was angry at her and his stubborn sense of pride refused to admit that the argument or actions had all been his fault. Never had he ever questioned loving her. And he was not about to question the raw, seething anger that rose up in him for what had just been done.

No one was allowed to get away with hitting his wife.

No one was immune to his hatred.

No one.

Least of all, a stupid, selfish, and fanatical old man.

xxxxxxxxx

From beside the raging fairy, Wandissimo turned his stunned eyes to look at Cosmo in awe. Though a part of him was angry and appalled at what he had just witnessed happening to Wanda, he was even more astonished and surprised by Cosmo's reaction to it. He had never before seen Cosmo in such a frenzy. The green haired fairy was absolutely beside himself with vicious passion and Wandissimo was completely in amazement of it. Such anger! Such hatred! Such desire for vengeance…

This was a state that even Wandissimo was barely able to comprehend. He'd been angry himself at times, particularly at Cosmo, but he could never remember ever being so wildly infuriated even when it did relate to Wanda.

And it was only then in this moment that the reason struck, and he suddenly knew why.

He had never loved Wanda quite the same way that Cosmo did.

It was a startling revelation, but when faced with truth of it, the obviousness was stunning and he knew not only that it was right, but he also found himself wondering at how he could not have seen it before this.

All the times she'd turned him down, all the times his plans at regaining her notice had failed, all of his pleading, all of his imploring… None of it had served to bring her back to him. And it was finally, at long last, crystal clear.

His pride and ego no longer blinding him, Wandissimo understood his one fatal mistake. He had committed the grievous error of daring to place something above Wanda.

Himself.

Had he not held himself in such high regard, had Wanda been placed upon a slightly higher pedestal than his own, then it was entirely conceivable that things could have been different. Dramatically so. But he hadn't. Wanda had come second.

Wandissimo now saw that with every arm draped across another fairy's shoulders, every instance of strutting before the mirror, every opportunity he'd taken to bare his chest to the world, he'd dug his own failure that much deeper and served to deteriorate his relationship with Wanda that much more.

Truthfully, when compared to Cosmo, he'd never had a chance with Wanda.

Cosmo adored only her. Cosmo loved only her. He lived for only her. Existence was only for her. Not only had Cosmo placed Wanda above all other things, for there was no other way to love her as blindly as he did without placing her at the top, but there wasn't even a second priority to him. Wanda was everything to him.

And now that Cosmo had seen the injustice committed against his wife, he was a fairy who wanted only to give payment back for such a service.

Wandissimo's eyebrows creased.

Revenge…

This, Wandissimo understood. He'd tried for so long to have it against Cosmo for what he had always considered the wrong done to him by his green haired rival. A wrong that never truly had been. Just a failed inability to see who had bettered who.

He resolved then, that if Cosmo wanted to deliver retribution, then the fairy would have it.

Wandissimo quickly looked at the hands holding him by the shoulders and noting the nearness of the index fingers, gave a grim smile. What good were his muscles if he could not use them for more than just posing? If he stretched suddenly and quickly, he might just be able to reach it. It wasn't a pleasant idea in the least, but he would suffer through it. True love, even if it was between Cosmo and Wanda, deserved such sacrifice.

In a flash he moved his head down and grabbing the human's finger between his teeth, he bit down…hard…and the man yelled aloud in pain. And the moment it happened, all hell broke loose.

It was hard to tell from which direction it began, but mass confusion was suddenly the order of the moment. The humans still standing around Wanda's prone body rushed forward when their fellow had yelled out in pain at Wandissimo's bite. But just as they had started, a heavy pulley on a chain swung down and took out the man in front.

Several of the men paused in mid stride, but when they did, another pulley flew through them to take out one of their fellows in the back. As this became the dominant preoccupation of the men, they failed to notice the small figure that ran in behind them and up to the nearest cell console. A moment of looking was all it took and the cell doors were suddenly opened, more than a hundred fairies rushing out and immediately running to cover the minions from behind.

Wandissimo landed on his feet when the man holding him had let go, feeling a breeze of air as another pulley flew by him. He looked out to see the now freed fairies attacking the men from behind, but he had no time to deal with that. He had to free a still captive Cosmo. He turned, and quickly grabbing the pant leg of the first man holding Cosmo, he yanked as hard as he could. It was enough to pull the man back so that he began to fall, and in his effort to keep from doing so, he let go of Cosmo's right arm. Wandissimo gave another hard yank, and the man went down.

The second man holding Cosmo looked down to see Wandissimo charging and kicked out at him. But the fairy dodged it, and with a jump, grabbed hold of the minion's jumpsuit at the waist. Before the human had a chance to fully recover, Wandissimo was already pulling himself higher on the man and with perfect aim socked him in the jaw. The minion staggered back, loosening his grip on Cosmo's left arm as he did so, and Cosmo pulled free to drop to the ground with Wandissimo.

Just as they landed, the first man made a diving grab at the two, but Wandissimo angled clear to the side of the minion and Cosmo jumped up and onto the human's head. The fairy's falling weight, so much heavier now without the lightness of their magic to handle the true physics of it, shoved their attacker to the ground with a satisfying, jaw cracking jolt.

As this was happening, more newly released fairies, courtesy of none other than Tommy, had rushed out to help occupy the other men that were still trying to grapple with the first wave of fairy attackers with their nets, pincers and electric zapping poles. Minion 16 alone, Charlie, had found himself overwhelmed in hardly a second and brought down to the ground by no less than a hundred fairies with another hundred or more waiting behind the first batch to get their chance at him.

The men fought as hard as they could, but even with the regular shouts and yells of pain from the fairies, the humans were distinctly on the losing side. They were going down and quickly, and the fairies, seeing this, fought all the harder with great vigor.

Wandissimo had moved back to Cosmo after the smaller fairy had jumped off of the fallen human, but just as he did so, he caught sight of the man he had hit in the jaw coming at them. The purple eyed fairy rushed forward and shoved Cosmo hard, pushing him out of the way, as the human came down at them. The man not only ended up over shooting his targets, but with the two fairies in motion, he'd only been able to knock Wandissimo down roughly as he slipped by to run smack into one of the metal panels, knocking himself out.

Wandissimo felt a hand on his arm as he started to sit rather dazedly, and turning his face from first the hand to it's owner, saw Cosmo looking down at him. Though surprised at Cosmo's move to help him up, he opened his mouth to say thank you, before he saw movement past the green haired fairy. Back by some twenty yards was the wheeled chair of the man behind the whole affair quickly moving out and away from the mass of fairies through a door. Having seen the massive eruption of a plan that had taken years to arrange, Crocker was beating a hasty retreat from the scene.

"Cosmo!" said Wandissimo as he pointed. "Crocker! He went that way! Get him!"

Cosmo looked from Wandissimo to where Crocker had been, then to Wanda, and back again in an undecided way. But Wandissimo had not done everything he had just to have his rival helping him stand up. He wanted the fairy to have the satisfaction of catching Crocker and would stand for nothing less.

"Go!" he yelled at Cosmo imploringly. "Wanda will be fine! I promise you!"

Cosmo nodded once before wheeling around and taking off after Crocker.

Wandissimo watched the fairy go before shaking his head to clear it, slowly standing with the intention of joining the others in the already lessening fray, but he suddenly found himself unable to move forward when a hand grabbed hold of one of his wings. He glanced back to see the angry captor he had bitten leering at him, but the leer quickly dropped, as well as the man, when he unexpectedly started to convulse wildly for a moment before he fell to the ground.

Wandissimo looked up in confusion from the fallen man to see the powder blue fairy from his cell standing with one of the electric pronged weapons awkwardly held in her tiny and delicate hands. The girl looked down with a wickedly pleased expression as she said vehemently to the stunned man, "_That's_ for zapping me in the back yesterday!"

The man tried to move to get up and she quickly zapped him again.

"That's for trying to grab _me_ to put up on that panel!"

The human groaned and she zapped him yet again.

"That's for taking me away from my goddaughter!"

Wandissimo looked at her in surprise.

"Uh, perdón, I believe that they may have been different men in each instance," he said in more than a little astonishment at the hitherto rather quiet and unassuming young fairy. Clearly this situation had, until now, hidden a far fiercer and somewhat vindictive side to the little godmother.

The girl looked at Wandissimo impassively for a second before she gave a sly smile and a noncommittal shrug of one shoulder as she answered with an offhand "Eh. They all look the same to me. Besides, I owed you one for pushing me out of the way when they were looking to put someone up there with Cosmo."

The man twitched just then and catching the movement from the bottom of her eyes, the little fairy looked down…and cheerfully zapped him once more.

Wandissimo smiled.

xxxxxxxxx

Crocker seethed in his head in anger at what had just happened as he directed the chair along the walkway at a dangerous speed.

How could he have been so stupid? How could he have let this happen? 7 years of planning were suddenly going up in smoke and it was all his fault.

'_Stupid, stupid fool!_' he cried at himself. '_How could you have been so pathetic! You had them! Both of them! And you let them get away! They're all getting away! After all those years of planning, all those nights of drawing every detail out to the letter…how could you lose your temper?_'

Yes, his mistake was losing his temper. He should have let his men handle the fairy. He should have allowed them to chase her about, though it probably wouldn't have been a long chase judging by the shape she seemed in just then, capturing her when she was finally tired out.

But no. Stupid fool that he'd been, he'd let her goad him into doing something outside the plan. She'd convinced his anger to lash out…to hit her, and though it had felt remarkably gratifying to enact the violence upon her, it had thrown everything out the window. He'd created a martyr of injustice out of her instead of a symbol of panic and fear, and when the green haired fairy had started raging like an animal, Crocker had found not the misery he would have hoped at such treatment, but vicious anger.

Truthfully, he'd never expected such a reaction from something that was supposed to be so sweet and nice and it had acted like a catalyst for the sudden mêlée that had transpired afterward. His men were getting taken out both from above and by escaping fairies, and even the black haired fairy had been able to find a way free for both himself and the green haired one.

Crocker may have been half a step away from full mind blowing madness, but his logic had held enough that even he could see that his carefully laid plans were swiftly winging away on a puff of fairy magic just like every other plan before.

His mind in a fog, the wheels of the chair slipping along the concrete, Crocker sent his chair haphazardly around a corner at a speed that would have been far from safe in any situation and as he rounded the corner, he cut it too closely. A piece of folded piping caught one of the wheels and with a hard jerk Crocker found himself pitching forward and out of the chair to land on the concrete with a heavy grunt.

Pain lanced through him, it's origins coming directly from the area of his left hip and the man growled at himself for his stupidity. Fairies would no doubt be coming after him to seek their revenge and here he was laying on the floor. Another stupid mistake.

The man tried to pull himself up but no sooner had he moved his hips to try and brace his legs beneath him when he gave an involuntary cry of surprised pain as his left leg crumpled beneath him and his hip screamed in agony. His bones brittle from age and two years of electric shock therapy, it was clear that his fall had resulted in a shattered left hip. He was going nowhere fast and he understood he was a sitting duck for any who happened along.

From far behind him, the hollow echoed sound of the fairies war cries reached his ears and Crocker looked back wide eyed. He then looked at his chair caught and tilted on the metal bar and knew that he could neither free nor straighten it and even if he could, he would have found it useless for the caught wheel was bent out of shape and would not have rolled any further then where it sat.

Crocker growled again in frustration as he looked about him quickly. To his left he saw a wide yellow ribbon with the words "Danger - Do Not Cross" tied across the opening of a set of steps leading up to a set of catwalks above. This was a part of the section of steel in this building that his men had intentionally damaged in order to get this part of the Ibrahim plant to close.

Seeing there was no way to get himself out of the building without a great deal of time and pain, Crocker made the decision to take high ground and hope the fairies would think he had just continued on his way out of the building. None of the fairies could fly without their powers anyway, just as he had hoped would happen being as fairies were presumably much each easier to kill when bereft of it, so it was unlikely any of them would see him from above. He could just sit it out and wait until they'd left.

With more effort than he'd first thought he'd have been able to spare, Crocker managed to drag himself over to the steps where he wriggled under the warning ribbon. Wrapping his arms around the safety railing, he pulled himself to stand on his still good right leg and hip, and slowly began to hop and pull himself up the stairway, one halting and pain wrenching step at a time.

* * *

To the following good folks I say thank you again for such wonderful support and loyal reviews.

Invdr Lava, Amras Felagund, candimiloandegdailyrkool, Wanda Wish, Faye Lunacorn, Lilylynn, Lara Luna, Commander, Band Geek 727, Fairly-Odd-Teen, Kraven the Hunter and Aerinsoul.

Last chapter proved not only to be the record breaker, but it did so by three, making the new highest total 12 reviews for one chapter in this story.

I don't deserve such wonderful readers like all of you. I really don't.

Thank you. All of you.

Trixie21


	25. Recompense Due

Check it out! A new milestone. With the publishing of this chapter, this story now has 100,008 words in it! Cool!

(…) means twin's telepathy and ((…)) means Cosmo and Wanda telepathy.

* * *

No, I don't own FOP or any reference to its varied characters mentioned herein, and unless the new episodes that follow 'School's Out' begin showing the love again, I wouldn't want to. So, for now, Butch Hartman can keep his name tacked on…even if it is for nothing more than the royalties at this point. 

Oh…and I don't own The Big Comfy Couch either. That belongs to some broadcasting company in Tennessee I think. : )

* * *

**Fairly OddParents : The Next Generation**

**Chapter 25. Recompense Due**

Green hair bobbed slightly as the fairy made his way down the walkway. He really had no idea which way to go, but he didn't care. All that mattered was catching Crocker. He was gong to catch him and make him pay for whathe'd done.

Cosmo's blood had cooled slightly during the confusion of the other fairies entangling with the men and Wandissimo's bid at getting the two of them free as well, but here as he jogged quickly, he could feel it growing to boiling once more. He was still mad. Wildly so, and he wasn't going to waste such an incredible drive when the man, the human responsible for this, was getting away. No way. He was going to catch him, and when he did, he was going to… Well, he didn't know exactly what he was going to do to Crocker just yet, but he was definitely going to do something to him.

Though most of Cosmo's body had regained feeling after the men had pulled him off the panel as a warning to Wanda during Crocker's rant, his hands and feet still had a slightly painful tingling to them that jabbed sharply at him every time he placed a foot down solidly. Some of his movements even still felt a little awkward, but the more he thought about his anger at Crocker, the less he noticed his own physical discomforts. He at least could still feel something while his precious Wanda could not. Could he have done anything else in that moment, he would have wished it were the opposite.

It was Wanda that should have been doing something just then. She was the smart one after all. She should have found a way to stop Crocker and should have even now been organizing all those other fairies so they could get out of there. But she wasn't. She was laying on the ground unconscious, knocked out by Crocker's hit. Rather, he hoped that was all that was going on with her right now. He still did not understand why he couldn't sense anything from her even now that she was so close even after having been able to sort of hear her mind speak. Unless perhaps it had something to so with that weird metal stuff Crocker had been gloating about.

He was sure he was the last person there to understand anything that Crocker had actually said about it, but he did catch that a fairy had to be outside of the metal in order to use their magic. This explained how he was able to use his wand at least a little once it was outside that cell he'd been in. Perhaps it was the same with their ability to talk in their heads or sense their emotions.

Maybe being surrounded by the metal had somehow cut his connection with Wanda as well. Maybe it had kept what ever signals they sent out to each other blocked, or pulled them away. So, considering it like that, did that mean that their telepathic bond was magic based?

Cosmo shook his head in irritation over it.

This was really too much for him and something better left to Wanda to sort out and try to explain to him later. Of course, he wasn't sure he'd be able to understand even then. But one thing he did know for sure was that he was definitely worried about her.

He hadn't really wanted to leave her like that. He would have much rather preferred to be at her side to hold her and try and wake her, but Crocker _was_ getting away and no one was moving to stop him. He couldn't let that happen. He had to catch him and make him pay, somehow.

And besides. Wandissimo had promised she would be alright. The purple eyed fairy, being admittedly so much smarter than him, obviously knew something he didn't, and being as Wandissimo had always been just as concerned for Wanda as he was, then he was sure the fairy would see to her for the few moments he was gone. The fairy _had_ helped free him after all AND had pointed out which way Crocker had gone. This left Cosmo wondering if maybe there was something honorable inside of the fairy. Something not just let loose when it suited his wants.

He gave a mental shake of head. Of course it was entirely possible Wandissimo was just using this as a way to get rid of him so he could have Wanda all too himself. That was definitely more his style. But then again, these were…what was the word Wanda always used? Ah! Extenuating. These were extenuating circumstances. Maybe this was one time he really could trust Magoo's word.

'_He just better not try anything stupid_,' thought Cosmo. '_Or he might be next!_'

Cosmo turned down a long corridor of metal piping and several feet down came to Crocker's motorized chair lying on its side at another corner. He stopped beside it to see that the chair had been caught by some piping, but Crocker was not there.

'_Well, he couldn't have just disappeared_,' the fairy thought as he looked about. So, where had he gone? He obviously needed this chair to some degree so he couldn't have gone too far without it. The question was where?

"Hmm. If I was Mr. Crazy, where would I go?" he mused allowed to himself without even the least bit of humor in his voice.

A strip of yellow caught his eye then and going over to it, he saw a bright yellow ribbon strung across the front of a set of steps leading up. The bold black lettering across it read simply, "DANGER! DO NOT CROSS!"

'_Well_,' thought Cosmo to himself as he looked at the top of the steps. '_Any normal person in their right mind wouldn't want to go past this. So, that means that Crocker must be up there since he sure isn't in his mind at all let alone in it right!'_

His theory made, Cosmo slipped beneath the yellow ribbon without even ducking and made his way up the stairs.

Once at the top, the fairy looked down the length of the catwalk and spied his quarry leaning heavily on the upper railing not thirty feet down. His eye brows creased downward and his jaw tightened as he gritted his teeth.

"_You_!" he spat out with sheer malice.

Crocker looked up as the fairy started to approach and the man glowered malevolently, but it's purpose was lost on Cosmo forthe normallyeasily alarmed fairy was no longer afraid.

Cosmo began to tremble slightly, not in any fear for his life, but from the anger that welled up inside of him at the sight of Crocker. Here was the one who had done this to all of them. Here was the man responsible for all the pain and suffering. Her was the beast that had dared sink below the level of an animal to strike _his_ wife! And Cosmo had him. There was no where for Crocker to run.

"You," Cosmo breathed again in a detesting whisper as he stopped just seven feet away and glared through Crocker as though looking to see into the man's soul.

"How could you do that to us?" he asked in quiet demanding rage. "How could you do that to _her_?"

Crocker tried to pull himself on the railing to stand up straighter, but his brittle and fractured hip refused to bear the little weight he still had upon his upper torso as he tried to answer Cosmo's question.

"Because you made my life a living hell! I tried for years to prove your existence, but no one would believe me. And then I tried to capture you, but you wouldn't cooperate. You and that pink haired fairy…always getting in the way…always getting away…always sabotaging my efforts to prove I was right to the world!"

Anger can do many things to a person. It can cloud their judgment, make them wild with violence, and make them willing to go to any length to get what they desire most. But none of this applied to Cosmo in this moment.

For the first time, in a longer time than he could remember, he felt just a little more in control. His actions, he was sure, were completely his by honest will. Nothing wanted to jump from him in that more characteristic impulsiveness of his. His mind seemed just a little clearer, his thoughts almost ordered themselves, and with a clarity that would have surprised anyone else, he responded to Crocker's declaration of injustice with a startling measure of assurance.

"Did you ever think that maybe you weren't supposed to be able to tell anyone about us? Did you ever think why we didn't want to be exposed? Did you ever even think what that would mean to all those kids? What you've done to them even now?"

"Why should I worry about them?" Crocker snapped back. "I had to suffer growing up and they should too. No one ever cared about Denzel Q. Crocker! No one was ever there for me! What makes them so special that you would help them and not me?"

Cosmo looked at Crocker for one brief incredulous moment, wondering if perhaps all those years of trying to capture fairy godparents were really nothing more than a childish, jealous indignation.

"You…you…you _idiot_!" Cosmo suddenly blurted out. "You did have fairy godparents! That's why you knew about us in the first place!"

Crocker sneered. "You pathetic imbecile! I didn't have…_them_! Why would I? A boy growing up without a father! No friends! A mother who was always off doing what she wanted while leaving me home alone! Why would I ever have…" he cringed slightly as he hissed out the last word, "…_fairies_!"

"That's _why_ you had them! That's _why_ we were there! Why you had Wanda and me!"

Now it was Crocker's turn to look in surprise for a moment before his eyes closed to thin slits.

"No," he said in a low hiss.

"We were there because you didn't have anyone. We helped you the best we could. We played with you, granted your every wish…we made you laugh and smile."

"No! No, no, no…" said Crocker, his voice starting off in yell, but quickly growing weak.

The man was hearing things he did not want to hear. He was being told a fact he did not wish to know. He was trying desperately to repress what he somehow knew was true…and failing miserably.

Cosmo stared at him in a moment of sudden understanding before his anger began to flare again.

"You remember…don't you?" he asked as he began to slowly advance on the man and Crocker, with disbelieving eyes, took desperate struggling steps back and away.

He didn't want to hear this. Didn't even want to think it. But Cosmo was going to make him.

"Do you remember that time you wanted to get back at Robert Engle for bullying you in the schoolyard and you went toTP his house? His dad let the dog out and you ran instead of wishing yourself away. You tried to climb the fence but slipped off at the top, and when you fell on the ground on the other side you cut your leg on a piece of glass. You didn't tell us until after you got home and your mom saw it. That's how you got that scar there. Oh, and remember Linda? That girl you had the crush on? You wanted to give her something for her birthday and wished for a huge bouquet of flowers. But a swarm of bees got to you first and stung you so bad you were in bed for a week! You remember who took care of you then, don't you? Me and Wanda!"

"No! I never had fairies!" yelled Crocker in nearly a scream, his eyes flaring in a desperate rage as he continued backing up from Cosmo. "I never had fairies!"

Cosmo shook his green haired head as he took another slow measured step forward.

"You can stand there and deny it all you want, but it won't make a difference. Because its all still inside. See, that's the one problem with our magic. Some kids get so attached to their fairies that we're not just written in their minds…we're written their hearts and souls, and no amount of fairy magic in the universe can remove that. That's why you remember us!"

Cosmo could clearly see Crocker was passing beyond his anger. Now there was only fear in his eyes for the truth. Fear that he was wrong and had always been.

"No! I didn't know fairies existed until I found that fairy detector that said 'fairies are real' on the back!" insisted the man with a wild and forced certainty.

Cosmo smirked at the man's fear though no humor shown in his eyes, and the fairy pushed on, a small deep dark part of him urging him to do so. To keeping ripping into the man…to torture him just as much as he had tortured all of them.

"We were with you for almost a year. We did _everything _we could for you and this is how you repay us? You take us away from the kids who need our help, you separate people who love each other, you torture them for no reason…"

Cosmo's own anger went a level higher as the memory of the sound of the hit upon Wanda echoed through his head and he shook in rage at it.

"You. Hit. Her." he hissed. "How could you do that? When you were sick, who made sure you had all the soup you could eat and orange juice you could drink? When you had your tonsils out, who got you all the ice cream you could swallow? Who was always the last person you saw at night and the first you saw in the morning? Who talked you through the nights you had nightmares and who held you for hours when the pain from the beestings was so much you couldn't stop crying?"

Crocker made no reply but took another staggered step away. Feeling nothing beneath his foot, he glanced back once quickly to see he had reached the end of the broken catwalk.

"It wasn't your real mother that's for sure,' continued the fairy. "It was Wanda! Always Wanda! She took just as much care of you as she would have a kid of our own…and _that's_ how you repay her. How could you?"

Cosmo took several steps closer before he stopped and looked at Crocker in a barely tempered fury.

"_She loved you!_"

Crocker's eyes went wide in shock and the memories from years ago flooded him…memories stored not in his head…but in his heart. The one piece left of his once good heart released the tidal wave and like a tsunami it washed over him. Every wish asked, every dream granted, every moment filled with fun and joy…and love…it swirled before his eyes, the voices of sixty years ago filling his ears…so much so, that he missed the whining groan of stressed metal.

Cosmo heard it and he looked about, cluelessly wondering what the noise could be; but when the catwalk suddenly gave a stomach clenching lurch, he understood. He grabbed the railing quickly and not a second after he'd wrapped his arms around it, the catwalk gave a far louder cry at the weight it could no longer support. There was a violent shake, and the steel walkway dropped from beneath him. Cosmo clung to the railing in panic as the steel shook for another few seconds before it finally settled, the last eight feet hanging by little more than several steel cables, the supporting frame beneath, now a pile of twisted metal on the floor below.

Cosmo took a few relieved breaths before looking up to see the end of the walkway dipped down at an angle and Crocker was nowhere to be seen. Curiosity took hold and Cosmo carefully inched his way forward to the edge of the angled metal, his body tense for the least little jerk of the walkway. He peered down as far as he dared and looked in wide eyed astonishment.

The man hung just below by one hand, gripping a bar attached to the catwalk as he looked down at the huge empty smelting vat some fourty feet below him. He turned his eyes back up at Cosmo and for what seemed like an eternity, the two just watched the other.

They both knew what this moment held.

The man was just fingers away from falling, quite possibly to his death, and he said nothing. He merely glared up at Cosmo.

Cosmo looked away after a second and began to inchbackward as though turning, but stopped.

He wanted to walk away and be assured of his own safety. He wanted to leave the man to figure his own way out of this situation. He wanted to not care if he fell or not. What revenge that would have been. Not by his hand, but by accident…So much less guilt to be concerned over.

But…

Cosmo closed his eyes before gritting his teeth.

No.

Damn it, he couldn't do it.

He couldn't walk away. He couldn't just leave him there to hang and eventually to fall. As much as he hated the man for what he had done, he had still once been a good kid. One Cosmo had liked. Very much. A kid he never would have walked away from then. One Wanda wouldn't have walked away from even now.

He gave a heavy sigh.

Wanda had influenced him far more than he had ever realized and maybe, just maybe, there was a little love for this errant godson left in his heart after all. Besides, Wanda wouldn't have ever wanted this. And he just couldn't bear the thought of her sadness for it.

"Aw nuts," he muttered.

He carefully lowered himself to lay flat on his stomach and reached out a hand.

Crocker looked from the empty vat below to Cosmo's offered hand and slightly irritated face.

"Come on Crocker. Grab on," said Cosmo with a grumpy look.

The man looked at the fairy warily.

"What?"

The steel of the walkway shuddered beneath Cosmo and the fairy reached his hand as far as he could in growing worry over the stability of the catwalk.

"Come on! I don't know how long this thing will hold!"

Crocker gave a snort.

"You? You couldn't possible save me."

Cosmo shook his head in agitated fear as he felt another tremor pass through the metal.

"Even without magic, fairies are stronger than they first look, now grab on! Please!"

Crocker made no move.

The fairy could not understand why the man did not reach for him…why he wouldn't offer his other hand. It was far and away the most confusing thing he'd ever encountered. The man had to know he could be seriously hurt, even killed if he fell. So why wouldn't he reach for help? Unless…

Unless he didn't want it.

Cosmo's anger was gone. He could hold no more of it to him even if he'd wanted to. Instead, a great saddened pity stole over him and he remembered the good boy that had once been. The boy that had died within the man's heart so long ago.

Cosmo gave the man a gentle, imploring gaze before he said softly, pleadingly, "Denzel… Denny… Please. I don't want you to die."

The man looked at Cosmo in disbelieving surprise and somewhere, in the last usable recesses of his beleaguered mind, the thin line holding his sanity snapped.

The fairy had his due. Here he had his enemy hanging by just fingers. All he had to do was walk and he would have revenge for over a thousand fairies. All he had to do was just look away and he would have had payback for all the difficulties placed upon them in the years he had so actively sought to capture them. All he had to do was just pull his hand back from over the edge and his personal retribution for the violence wrought against his wife would be fulfilled.

It was this fairy's right.

Crocker had fully intended to kill them all. Every last one of them was to have been fried to a crisp inside his modified Faraday boxes. But once again, his plans had been foiled. Foiled by fairies.

He would never again have the opportunity he had just lost. He was too old. Too far gone in mind and body to ever devise another plan worth even considering let alone following through with. He would never again have the money or the resources to buy his way into even so much as a fast food restaurant let alone a trillion dollar corporation. He had reached the end of everything for him. He knew it and he would accept it.

And would spit the stupid fairy's compassion right back in his face.

He didn't want it.

He didn't deserve it.

Crocker gave a crooked and idiotic smile.

"No," was all he said in a grated whisper, before he let go of the bar.

Wide eyed, Cosmo reached dangerously forward in a rush to make a grab at the man's hand, his fingers brushing Crocker's for an instant, then, nothing but air.

And Crocker fell. For only seconds in body…

…and forever in the blackness of his mind.

Cosmo watched in horrified shock as Crocker fell away from him and down into the huge melting pot below, but he could not watch as the man struck the bottom. He closed his eyes and turned his head only a second before the dull thud of the man's body landing in the deep well reached his ears.

The fairy gave a hard shudder, his stomach lurching as violently as the catwalk had only a minute before and he swallowed back the bile that threatened to rise in his throat. He didn't want to have the memory ofCrocker actually hitting the metal so far below, but he did have to see what had become of him. Cosmo peeked through one eye to see the twisted, crumpled, still form below and he looked away even quicker. He'd never seen anything like that before in his entire life and had no desire to see it any better.

It was done.

Crockerhad given up. He'd given up any last piece of heart he had left. He may have still had the memories of his short time with godparents, but the darkness of his soul had swallowed him and with it, his last chance for salvation.

Cosmo crawled backwards until he was on a more stable section of steel and for a brief moment, kneeled there, unable to do any more but shiver. Crocker had been right. Even if the man had allowed the fairy to pull him up, he couldn't have saved him. No one could.

He felt no inclination to cry for the man, but he knew he would forever feel a deep sadness at the lose of what ever goodness Wanda had always believed had been left inside the man.

Wanda…

Cosmo looked up then and with a resolute sigh, he stood and quickly walked away.

He headed back to the workroom.

Back to over a thousand fairies and two kids.

Back to a wife…

Back to Wanda.

* * *

Wow. I'm not sure I have too much to say after this chapter. Even as the authoress I wasn't expecting it to come out quite like this. Funny though, even with as much as I dislike Crocker, I can't help but feel incredibly sad for him. He really just gave up even after the truth. And just for reference...Faraday boxes are conductive enclosures used to eliminate emanations and induced signals from an enclosed environment. 

And Cosmo! Goodness! I am truly pleased that he couldn't find his way to just letting Crocker fall without at least trying. I'm even more amazed at how much he did care at the end of it. Ahhh, it just goes to follow my theory that there always has been and always will be more to Cosmo then there first appears.

Now if you all will excuse me, I need to get another box of tissues. Sniff.

Trixie21


	26. When You Need it Most

Ya' know, this is the only chapter in this entire story that worries me. But I'm not saying how or why. I'll let your reviews confirm or deny my thoughts. Otherwise…it's good to see you all again and I hope you enjoy this week's edition! ;)

(…) means twin's telepathy and ((…)) means Cosmo and Wanda telepathy.

* * *

No, I don't own FOP or any reference to its varied characters mentioned herein, and unless the new episodes that follow 'School's Out' begin showing the love again, I wouldn't want to. So, for now, Butch Hartman can keep his name tacked on…even if it is for nothing more than the royalties at this point. 

Oh…and I don't own The Big Comfy Couch either. That belongs to some broadcasting company in Tennessee I think. : )

* * *

**Fairly OddParents : The Next Generation**

**Chapter 26. When You Need it Most**

Cosmo stepped back into the workroom, his eyes searching for, and finding, the only thing in the entire room he wanted to see.

Wanda.

Still unmoving, she had been turned to lie on her back and beside her was Wandissimo, holding one of her hands as he looked at her gently.

Cosmo went over quickly and at the sound of his approach, Wandissimo looked up. Taking in Cosmo's assured stride and resolute though worried expression, the dark haired fairy gave pause for a moment, as if undecided about something, before he gently placed Wanda's hand back down and stood. With all the seeming of respect, Wandissimo backed up several steps as Cosmo came up to Wanda and kneeled beside her.

The green haired fairy looked down at his wife fearfully. He'd never seen her like this. She'd been completely knocked unconscious and for a fighter like her to be put out just didn't seem possible.

How badly was she hurt? Would she be okay? Was she even alive? He didn't even know how to tell other than by her conscious presence in his mind. A presence he'd missed so sorely for almost a day.

His lower lip quivered and caught up by the emotion, Cosmo carefully slipped an arm under her shoulders and pulled her up to cradle her against him as if she were made of nothing more than tissue paper. He continued to look at her face intently as if staring at it would let him see her thoughts. He strained his brain reaching into her mind for some sign she was aware, some signal that said she was alright…but there was nothing. No response came to his insistence.

((Wanda?)) he questioned to her hopefully.

His chest began to constrict and his eyes started to burn as those first tell tale indications of crying began to build.

((Please Wanda. Please wake up. Please…please be okay. You have to be okay. I…I need you. I love you! Please!))

Cosmo leaned his head down onto hers and as the tears came, so to did a soft quiet sob.

It wasn't fair! It wasn't right! It wasn't supposed to be this way. _She_ was supposed to have rescued him. _She_ was supposed to have beaten the bad guy, let him loose and been happy that they were back together again. She was supposed to be awake and fine! She was supposed to be perfectly all right and ready to go on just loving him and fixing his mistakes. She was supposed to be the devoted godmother she'd always been, ready at a seconds notice to stand between her godchildren and any danger before them. She was supposed to be perfectly fine. Not…not this!

Tommy and Tammy, with worry in their eyes, moved to stand in line beside Wandissimo and briefly looking at the many hundreds of fairies that all watched the piteous sight before them, they saw many who could not help but shed their own silent tears.

To the children, this was not as it should have been. Fairies, especially fairy godparents did not cry out of despair. They were creatures of laughter and joy, of happiness and mirth, of fun and hope. This went against all of nature as far as their opinion went and they wanted so desperately to console Cosmo…to help Wanda…to put things back to right. But neither dared move any closer. They were frightened by the scale of the sadness before them and somehow, though tears formed in their own eyes, they did not feel at liberty to be a part of Cosmo's pain. She was _his_ wife. It was so much more personal for him. Their sadness could not even begin to compare, so how could they possibly console him when they could not truly understand the depth of his grief?

Though every fairy there was in some way touched by the heartrending despair shown, Cosmo neither noticed nor cared. His bitter sobs consumed him so wholly that he was aware of nothing as he held onto his wife as if her body were a life preserver and his last chance of survival in the middle of an empty ocean. So filled with anguish was he, that he not only did not notice all the others watching him, he also did not notice as a tiny dot of light began to glow from between his body and his wife's.

Tommy and Tammy's fear slipped away quickly at this new and completely unknown development, and not understanding what had begun to happen, they looked over at Wandissimo and the fairies beyond him for some clue as to the relative level of safety or danger from this. The range of expression displayed however gave them no clue. Most looked on in curiosity while others smiled in expectation. A few looked on in nervous worry and the dark haired fairy directly beside them watched in forthright surprise. His surprise, however, did not appear to be over _what it was_ that was happening so much as his surprise that it was happening at all. It was a curious concept and left the two to consider that if he could figure it out, perhaps they could as well. This of course brought their attention back to the phenomenon and the kids watched as silently as everyone else as they tried to discern the meaning behind it.

The light had started off tiny at first. Just a dim sparkle really. Hardly enough to illuminate even a shoebox, but it was not content to stay as such. The light began to glow with an increasing brightness, and it quickly became clear that it did not only grow in intensity, but in size as well. Brighter and larger it grew until it was a white hot light surrounding the two, blinding everyone that watched so that Cosmo and Wanda could no longer be seen. Tammy and Tommy squinted against the light but could make out nothing within it, so powerful was the glow. It was almost like looking into the sun.

For long seconds it remained before it finally commenced to fade, not away into the air, but _into_ the reemerging fairies. It seemed to seep into the husband and wife and when it was gone, the fairies that were left behind in the wake of that immeasurably bright light were not the same fairies that were there before the light had come. These two fairies were not dull; their skin and clothes no longer dim from lack of magic. They now fairly glowed with a brilliance of color unmatched. The hair upon their heads seemed as if they were no longer just a part of them left to adorn the top piece. It was as if every strand was alive with its own sense of life and purpose. The color of their clothes was so vividly bright, they almost did not seem to be real or something that should ever have been allowed to be seen on the surface of the earth. So brilliant did their colors shine, that they themselves gave off their own warm and radiant light.

To the others looking on, it was as if the Cosmo and Wanda with fairy magic were only mere shadows of the Cosmo and Wanda they now saw. These were the real fairies within and all things paled in comparison to them.

His face still buried in the swirl of her hair, Cosmo discerned none of this and so too did not notice when Wanda's left hand flexed ever so slightly.

Suddenly in his head, so soft to as hardly be more than a faint whisper of a breeze, there came, ((Cos…Cosmo?))

Cosmo gasped sharply as he pulled his head up to look at Wanda's face.

((Wanda?))

Pink eyes opened slowly to greet him and after a second, a small faint smile formed on her lips.

((Hi Sweetie,)) she sent with a tired sounding feel.

Cosmo's frightened look was swept away in a heartbeat as pure rapture filled him and he smiled in delight.

((Wanda!)) he practically yelled in her head in joy as he hugged her tightly to him.

Wanda winced as her right hand moved to hold her left side, and sensing her pain Cosmo loosened up immediately.

Wait…Sensing her pain?

Cosmo could again feel her emotions. He could again sense her presence. He could again tell whether she was happy or sad, content or in pain…

Pain…

((Wanda? Are you okay? What's wrong?))

The fairy smiled gently.

((Just a little sore sweetheart. I'll be alright with a little rest I think.))

Cosmo gave her a somewhat disbelieving look and Wanda sighed before she reached her left hand up to touch his cheek tenderly as she continued to stare deeply into his worried eyes.

((I thought I'd lost you,)) she whispered into his head after a few moments. ((I was so afraid that something had happened to you and that I'd never find you. That I was alone forever…))

((I…I was scared too,)) replied Cosmo. He quickly went on though, his words coming faster and faster, in an almost desperate bid to relay to Wanda everything he'd thought while away from her.

((I wanted to keep thinking that you would come and save us, but it was so hard to believe when I couldn't even feel where you were or if you…well… And then…then when I found out it was going to be a trap for you, I didn't want you to come, but…I knew you had too. Because…because of the all those kids. And… all I could think of was how worried I was over you and how scared I was for you and then, then when you talked to me right before you came in…I don't think I was ever so scared in my life…but then you came in through the door and I saw you and even though I was still afraid I was so proud and happy to see you and you were so brave and, and strong and beautiful and, and, and…))

Cosmo mentally choked on the words as a saddened frustration filled him. Even in his head he couldn't get them right. He just couldn't find a way to say everything he wanted to tell her. Everything he wanted to convey was just lost the moment he tried to explain them.

((It's alright Cosmo,)) came her soft understanding answer. ((I know.))

While normally, such a reply would have placated him and he would have completely believed that she did get what he was trying to say, it just wasn't enough this time around for Cosmo. He had to tell her somehow exactly how he really felt just then.

((I love you, Wanda,)) he suddenly said and then, seized with the fiercest urge he'd ever known, he leaned his head down and kissed her.

It was a kiss. But a kiss unlike any other. It was a kiss filled with such richness of affection, such desire for closeness, such sweetness and passion for an enduring love that no one who witnessed it could make a sound. Not an 'Oh', not an 'Ah', not a sound passed from the multitude. This was a kiss far beyond such a mundane and belittling sentiment and everyone present knew it. An unusual reverence for the moment filled the warehouse workroom with an almost tangible feel.

As the onlookers watched in awe, the distant sound of a door slamming shut came to their ears.

Tommy, having looked in the direction of the sound, turned back to Wanda and Cosmo to see that though the two were done the kiss, they were still looking only at each other deeply with enamored smiles.

"Guys, it may be just a guess, but I think Daddy is going to be here any minute with about ten other cops. You all have to get out of here."

Cosmo and Wanda continued to smile at each other and without a single word, they each extended a hand towards the large closed warehouse door. There was a soft tinkling sound followed by a vermilion colored cloud of sparkles and magic mist and the door disappeared completely. This was followed by the two each giving a quick wave of the same hands and the captured minions, most still unconscious and those awake fully trussed, suddenly found themselves within a locked cell. One last wave of their hands brought out a pile of still useless wands, and with hardly a bit of trouble, each wand seemed to find its way unerringly to its correct owner.

"Whoa!" said Tommy and Tammy both wide eyed.

"Uh, I'm a little confused here," Tommy added. "I thought the magic was turned off to all the fairy godparents. And didn't that crazy dude say that they couldn't use magic anyway with all that stuff around?"

"It is still off," confirmed Tammy with a look around at the fairies who had begun to walk outside though the huge doorway en mass. "See? The rest of them are all still dull. But I agree that I don't get what ever is going on with the tungsten still all around."

"It is because the magic that they possess, or perhaps it would be better to say the magic that possesses them, at this moment is not fairy magic," said the black haired fairy from beside them.

The kids looked at him as he continued to watch the two fairies with a somber and melancholy air.

"Then what kind of magic is it?" asked Tommy and Tammy in unison.

Wandissimo sighed as he turned to the kids.

"It is the magic of true love. You see, the magic of true love is unlike all other forms of magic in the universe. It is created only by the two who share it and their pure joy in each other…that is one reason why our own fairy magic is unable to affect the course of true love. Because it is not fairy magic, it is not under the same rules and thus not affected the same way. It transcends all other things… _Conquers_ all other things."

"Including tungsten vulnerability."

"So it would seem."

"But why wouldn't it have come out before this? Why couldn't they use it earlier?"

"Ah, and that is one of the great mysteries of the universe. It is rarely understood by anyone and yet makes sense only to those that share it if only in the existential essence. It is above thought…beyond thought…it just simply is. It is seen and felt without any conscious sense and it is an uncontrollable thing. It strikes those that too all others would seem the most unlikely of couples and passes by what would appear to be a perfect match."

Tammy smiled as she watched Cosmo helping Wanda to stand so very carefully.

"It hits you when you least expect it, but usually when you need it most," the girl said softly remembering what Wanda had told her about love only the day before.

Wandissimo looked at the girl in surprise.

"Sí. I cannot guess why it would have manifested itself in this way even now. Perhaps it felt compelled to by their love. Perhaps by his despair. It may well be what even led her here in the first place. No one here except for those two could possibly say."

A vermilion cloud of magic poofed up before Wandissimo just then, and as it faded away, a small pink cell phone floated before him.

Wandissimo looked over at Wanda.

"Call Jorgen please. He'll need to know what's happened," she said in a soft voice.

"But their phones…will they still be out?" asked Tommy.

"It won't matter even if they are," replied the fairy as she looked over at the kids with a benevolent and peaceful look on her face as she stood with Cosmo's arms still wrapped protectively around her.

Wandissimo nodded and dialed the number. There was a pause as he waited before he said, "It is I, Wandissimo. We should all very much like to go home to our godchildren. Would you please be kind enough to turn the tower back on."

There was another pause as Jorgen asked a question on the other side.

"Of course! Did you doubt that she would?" was Wandissimo's annoyed answer.

Pause.

"Thank you," he closed almost shortly.

Wandissimo turned the phone off and it disappeared out of his hands immediately. A few moments later the kids saw a distinct change in the purple eyed fairy. His color had returned and with a pleased smile he rose up into the air to float. Just outside the warehouse, there was an almost deafening cheer from the other fairies when they felt their magic return to them as well.

Tommy suddenly started and ran to the open door to call out quickly.

"Hold up everyone! We need to make sure these guys don't get away with too simple a punishment. I have an idea, but I'll need everyone's help!"

The boy quickly called his idea and in a second, there was laughter and smiles from all around before a massive poof of fairy magic filled the area outside the door. When it cleared, every fairy outside had poofed away to their godchildren, all leaving something valuable from their godchild's home in their stead. Each was carefully marked to ensure that in time, it would be returned to their appropriate owners.

Tommy and Tammy looked over at Wanda and Cosmo, noting that their brilliant colors had faded somewhat and they no longer had quite the same other worldly appearance about them anymore. They were still brighter than any normal fairy, but it was definitely fading. With a last quick flick of their hands, the massive pile of valuables was placed into the remaining cells. The moment the magic was done however, the two fairies finished fading back to their normal color.

"Awww, its gone," whined Cosmo. "And I really liked that magic."

Wanda smiled indulgently.

"Don't worry sweetie. It hasn't really left. Its just gone back into hiding. That's all."

Cosmo looked at Wanda with wide eyes.

"So we still have it?"

His wife looked back adoringly.

"We always did."

"Ohhhhh," was all Cosmo could say in fascinated reply.

"Um, excuse me," interrupted a soft voice from behind them.

They turned to see a powder blue haired fairy floating over to them, a dull colored crown held in her hands.

"I think you might want this back."

"Hey! My crown!" said Cosmo happily.

The fairy nodded.

"It got a little dented when that human threw it," said the fairy apologetically as she showed him the spot that was pushed in slightly. "You could probably have it fixed, unless you want a new one instead."

"No way! Crowny and me have been together through too much for me to get rid of him!"

Seeing that Cosmo was not going to relinquish his hold on his wife, the fairy placed the crown onto Cosmo's head and the instant it was in place, it shone gold again.

"And where else am I going to find one that fits that well?"

The fairy smiled at him before looking at Wanda.

"Hi Wanda. Are you okay?"

Wanda nodded.

"Oh, I'll be fine Fleur," Wanda said. Then with a knowing smile she said, "And I think Lily will be too once you get home to her."

Fleur grinned with a nod.

"Thank you Wanda!" she said before she zipped out of the workroom and poofed off for Lily's home.

Wandissimo gave a faint smile.

"I should go as well. My godson is not a particularly independent boy and I'm sure he'll have missed me."

The fairy started to float out of the workroom, but just at its door, a voice called him.

"Hey Magoo."

Wandissimo looked back at Cosmo.

"Thanks," said the green haired fairy.

Wandissimo blinked, gave a single slow nod of his bead, and floated backwards several feet to be clear of the tungsten's suppressing qualities before poofing off in a cloud of lavender fairy smoke.

The sound of numerous sets of feet was now heard through the thin wall and it was clear that the officers were only steps away from walking in.

"Here they come! You guys gotta' go now!" said Tommy in anxious panic as he started to push the fairies out of the workroom.

Once clear, Cosmo raised his wand, but Wanda quickly stopped him.

"But what about you two?"

"No. We have to stay. Daddy will expect us to still be here. Just go!"

"But…"

"Don't make me wish it," warned Tammy with a sly smile.

Wanda sighed gently.

"We'll see you at home then."

Cosmo and Wanda poofed off, and a moment after, a door opened from the catwalks above, the very same one that Tommy and Tammy had entered by earlier, and in stepped the twin's father, Mr. Ibrahim and ten officers.

Timmy looked down at the piles of valuables stashed in nineteen of the cells before spying the men stuck in the last. He gave a perplexed look before it suddenly turned into stark astonishment when he saw the kids.

"What in the world…Tommy? Tammy?"

The kids looked at each other briefly before they smiled innocently up at their father and waved.

"Hi Daddy!" they chorused cheerfully.

* * *

Ha! Timmy has found the kids! Think they'll be in trouble after all this? Lol. 

Trixie21


	27. Sincerity

(…) means twin's telepathy and ((…)) means Cosmo and Wanda telepathy.

* * *

No, I don't own FOP or any reference to its varied characters mentioned herein, and unless the new episodes that follow 'School's Out' begin showing the love again, I wouldn't want to. So, for now, Butch Hartman can keep his name tacked on…even if it is for nothing more than the royalties at this point.

Oh…and I don't own The Big Comfy Couch either. That belongs to some broadcasting company in Tennessee I think. : )

* * *

**Fairly OddParents : The Next Generation**

**Chapter 27. Sincerity**

Cosmo floated by his wife's head almost fretfully as he watched her sleep. She'd insisted on just taking a nap on the couch instead of her bed, believing it would only be for a little while. Maybe two hours at the most, she'd said. No more than the time it took Timmy to get the twin's explanations and everything was wrapped up enough to get them home. A short nap would be fine she'd asserted.

Cosmo wasn't as convinced.

Though everything had worked out and the kids, as well as all the fairies, were fine, he still couldn't help but feel worried and anxious. It still unnerved him that he and his wife had been so forcefully and successfully, separated for 24 hours. The last time anything even close to that had happened had only ended up being about two hours and he and Timmy had been trying the whole time to get her. This time though…he was the one who had been caught and he hadn't been able to do anything. Sure he avoided unnecessary work when he could. But he'd rather it had been him suffering the torture of trying to find his Wanda and getting hurt rather than her have go through it.

Cosmo looked at her cheek and a mixed measure of both anger and sadness swept through him at the sight of the large bruise that covered it. Though it had faded dramatically in the last hour, no longer that awful purple and blue, he hated the sight of it on her. Certainly it was a travesty to mar such a beautiful face with such ugliness. He wanted it, and the bruise she had sustained on her left side from hitting the steel beam as well as the pain that would linger for a day, gone.

The fairy gently placed his fingers on his wife's cheek and with a slight breath, a pale pink sparkle of fairy dust settled on her cheek briefly before seeping into the pores of her skin. While he'd never been the absolute best when it came to healing magic, when it was for Wanda, he always seemed to manage to cast it with aces.

Wanda's eyes fluttered open then and she looked up at Cosmo in curiosity, before smiling gently.

"You know, its not going to help it go away any faster. You've already given me six times more than I can use."

Cosmo pulled his hand away slowly to wring it with his other before him.

"I, I can try, right? Maybe this time, it would?"

Wanda looked up at him lovingly as she reached for his hands and took them both in hers.

"Oh Sweetie. I am so lucky to have someone as wonderful and caring and loving as you in my life. And I'm so proud of you, for always trying your very best for me."

At her words of praise, Cosmo grinned broadly.

"Well, I _am_ your husband," he replied haughtily as he confirmed to her why he would try so hard.

Wanda laughed lightly.

"Yes you are dear."

Suddenly Cosmo smiled almost slyly.

"Heeeeey. You know what else husbands can do besides try to do their best for their wives?"

Wanda's eyebrows shot up in both curiosity and even a slight bit of worry. Curiosity at what _he_ could possible consider a duty as a husband, and worry since there was always the chance that what he was going to say might not be all that positive. Especially since practically anything could come out _his_ mouth.

"What's that hun?" she asked a little hesitantly.

Cosmo smiled smugly.

"They can kiss their wives."

There was a moment of shocked pause, before Wanda smiled brightly with a coy look. This was definitely an answer she liked.

As for Cosmo, he didn't always understand all of the expressions and looks that crossed his wife's face, but he certainly understood that one more then well enough. He happily began to lean forward, and as their eyes closed in expected anticipation of contact, a sudden lavender colored cloud appeared by the front door and a soft voice coughed out as unobtrusively as possible, "Ahem."

Cosmo and Wanda quickly looked over in unison to see an all too familiar face watching them with a grim smirk upon his lips.

"Wandissimo?"

The fairy smiled.

"Forgive me. Am I interrupting?"

Cosmo glared.

"Uh, duuuuh!"

"Oh, Cosmo. Be nice," admonished Wanda gently as she sat up.

Cosmo huffed as he flopped onto the couch next to Wanda and crossed his arms in annoyance.

"My apologies," said Wandissimo as he floated forward. "I was wondering if I might have a word with you."

Cosmo gave Wandissimo a distrustful glance. "Depends on which word you plan on using."

Obviously, though they had been willing to assist each other only an hour ago, now that it was over, it was back to business as usual. Of course, interrupting an attempted kiss didn't earn brownie points with Cosmo either just then.

"I should think," started Wandissimo with a smirk, "that it would hardly matter to you since the word, and the many others I wish to impart, are intended for your wife and not you."

Cosmo blinked for a moment before realizing that the purple eyed fairy was implying that he not be present to hear the exchange.

"Hey!" he said indignantly, standing quickly in challenge.

Wanda glanced up at the ceiling with a sigh.

"It's okay Cosmo," she said with a soft look at him. "I'll be fine."

Cosmo gave a grimace as though he hardly wanted to agree, but nodded.

"Alright, but I'm gonna' be over there."

He pointed to the far wall of the living room dramatically as he looked at Wandissimo.

"Right over there!" he said again as he started to back up in that direction. "Right here, so don't think I can't see you, 'cause I'm not letting you out of my sight for second. Got it? Not for a moment, not a for millisecond, not for a…"

"Yes, yes. We understand," said Wandissimo with a roll of his eyes. "You're watching me the whole time. No please put your feeble display of protective pride away before you hurt yourself. I assure you that I will not be spiriting her away."

Cosmo crossed his arms again with a humph as he turned his back to Wandissimo, but his head was turned just enough that his eyes remained on his wife.

Wanda gave a gentle shake of her head at her husband's over protectiveness as Wandissimo sighed.

"Buen dios," he muttered. "How you put up with him, I'll never know."

"Oh, it's not as hard as it first looks," replied Wanda with a smirk.

Wandissimo gave her a disbelieving look.

"I shall take your word for it, mi a…" Wandissimo paused awkwardly. "…Wanda," he finished after clearing his throat slightly.

Wanda looked at him curiously and the purple eyed fairy glanced away. A long pause followed leaving Wanda to wonder what precisely was on his mind that Wandissimo, of all fairies, would have trouble getting out.

"So?" encouraged the waiting fairy.

Wandissimo looked back and opened his mouth…but nothing came out. He cleared his throat slightly again in apprehension and from across the room Cosmo called out, "You know, you should really get that looked at."

Wandissimo shot a baleful glance at Cosmo and the green haired fairy asked, "What?" innocently.

Purple eyes looked back at Wanda and the slowly disappearing bruise on her cheek.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked hesitantly.

"A little."

Wandissimo raised his wand quickly, but her voice stayed any other action from him.

"It's alright. I've gotten enough healing magic from Cosmo to last through all my aches and pains for the next fifty years."

She saw as Wandissimo's eyes flicked towards Cosmo in surprise, before she chuckled.

"Okay. So maybe with him it'll cover a week's worth."

Wandissimo shook his head as his wand arm dropped back down to his side.

"So, shouldn't you be with a godchild right now?" asked Wanda choosing something usually happily shared to open a discussion to help ease what ever discomfort Wandissimo was apparently suffering from.

The fairy grimaced.

"Unfortunately, my godson was unusually distraught by my disappearance and made the mistake of revealing my presence in his life to his parents when he half destroyed his home looking for me."

Wanda gave a pained look.

"Oh dear. I'm sorry to hear that. Did you try asking Jorgen for a reprieve on the boy's behalf? I mean, extenuating circumstances, right?"

He nodded.

"I did. But not even _I _could persuade him to reconsider otherwise this time."

"So they'll reassign you?"

Wandissimo closed his eyes and looked down.

"Jorgen has given those few who lost their godchildren because of this, a month off before reassignment."

Wanda looked at him sympathetically.

"It's not enough though, is it?"

The black haired head shook once.

"I'm really very sorry, Wandissimo. But, at least you were able to help him for a little while."

"Perhaps."

He then looked up with a sigh.

"But I did not come here to talk about that. I came to tell you some things about your husband…"

Wanda started to protest, thinking that perhaps this was another of his attempts to get her to leave Cosmo, but Wandissimo put his hand up to invoke silence before he added, "…and myself."

She blinked at him in surprise.

"I was in that cell for just over a week when they brought him in. Though there were some that had been there longer, most of us were of the same mind. We were angry and we were scared, but it was for ourselves. Of course we were concerned over the welfare of our godchildren, but they were at least some where else and free from our prison. We grew used to that thought…complacent believing that we would eventually get out of there somehow. We were happy enough I suppose that none of us had been killed off yet and we were willing to deal with it until advantage came our way. Of that we were all in agreement. When Cosmo came in however, we were quite awakened to something far beyond ourselves.

"The moment he was tossed into the cell, he was disconsolate, he was miserable and filled with grief. But it was not for us, himself or our situation. It was for you. For the one person who was free. He was desperately worried about our only hope. He did not wish for you to come, but was heart broken knowing that you would none the less. He could not think that your presence would mean our freedom. To him it only meant your danger.

"No one there had yet thought on such terms. We had all been too occupied with ourselves and getting free. He was ordered put upon that wall because he seemed to be of interest to them and while up there, he was ridiculed and mocked because of his love for you. He was threatened and belittled and yet he did not break. He said nothing save that he did not know where you were at the moment he'd been asked. Yet even this he did not wish to say. He said it only because a life was threatened."

Here he paused and Wanda waited quietly for him to continue.

"My life. He was told that if he said nothing, I would be killed. He chose to speak and spare me death. When I asked him why he did not keep his mouth closed, why he did not just let them dispose of me, he said that he did not want me dead and felt sure that even had they killed me, they would have just brought someone else out to threaten him with their death. He said that some times, there are some things that are bigger then one fairy's wife."

Wanda looked over at Cosmo quickly to find her husband's head bowed in what almost looked to be shame, obviously having eavesdropped to hear more than a little of Wandissimo's statement.

"You cannot imagine his guilt over this," continued Wandissimo. "And I must admit that I have never before witnessed so unselfish an act. I saw from him a level of emotion and meaning I'd never considered about him before and…I was…impressed. From this experience, what I saw from him, I am much clearer now on some issues that I had not fully understood before. I…understand now that I never truly did have a real chance for your affections and total love. I was an experience in your life to be learned from and left when the time, and your real love, came. I was meant to be left the same as you and Cosmo were meant to be together. He is a moron and a buffoon still, but he loves you as no other can. As not even I could, and…as hard as it is to say it, I respect his greater love for you and tell you that I accept this. I can and will accept it, and I make a promise to you that by my honor I will no longer seek affections that were never mine to have."

A fine eyebrow flicked up and Wandissimo gave an admitting half smile at the fairy's half questioning gaze.

"But, if you and he should ever see reason to change the arrangement, I would most certainly be open to accept your company."

Wanda looked back again at Cosmo by the wall and smiled lovingly, not just with her lips, but with her eyes as well and Wandissimo sighed. He hadn't missed the inference of her gesture and knew from that alone, that his was a hope better left buried. Buried and forgotten.

Wandissimo backed up a step.

"Well, I have said what I needed to and I should go."

"Wandissimo," called Wanda quickly.

He looked at her quietly, a glimmer of trepidation in his eyes. Truthfully, he had never looked, or felt, so unsure in his entire life.

"I appreciate you coming here and telling me everything. It was very brave and…honorable of you, and _I_ respect what it took to do this. Even now that you're no longer looking at us in that way, maybe you can still look at us as friends. If you're comfortable with it that is."

Wandissimo blinked in mild surprise, before he gave a small smile and a nod.

"I would be most pleased to accept that proposal."

From the other side of the room, Cosmo rolled his eyes as he mumbled aloud, "Yeah, I bet you would."

He jumped slightly at the sharp glances that issued from both his wife and Wandissimo.

"You know dear," started Wanda with a cunning look. "When I asked him to be a friend, I meant to _both_ of us."

Cosmo's jaw dropped soundlessly at that and Wandissimo smirked as Wanda summoned Cosmo back over to the couch with one flexing index finger.

With a nervous swallow, her husband floated forward slowly to stand before her. She gave him a dead even gaze, then asked, "And he will be one to both of us, right?"

Refusing to meet anyone's eye, Cosmo fidgeted nervously.

"Right?" pressed Wanda with a slightly warning tone.

Cosmo gave a defeated sigh as he peeked at Wanda through his long green bangs with an anxious smile.

"Yes, dear," he answered finally.

Wanda gave an agreeing nod.

"Good" she announced with a smile, her warbly voice covering over the sound of a magical poof from before the front door.

"There you are!" a new presence in the room suddenly exclaimed.

The three looked to see Fleur floating forward towards them with a perturbed expression on her face, her arms crossed.

"I've been looking every where for you," she said as she gazed pointedly at Wandissimo. "Don't you know how to tell anyone where you're going? Sheesh. You'd think you wanted to get lost or something."

Wandissimo started to open his mouth to say something, but before a word could escape, she'd continued on.

"_Someone_ promised me dinner at the fanciest restaurant in Fairy World after saving him in the warehouse and he's not about to stiff me out of it no matter who he's visiting."

The little powder blue haired fairy grabbed Wandissimo's arm as she looked at Wanda.

"You don't mind if I borrow him for a little while, do you Wanda?"

Wanda looked at the younger fairy curiously.

"Oh no. Not at all. Especially where a dinner debt is concerned. But what happened to Lily? You didn't lose her did you?"

Fleur waved it off lightly.

"No no. She and her folks just went out to some fancy dinner thing she couldn't get out of. She didn't think it too safe a place for me to follow so she gave me a few hours to relax. So I figured, 'Hey! Why wait to collect on my dinner out.'"

"Well, that was nice of her considering you only just returned. Was she happy to see you?"

"Thrilled," grinned Fleur happily. "She even hugged me! She's never hugged anyone before! She's not usually the demonstrative type you see."

Wanda smiled. She wasn't about to tell Fleur that that had only just changed the night before.

"Oh," continued Fleur suddenly, having remembered more to say. "And she wanted me to make sure that the next time I see you, to tell you that she thanks you for keeping your promise to do everything you could to help save me and all the other fairies."

"Oh, well, tell her she's welcome, but you'll make sure to let her know that it certainly wasn't all me. It was more like a concerted effort and a lot of the credit really goes to Tommy and Tammy."

Fleur nodded.

"I will," she agreed with a nod before looking back at Wandissimo. "Okay Mo', lets get going. There's a plate of Angle hair pasta with my name on it and I'd like to get to it pretty quickly if you don't mind. Need to get the taste of that gruel junk out of my mouth, ya' know? Yuck."

Wandissimo gave her a shocked look before flexing his muscles.

"I am Wandissimo Magnifico! And promise or not, the sexiest fairy in the universe cannot just be told when and where he must…"

As Wandissimo continued to protest, Fleur gave the fairy a bored glance before quickly, and firmly, switching her grip from his arm…to his ear.

"Yeah yeah, save it for the mirror pal. Now its time for dinner and I am starved, so lets go. Later Wanda! Bye Cosmo!"

With that, the little fairy flicked her wand and the two disappeared amid a pale blue puff of smoke.

Cosmo looked at Wanda in some blank surprise.

"Mo'?" he asked in confusion.

Wanda grinned with a flick up of one eyebrow.

"I think Wandissimo has finally met his match."

"Really? But I thought that you…" Cosmo began before Wanda placed a hand over his mouth briefly to silence him.

She smiled sweetly.

"I'm nobody's match but your's sweetie," she said with a wink.

Cosmo looked at her a moment before he grinned.

"Oooooohhhhh."

The mood though was broken a moment later, when Cosmo's grin dropped and he turned his head down.

"I'm sorry Wanda," he said softly.

Wanda looked at him curiously, not sure what to make of an apology whose reason she couldn't account for.

"For what sweetie?"

"For being the reason you were hurt and...and betraying you."

"What? Cosmo! How do you figure I was hurt because of you? It was Crocker who did this. Not you. And what do you mean, 'betrayed'? "

"I…he made me tell him where you were, which I didn't know. And he made fun of you and I said that they would never find you because you were too smart. Because of me, he figured out that we were more than just friends and that you would come looking for me. So he set that trap. It's…it's all my fault. I let that robot capture me because I wasn't careful enough like you're always telling me to be, and it captured me because I'm with you. And then because I'm with you, you came looking for me and that's why you were there and Crocker hit you…"

Cosmo grew silent as anger flickered through his eyes again having remembered the sound.

"He made me so angry when he did that," he continued in a hushed whisper. "I…I hated him for that. Well…I thought I did. I thought that I hated him enough that I didn't want to help him when he was going to fall."

He looked at Wanda quickly with wide worried eyes.

"Wanda? Is that wrong? To feel like that? To not want to help him after what he did to you, even though I know he could have…that he would…would die?"

Wanda gazed at him in deep sympathy for his confusion and obvious pain, and she could see that this was going to bother him for some time to come. This was one instance where his questionable memory, his safety response to hurt pain and humiliation, would not cover over the events. For the time being, her own pain at their past godson's dramatic and mind-boggling fall from all grace would have to wait to be cried over. Right now, it was Cosmo's spirit which needed more mending. What a pity that all the magic in the universe couldn't heal hearts as quickly as bruises.

She sighed.

"I don't know if I can answer that Cosmo. We all get mad sometimes, I mean, it's just a part of life. Sometimes, we get so mad, that we're willing to consider options that we ordinarily would never have even imagined entertaining. There's even times when a person can be so angry and overwhelmed, that they don't think about what they're doing. They just act out in retaliation. But I don't think that questioning what's right or wrong for one person in such a situation is something anyone except that person can really judge."

Cosmo gave her a questioning gaze.

"Is this one of those point of view arguments?"

Wanda nodded with a gentle smile.

"Yeah."

He rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Well _that_ figures."

Wanda looked at Cosmo patiently. He was upset and frustrated, confused even over the events that had transpired while she was still unconscious, and though he hadn't as yet told her everything, she had a particularly strong feeling that it was more than just a chase ending with someone getting hurt. After all, with Cosmo there was always more to a story then he might at first be able to say.

"If it helps sweetie, maybe this is one time where you don't have to look so hard at the moment you think is wrong, but rather look at what you did in response to it."

Her husband looked at her curiously.

"Afterward?"

She nodded.

A silent minute passed before Wanda asked, "So? What happened?"

Cosmo didn't blink. Instead, he stared past her into nothingness as he watched the final scene playing out before him once again.

"I tried to help him. I gave him my hand. But he wouldn't take it. He said I couldn't save him. I…I told him that I didn't want him to die, but he didn't… he just…"

Cosmo's voice trailed off as he sniffed and Wanda couldn't let it go anymore. She took hold of him and pulling him to her she hugged him tightly as he did the same in response.

"Oh Cosmo, sweetie. I think you did everything just right."

From against her shoulder Cosmo gave a muffled reply, "But he fell. How could I have if I didn't save him? He…he's…"

"Cosmo honey, " said Wanda as she rubbed one hand on his back soothingly. "He's not dead."

Cosmo pulled back slightly to stare at Wanda in wide eyed astonishment.

"He's not?"

She shook her head.

"But how could he not be? He fell! I saw him. How do you know he isn't gone?"

Wanda gave a sad smile.

"I always know when one of ours is gone sweetheart."

"You do? How?"

Her shoulders shrugged up then down.

"I don't know really. I just do. There's just this moment when I feel a little flash of pain, not physical pain, but something inside like a heartache, and then there's sadness right after. I just get this sense that I've lost something. Sometimes, it'll wake me right up out of a sound sleep and the few times it doesn't, I'll just wake up in the morning feeling that something is missing. I'm still not sure why or how I can. But I haven't this time. Not yet."

"Maybe because you were knocked out when it happened?"

"No. I'd still have woken up to that sadness. And I only woke up to you."

Cosmo looked at her deeply for a moment.

"They're written in your heart the same way we're written in theirs. Except…maybe where they remember us being with them and having fun, you remember how much you love them. Maybe when they go, the part of your heart that you gave to them, feels it."

Wanda looked at Cosmo with an contemplative expression.

"You know, I never thought of it like that. I mean, I do love them all, but I never thought I gave myself quite like that to them."

"I don't see how you couldn't," Cosmo said matter-of-factly.

She blinked, her head tilted slightly in curiosity, and Cosmo smiled.

"You've always been more of a mother then a godmother to them. And mothers, especially the really great mothers, give everything they can to their kids. Even pieces of their heart."

Warmed at the sentiment, and the unusually thoughtful words, from her husband, Wanda leaned against him as she wrapped her arms around his lower chest.

"You know," she said after a few moments. "Great fathers do a decent job of loving the kids too. They may not always admit it as openly as a mother, but they have their own way of showing it."

"Phiiiffft," raspberried Cosmo offhandedly. "Big Daddy may show you and your sister how much he cares, but I have yet to see any sign of love for me from him."

Wanda gave a questioning grimace. Obviously her reference to him had gone over his head.

"Uh, Cosmo. I was talking about you and our god kids. Not _my_ father."

"I know," he replied.

The fairy mentally shook her head over it and decided it to be a wiser choice to remain silent rather then ruin an otherwise pleasant moment trying to figure out his rarely understandable train of thought.

A minute passed before Cosmo sighed deeply.

"Hey, Wanda?"

"Hmm?" she replied absently, letting her exhaustion once more convince her eye lids to close.

"Do you remember the time Denny wished for someone to talk too that thought just like him, and we ended up putting a second head on his shoulders?"

Wanda chuckled lightly.

"Yes, I remember. I also remember that even you weren't all that thrilled with the idea."

"Well no. The multi head look might look good on Snowball, but a human? That was just creepy."

Wanda smiled.

"Oh, oh, oh," continued Cosmo with a growing and bouncy cheerfulness. "And remember the time he wanted to see the center of the earth but forgot to put on that special sun block? The burn he got from the earth's core peeled for two weeks! And how about the time he wished that he could fly like a bird and he got albatross wings? He could fly great, but man,his landings were terrible! And then there was the time…"

Yes, even the more forgetful of fatherly types have their own way of showing how much they loved their kids.

Wanda sighed as she settled comfortably in against Cosmo as he continued to ramble uninterrupted about little Denny's not so great adventures; the salve called time already working its own kind of healing magic on her husband's heart. There might be a few bumps along the road ahead, but in the long run, there was no reason to worry.

Yep. Cosmo was going to be fine.

And so would she.

* * *

Dear sweet Cosmo just had to feel bad, didn't he? Thinking it was all his fault. Berating himself over it even. Thank goodness he has Wanda there to help him out. Heavens I love those two! They are just too cute for words!

And poor Wandissimo! He lost his godson because the kid got all panicky. I feel so bad for him. Maybe Fleur's company can help him feel a little better. Oh, and I must give some acknowledgement to Aerinsoul. She has the wonderful habit of finding some FOP related thing to use as a mock threat to get me to update faster…like Anti Fairies cursing me and such. She happened in one instance to say that she would make me eat Wandissimo's cooking and I replied that I wouldn't bother making him cook. He could just take me out to some fancy restaurant for dinner being as his face could probably get him into any place in the universe. The whole thing popped into my head during the Fleur/Wandissimo interaction and I figured, "Hey! Why not?" So there it is. If you liked it, cool. If not…um…blame Aerinsoul. Lol. Just kidding. You can blame me if you hate it.

And just for clarification…I am in no way officially stating that I'm pairing those two. In this, I leave it up to you to decide. ;) However, if anyone is as interested as I am with possibly considering a small fic about that, I might consider moving along with a few ideas I've come up with for them. Lol.

Ack. Only one more chapter too go. I hope I don't cry!

BTW… 'Buen dios' means 'good god'.

Oh, and Happy Holidays Everyone!

Trixie21


	28. If Wishes Were Fishes

"This is the end…my only friend, the end…" Lol. Ahhhh. (sigh) So here it is. The end of all things. At least with this story anyway. I hope you all like it. I don't think it's the best of this, but it didn't seem right leaving it out. So…here it is.

(…) means twin's telepathy and ((…)) means Cosmo and Wanda telepathy.

* * *

No, I don't own FOP or any reference to its varied characters mentioned herein, and unless the new episodes that follow 'School's Out' begin showing the love again, I wouldn't want to. So, for now, Butch Hartman can keep his name tacked on…even if it is for nothing more than the royalties at this point.

Oh…and I don't own The Big Comfy Couch either. That belongs to some broadcasting company in Tennessee I think. : )

* * *

**Fairly OddParents : The Next Generation**

**Chapter 28. If Wishes Were Fishes**

Having changed out of his suit after the, what he called any out of the ordinary police ceremony (especially when it was televised) 'event', Tim Turner massaged the bridge of his nose absently as he sat on the bed in his room.

How he hated those things.

It was even worse when, as lead detective in the case, he actually had to speak before the assembled throng. And why in the world had there been so many kids at this one? There must have been at least a couple hundred of them out there all with those headache inducing, ungodly bright colored hair bows and watches and caps. Maybe it was because the hometown, heavy hitting homerun hero of Dimmsdale, Chester McBadbat had been there to help with the presentation. Most of the kids in Dimmsdale couldn't get enough of the poor man.

Tim shook his head. Funny how the guy could average two and three home runs a game now when as a kid he could barely hold a bat. Must have been all those summer baseball camps he'd snuck into.

He sighed.

Jeez, it was all still so crazy.

A million dollar high tech theft ring using electronic babysitters. Who'd ever heard of such a thing? By the time he and his boys were done sorting out what they could of it, his head had been swimming with the incredulousness of it all.

First, there was the active 26 members of the racket apprehended, 11 of which had babbled on for hours about some kind of kid sized creatures with wings and crowns. One of the men, a rather portly fellow by the name of Charlie, was so traumatized by whatever had gone on in the manufacturing facility, that they'd had to send him to the psychiatric ward at the hospital for almost violent waving and smacking at these flying things only he seemed able to see. He kept swearing they were after him for payback.

Tim had almost been willing to dismiss the other officer's stories about the suspect as a cheap bid from the guy to get a lawyer to claim insanity as a plea for the courts. But after seeing the tape of the man's interrogation, Tim could see it was no act. The poor guy was nothing but a raw jumping bundle of nerves flinching at every little sound, and at the end of it, he'd shrieked, pointed at the window, and nearly broke an arm trying to repeatedly hit whatever it was he thought he saw. Even a week later, the guy was still being kept on massive amounts of tranquilizers to keep him at least manageable. According to the doctors, he was a shoe-in for the local loony bin.

Second, and most unhappily about the whole affair, there were now fifteen brand spanking new missing person's reports to deal with, all of whom had been employees from Ibrahim Scientific. It was a sure bet that they'd been removed from the company to give the crime ring easier access to the inner workings of the babysitter project, but where these missing people were was still a guess at this time.

The third point for him to ogle over, was the two million worth in valuables they'd discovered in that last weird glass enclosure. Priceless paintings, jewelry, silver dinner sets, gold statuettes, a few bank books, credit cards, and trophies… Anything worth any amount to anyone could practically be found in that pile. Scratch that. Not pile. Hoard. It was like staring at some pirate's treasure hoard hidden in a cave on a deserted island. Except that this was no island and the proverbial cave had been in a factory just outside the city. Weirder yet was that everything in the hoard had in some way been marked to clarify ownership of the items. What criminal after valuables and money marked who had owned the piece he had stolen? Not even the big city criminal analysts could make a suggestion on that one and the FBI wasn't even going to touch it.

Oh, and then there was the fourth, almost impossible to believe, piece of the oddity. The ringleader of the whole business. It was a nearly seventy year old man by the name of Denzel Q. Crocker who was fingered by every, still rational, member of the outfit as being the boss.

In Tim's mind, that bit really took the cake. His ex-elementary school teacher the leader of a band of thieves? It was crazy stuff. Sure the guy may have been a complete spaz when he was still teaching. Sure the guy had loved to give out F's, deserved or not, to the kids in his classes. And yes, Tim remembered earning quite a few of his own bright red inked presentations of the sixth letter of the alphabet on his work back then from Mr. Crocker. But how on earth did one go from being a lowly elementary school teacher to become a world class criminal?

He would have loved to have been given the answers from the man himself, but the chances of it were slim to none. Apparently Crocker had been trying to escape someone or something and had fallen into a huge melting vat when some damaged catwalk gave way beneath him.

The man had lived through it, though only just barely, but he would never be much of anything ever again. Even awake. A permanent coma was his outlook now and the long term view was even bleaker. His state of health even before the fall was so terminal, that they gave him no more than a few months at best. But considering how utterly destroyed he was by the fall, it may have been a blessing that he would never have to feel that pain. Tim honestly had never realized there were that many bones in the body to break and still live.

Of course it was questioned what a man of his age and state would have been doing up on a known hazard like the broken catwalk in the first place. The popular theory, based on the evidence of the broken motorized chair and the kid's statements, was that someone had seen the police coming in, and being too late to flee with the valuables, the men had panicked and took a little of that frustration out on Crocker. No one was fessing up to having done the actual deed though, so it could well go unproven long after the case was finally closed.

And that was the case as it stood now. Much of it neatly wrapped, with the exception of the bits and pieces that didn't fit or were unanswerable. Such as the pièce de résistance.

Tim sighed as he leaned forward on the edge of the bed.

This was what didn't make sense more than anything else. How the real solvers and capturing heroes of the mystery had been able to do so.

The town didn't question it. The mayor, the rest of the force, AJ…Heck! Even his own wife didn't question it. They'd just happily gone with it all and held that special televised ceremony for them. Special Citizen's Commendations from the police chief, Medals of Honor from the mayor, Awards of Merit from the Lions Club given by Chester, honorary Town Watch chair person positions…even full scholarships to the colleges of their choice, should they pursue such an extended academic learning, from AJ and his board of directors. It was too much!

And the two of them hardly batted an eye at it all.

They'd stood up there on that platform, Tommy in his snappy gray suit and bright green tie, and Tammy in her white dress and bright pink neckerchief, smiling as though it were just another day in the life. They'd politely thanked everyone for their awards, eloquently made their little speeches about town pride and never giving up, and had even made it a point to mention a special thanks to a friend of theirs who helped them but wished to remain anonymous, wanting no attention brought to herself or her role in the events. Apparently the girl suffered from some sort of public related panic attacks and the consequences for her of putting her up on view for the entire town weren't supposedly a good thing. Poor kid. Of course there was the chance she just didn't want her parents knowing what she had done. And maybe it was better that way. At least if they didn't know, _her_ parents wouldn't have to worry about having a super kid on their hands

Tim sighed as he stood and walked out of the room to head downstairs.

He still wasn't sure how on earth his kids, _his two children_, had been able to put the whole thing together AND put down some eleven low life thieves all by themselves.

It didn't make sense. No matter which way he turned it over in his head it still just didn't pan out to any rational, logical conclusion.

They were just kids. Just nine year olds. Yes, old enough to be curious, but young enough to still need a babysitter. Funny thing about that too, was that with as nervous as they'd been over the automated babysitter in the beginning, even after all that had happened, they had no trouble accepting it now. They'd even insisted that they be allowed to continue to have the mechanical creation watch them. Once the mainframes of all the robots had been rebooted of course.

But still, after all they'd told him…seeing the robots stealing, following the trail to the babysitting agency, going to see AJ and lobbing the men in the factory with the pulleys… He couldn't even bring himself to yell or punish them for the less then above the board activities they'd committed to solve the case. All he'd been able to do was stare at them wordlessly as they waved up at him. Oh, he'd tried to give them a little ear full of it like any good father should. But after barely a minute of it, he'd just sighed, shaken his head and asked them to just not be so reckless again. This after he'd quickly gotten the sense that even if he'd tried to absolutely order them NEVER to do such a thing again, it would have gone in one ear and out the other on those two.

Really. It would have been like Einstein's father commanding his son not to study math. How could you tell a genius not to explore the mysteries of the cosmos, and how could you tell a pair of remarkable kids that you forbid them to look at their world with such wide open and intelligent eyes? He certainly didn't want to stifle their ingenuity and mental aptitude. He just wanted them to stay safe. But they were just so darn curious.

What was a father to do with kids like these?

As Tim pondered the question, he happened a glance into Tammy's room and his eyes immediately feel upon the fish bowl sitting by his daughter's bed. Within the bowl floated the goldfish he'd bought for them only several weeks ago.

He stopped and looked at them.

He thought the kids would have left the bowl where they had originally stationed it downstairs, but after only a week they'd been taking turns keeping them in their rooms instead.

It was then that it struck him.

It was right after he'd bought the fish that the kids had begun behaving so differently. Secretly almost… Like they didn't want anyone knowing something…

The man knitted his eyebrows together in questioning interest before walking in to kneel down before the bowl and look for long moments at the two fish floating on the other side of the glass.

Their strange pink and green eyes seemed to bore into his with an acknowledging intensity, and as he thought about how odd it seemed that a pair of goldfish could sit so motionlessly and gaze back, he immediately could not help but think back to his own childhood fish. His expression softened then, and though the next thing he did would have shocked any other human being, it somehow seemed to him as right and natural a thing to do as breathing.

He talked to the fish.

"The kids have named you two already you know."

He smiled in mild embarrassment at his own absurdity.

"Well of course you'd know. I'm sure they've been calling you two by them now for at least a good two weeks. Let's see…what do they call you two… Oh yes…Cosmo and Wanda. Heh. I'm not sure how they come up with those…almost seems kind of random, but I have to admit I do sort of like them. So which one of you is which I wonder."

Tim pointed at the pink eyed fish first.

"I'd guess that since you have pink eyes, they probably choose you as Wanda."

Tim then looked at the green eyed fish.

"Which of course would in turn make you Cosmo. What do you think? Close enough?"

The fish seemed to look at each other before looking back at Tim with a curious expression as they continued to float in stationary repose. Tim watched in fascination.

"Ya' know, when I was a kid I had a pair of goldfish too. Funny, but for some reason you two keep reminding me of them. I know it sounds strange, I mean, I've seen tons of goldfish since I had my two, but none of them ever made me think of mine. But you guys…I don't know. I keep getting this feeling too…like I should be able to remember something special about my two…but no matter how hard I try, I just can't seem to get my head around it."

He continued to just stare for a tense moment as that strange feeling of familiarity crept over him again for the thousandth time since the morning the kids had found his old time capsule and he had gone back to the day shift.

He did really try. Over and over again. Insistently…as if it really mattered somehow. Even staring at that photo of his ten year old self standing before his fish, for minutes at a time. It was so long ago and it all seemed so hazy sometimes. But it was there, just on the edge of his memory. He knew it was there. But it just would not come. How he wished he could remember!

His face suddenly softened and took on an air of reminiscence.

"Guess it doesn't matter. "

He sighed.

"I'll tell you two something though. Those fish were probably the best friends I had growing up. I know. Weird that fish would be some kid's best friends right? But I'm serious. They were there for me when no one else was. I'd come home after a bad day of school hoping to find my parents there to talk too, and all I got was a babysitter to greet me. Not a very nice one at that. But then I'd come up to my room and there they were, swimming and looking at the door like they were waiting for me. I could tell those two anything and never feel a bit awkward about it. They were the best listeners. And man did I have some things to tell those guys. I did some of the stupidest things as a kid too. Some of them I'm not even sure _how_ I did. But they were things I couldn't tell any one else. I don't even know why I told them. Guess I just felt better afterward. Maybe what they say is true. Confession is good for the soul. And telling _them_ of course was just guaranteeing that my secrets were safe knowing they would never tell another living person. For the longest time, there wasn't a human I felt I could trust well enough to talk too like that. Well, at least not until after I was finally enlightened enough to see Toot the way I should have."

Tim smiled.

"But you don't want to hear me ramble on about that, do you?"

He shook his head with a deep sigh after a long moment of silence.

"I don't know guys. I love my kids. More than I think I've ever loved anything else in my life and I didn't want to have to leave with them with a babysitter. I really didn't. But a man can only work so many nights and second shifts before it starts to hurt more than help a family. I hated to do it, but I wanted to be able to spend quality time with Tommy and Tammy. A few hours here or there while I'm half asleep and running on only three hours rest just doesn't seem right. I felt like I couldn't enjoy them the right way. And then changing posts with Toot all the time…we couldn't do anything as a family really unless I was off when she was. What kind of signal is that to the kids? So here I am working a straight 9-5, Monday through Friday, at the cost of using a babysitter like I never wanted too. Do you guys think its worth it? I mean, I think it is. We can actually live like a normal family for once. We can eat dinner together, go visit family together, go out to the movies together… We can even take a real vacation this summer for once!"

Again quiet took over for several moments as Tim thought silently before he looked at the fish with an almost earnest light to his eyes before resuming his one sided conversation.

"Look, just do me this one favor guys. Hang out for a while, okay? Live as long as you can. My kids have barely begun and if they're anything like me, which I'm starting to see they are, they're going to have an interesting next couple of years. I don't doubt that it may sometimes be tough and they may question it, but if they don't feel they can ask me and they ask you, just make sure to listen as best as you can. Sure they have each other, but they're so different. They won't be able to relate all the time and forever. I hope that having you two here will give them a little edge like it did for me when things get a little hard. At least I think it will. I mean, they already talk to you two and here I am doing it just like I was 10 again…heh…"

Tim looked at the fish for a long, long moment before he put his finger tips against the glass.

"I really wish you guys would just keep an eye on them, okay? Just stick around and listen…please."

Another moment of silence followed as the fish continued to regard Tim in eerie intensity before a most startling thing occurred.

The pink eyed fish swam forward hesitantly a little, paused, then swam the rest of the way to brush gently against the side of the glass…right where Tim's fingertips rested...before returning to the other fish's side. As Tim gaped in amazement at what had just happened, the green eyed fish seemed to gaze at its pink eyed companion briefly before swimming forward boldly to take it's turn to look into Tim's eyes. It then suddenly swam upwards to execute a high jump out of the bowl and into the air. It dove back in, and after swimming around the tank once in what could only be described as a high spirit, it joined its partner's side to again watch Tim with even gazes.

Tim could only blink in surprise and astonishment at what had happened.

"Darn! I knew you two weren't ordinary! I could swear you guys understood every word I said. Guess talking to you two wasn't such a stupid idea after all."

Having regained his composure Tim grinned as he pulled his hand off the glass and pointed at the green eyed fish with a wink.

"Just watch the kamikaze stunts there pal. I don't need my kids waking up to find a cold fish on the floor. Comprende?"

Pink eyes looked at the green eyes in almost amusement and the green eyed fish did a loop-de-loop in the water. Tim just continued to grin.

"Timmy?" came a soft voice from the doorway.

Tim turned his head swiftly to see his wife standing and looking at him.

"Timmy, are you talking to the fish?" she asked in curiosity.

Tim quickly stood as he looked from Tootie to the fish bowl and then back again at his wife.

"I, uh, well…"

Tootie smiled gently with a knowing wink.

"Its okay hun. I seem to recall you had your own pair of goldfish to do that with when we were kids."

Tim smiled.

"Odd habits, ya' know?" he said as he walked over to Tootie.

Tootie slipped an arm around his waist as she looked up at him impishly.

"Good thing some of those not so nice old habits died a long time ago."

Tim looked back into what had once been his childhood bedroom, before looking back down at his wife and with a smile said, "Definitely."

Tootie reached up with a quick kiss to his cheek.

"So what were you three talking about?" she asked.

Tim looked down with a soft smile.

"Oh the usual. Telling them how much I wished they'd be around for a while for the kids. You know. To live longer than six months… To listen when they they're not happy, watch over them when they're confused or not feeling so well. Maybe help them stay innocent kids a little longer than most do these days…"

Tootie gave Tim a rather dubious, though humorous look.

"Uh huh. And if wishes were fishes, we'd all be rich, right?"

Tim smiled as he automatically, and unexplainably, found his gaze moving back at the fish . Now why on earth did that strike such a familiar chord in his head?

"Somehow, I don't think it would work quite like that," he replied, not even sure why he said it, and yet still knowing…_feeling_…it was right somehow.

His wife gave him a curious look before she just smiled indulgently.

"Well dear, when you're done communing with the fish, I'll be downstairs in the living room. Feel free to join me if you would care too."

Tootie gave him a brisk smile before walking out and Tim watched her go for a moment before he looked back at the fish gratefully.

"Thanks for listening guys. I really appreciate it. And I might have to do this again some time so I hope you don't mind if I stop in and visit every so often."

Tim grinned with a quick glance out the door and back.

"But right now…" he quickly switched to finish in a whisper. "…I think my wife is hoping for a little alone time, so I'll see you guys later."

With that, he stepped out, but a second later he leaned back in with an embarrassed smirk as he reached for the bedroom door and pulled it shut behind him.

Funny that he should need a little privacy from a pair of fish.

A pair of perfectly ordinary fish.

Right?

xxxxxxxxx

Cosmo looked at Wanda curiously.

"Wanda, why did he pull the door shut?"

Wanda smiled with a raised eyebrow.

"I think he's planning on making good use of his time alone with Tootie since the kids are gone for the evening."

"Okay. But why did he pull the door closed?"

The pink haired fairy gave an amused sigh.

"Maybe he didn't want us _ordinary_ goldfish hearing something happening."

"Hear what happening?"

"Something very personal I would imagine," she replied.

"What's personal?"

"Something between two grown adults…" she hinted.

He looked at her blankly.

"Between a man and a woman…" she tried again.

"Come on, Wanda. I'm serious!"

"Between a _husband_ and a _wife_…"

"Just tell me. Please?"

Wanda moved in close and stared Cosmo in the eye.

"…a _very_ loving husband and wife…" she said suggestively.

Cosmo stared back before he gave a little turn of his head.

"Wait…do you mean, that he…"

Wanda nodded.

"…and Tootie…"

She nodded again.

"Boy!" exclaimed Cosmo. "I never thought anyone would want to be so private over a game of Dominoes!"

Wanda gaped at Cosmo for an incredulous moment before she said, "Cosmo! They're not playing Dominoes. They're doing something that might normally be done at night and when the kids are safely asleep."

There was a long, _long_ pause from her husband before his eyebrows suddenly shot up.

"Ohhhhhhh. So he didn't want us to hear _that_."

Wanda smiled in relief that he finally understood, but the smile quickly turned coy. She then gazed at Cosmo slyly before she said softly, "It could go both ways you know."

There was a blank look.

"What could?"

Wanda sighed.

Ah, clueless husbands. What could a girl do?

Wanda swam alongside her spouse and brushed against him with a seductive look.

"Come on, Cosmo. Lets go in the castle for a little while."

He looked at her.

"Uh, okay. For how long?"

"As long as it takes."

"As long as what takes?" he asked as he swam beside Wanda slowly.

Wanda suddenly gave a low growl as she stopped and turned before Cosmo with a firm look.

"You. Me. Bedroom. Now." she said pointedly as her wand appeared in her goldfish fin.

Cosmo gave an astonished look before grinning.

"Oh that! Well why didn't you just say so?"

Wanda gave an aggravated groan before she lifted her wand.

Sometimes, it almost wasn't worth it.

Almost.

""_Cosmo! Wanda!""_

Two fish heads snapped straight at the call, all other thoughts leaving their heads as Wanda flicked her wand and in a puff of pale green smoke, they disappeared from the bowl only to reappear in the backroom of a strange home.

Before the two fairies stood a set of twins eyeing their godparents; the boy with a mischievous glint and the girl with a haughty glare.

"Cosmo! Wanda! I wanna' wish to be astronauts on the moon!" said Tommy quickly. "I wanna' prove to miss smarty pants that I can run further there than I can on earth!"

Tammy rolled her eyes.

"And I want to prove he can't." she said with a definitive air.

"Uh, but what about the party?" asked Wanda looking past the kids at the closed door, where the loud music filtered through to effectively hide the conversation from any oversized ears.

"Eh, it was getting boring anyway," informed the boy dully.

Wanda looked at Tammy in surprise and the girl smiled in almost embarrassment.

"For once, I actually agree with him," she explained.

Wanda and Cosmo looked at each other, the green haired fairy giving a little shrug of his shoulders as he gave an apologetic 'oh well' look and a rueful half smile.

Wanda sighed.

So much for a little time alone. Not that she was complaining. There _was_ a set of 'miserable' twins that she absolutely loved to take care of after all.

Cosmo gave her a devilish grin just then.

((I guess we'll just have to wait until the kids are safely asleep to be a _very_ loving husband and wife,)) he hinted in his wife's head cheekily.

A fine eyebrow arched over a pink eye.

((Why Cosmo,)) Wanda flirted back saucily. ((Is that a suggestion?))

His grin widened to smug assurance.

((A promise.))

Wanda smiled broadly.

((One I'll be holding you too.))

((You won't even have to remind me lamb chop,)) replied Cosmo.

A groan interrupted the fairies and they looked over to see Tommy making a disgusted face. A thousand magical Thank-you cards and tokens of fairy appreciation hidden in their closets certainly hadn't changed his view on romanticism much.

"Aw jeez! Tammy! They're looking all mushy again! Make 'em stop already!"

"Oh, for goodness sakes Tommy, grow up!" muttered his sister with a roll of her eyes.

Well, at least _she_ was on their side. Assurance enough that love wasn't about to die out with _this_ generation of Turners.

The husband and wife laughed silently to each other as they raised their wands in the air.

"One set of 'Cosmo'-nauts coming up," said Cosmo happily and with a synchronized precision that could only have been perfected through thousands of years of working, living and loving together, the two fairies waved their wands, and a cloud of fairy mist and magic dust took the four away.

Another adventure was just on the horizon, and no one was more ready to live it then they.

No one was more ready to love it then they.

Finis

* * *

See? As promised,Timmy got some Wanda and Cosmo time. What did you think?

Wow. Can you believe we've reached the end? It doesn't seem possible that I actually finished this. I'm so sad! Really. I could have drawn this out so badly, lol. But I was afraid it would get boring and you'd all start throwing cyber tomatoes or bricks at me. Lol. And aren't I the pathetic one? I gave Wandissimo a 'sort of' happy ending (with an OC that seems to be of interest for paring him with) and I couldn't kill off Crocker. Ah well. That's me with my happy endings fetish.

I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story, at one point or another, for being so kind as to do so. You have really helped drive this story by pushing me to keep to it and work at a level well beyond even what I thought I could do, and I fully admit that if this is really any good, it's only because all of you told me to make it that way.

So what great adventures await Tammy and Tommy Turner and their beloved fairy godparents? I don't know yet. I've been tossing around a few ideas, though none of them have hit me over the head demanding to be fleshed out yet, so I guess only time will tell. Until that point however, I have a few other FOP pieces that I have been trying to hold off from working on that I can now turn my attention too with glee. One is what I've taken to calling 'A Fairly OddParents Fairly Odd Fairy Tale' and uses the more magical characters from the show in a fairy tale setting. Fully outlined it awaits only my full attention to be directed to it before it takes its full form. Definitely different from this…but I hope not unpleasant.

Another one I've been just itching to get into actually involves a little reconciliation (of sorts) from Mama Cosma towards Wanda. I know. Crazy idea, huh? But it also has some slightly more radical plot points regarding Cosmo's father and where he came from and a reason C&W don't have children that I haven't seen posted yet. I have fifty pages (yes, in font size 10) to it already, but I think I may need to run that entire plot by someone else though to get some feedback on whether I should continue it for posting up here. Other wise, it'll be one that stays on my computer just for me. ;)

And then of course, my fluff fetish commanded me to start posting a collection of Cosmo and Wanda fluff/cute pieces I've had sitting on my hard drive since forever. Lol.

Oh! I can't forget about that Wandissimo thing I was thinking about too…

Gah! Too many story ideas! Please! No one give me any more FOP/C&W ideas! I have too many as it is! Heavens, I don't even know which one I wanna' put up next!

No, I will not forget Tammy and Tommy. They were just too much fun to write about. But it may be a little bit before I can get their next escapade up and running. I won't force it. It will come when its ready and not before so I ask that you just bear with me.

To…Commander, Aerinsoul, Faye Lunacorn, Band Geek 727, WLiiAfanatic, Amras Felagund, Wanda Wish, Invder Lava, Kraven the Hunter, Lara Luna, Fairly-Odd-Teen, Lilylynn, Candimiloandegdailyrkool, Mysterygirl256, HeyyBabyy, Squirt AKA The-3-Amigos, Marlee, Zimmie, Ryuko DragonHalf, Moonjava, Darkliger01, Oneesan no Miroku Houshi, and Neoemmy101...

…Once again, you have all been absolutely amazing to me and I really cannot thank you all enough for it. You really make me look forward to posting my next story with eager enthusiasm.

So, until we meet again, I wish you all much fairy love, happiness, and a great and grand New Year!

Cosmo and Wanda, do your thing!

_(POOF)_

Trixie21

12/30/2005


End file.
